Can I Be Your Family?
by A.NikkyA27
Summary: Brett has given up most of his high school life in order to help his family. At a young age, he is the most mature out of any student. Santana falls for him but Brett knows the importance of his family's needs over his own. Can he balance life, work, school and love all at once? Santana X Genderswap!Brittany.
1. Chapter 1

"Are you ready for your first day at school Brett?" the tall young man with short blonde hair and icy blue eyes sighed as he bit his lip. "Are you okay honey?" Brett looks at his mother who was driving the car as they were parked in front of his new school William McKinley High School (WMHS).

"Mum I don't want to go, you need help with your condition and baby Via" he said worriedly causing his mother to sigh and holds his hand tightly.

"Brett Magnus Pierce, just because I have a heart condition, it doesn't mean I can't do anything for myself!" Brett sighed before looking at his mother. Your mother, Jenna Pierce had the same blonde hair, but it was longer that reached her shoulders and blue eyes. "I am more capable of taking care of a five-year-old while my son is at school" she assured him making him sigh before nodding. "Now go!" Brett left the car and took his dark blue jansport backpack and walked into the building.

Brett walked through the door and glanced around then notices people were staring at him. He felt like he was in an a zoo. Brett look down on himself and thinks it wasn't because he was ugly, he was quite tall around 6'2 quite heavy build and he just gave everyone a weak smile as he tried to find a way to the principal for your timetable. Brett was completely lost, he looked around on who to ask, he spotted a tall boy with short black hair "hey man, could you help me find the principal's office? I'm new" Brett explained.

"Yeah sure man, its down the hall then turn left" The tall boy pointed making Brett smile and thanked him "I'm Finn Hudson what's your name?" he askes as he holds out his large hand in front of Brett.

"I am Brett Pierce, nice to meet you" the two shook hands

"I can take you there if you want?" Brett nodded and thanked him as Finn started to lead the way. "So where are you from?" he asked as he stuffs his hands into his jeans pocket while Brett plays with his bag pack tassels.

"I am originally from California" Finn smiled and nodded "I moved here with my mum and sister, so is there anything I need to know about this school?" he asked as Finn nudged his head towards 2 cheerleaders. One had long blond hair and hazel-green eyes, instantly he knew she was a popular girl. "they are the hottest chicks in school, the one with blond hair is Quinn Fabray, she is captain of the cheerleader then one next to her is Santana Lopez" Brett turned to look at shorter girl next to Quinn and felt his heart skip a beat at seeing a short and beautiful Latina girl with dark hair and mocha colour eyes. Finn notices him staring at Santana causing him to hit him at the back of his head. "I wouldn't go near her, she is bad news" he warned her.

"Why?" he asked as he walked passed them then the girl with blonde hair called out

"Hey Finn, who's that with you?" the two boys stopped and turned at look at the cheerleaders.

"This is Brett, he's new I am just taking him to Principals" Finn explained quickly while Brett just shyly smiled at them avoiding eye contract especially at the Latina girl. "Come on we need to go don't want you late!" Finn pushes him towards the Principals office.

"He wasn't bad looking" Quinn commented as the two of them stared at the back of the two boys while Santana rolled her eyes

"He is okay, not really my type" she muttered before turning away and continued doing her hair.

"Here is where I stop" Finn smiled as Brett thanked him before taking a deep breath and knocking on the door.

"COME IN!" Brett opened the door and seeing a short-tanned man with a stern look on his face. "You must be the new student Brett Pierce have a seat, I am Principal Figgins" Brett took a seat as the principal looked as his file. "I am looking at your history with your last school and I am happy to see you get good grades and was a captain of the football team maybe try out for football in this school" Brett took a deep breath and shook his head

"I'm afraid I have other commitments outside of school, so I am unable to do any extracurricular activities" Brett explained as Mr Figgins frowned then just shrugged. "I have a part time job and have to take care of my sister while mum works" Brett explains as Mr Figgins just nodded then handed you a piece of paper that had your timetable.

"First lesson is History with Mr Schuester" Brett located the room and knocked on the door before opening.

"Hello, can I help you?" Brett looked at the man who had curly dark blonde hair and wore a vest.

"Hi, I'm Brett, I'm new" he introduces himself as the teacher smiled and nodded

"I am Will Schuester, you can call me Mr Schu if you want, welcome to history have a seat anywhere free" Brett nodded then looked around then saw Finn wave at him and there was an empty seat in between him and Santana which made you a little nervous. History was boring as Brett already knew all of this because Brett's sister loved learning about history, in fact she likes to be read a history book before bed. Brett started doodling on his page then heard the bell ring causing him to straighten up and started to pack up his stuff.

"Hey dude want to have lunch with us?" Finn asked as Brett nodded then spoke

"I just need to call mum for a second" Brett said then someone sneered

"Aww have to call his mommy to tell him he is a surviving high school what a loser" Santana laughed making Brett blushed slightly before not looking at her. He took out his phone and called his mum.

"Hello honey are you okay?" Jenna said worriedly as Brett just sighed in relief

"I'm just checking up on you mum, just got worried that's all" Brett apologized as he heard his mother tutted at Brett.

"I am okay I promise, and Via is okay too, we will see you when you go home, now enjoy school!" Jenna ended the call as Brett smiled knowing his mother was okay then Santana mocked him by playfully crying while Brett just sighed.

"Aww he's a mama's boy" She teased as Brett just frowned and bit the inside of his cheek.

"Leave him alone Santana!" Finn said as he pushes Brett forward before leaving for the cafeteria. Brett was eating with Finn and people from his club called Glee Club and surprisingly Santana and Quinn were eating with them.

"So why did you have to call on your mum?" Finn asked curiously as Brett was just playing with his food.

"My mum has a heart condition and she takes care of my baby sister so I worry" Brett explained not catching Santana's eyes widening before she stared at her food feeling horrible for making fun of him.

"What about your dad?" Quinn asks while Brett just scoffed

"I don't really want to about it" Brett just pushes his food away not feeling hungry.

"Dude you might want to eat some food, it is PE next you need energy, Coach Beiste will make us puke!" Finn commented as he just shook his head not feeling hungry. "Don't say I didn't warn you" the bell rang causing everyone get ready for PE.

The Coach Beiste blew her whistle causing everyone to pay attention "we are doing laps today then boys will be doing football while girls will be doing athletics" while doing laps, Brett was able to keep up with the football team without any problems while everyone was having trouble catching up except the cheerleaders who were just a few seconds behind. After the laps were finished, the boys put on football equipment they needed. Brett was against Finn's team who were the football team.

Brett was the Quarterback for his team and waited for the ball to be passed to him. When one of his teammates passes the ball when Brett was 30 yards away, he notices nearly everyone on his team were either too slow or already tackled so he decided to sprint the remaining to score a point. Everyone was watching him easily evade the tackles and the other team as he scored a point to let his team win the game which made everyone's mouth opened in shock.

"wow that was awesome!" everyone on his team congratulation Brett who just smiled and thanked them. The coach walked over to them then spoke

"Pierce! That was fantastic, join the football team you would be an excellent player" Coach Beiste said happily while Brett rubbed the back of his neck then said

"I'm afraid I can't I have other commitments outside this school" Brett said honestly causing the Coach to frown at him

"Well if you want a place in the team, there is a try out in two months, think about it okay?" Brett nodded as Coach Beiste walked away while Finn, Puck, Mike and Sam were just staring at him.

"Dude you have to join the team!" Puck said excitedly making Brett shake his head "come on man! You were amazing nobody could have kept up with you!" Brett just sighed as he started to walk towards the changing room to get changed. School was finished, Brett was walking home to his house to see the movers were still trying to move their stuff in your home. The house was a simple three-bedroom house that Brett's grandparents helped pay for. Brett walked in the door to see lots of boxes that he knew he had to help his mum to unpack. "Mum! Via! I'm home!" Brett yelled happily in the house.

"Hello honey we are here!" Brett followed to voice of his mom to see Santana with an elderly woman who was holding what look like to be a chocolate cake. "oh, Brett honey this is Alma she lives next door, and this is her granddaughter, Santana"

"Hello" Brett said friendly to Alma then turned to Santana "Hey good to see you again" Santana just gave you a small smile then you turned your attention to the little girl who had long blond hair and emerald eyes was in Jenna's arms. "Hey Via, how was your day!" Jenna handed Via into Brett's arms as the small child cuddled him lovingly.

"MAGGIE!" Brett just rolled his eyes "I help with boxes!" she said cutely as Brett just smiled.

"Why does she call you Maggie?" Alma asks as Brett just kisses Via's chubby cheek.

"Its because my middle name is Magnus, Via heard my grandma call me Maggie as a joke and she never stopped since" everyone laughed at him "Why did you give me a middle name?" Brett asked his mother who held her hands up in surrender.

"Blame your grandparents, Magnus was the name of your great grandfather" Brett just rolled his eyes then tickled Via causing her to giggle. Brett checked his watch and said

"Mum I need to get to work, if you need anything just call okay?" Jenna rolled her eyes and nodded. Brett kisses Via's cheek then Jenna's cheek "It was nice meeting you guys but gotta dash" Brett handed Via back to his mum. He takes his black ford truck and driving away.

"Where does he work?" Santana asks Jenna who smiled lovingly watching Brett drive away.

"He works for his godfather's mechanic shop near here" Jenna explained "he is quite the handy man around the house and he can fix almost anything" Jenna said proudly making Alma and Santana smile. "I keep telling him he doesn't have to work but he wants to help with the bills and our debts" Jenna said sadly while Alma placed a comforting hand on Jenna.

"He seems like a responsible boy you should be proud of him" Jenna smiled then Alma playfully turn to Santana "maybe boyfriend material?" Santana blushes

"Abuela!" Santana said embarrassed while Jenna and Alma laughed. "I'm sorry Jenna but he is not my type anyway!" Santana felt her blushing even more while Jenna and Alma just looked at each other. Santana was sleeping at her Abulea's house as her parents were away for the weekend. It was around 11pm, she saw Brett's truck pull up in front of his house. Santana just watched him slowly got out of his car then the front door opened reaviling his mother coming out and giving him a hug, which made Santana smile then she watches him hands his mother a pharmacy bag and she saw her mother get teary before hugging Brett tightly. Santana notices that if she moved closer she could hear them.

"Thank you, Brett, I hate asking you to help me pay for my maintenance medicine" Jenna looked down in shame

"Mum hey its okay, since dad left I have to take care of you and Via" Brett said happily but Jenna just sighed and walked around while Santana ducked down to not be seen.

"But Brett, you don't have time to enjoy your life like being able to play football, date girls, enjoy your high school years not help your mother and try to be an adult" Jenna cried while Brett just hugged his mum tightly.

"I'll be okay I promise mum" Brett said to his mom "I did my assignments at work so over the weekend, I have work but I finished at lunch time"

"Good your grandparents are coming over tomorrow" Brett nodded then said "well we need to sleep its late" Brett just sighed and went inside to sleep. Santana looked to see that Brett's bedroom was literally on the same floor as hers and he didn't notice her. She quickly turned off the lights and closed the closes the blinds before sneakily peeking through watch him. Brett took off his shirt and went towards his closet to grab a pair of shorts. Santana bit her lip as she watches Brett's lay down and went straight to sleep, she couldn't help to stare at her before she went to bed and sleep.

The next morning, Brett woke up early in the morning to go for his morning jog. After half an hour of non-stop jogging, he took a break on the park nearby trying to catch his breath. "Hey" Brett looked up to see Santana who was also going out for a jog.

"Erm..hi" Brett said nervously afraid that she will make fun of him again. "Can I help you?" he asked worriedly.

"I wanted to say sorry about the other day making fun of you and your mother it wasn't nice of me" Santana sadly looked away from Brett.

"Thank you for your apology" Brett checked his watched and saw that he needed to get home to get ready for work. "I need to go I'll see you later" Brett smiled at her while Santana just waved goodbye to him. When Santana got back to her Abuela's house, she saw Brett already changed and ready to leave. Brett got into his truck and started it before he could reverse his car, his phone rang causing him to stop the car and answer the phone. Santana watches Brett happily talking to the phone with a wide smile on his face which made her think that he was talking with his girlfriend which made her a little sad, but she brushes it off.

"_Come on Lopez! That guy is just not worth it, he is a geek" _Santana said bitterly as she entered her Abuela's house and didn't even glance at Brett who was checking her out through his side mirrors. When Brett's call ended, he started to drive to his work which was only 10 minutes drive from his house. He parks his truck in front of the mechanic shop called "Barry's Mechanics" Brett got out of his car and was greeted by a short man with a bit of a bell coming out wiping his hand covered in oil. Brett smiled at him, he was Barry Wilde his godfather, he was long time friends with his family and was kind enough to give you job while training you on becoming a mechanic. Barry had black but fading hair, his green eyes covered by thick rimmed glasses and a small greying moustache.

"Hello Brett!" he said cheerfully waving at the young blonde man who smiled and kindly wave back. "Come on need your help with all these cars!" Brett nodded as he got to work while learning everything from Barry who practically raised Brett.

When it was lunchtime Brett was allowed to go home, he invited Barry for dinner who kindly refuses as he states that his daughter will be coming down from new York which made Brett smile knowing that Barry barely sees his daughter due to her hectic work schedule. When Brett got home, he saw a familiar car which was a black SUV which was the newest model, he knew that his grandparents were here. Brett's dream car was a jeep wrangler which he wanted to buy one day. Brett got out of the car and then suddenly a voice scream

"MAGGIE!" Via ran out as Brett lifted her up in his strong arms "Welcome HOME!" she giggled as Brett kisses her cheeks then his mother came out.

"Via do not run out willy nilly!" Jenna scolded her daughter who looked down shamefully while Brett just rubbed her back trying to comfort her. "Welcome home" Jenna kisses Brett's cheek "come on your grandparents are waiting inside" Brett carried Via inside to see his grandparents smiling and welcoming him.

"AH there is my handsome grandson!" Susan Pierce kissed Brett's cheek. Susan Pierce was Jenna's mother who had short silver hair, blue eyes and a kind smile. But do not let that kind smile fool you, this elderly woman was Captain in the navy back in the day so when she was angry, you would run away and hide.

"Hello Brett!" Charlie Pierce gave him a bear hug which Brett smiled and returned it. Charlie Pierce was bald head, emerald eyes and smile that just made you want to smile back no matter how sad you were. Charlie Pierce had served in the military as a navy seal it was thanks to Brett's grandfather he helped him to be in great shape and know how to survive. "Now you didn't tell me you had a beautiful girlfriend!" he playfully teased causing Brett to look at him weirdly then followed where his grandfather was pointing at Santana who was sat with her grandmother at the table.

"Grandpa she is not my girlfriend, I barely know her!" Brett quickly defended before shooting an apologetic look at Santana and Alma. "I do apologize for my grandfather he thinks he is a jokester" Brett explained as he places Via on her feet who ran over to her mother.

"He was named King of Pranks when he was in the military" Susan said with an annoyance "he is the reason why my hair turned white so quickly when we were younger" she chuckled making everyone smile. "But Maggie if you were dating Santana we are okay with it" she playfully pinches Brett's cheek making him roll his eyes. "Now go upstairs and get showered you smell like engine oil, when you get down we will have dinner!" she instructed as Brett nodded and ran upstairs.

After Brett's shower he got changed into his dark blue semi skinny jeans and a black long sleeve t-shirt with three buttons at the collar. "Now you look presentable" Charlie teased making Brett just roll his eyes before taking a seat between Jenna and Via with Santana in front of him which made his palms a little sweaty.

While eating in silence a small voice spoke "Maggie?" Brett looked down at stared at Via who spoke "Can we go park?" she asks then Brett looked at his mother who nodded

"Sure after dinner okay!" Brett smiled at the child who cheered

"YAY!" everyone at the table chuckled at how cute Via was being. "Can Sanny come too?" Via pointed at Santana who stop mid chew before looking at Brett who cleared his throat and said

"If she wants to" he quickly said

"Please Sanny?!" Via begged Santana who was about to decline then saw the small child doing her famous puppy pouts that could get even the most heartless person to melt.

"Okay fine" Santana agreed causing Via to cheer

"The Pierce puppy pout will make it hard to say no dear" Susan Pierce commented "Its their secret weapon" she sighed making all the Pierce smile at each other knowing that they could get around her with just puppy pouting.

"I mean when Brett did it when he was a little boy he was so cute" Jenna pinches Brett's cheek making him roll his eyes "He barely does it now because he is all manly now" she teases making Brett playfully puff out his chest making everyone laugh at the table. "Oh we still have the chocolate cake that Alma has cooked, Brett be a dear and grab it with a cake slicer?" Brett nodded as he went to grab the cake. Everyone but Brett took a piece which made Alma and Santana look at each other

"Is there something wrong with the cake?" Alma asked worriedly while Brett cleared his throat

"I'm afraid i cant, I'm allergic to nuts Mrs Lopez and my allergy is quite severe" Brett explained making Alma eyes widen in shock

"I do apologize I didn't know" Alma apologizes continuously while Brett just shook his head and smile

"You didn't know Mrs Lopez honestly by the looks of everyone else they are enjoying it" Alma looked around to see the Pierce family enjoying her cake.

"Well I shall make you one without nuts so you can taste my famous chocolate cake" Alma said proudly making Brett blush

"You don't need to-" Brett was shushed by Santana

"When a Lopez says they are doing something, they will do it regards what the other people say" Santana and Alma smirked making Brett step down and smile.

"Whatever you guys say" Brett smiled. Everyone was having fun at the table talking and laughing. Everyone's side was hurting from too much laughing at Charlie retelling one of his funniest pranks he had pull when he was younger.

"Maggie park!" Via tugged on Brett's long sleeve making him sigh as the two of them excused themselves at the table. "Come on Sanny!" Via gestured at Santana who smiled before excusing herself as well and following them out the door.

"I smell love in the air!" Susan said happily making everyone smile and agreed happily.

Santana guided Brett and Via to the nearest park which was only 10-minute walk from their street. Via was happily running around the park with Santana and Brett following a few steps behind. Brett had his hands stuffed inside his coat pocket while Santana had hers behind her back, the silence between was a bit awkward. "I'm sorry about my grandparents, they are a bit much sometimes" Brett broke the silence with a slight blush on cheeks while Santana who smiled

"No don't be sorry, I enjoyed it, I never laughed that much at dinner usually dinner at mine are quiet or we only talk about work or school….or just have dinner by yourself" she muttered the last words as she hugged herself while Brett just looked at her.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly to Santana who nodded before shaking her head. "If you are sure" they turned their attention back to Via who was currently trying to climb on the swings.

"Push me Maggie!" Via called out as she took a seat on the swing which made Brett walk behind the swing and Via started going higher and higher making the little girl cheer with glee. Santana watched the siblings and felt lonely wishing that she had siblings to play with her when she was a child.

"see saw!" Brett stopped the swing and helped Via jumped off before she sprinted towards the see saw. "Sanny sit with me!" Santana chuckled before taking a seat behind Via "Maggie make us fly!" Brett went to the other side of the see saw and grabbed the handlebars but not sitting down.

"Santana hold on" Brett warned the Latina who held the handlebars with Via before Brett quickly used his strength to push down causing the two girls to jerk up in the air causing the two to giggle. Brett gently lowered them.

"Again!" Via said causing Brett to keep repeating the action making the two girls bounce on the seat. Brett's phone started ring which made him slowly place the girls on their feet well Santana's before answering the phone.

"Hello, hey Erika how are you!" Brett said happily then Via ran over and grabbing the phone from Brett and talking to Erika.

"AUNTY ERIKA!" she squealed as Brett walked over to Santana to keep her company. Brett sat on the other side of the seesaw which made Santana rise.

"Erika was my old friend back in Cali" Brett explained "she used to babysit Via all the time, we have known each other since we were children, she is one of the best and strongest people I know" Brett smiled while Santana just smiled at how sweet he was. Brett looked at his watch and saw it was getting late "come on lets start walking back" Santana nodded as Brett waited for Santana to get off the seesaw before walking over to Via who ended the call with Erika and handed the phone back to Brett.

"Come on little ducky time to get going" Via rubbed her eyes and yawned which made Brett lift Via up in his arms before they started walking back.

"So Santana what is there to do in Lima?" Brett started the conversation with the beautiful Latina girl.

"To be honest there is Breadstix which is the best place to eat, there is an ice rink, cinema but other than that, its quite a boring and small place" Brett nodded as he noticed Via was sleeping "Why did you move here from California, I mean that would be more interesting and fun than Lima, Ohio" Brett smiled and nodded

"Well the main reason is my mum's health not give her a lot of stress, my grandparents live here so it's closer and easier if anything happens to mum" Brett said sadly causing Santana to stop and look at him.

"You say that like your mum is dying" Santana said shocked but Brett stopped walking and stared at the ground.

"My mum won't admit it but her condition is getting worse so me and mum decided that it would be best if we move here so if she goes, we have our grandparents" Brett admitted "The medicine that she needs is expensive, that's why I work to try and provide money for the bills and her medicine" Santana was shocked at Brett at how mature he was.

"Wow that is very mature" Santana admitted while Brett just smiled sadly

"Yeah, I can't help to get jealous at you guys, you guys can go to parties, be in relationships easily, go to clubs just live out your high school and just having" Brett sighed "But you know what, I'm happy because even if I know my mum might not have long left, I did everything I can to help her have easier life and promised to take care of my sister, I know I am more mature than anyone in high school but at least when the time comes, I'll be ready for when it comes to having my own family" Santana smile at how positive Brett was.

"So are you going to college?" Santana asked Brett who sighed as he hugged his sister.

"I want to go to Columbia or NYU to study mechanical engineering but if my mum is gone before I go to college, I attend college here to look after my sister" Brett smiled brightly at Santana who could tell that he was worried about his mum and the future.

"It will work out I promise Brett" Santana squeezes Brett's free hand trying to comfort him which made him smile.

When the two of returned, the two of you stood still for a few minutes enjoying the silence. Brett took a deep breath then looked at the small Latina girl "Thank you, Santana," the girl smiled at him which made his heart skip a beat. Feeling brave, Brett leaned in and kissed her on the cheek "Thank you for listening to me and not judging" Santana was still shock at kiss he gave her, it was still tingling. "Goodnight, hope you sleep well" Brett smiled before walking to his front door and waving her goodbye.

"Goodnight" she whispered before entering her Abuela's house to try and get some sleep. Sunday Santana didn't see Brett all day because he was asked to stay longer at work. Santana's Abuela became fast friends with Brett's grandparents which made her smile but they had to leave around. It was around 4am when Santana heard a car stopping outside. She groggily opened her eyes and looked out the window to see Brett coming back from work, Santana could tell he was exhausted, she went back to bed and went sleep.

It was around 6:30am when Brett and his mother got up to start getting ready. Brett was tired but he just dunked his head in cold water to make himself more alert. Brett came down to see his mother making breakfast. "Sweetheart, you can miss school if you want, you barely have time to sleep" Jenna looked at her son's eyebags, but he smiled and said

"I'll be okay mum, I promise" Brett smiled before Jenna places his breakfast in front of him. "I'll take Via to school mum, you take be safe at work okay?" Jenna worked in an office which meant that it wouldn't be stressful for her which help him relax.

"Thank you, Brett," Jenna kisses his forehead before leaving "I'll pick up Via after school" Brett nodded as he watched his mother leave. Brett looked at his watch knowing it was time to wake up his sister. Via was happily snoozing in bed making Brett feel bad in waking her up, but she had to get ready for school. Brett kneeled by her bed and gently stroked her long blonde hair.

"come on little ducky, time to get up" Via groaned as she rubbed her eyes tiredly but got up. She was used to getting up early and she started getting ready while Brett made her breakfast and packed her lunch for school. When they were ready to go, Brett picked up his keys and helped Via out the door. He locked the door to see Santana wearing her Cheerios uniform leaving her Abuela's house as well.

"SANNY!" Via waved causing Santana to smile and wave back

"Good morning Via!" Santana smiled then turned to Brett "You too Brett" the blonde hair boy smiled and replied

"Are you walking to school?" he asks the Latina who nodded "Do you want to come with us?" Santana raised an eyebrow at him causing him to blush. "if not that's perfectly fine"

"If you don't mind" Santana smiled making Brett smile and nudged his head to his truck. He opened the car doors for the girls. He helped Via with her seatbelt before closing the car door then walking over to the driver side.

"We just need to drop Via off at school" Santana nodded before Brett drove away. After dropping Via off, there was an awkward silence between them and the school was a good 5 minutes away still.

"Can I turn on the radio?" Santana asked Brett who nodded. The song Valerie came on which made Santana started moving to the beat. Santana started to sing along which made Brett smile as he listened to her. Her voice was quite raspy and very sexy which made Brett heart beat faster.

_Well sometimes I go out by myself  
And I look across the water  
And I think of all the things, what you're doing  
And in my head I paint a picture_

_'Cause since I've come on home,  
Well my body's been a mess  
And I've missed your ginger hair  
And the way you like to dress  
Won't you come on over  
Stop making a fool out of me  
Why don't you come on over Valerie?_

Brett started to move his head to the beat and listened to Santana's beautiful voice.

_Valerie  
Valerie  
Valerie_

_Did you have to go to jail,  
Put your house up for sale, did you get a good lawyer?  
I hope you didn't catch a tan,  
I hope you'll find the right man who'll fix it for ya  
And are you shopping anywhere,  
Changed the color of your hair, are you busy?  
And did you have to pay that fine  
You were dodging all the time, are you still dizzy?_

_'Cause since I've come on home,  
Well my body's been a mess  
And I've missed your ginger hair  
And the way you like to dress  
Won't you come on over  
Stop making a fool out of me  
Why don't you come on over Valerie?  
_

_Valerie  
Valerie  
Valerie  
_

_Well sometimes I go out by myself  
And I look across the water  
And I think of all the things, what you're doing  
And in my head I paint a picture  
_

_'Cause since I've come on home,  
Well my body's been a mess  
And I've missed your ginger hair  
And the way you like to dress  
Won't you come on over  
Stop making a fool out of me  
Why don't you come on over Valerie?  
_

_Valerie  
Valerie  
Valerie  
Valerie  
Valerie  
Valerie  
Valerie  
Valerie  
_

_Why don't come over Valerie?_

Santana finished the song then gasped that she just started performing in front of Brett. She felt embarrassed, but Brett just smiled and replied

"You have a great voice" Santana blushes and mouthed thank you to him.

"Do you sing?" Santana asked as she felt her cheeks heat up, she was thankful for her tanned skinned as it helps to hide her blush easily.

"Well I prefer dancing or playing guitar over singing" Brett told her as he parked the car in front of the high school. "Well here we are milady" he said in a playful voice before walking over to her side and opened the door and playfully bowing making Santana just roll her eyes.

"Move out of my way peasant!" she said sternly but Brett saw the smirk on her luscious lips making him smile as he let her go. Brett was sat bored in class and saw Santana sat diagonally from him which made him smile before looking down at his blank piece of paper and started drawing Santana. After the bell rang, Brett was slowly putting everything in his bag then suddenly the drawing was picked up by Puckerman. "Well look like the fresh meat has a crush on my girl" he stared at the drawing making Brett sigh and closed his eyes.

"Look I-" before he knew it, he was slammed on the desk "argh!" he grunted in pain.

"Listen here punk stay away from Santana, that fine Latina ass belongs to me!" he growled "I'm warning you!" he jabs him in the chest before crumpling up the drawing and throwing it away. Brett just got his stuff and walked out the classroom forgetting about the drawing. Unknown to him someone had picked up the piece of paper.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a few weeks since the Puck incident and Brett avoided Santana like the plague. Brett wanted to ask out Santana, but he knew that Puck would probably kill him. However, its not like Brett has time to date right? he was busy with work, school and taking care of his family.

Santana wouldn't want that, she would want someone who was willing to go to parties, be fun and spontaneous, have all the time for her and someone who can give her anything she wants. Brett was currently working on a car for a customer when another car came in front of the shop.

"excuse me?" a voice spoke causing Brett to stop and turned around to see a tall man with tanned skin, mocha eyes and a stern look on his face.

"Yes, sir how can I help?" Brett asked as he wiped his hand to get rid of the grease and oil.

"My daughter has dented my car would you be able to fix it?" he asked as Brett looked at the car which was a brand-new BMW black series 5 at the front was quite a sizeable dent but it was an easy fix for him.

"Sure, sir I can do that for you" Brett started working on the car after half an hour, Brett got rid of the dent which made the man happy.

"Thank you, young man!" he said excitedly as he stared at his work, it was as if it was brand new. "How much do I owe you?" Brett told him the price which the man happily paid for.

"Tell your daughter to be more careful when driving," Brett told the man who rolled his eyes.

"I will and she is never touching this car again" he joked making Brett smile at the man's humour. At first, he thought he was one of those people who was stuck up, but it was nice to see he was wrong. It was getting late, but Brett wanted to work extra hours for his family even if he was tired. Before he knew it, he fell asleep.

"Brett!" Barry shouted causing him to open his eyes and look at his boss who had a worried look on his face. "You can go home Brett if you are tired" Brett shook his head

"I need to work," he said making Barry worry about his godchild.

"I can give you-" Brett shook his head, his family was too proud to accept charity.

"No, I have to work for it" Barry sighed and agreed. Suddenly Brett's phone started to ring, he checked the caller ID to see that it was his mother making him worry. He quickly answers "Hello?! Are you okay mum?!"

"Honey I am fine, I am here with Alma and she is wondering if you have seen Santana or know where she is" Jenna asked Brett who replied with no. "Santana's parents are worried can you ask people from your school?" Brett agreed and says he will ask his friends where Santana was. Brett had a bad gut feeling which made him worry.

Brett quickly texted Finn _"Hey buddy, do you have any idea where Santana would be? Her family is getting worried about her?"_

After a few seconds, Finn replied _"Yeah we are at a party here at Karofsky, but I haven't seen Santana in a while, I'll text you the address" _Brett memorize the address before saying goodbye to Barry before driving off to Karofsky's house to find Santana. When Brett got there, he saw the house pouring with students. Brett quickly went inside and started searching for Santana.

"Hey, Santana?!" Brett shouted as he looked around then when he pushed through the sea of students on the ground floor, Brett went upstairs and started to look around for Santana. "SANTANA!" Brett shouted then suddenly he heard someone scream for help, it sounded like Santana. Brett followed the sound and quickly opened the door revealing Santana's cheerios top was torn leaving her in her just her skirt and being held down by Puckerman and Karofsky, there was no doubt of what might have happened if Brett arrived any later.

"BRETT! HELP!" Santana cried as she struggled while Puck grunted at Karofsky to take care of Brett. The tall blonde just punched him square in the face causing a loud crunching noise causing blood to pour down his nose, Karofsky groaned in pain while Puck was shocked at how powerful the punch was.

"GET OFF HER!" Brett growled as Puck just smirked

"Make me" he got up then walked up to Brett then tried to punch him, but Brett caught his arm then choked him against the wall and lifted him up. Puck had trouble trying to get free from Brett's grip.

"Next time I see you near her, I won't hesitate to break every bone in your body!" he growled before dropping Puck on the floor who quickly ran out with Karofsky. Brett took off his hoodie and handed it to Santana who quickly put it on. Brett turned around and Santana flung herself at him as she cried into his chest while he just rubbed her back and stroked her thick black hair. "shh it's okay your safe" he whispered softly "come on I'll take you home, okay?" Santana nodded as she gripped on tightly on Brett afraid to let go. "may I?" Brett asked Santana who nodded as Brett lifted her up bridal style and carried her to his car. Everyone was shocked at what almost happened which made everyone quickly disperse and leave the party with only Puck and Karofsky who was tending to their wounds.

Brett drove Santana home; the drive was quiet as the two of them didn't speak at all. After a few minutes, Santana took a deep breath and broke the silence "Do you think I'm a slut?" Brett gripped the wheel tightly.

"No, I don't think you are a slut," he said focusing on driving "why would you think that?"

"Because Puck said that he told you about my past relationships and my one-night stands" Santana admitted to Brett who just sighed

"I don't think you're a slut because the Santana I met is kind, generous, honest and sweet, sure you have had different partners, you are young, at least when you are older, you have lots of experiences to share" Brett explained but Santana was ashamed of her promiscuous behaviour and was worried about what Brett thought her.

"How many partners have you had?" Santana asked Brett who looked sadly to the ground.

"If I tell you will you promise not to laugh?" Santana nodded "I still have my V-Card because I hardly had time for a relationship even when I was in Cali" Brett explained as Santana smiled sweetly at him "pretty uncool, I know" Brett sighed and Santana playfully rolled her eyes before playfully nodding making the two laughs "I know with being cheerleaders, you have a stereotype of being with many guys but I won't judge you" Brett said honestly before stopping in front of her parents house. They could see that they were waiting for her and Alma was there too.

"SANTANA!" everyone shouted as they ran to Brett's truck and opened the car door. Santana bursts into tears and hugged her parents. "Thank you!" her parents said as Brett recognised Santana's father, he was the one that came to the shop earlier and it seemed like Mr Lopez recognised you too.

"No worries, Santana I think you shouldn't go to school for a few days, get some rest, I'll bring you homework if you want" Santana nodded before going leaving to go inside with her parents and grandmother. Brett drove back home still worried about Santana and couldn't sleep the rest of the night.

Karofsky and Puck were expelled and Santana's parents had given them restraining order to keep away from their daughter, they weren't allowed within 100 feet of the daughter as they were not risking Santana's safety again. Brett picked up the homework that he would give Santana to do. Brett drove to her house and knocked on the door.

The door opened revealing Santana's mother, Maribel, she looked exactly like her daughter but just slightly older. "Brett hello come in" she ushered him "Santana's room is up the upstairs first door on your left" Brett thanked the woman and slowly made his way upstairs. He took a deep breath and knocked on her door.

"Come In" Brett opened the door revealing Santana sat on the bed wearing a cute thick rimmed glass. "Oh, hi Brett" Santana notices that he was just smiling at her "what are you smiling about?" She asked hotly

"You look cute with glasses," he said causing Santana to gasp and quickly remove her glasses before throwing them over to her desk which made Brett raise an eyebrow at her. "I guess you don't like people seeing you in glasses," he said slowly.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as Brett handed her the homework that was given today.

"Homework from today, it was just maths, I took some notes down for you as well in class," Brett said happily which Santana thanked him for when she took the homework paper from him. Brett watched Santana stare at the homework blankly "are you okay?"

"What the hell is this?! No me gusta!" She muttered as Brett just looked at her. "I don't understand what this is" Brett smiled then looked at the first question.

"To work it out you would need to expand the brackets then try to find X" Brett calmly explain "if it helps the first answer is 6" Santana just stared at Brett "what?"

"Are you some kind of math genius?" Santana exclaimed as Brett just rolled his eyes

"I dunno I have never been tested, I just can work math out easily but other lessons I struggle" Brett just watched Santana stare at the paper as if waiting for the answer to appear if she looks hard enough. "If you want I can help you figure out some of them and try to explain" Brett offered as Santana nodded. Brett took out his notebook and ripped a page out of it. Brett started writing the questions 2-4 and sat down next to Santana who was struggling to read the numbers. "Just grab your glasses I won't tell anyone that the infamous Santana Lopez needs glasses" Brett smiled kindly at her as Santana grabbed her glasses and put it on with a slight frown.

"I look like a nerd" Santana commented as Brett replied

"I think you look quite pretty" The Latina raises a perfectly plucked eyebrow at him causing Brett to blush and quickly said "let's look at question two!" Santana smirked then looked at equations before scrunching up her nose and wrinkled forehead.

"I just see numbers," Santana said while Brett slowly walked her through required steps to answer the question. After twenty minutes Santana finally got the hang of it which made Brett smile then he stared at his watch, he needed to go.

"I have to go, are you going to be okay with answering the questions now?" Brett asked as he started packing his stuff up. Santana nodded as she wrote down the answer "if you're stuck the answers are 8, 3, 52, and 27" Santana just stared at him wildly

"in that order?!" She said excitedly that she could just write the answers down, but Brett smirked

"Nope, you have to figure it out, I gave you the answers now work for it" Brett playfully winked at her before saying his goodbye and leaving making the Latina girl growl at him in annoyance. Santana had finished the worksheet then the wind blew Brett's scrap paper on the floor causing her to get up and pick it up when she notices something on the other side. She flipped it over and saw a beautiful pencil drawing of a smiling Via "wow this is amazing!" She squealed as she looked at the drawing.

Brett had reached home and entered the house then smiled when he heard the piano being played. Brett walked into the living room to see his mother playing the piano then he notices Via was sleeping underneath the piano with pillows and blankets. This made Brett smile ever since Via was born, she loved hearing music and it always put her to sleep it got to the point that she would nap underneath the piano whenever her mother was playing.

"_What will happen when Mum is gone, how will Via cope, how will I cope?"_ he thought in his head as he watched his mother lovingly play the piano then he shook his head of that thought _"no shouldn't think like that, I have time with mum"_ he said to himself.

"Oh, Brett welcome home" Jenna stopped playing as he walked over and hugged her tightly "oh what's got into a cuddly mood?" she asked as she strokes his shot blond hair.

"Mum please don't go" he whispered as his voice quivered making Jenna sighed and just held his son tightly.

"Baby we both know that this sickness is getting worse, but I promise I will see you graduate, don't count me out just yet" she playfully joked while Brett just hugged her tightly afraid to let go while Jenna just stroke his hair trying to soothe him. "Just promise to take care of Via" Brett nodded

"I promise" Brett meant it, he would take care of his baby sister no matter what. There was a knock on the door which made Brett walk over and opened the door revealing Alma who was holding a chocolate cake. "Mrs Lopez comes in" he stepped aside to let the elderly woman in before she handed him the cake.

"A nut free cake just as I promised" Alma smiled at Brett who thanked her thanking and telling her she didn't need to.

"Please Brett, my family owes you for helping Santana a few days ago" Brett just blushes and couldn't say anything.

"My family and I are having a BBQ tomorrow night at my house please come over and join us" she insisted, Brett looked over at his mum who smiled and nodded.

"We would love to Alma thank you" Alma smiled before saying goodnight and that they will see them tomorrow. Brett was in his room relaxing, he pulled out his sketchbook and noticed that he accidentally tore out a drawing that he was doing.

"CRAP!" Brett had a flashback of where the drawing could be it was with Santana with the math equations. "Well she will be making fun of me more now" he muttered before smiling, he was still worried if Santana was okay after everything she went through.

That night, Brett was called in work by Barry who apologized but they needed an extra set of hands, so Brett told his mother who said that he should be sleeping but Brett just hugged her and said he will be okay. Brett didn't get home till 4:30, he didn't even make it to his bedroom as he fell asleep on the sofa.

BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ! Brett groaned as he felt his phone buzz inside his jeans pocket. He looked at the phone and silenced his alarm. It was 6 am and Brett was shattered, he was struggling to keep his eyes open, but he knew he had to get ready for school. He counted to 10 before getting up and walking himself up. The school was even more boring as Brett just felt everything was taking forever to finish, even in his lunchtime, he went to the library to the quiet zone to have a nap because he was struggling to keep away.

When Brett got home, he literally crashed on the couch and went into a deep sleep. The Lopez family had arrived and knocked on Pierce's front door to come to invite them over to Alma's house to have dinner. Jenna quickly ran to the door and opened it revealing Mirabel, Mateo (Santana's father), Santana and Alma who gave Jenna a megawatt smile. "Hello welcome come in" she ushered them in. "I'll go wake up Brett to go over to yours, Alma" Jenna walked over to the living room where they saw Brett sleeping peacefully on the sofa. "Brett honey wake up" Brett opened his eyes and groaned.

"What time is it?" he asked as he rubbed his head

"You have been asleep since you came home from school" Brett bit his lip, he was only meant to nap and get up to help his mum clean the house and help look after Via but he just couldn't physically wake up till now.

"Sorry mum" Brett looked down in shame, the Lopez family could still see that Brett was still tired, but he just smiled. "Where is Via?" Brett asks as his mother replied

"She is in her room playing, I will go get her" Brett nodded as Jenna ran upstairs. Before he twisted his body around and everyone heard many cracks and pops coming from him as he sighed in satisfaction.

"That's felt good" he moaned happily then saw The Lopez family, he smiled weakly at them.

"Come on we better start the BBQ," Alma said walking out the door and left her front door opened for everyone to walk through. The food prepared was mostly Mexican which the Pierces enjoyed thoroughly. Everyone in the living room was laughing and having fun with the conversation. Brett notices that Via was starting to yawn before she crawled over to Brett and cuddled into him.

"I'm just a teddy bear to you, aren't I?" Brett said as he stroked his sister's blonde hair.

"The cuddliest" she replied before going to sleep while Brett just smiled.

"Brett I still want to thank you for fixing my car," Mateo said happily while Santana and Maribel rolled their eyes. "Santana it's your fault for being a reckless driver" Santana just rolled her eyes even more and scoffed.

"Papi it is only a car, I apologized like a hundred times" Santana replied, and Maribel agreed

"Sweetie, Santana is right it's only a car" Mateo mouth gaped open then glances over to Brett

"It is not just a car right Brett! There is a special bond between a man and his car" Brett looked around the room then nodded

"I'm afraid it's true a man and his car do have a special bond, well I love my truck even if she is a bit old" Brett said and shrugged playfully while all the females in the room just rolled their eyes. Via groaned as she opened her eyes making Brett sigh "Can't sleep?" Via shook her head

"Nightmares" Brett looked over to his mother who sighed

"I'll take her home" Brett offered then Via pointed at the grand piano in the room.

"Piano" she pouted as Brett looked over to his mother "no, I want you, I heard mummy play now you, please" Brett was about to say no but Via did the infamous Pierce pout which made Brett look over to Alma

"Would it be possible to use your piano, Mrs Lopez?" Alma looked at her family and nodded. Brett took a seat at the grand piano with Via cuddled up to his chest. Brett started the piano slowly (Tune: _dango daikazoku_) which helped lulled the small child. Everyone listened and couldn't help to smile at how sweet at the delightful the tune was. Brett focused on trying to help Via sleep and didn't realized Santana was just smiling at him at how great he was to his little sister. After a few minutes, Brett finished playing and saw Via asleep peacefully.

"That was beautiful Brett," Alma said happily making Brett blush a bit "I didn't think you were a musician" Brett shook his head

"I only know piano because Via likes to sleep underneath the piano whenever mum plays, mum taught me to help her sleep, but I am more a guitar player than any other instrument" Brett replied as he cuddled Via in his arms helping him sleep.

"You join something like Glee club like Santana has," Maribel said while Brett just looked at his mother and sighed

"I have other commitment like my work, school and taking care of this little ducky" Brett smiled while Santana's parents were amazed at how responsible he was.

"But you need to also have fun too" Mateo states as Brett agreed

"I know sir, but family is my main priority right now and besides I have fun at work and looking after this monster," he said lovingly before kissing Via's forehead.

"It's nice to see a young man these days being responsible and know how important family is" Mateo praises Brett who blushes a bit and thanks them. Suddenly his phone started ringing, he quickly handed Via over to Jenna before excusing himself to answer the phone.

"You are very lucky with Brett," Maribel said to Jenna who smiled sadly

"I feel like such a burden to him, he is just a kid forced to grow up" Jenna sadly said as she hugged her sleeping daughter closer to her. After a few seconds, Brett returned with a large smile on his face. "Who was that sweetheart?" Jenna asked why his son was smiling widely.

"It was Erika, she is coming to New York over the weekend and she invited me over to hang out with her!" he said excitedly "Please mum can I go?!" Brett begged his mum who rolled her eyes "please" Brett did the famous Pierce puppy pout which made Santana's heart beat faster at how adorable he looked.

"Brett Magnus Pierce! you are not pouting like a child?!" Jenna giggled while Brett still pouted waiting for his mother's answer who finally cave in "Fine! Do you need money?" Jenna asked as Brett shook his head before hugging his mum carefully to avoid waking up Via.

"Thank you, mum, I appreciate it for letting me go to see Erika" Jenna smiled then replied

"You enjoy yourself, sweetie, you deserve it besides Erika is such a sweet girl" Brett rolled his eyes and replied

"Me and Erika are just friends" Jenna raised an eyebrow at him

"Really?" Brett frowned and shook his head

"Mum she isn't my type you know that," Brett said then Alma playfully pitched in

"How about a fiery Latina girl like Santana?" Santana and Brett looked at each other and blushed while everyone in the room laughed.

"It's getting late, thank you for having us for dinner" Jenna thanked the Lopez family

"Thank you, the food was beyond amazing!" Brett complemented as the Lopez family walked out. "Oh, Santana would you like me to drive you to school tomorrow?" Brett offered making Santana smiled and agreed to the offer "Is it okay to set off around 7:30?" Santana just nodded and said thanks.

"So Santana have you swooned yet?" Maribel asked her daughter who scoffs and replied

"He isn't my type mami!" she said quickly as she felt her cheeks heat up. "I'll be sleeping in my room now!" Santana quickly walked into her room then saw Brett sat on the bed with his mother talking to him not wanting to be seen she ducks low and tries to eavesdrop.

"I went to the doctors today" Jenna stated as she held her son's hand tightly

"And?" Santana heard his voice crack

"It turns out that my medication is working, and my heart is improving slowly," Jenna said happily making Brett smile and hug her tightly. "its all thanks to your hard work, thank you Brett" Jenna cried as Brett just hugs his mother tightly.

"I'm so happy!" Brett exclaims before kissing his mother's forehead and smiled brightly.

"No to more important things," Jenna said "What is going on between you and Santana?" she asked as Brett blushes while Santana literally had her ear to the wall so that she could hear every word.

"Mum honestly," Brett said while Jenna raises an eyebrow at him waiting for him to explain what he meant. "its not that I don't want anything to happen with Santana, I do but…." Brett stopped

"But what honey?" she asks

"Santana is a cheerleader, she looks to be one of those people who cares about what people think of her, I mean she dated Puck who is one of the most popular guys in school, when he caught me looking at her, he literally chokeslams me into a desk and warned me to stay away for me" Jenna's eyes widen in shock while Santana was seething in anger at Puck "I never told anyone about what happened with Puck because it felt like I was a kid again with dad" Brett said softly as he felt a frog in his throat.

"Sweetie" Jenna rubbed his back lovingly, but Brett felt like he needed to continue to explain

"Mum I hate dad for everything he did to this family, he blew every paycheck on alcohol, he used to hit you and you were pregnant with Via at the time, then when he gets mad at you and I try to protect you, he would beat me with his belt and make me feel like I was useless and pathetic" Brett couldn't help tears fall down from his blue eyes. "I know we left Cali to get away from him but mum I still get nightmares that he will come and hurt you and Via so bad that I lose you guys, I worry about that every day"

"Honey he is in prison right now okay? He can't get to us" Jenna hugged her son who just cried openly

"Mum, Santana doesn't deserve being with someone with lots of baggage besides we go to college next year so there is no point in trying" Brett said in a defeated voice "what if I become like Dad" Jenna smacks the back of her son's head so hard that it made Santana wince for Brett who didn't say or move anything.

"Brett you are nothing like that Monster! Brett, you are a more of a man than him!" Jenna growled angrily "You will never be like him! You know how I know?" Brett looked at his mother and shook his head "You have the biggest heart out of anyone I know, you are sweet, kind, caring and the best man I know" Brett smiled lightly "And I can tell you care a lot about Santana because the way you look at her is the way your grandfather does at grandma" Brett blushes while Santana smiled softly "if she is worth it, go for it follow her and make her happy" Santana's heart beats faster "Maribel said that she is thinking about going to New York University or Columbus for college, you were thinking about going there for college weren't you?" Brett sighed as he ran his hand through his short blonde hair.

"Mum I can't, I'm needed here what if you go whilst I'm in college far away, what about Via who will take care of her? What if you're gone or you need me?" Brett said softly "Mum I don't think I can cope if you go, what about Via how will she cope?" Brett sighed while Jenna just hugs her son.

"You will, when the time comes it will hurt at first, but you will cope, I promise" Brett hugged his mother tightly "If I'm gone, your grandparents can take of Via and you can go to college to enjoy your life not have anything holding you back"

"Mum you guys aren't a burden to me, I want to take care of you guys" Jenna sighed and couldn't help to smile at how caring her son was. Her heart swelled with pride.

"Honey its time you take of yourself for once, get a girlfriend, have fun" Brett just smiled and replied

"I will think about it" He replied then Jenna kisses his cheek before saying her goodnight and left to go to sleep. Santana watches Brett sat in bed just staring blankly at his hands then his phone chimed causing him to pull it out of his pocket and read the text from Finn.

**Finn**: Hey_ dude can I ask for a favour one of our players came down with the flu and was wondering if you could cover for them please for Monday? _Brett read the text and thought for a moment

**Brett**_: Well the problem is I have to pick up my sister after school and doesn't glee club start after school?" _After a few seconds, Finn replied

**Finn**_: pick up your sister then go back to school, take her to glee club we can entertain her!_

Brett rolled his eyes then thought that he would see and hear Santana sing again making him happy. Finally making his mind up then finally agreeing

**Brett**_: Alright it will take like 20 mins for me to pick her up_

**Finn**_: "That's fine dude yeah we can start setting up while you get her" _Brett smiled and started to get changed for bed. Brett got up at his usual time and said goodbye to his mother who went to work while he wakes up Via and prepares her breakfast and packed her lunch. When they were ready to, Brett straps Via into the back of the car as the two waiting for Santana.

"Morning" Santana called out as Brett looked up and his breath hitched from the sight of the Latina girl. She was wearing a simple dark blue dress that showed her beautiful curves that was paired with simple brown leather boots, her hair was held back on one side while the rest falls past her shoulder. She had light make-up on, but Brett knew she didn't need it.

"Morning" Brett muttered, "Do you not have cheerleading practice?" Brett asks as Santana entered the passenger side and buckling her seatbelt.

"No, its others days, Monday is Glee club so I don't have to wear my cheerios uniforms," Santana said as she fixes her hair before looking at Via at the back "Morning ducky!" Via smiled and giggled while Brett smiled at her using the nickname he gave Via.

"Morning Sanny!" she said cheerfully as Brett started the car and started to drive away. When they had dropped off Via, Brett was concentrating on the road when Santana spoke

"So, I heard from Rachel that you are coming to Glee Club today" Brett blushed and nodded

"Yeah Finn asked me to cover for one of the guitar players" Brett replied as he started playing some music. The radio station was playing _**Michael Jackson's**_ song **"The way you make me feel"** it was one of Brett's favourite song. He started playfully moving to the beat which made Santana just look at him.

"_Hey pretty baby with the high heels on"_ Brett started singing along to the radio which made Santana smile and was shocked that he was a good singer. "_You give me fever, like I've never, ever known!"_ Brett sang as he started tapping on the steering wheel. _"You're just a product of loveliness"_ Santana smiled at how much fun Brett was having then she joined in

"_I like the grove of your walk, your talk, your dress" _Brett stopped singing and looked at Santana before the two they continued singing till they got to school. He parked his car and opened the car for Santana who said thank you.

"You can really sing Brett" Santana complimented while Brett blushes

"Sorry Michael Jackson is one of my favourite singers to dance and sing to," Brett said "you should see me, my mum and Via on a road trip, non-stop cheesy songs"

"That sounds fun," Santana said while Brett just smiled "I will see you at Glee okay?" Santana nodded before leaving to meet up with her friends Quinn and Mercedes while Brett went off to find the boys.

Brett was bored in History class and started drawing on the corner of his page then suddenly "Mr Pierce?!" Mr Schue called out causing him to look up "when did the battle of Hastings happen? And who were the main group involved?" Brett watched every student's heads turn to look at him, but he already knew the answer.

"1066, the battle between William the Duke of Normandy, King Harold Godwinson and King Harald Hardrada" the teacher nodded as he continued to teach while Brett kept drawing to keep him from becoming bored out of his mind.

It was PE again and they decided to play dodgeball it was boys against girls, Brett had managed to not get hit and caught the girls out by catching the ball. The girls were throwing as hard as they could while Brett tried to not hurt the girls, unlike the boys who were getting rough. Brett had got Mercedes, Rachel and Quinn out. The last one standing was him and Santana.

"Well looks like we are the last ones standing" Santana played with the ball while Brett watched her every move thinking of ways not to hurt her, but he didn't want to lose either. The blonde hair boy just stayed quiet and just looked at her before smirking.

"Hit me with your best shot Lopez" Brett grinned then Santana's eyes squinted at him

"Oh, I plan to Pierce! Or should I say Maggie" Brett frowned while Santana giggled then she threw the ball at her, but Brett caught the ball which meant that Santana was out of the game and the boys' team won.

"NO!" Santana groaned as she left with a huff while the boys cheered while Brett felt horrible. Everyone hit the showers and cheered for Brett for winning them the game. When school was finished Brett went to pick up his little sister before driving back to McKinley. Brett lifted Via through the school and entered the glee club room.

"Ah Brett! Finn told us you came to help!" Mr Schu said happily then smiled at seeing Via in his arms "oh you must be Via!" He waved but Via being shy quickly hid her face in the crook of Brett's neck. "Aww, shy little thing" he cooed while Brett places her on her feet. Via looked around the room and saw Santana waving at her then pointed at the seat next to her which made the little girl sitting next to Santana while Brett mouthed thank you at Santana who just playfully rolls her mocha eyes. Brett walked over to the musicians who handed him an electric acoustic which he started to set up.

"Mr Schue?" Rachel raised her hand "can we practice now?" Mr Schue who nodded then said

"Yes, first one up is the boys!" The glee club boys stood up then they said to musicians what song they were singing it was **Lighthouse** by _**Rend Collective**_. Finn whispered in Brett's ears after a few seconds, they watch Brett sigh and nodded as he agreed on something. Brett started counting before starting to lead the band.

**Finn:  
**_In my wrestling and in my doubts  
In my failures You won't walk out_

**Artie:  
**_Your great love will lead me through  
You are the peace in my troubled sea  
You are the peace in my troubled sea_

**Artie and Finn:  
**_In the silence, you won't let go  
In the questions, Your truth will hold  
Your great love will lead me through  
You are the peace in my troubled sea  
You are the peace in my troubled sea.  
_The girls started to move their head to beat then suddenly were surprised when Brett stepped forward.

**Brett:  
**_My lighthouse, my lighthouse__**  
**__Shining in the darkness. I will follow You__**  
**__My lighthouse, my lighthouse__**  
**__I will trust the promise__**  
**__You will carry me safe to shore (oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)__**  
**__Safe to shore (oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)__**  
**__Safe to shore (oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)__**  
**__Safe to shore_

Santana watches Brett having fun with singing and playing the guitar then looked over to Via who started mouthed along to the song.

**Sam:  
**_I won't fear what tomorrow brings  
With each morning I'll rise and sing  
My God's love will lead me through_

**Sam and Artie:**  
_You are the peace in my troubled sea  
You are the peace in my troubled sea_

**Brett & Finn:  
**_My lighthouse, my lighthouse  
Shining in the darkness, I will follow You  
My lighthouse, my lighthouse  
I will trust the promise  
You will carry me safe to shore (oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)  
Safe to shore (oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)  
Safe to shore (oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)  
Safe to shore_

**All the boys:  
**_Fire before us, You're the brightest  
You will lead us through the storms  
Fire before us, You're the brightest  
You will lead us through the storms  
Fire before us, You're the brightest  
You will lead us through the storms  
Fire before us, You're the brightest  
You will lead us through the storms_

Brett looks at Santana as he sang the chorus again with a large smile on his face

**Brett:  
**_My lighthouse, my lighthouse  
Shining in the darkness, I will follow You  
My lighthouse, my lighthouse  
I will trust the promise  
You will carry me safe to shore (oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)  
Safe to shore (oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)  
Safe to shore (oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)  
Safe to shore_

Finishes the song when he said the last word looking at Via and Santana with a smile on his face. Then all the girls clapped at the boys' performance "wow that was amazing you guys!" Mr Schue said happily as he clapped then looked at Brett "you need to join Glee Club!"

"You need to join the football team too?!" Finn said excitedly but Brett just sighed and replied

"I can't you guys" everyone frowned then Brett took a deep breath "I have other commitments"

"Pretty sure I told you to have fun Brett" a soft voice spoke causing everyone head turns to see the most beautiful girl in the world. She had thick brown hair, striking emerald eyes, her skin was a creamy colour. She wore a white long sleeve with a leather jacket and black skinny jeans that showed off her long legs paired with ankle biker boots. Brett smiled then ran up and lifted her up before spinning around.

"ERIKA!" Brett said happily then Via shot off her chair and ran up to Erika who lifted the little girl and hugged her tightly. "What are you doing here I thought I was meeting you in New York this weekend?" Brett was a little confused, but he was happy to see her.

"Well, I got too excited and couldn't wait any longer" Erika kisses Brett's cheek causing him to blush while Santana bit her lip and clenched her hands together. "Your mother told me you would be here, and I was interested to see you perform," Erika said happily which Brett smiled back.

"And?" He asks shyly

"I think a little…well, a lot of improvement is needed" she joked making Brett roll his eyes. "Anyway, introduce me will you!" Her eyes looked around the room, she notices the guys were practically drooling at the sight of her while the girls looked jealous and angry at her.

"Oh yeah these are my friends" Brett introduced them all, the boys gave her a warm welcome while the girls felt a little fake, but Erika didn't care.

"Wait a minute, you are Erika Parker, right?!" Rachel squealed as Brett laughed quietly as he took Via off Erika's arms.

"Erm..yes," Erika said slowly then Rachel ran up and hugged her tightly while she just patted her back.

"Who is Erika Parker?" Quinn asked as many people did not know who she was.

"Erika Parker is one of the best dancers in the world, she competes around the world and is always in the top 3 no matter what," Rachel said excitedly then squealed "Brett why didn't you tell us you knew Erika!" Rachel playfully hit Brett on the arm who groaned

"I didn't think anyone would know to be honest" Erika agreed with Brett's statement "the only people who really know about her is people in the dancing world really"

"How about Pageant world?! I heard that she competes worldwide to represent America!" Rachel said then took out her phone "please take a selfie with me" Erika sighed and agreed before shyly smiling as Rachel took a selfie.

"Shouldn't we be practising!" Santana said roughly as she felt inferior to the beautiful woman who obviously had a special place in Brett's heart which made her sad. Brett notices the change in Santana's mood which made him worry, he wanted to go and comfort her, but he felt like she would punch the living daylights out of him.

"Right, of course, come on Via" Brett places Via on her feet as he watches Erika guide her to a seat and placed her on her lap ready to watch. "Hope you don't mind me sitting and watching," Erika asked the teacher who shook his head and then looked at the girls.

"Your turn to perform girls" the girls stood up and went to the band to tell them their song choice. Brett noticed that Santana was just giving him an attitude which made him frown slightly as to why she was acting like this, he thought he was charming her lately.

As the club continued, Brett just focused on playing the guitar and nothing else. After Glee was over, he walked over to Santana "hey do you want me to drop you home?" He asks cheerfully but Santana glared at him and replied

"No Thanks," she hissed making Brett take a step back "I'm going to Quinn's" with that she turned on her heel and walked towards the girls while Brett was confused on what was happening. Jenna had offered to let Erika stay with them and said that Erika and Brett could drive to New York together in the weekend. Erika asked if she could drive which made Brett smile and agreed to let her drive his truck.

"Are you okay? You haven't spoken since you talked to that Latina girl" Erika asked worriedly to Brett who sighed and replied

"Santana, her name is Santana, I thought we were going well I think she is angry with me and I don't know why" Brett commented then Erika thought for a moment then bit her lip.

"you don't think it's me, do you?" Brett thought for a moment then shook his head

"Why you did nothing wrong? I mean I thought I was getting closer in asking her out on a date" Brett said sadly while Erika thought that it might be her fault. Don't get her wrong, she finds Brett attractive however she didn't have any romantic feelings for him because she wasn't into anyone and didn't want to be with anyone as she was Asexual, she told Brett this who understood and the two saw each other as best friends. Yes, they did try to date and was each other's first kiss but after a few dates it became awkward to them and they thought it was best to stay friends. Erika wasn't vain, but she knew she was beautiful due to her being asked to compete in beauty pageants and has won quite a few of them but her true passion was dance, she loved to dance since she could walk. Brett loves to dance which made them closer as they would practice a different type of dance back in Cali.

When they got back home, they put Via to bed and was watching a movie while waiting for Jenna to come home from work. "How much do you like this girl?" Erika asked as she had her legs over Brett's lap. She was laid against the armrest while Brett sat normally.

"Like a lot, the first time I saw her, my heart skipped a beat" Brett blushes but smiles, "I think I've fallen in love with her" Brett admitted as Erika smiled and said

"Why don't you ask her out?" She asked as she was smiling none stop at how worked up he was getting over this girl. It was so freaking adorable, she has never seen Brett like this with any girl.

"I want to get to know her more first but.." Brett smiled softly "the more I spend time with her, the more I want to be with her" Brett explained "I feel like gravitate towards her wherever she is" Brett explained "But I feel like I ruined it and I don't know what I did" Brett just sighs then the door opened causing the two to look to see Jenna walking through the door.

"Oh, hello Erika!" she ran over and hugged Erika like a daughter and welcomed her "long time no see, how is your mother?" Brett smiled as the two women started to talk while Brett glances at his phone before texting Finn for Santana's number.

**Finn**: _Buddy are you sure? Do you want to date her? You know her middle name is Diabla which means like Female Devil right?_

**Brett**: _Funny but please I want to ask her something its important_

**Finn**: _Alright here 0748110300, good luck you will need it_

**Brett**: _Thank you!_

Brett took a deep breath before he started to create a message to Santana.

**Brett**: _Hey Santana, hope you are having a good time at Quinn's. I wanted to know if you were angry at me? Did I do something wrong to upset you? If I did I'm sorry but can I know what I did so I know how to fix it? Please I thought we were getting along, I don't want to lose your friendship, hope to hear from you, Brett_

Brett waited nervously for a reply, Erika went to sleep in Brett's room while he offered to sleep on the couch. The blonde hair boy was chewing his fingernails, worried about Santana's reply. After what felt like an hour, his phone chimed, he never moved so quickly.

Santana: _Just leave me alone Brett, I don't want to talk to you_

Brett re-read the text before sighing and laid down on the couch trying to sleep.

Santana was in her room at her Abuela's house, she didn't want Brett to know that she was sleeping over at her Abuela's house with her parents being out of town for a few days, she lied to him saying she was staying at Quinn's, but she didn't want to go with them to see Brett and Erika being couple-like.

Suddenly her phone buzz causing her to pick it up and saw it was a Facebook message from Erika making her roll her eyes as she saw the profile picture of Erika which was her and Brett making silly faces. Santana took a deep breath thinking that she was probably telling her to stay away from him, but she read the text.

_Hey Santana, it's me, Erika, I know what your thinking, but I promise you Brett and I aren't a couple, we are just best friends! I have alway_s _been close with Brett because we love to dance since we were kids and our mums are like the best of friends, but I want you to know yes, we dated for like two months, nothing but kisses I promise. However, I don't have any romantic feelings for Brett and he doesn't have any romantic feelings for me, he just sees me as a sister and nothing else! I just went downstairs to get a drink of water and Brett still look at his phone, he hasn't smiled since we came home. Santana, please just ask him to explain everything. P.S Brett can't sleep and probably won't sleep because a certain Latina girl is on his mind _

Santana read the text then thought for a moment before taking a deep breath. She silently tip-toed out of the house then saw Pierce's kitchen light was on which made her take a deep breath before sending at the text to Brett.

**Santana**: _Can we talk? _

After a few seconds, she got a reply

**Brett**: _Okay_

**Santana**: _I'm at outside my Abuela's house_

When Brett didn't reply it made Santana worry then she heard the door being unlocked and it showed Brett looking at her as he slowly walked over her. "Hey," he said softly

"Hi" she replied

"Why are you mad at me? Did I do something wrong?" Santana felt she was punched in the stomach when she saw the hurt in Brett's beautiful blue eyes.

"No, it was me being my stupid jealous self" Santana replied making Brett raise a confused eyebrow at her waiting for her to explain "I like you, Brett, I really do" Santana looked at Brett who smiled widely at her confession.

"Even though you said I wasn't your type?" Brett feeling playful making Santana blush and roll her eyes not wanting to look him as she stared at a certain part of the ground making Brett hug her tightly. "I don't know why you're jealous? At who?" he softly places his hand on her chin making her look at his blue eyes. Brett followed where her eyes were which was looking at Brett's window causing him to laugh "Erika? You are jealous of Erika?" Santana nodded softly making Brett sigh and hug her tightly.

"How can I not? She has an amazing body, she is beautiful, she represents America in pageants, she is a dancer, famous…" Santana felt tears build up behind her eyes then looked at Brett who was just staring at her.

"Okay.." Brett leads Santana over to his truck and opened the back and lifted her on it to make her sit while he stood in front of her, they were eye level. "Yes I did date Erika but it only lasted two months, we only kissed and nothing else, it was getting weird as we went on more dates because we just wanted to be friends" Brett took a deep breath "Besides we found out that Erika is asexual after dating a while" Santana's eyes widen in shock "she doesn't have romantic feelings towards people and lets say that her mum pushed us to be together and when we broke up let's just say it did not end well" Brett explained as his large hands held Santana's tanned small hands with his thumbs caressing her hand "Besides that, I care about you a lot Santana, I know that I have a lot of commitments in regards to my family, work and school but if you let me, I promise to make time for you…" Santana just stared into his eyes "what am saying is that, would you like to go out with me?" Brett could feel his heart beating so fast.

"I…-" Before Santana could answer something shattered against Brett's head "BRETT!" Santana saw it was a beer bottle and Brett's head was bleeding.

"I told you to stay away from her!" Puck roared as Brett was a bit disorientated, but he stepped in front of Santana ready to protect her from him. "Move out of my way! She is mine!" Puck tried to move Brett who growled as he pushed Puck on the ground.

"I warned you!" Brett said as he punched Puck in the face, the two started fists fighting, and it looked like Puck was winning.

"Puck stop it!" Santana said causing Puck to growl as he got off Brett who groaned and clutching his stomach suddenly Puck swung a strong punch at Santana causing her to fall and scream "ARGH!" after that Brett saw red, he grabbed Puck and flipped him hard on the pavement which knocked him out.

"Santana are you okay?" Brett asked worried as he checks Santana's cheek that was red suddenly police sirens were heard as Santana's grandmother ran over and hugged her granddaughter who cried into her chest. Brett explained to the police what happened, and they arrested him and took him away. Brett injuries were treated by the paramedics as the police were questioning Santana and her grandmother. Jenna and Erika were making sure that Brett was okay who was looking at the Latina girl.

"Brett stays here instead of coming to New York" Erika states causing him to look away from Santana to Erika. "You need to rest and take that girl on a date" she playfully pushes him making Brett smile and agreed. "I will be going to NYU to study dance so when you guys want to visit don't hesitate to tell me" Brett nodded as the two shared a hug "Take care of her, she looks to be one of a kind" Brett promised as he noticed Santana walking over to him.

"Are you okay Brett?" Santana asked but Brett just hugged her which she happily returned

"Are you okay?" Brett asked softly to Santana who nodded

"I am from Lima Heights, it will take more than that to knock me down" She joked but Brett carefully caresses her bruised cheek. "Thank you for protecting me" Brett smiled and softly kissed the top of her head.

"Well if I am to take you on a date, I want to make sure you are okay?" Brett asked softly as Santana understood what he was asking. Brett was making sure that she was ready to date after the incident with the party, Puck and everything, it made her heart flutter at how considerate he was.

"I would love to go on a date with you" Santana replied making Brett smile and hugged her tightly.

"How about this Saturday?" Brett asked Santana who looked over to Erika who nodding and smiling at the two.

"I thought you were going to New York?" Santana asked as she remembered he was excited to spend time with his best friend.

"I can go to New York anytime to see her because she will be studying there but right now you are more important," he said with a smile making Santana blush and smile.

Till Next Time guys!  
Comment and Subscribe guys!


	3. Chapter 3

Brett was at the hospital to take off his bandages and to make sure there wasn't any damage to his head what made it awkward was that it was Santana's father who was removing it and he knew that Brett had asked his daughter out yesterday. Santana's parents immediately returned from their trip to see their daughter. Alma and Santana told them everything even Brett asking Santana out on a date. "So, Doctor has my son become more stupid?" Jenna playfully asked Dr Lopez who chuckled and replied

"Well he is average for any normal teenage boy" Mateo joked as he looked at Brett's head wound. "luckily it was just a scratch and it just healed in time for your date tomorrow" Brett blushed and closed his eyes expecting the worst. "Brett do you honestly think I would beat up one of my own patients?" he asked in an amused manner.

"I dunno sir maybe the second my mum turns away" Brett admitted worriedly making Dr Lopez laugh out loud as he clutched his stomach from laughing while Jenna just shakes her head and laughs as well.

After a few seconds, Dr Lopez controlled his laughter before becoming serious "Everything you have done for my daughter, saving her and being nothing but nice to my family, you Brett, I approve of, not the others that Santana has ever dated" Dr Lopez patted him on the back "but please take care of her, she is my only daughter" Brett nodded and smiled

"I will sir" Dr Lopez grinned then looked at his paperwork then handed it to Jenna who signed for Brett. "Right you are good to go, see you tomorrow night Brett, remember hurt my daughter and the dent that my daughter made on my car will be twice as big" he playfully said before leaving Brett and Jenna alone in the room.

"Mum I think I almost crapped myself" Brett whispered making Jenna laugh and hugged her son tightly.

"You will be fine, are you sure you want to go to work after school?" Brett nodded as Jenna said but he just hugged her tightly.

During school, Santana was too busy with classes and cheerios to spend time with Brett, but he understood that she was busy. After school, Brett texted Santana that he would be going to work and said that if she wanted he could pick her up and take her home after her cheerios practice which lasted four hours after school which she happily accepted. Four hours for cheerleading, it made him wonder why the cheerleaders were willing to put up with Sue.

Brett was currently fixing one of the cars when someone spoke behind him "Hey Brett can you help me?" the blonde-haired boy turned around to see Finn getting out of an old beat up Nissan car. "I was wondering if you could help me fix it up?" Brett wiped his hands and walked over to Finn as he walked around the car.

"it will take a while to fix her up" Brett explained as he looked at Finn "Where did you get this car?"

"It's a cheap car and I was wondering if you could help me fix her up, so I can impress Rachel" Finn blushes as Brett smiled and agreed "I will pay you if you want" Brett shook his head and placed a hand on his shoulder

"I owe you one with Santana so don't worry, I'll take care of everything, you can help me with fixing her up" Finn thanked him and waited for your instruction. "Right, the first thing is first to pop the hood open". Brett and Finn worked on the car, Brett taught Finn in what to do while the two of them worked on the car together. The blonde hair kept checking on the time to make sure that he wouldn't be late to pick up Santana.

"Hello Grease monkeys" a familiar voice chuckled making Brett and Finn look up from hood to see Santana wearing her Cheerios outfit and she had her hands in her cheerios hoodies with a smile on her face.

"What are you doing here? I thought you wouldn't be finished until later?" Brett stared at his watch to make sure and saw that Santana was here for a few hours early.

"I finished Cheerios practice earlier than expected, sorry I wanted to surprise you, but I see you and Orca here are busy" she playfully joked making Finn roll his eyes while Brett just smiled and replied

"You know that's not nice to call people names Santana" Brett softly to Santana who rolled her eyes and said

"Sorry Finn" The quarterback blinked that Santana apologized when Brett asked her to be nice.

"How did you get here" Brett asked as he wiped his hands to get rid of the grease off him.

"Oh, I asked Quinn to drop me off, I wanted to surprise you" she said softly making Brett smile before hugging her tightly.

"I could have picked you up if you asked" Brett said making Santana smile back and replied

"No, I am I big girl, I don't need no man" she playfully said as Brett wrapped his arms around her before lifting her up in the air and spun around making the Latina giggle as her arms tighten around his neck. Finn couldn't believe that Santana was being sweet and nice when she was Brett.

"Finn, do you want me to drop you home?" Brett offered as Finn just shook his head

"No, I live near here, so I can walk" Brett nodded "how far along are we with the car?" Finn asked while Brett looked at the car and thought for a moment.

"just need to change the wheels and do a paint job should be done by tomorrow" Finn grinned before saying goodbyes and leaving the two alone. "So, you don't need me?" Brett playfully said then started walking backwards "Well your words said that you didn't need a man" Santana giggled and crossed her arms in front of her chest while Brett just smirked at her.

"So, Miss Lopez, I still have to work for the last hour could you entertain yourself till them?" Santana though for a moment then nodded making him smile.

"BRETT!" Erika called out walking in the shop. "I brought you the drink you requested! oh, Santana, how are you?!" she walked excitedly over to Santana as the two shared a handshake before handing Brett a bottle of Fanta which he happily chugged down.

"I'm okay Erika, how are you?" Santana asked while Brett continued to work and praying that the two girls got along.

"I'm okay, oh I need to tell you something!" Erika said happily before dragging Santana into Brett's office that he barely uses. Brett watched Santana helplessly dragged by Erika he just mouthed _you'll be fine. _

After a few minutes, Brett heard the two girls giggle which made him raise an eyebrow before finishing fixing the car. "Are you girls alright in there?" Brett shouted then heard the two girls yell

"Yes, We are fine!" Brett just rolled his eyes then Erika and Santana came out with grins on their face.

"We will see you in an hour! We are having girl time!" Santana said happily before kissing Brett on the cheek before going back in the office with Erika.

"Should I be worried?" Brett called out, but the girls didn't answer making him worry but he just kept doing his job until he finished. After an hour, Santana and Erika walked out with their arms linked with each other.

"I had fun talking to you Erika!" Santana said happily making Erika and Brett smile

"Me too Santana, now if you need anything just ask!" Erika just hugged her tightly before looking at Brett "Treat her wrong and you will die Brett!" she playfully jokes but Brett knew that there was a real threat in there. "Right I am going to head into town, I'll see you later" Erika left the two alone.

"Can I know what you two talked about in there?" Brett asked worriedly at Santana who giggled and hugged him tightly.

"Just advice on how to handle you and getting to know her," Santana said happily making Brett raise an eyebrow at her "Okay I just wanted to get to know her more and she ensured me that you two are just friends and nothing else" Brett sighed before wrapping his arms around her and said

"I told you we are just friends and nothing else" Santana nodded and replied

"Okay I get it, I need to get to grips that Brett Pierce is just friendly with everyone" Brett smiled and hugged her tightly "Are you done for today?" Brett nodded and said

"You are so beautiful" Santana blushes, she was always called hot but rarely called beautiful and when Brett said those words, it made her heart skip a beat. "Right, can I take a quick shower?" Santana nodded as Brett quickly ran to the staff showers and was in and out. After five minutes, Brett came down with his backpack that had his dirty clothes and put-on brand-new clothes. Brett ran down the stairs to see Santana leaning against his truck patiently waiting for him.

"You finished already?" Santana said in a surprised voice making him smile before replying

"I take quick showers, do you want me to take you home or are you hungry?" Brett asked Santana who thought for a moment.

"Can we grab something to eat, Cheerio practice made me a bit hungry" Brett nodded as he opened the car door for her. "Thank you" she sat inside the truck while Brett closed the door before walking over to the driver side.

"Where to Miss?" Brett asked playfully as Santana giggled then replying

"Erm..how about Breadsticks?" she said excitedly making Brett smile and agreed before driving away. After ten minutes, the two had entered and was seated. Brett was looking at the menu then noticed Santana staring at him.

"Can I help you, Miss Lopez?" Brett asked as Santana smiled

"Can I ask you something?" Brett places the menu down and stared at her "Can you help me with my maths homework, I am struggling with it" Santana blushes in embarrassment which made Brett made her think she looked adorable.

"Sure, I don't mind, I will help you" Brett held her hands tightly across the tables. "So, what do you feel like ordering? Don't worry I am paying" Santana was about to argue but Brett just said "please let me be a gentleman to you" Santana blushes and just replied

"I want to get Carbonara how about you?" Santana asked as Brett thought about what to order then said

"I'm going for a medium meat feast pizza" Brett stated then the waiter came over and took their orders. "So, can I ask a question?" Brett asked playfully to Santana who raised an eyebrow at him.

"Go on" she said in a sexy voice which made him gulp loudly making Santana smirk at how much effect she had on him.

"When I helped you with your maths homework, I left the piece of paper and the other side was a quick sketch that I did, I was wondering what you did with it?" Brett asked as Santana giggled and playfully tapped her chin.

"Hmm, it's in my room with another sketch of me that you drew in our history class" Santana watched Brett blush a neon red which Santana giggle at how cute the blonde hair boy was.

"I ermm..don't know what you're talking about.." Santana squeezes his hand tightly

"Brett they are amazing I didn't know you were an artist" Brett blushes as their food arrived as the two started eating.

"I only draw to pass time, I like drawing people than anything else" Brett commented as Santana smiled as the two started to eat their meal. Brett took a bite of the breadsticks before groaning in satisfaction "The breadsticks here are out of this world!" Santana smiled as she grabbed a few and replied

"I can eat these all day long" Brett smiled as he pushes the pot of breadsticks towards her. Santana finished her carbonara while Brett had a few pieces left but he wasn't rushing, he was having a good time with Santana. The Latina girl had quite the appetite for someone so petite, but it just made Brett smile and found it quite attractive that she wasn't afraid of eating when on a date. Santana had finished eating the second tray of breadsticks then looked over seeing Brett sat back completely full and had one piece left over.

"Do you want the last piece?" Brett offered then saw Santana looking down in shame. "what's wrong?" Brett asked curiously then she cleared her throat and replied

"Feel like I ate like a pig for eating that much in front of you" Brett rolled his blue eyes and held her hand tightly and replied

"I don't care, I found it quite sexy" Brett smiled making Santana smile before slowly grabbing the last piece, but Brett just smiled and nodded. After the staff had cleared the table, Brett paid for the bill and the two walked to Brett's truck.

"Thanks for the meal" Santana thanked Brett who smiled "so was this like a tester date or a proper date?" She asked sexily making Brett smirk at her and crossed his strong arms across his chest.

"Hmm…I don't know what you want it be?" He asked as Santana playfully smile then stood on her tiptoes and growled in his ear.

"Well depends do you kiss on a first date?" Brett blushes before chuckling lowly before kissing her on the corner of her mouth then taking a step back and replied

"I like for the girl to make the first move to see how serious she is about me" he winked before opening the car door for her while Santana's mouth gaped open then giggled as she sat in the car while Brett closes the door then walked over to the driver side before driving Santana home.

"Thank for you for driving me home," Santana said while Brett just smiled then his phone rang which made him look at the caller ID and saw it was Erika.

"Hang on" Brett said to Santana as he answered the call "Hi Erika what's up?" Santana watched Brett's face become pale as he just said "Right okay, I'm on the way to the hospital" Brett quickly ended the call then turned to Santana "I'm sorry but I need to go, my mum got sent to the hospital" Brett kisses her on the cheek.

"Call me later okay?" Santana said worriedly as she watched nodded and quickly drive away to get to the hospital. Brett haphazardly parked his car and ran to the reception.

"Hi, excuse me where is the room of Jenna Pierce?!" he said quickly as the woman at the reception slowly looked at the book at a snail's pace making Brett bite his tongue as he waited.

"She is in room…6 down the hall on the right" she said then looked up to see Brett had already sprinted towards the room. He bursts in the room to see his mother laying down on the hospital bed with an IV needle injected in her hand and on the other hand had blood bag being given fed through a tube.

"Maggie!" Via runs over to Brett as he picked her up and hugged her tightly while the little girl cried into his chest. Erika walked over with an apologetic smile on her face

"She will be fine, she started coughing blood earlier and then fainted, but the doctor checked her and said that it was just tiredness" Brett sighed in relief at what Erika said as Brett hugged Via as the two sat down on the seat at the bedside.

"Erika can you take Via home, I'll stay with mum" Erika was about to argue but Via beat her to it

"No Maggie, I stay with mummy!" she pouted by Brett kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly

"You have school tomorrow and don't worry about mummy okay? You can come back tomorrow after school" Brett smiled at Via who sighed and reluctantly agree then Brett looked at Erika "Please look after her" Erika nodded as she lifted Via up in her arms "Did you take mum's car here?" Erika nodded "okay I'll see you guys tomorrow" the second Erika and Via left, Brett bursts into tears as he held his mother's hand tightly. "Mum please stay, don't go I need you" he whispered softly as he cried into her lap.

There was a knock on the door causing Brett to quickly wipes his tears away and turned to see Dr Lopez with a sombre look in his face. "Hello Brett, your mother can be discharged tomorrow" he tried to smile at the blonde hair boy-no man in front of him "I'm sorry to give you this but here is the bill" Brett sighed as he took the piece of paper from his hands and read the amount making him sigh as he ruffled his hair.

"I'll find a way to pay for its sir" Brett said as he nodded

"I can just give you a discount to help you, it's the least I can do" Dr Lopez offered as Brett smiled as tears fell down his face.

"Thank you, Dr Lopez" Brett wiped his tears away from his cheeks with his sleeve as Dr Lopez patted him on the back before going back to work. Brett thought about how he was going to pay for the bills. His phone buzzed breaking him out of his thinking, he looked down to it was Santana who texted him.

**Santana: **_Hey I hope everything is okay if you need anything just call okay?_

Brett smiled at how worried she was causing him to sigh and reply

**Brett: **_Hey my mum is recovering, and she can go home tomorrow, I might miss school tomorrow to stay and take care of her _

**Santana: **_Okay I understand, if you want I can pick up your homework for you?_

**Brett: **_Yes please, I would offer to pick you up and drive you to school but I want to stay with my mum, she needs me._

**Santana:** _Brett of course I understand, I hope she is okay and don't worry about me, your family is the main priority now_.

Brett smiled at how understanding Santana was and texted her thank you before putting his phone away. Brett held his mum's hand tightly while with the other hand held the hospital bills knowing that there was only one way to get this money. He needed to sell his truck which made him sad as it was a car that he saved up for and treated it well since he fixed it up, but his family came first.

After a few hours had passed, Brett fell asleep on mother's lap breathing heavily. The door opened revealing, Santana visited with flowers for Jenna and food knowing that Brett was probably hungry. Santana was about to tap Brett awake when Jenna spoke "Hello Santana" she said softly as Santana smiled

"Hey, Mrs Pierce, how are you feeling?" Santana asked as she places the flowers inside the vase.

"Feeling better," Jenna said happily which the Latina girl smile that she was still in a happy mood even though she was in the hospital. "I'm sorry I knew you and Brett were having lunch together, I do apologise for ruining it" Santana watched her blue eyes fill with sadness making feel like she got punched in the gut.

"No Mrs Pierce don't worry, I must say you raised a gentleman, thank you" Santana playfully said making Jenna laugh softly as she played with Brett's short blond hair.

"Brett is quite the heavy sleeper, once he is asleep, he can sleep through anything" Jenna said as she notices the hospital bill in Brett's hand making her sigh "Thank you Santana" the Latina girl looked up and looked at Jenna "I've never seen him his happy before, please take care of him, I know that Brett has told you about my condition getting worse, I can tell that you and Brett care a lot for each other, I approve of you Santana even if you and my son just become friends please look out for him? He is too busy trying to look after everyone and forgets to look after himself" Santana smiled nodded

"I will Mrs Pierce, thank you for your approval" Jenna smiled then looked down at Brett "May I ask something?" Santana sat down on the other side of the bed while Jenna looked at her. "Brett and Via's father, where is he?" Jenna raised an eyebrow at her and said

"Santana, I'm not stupid, I know you eavesdropped on mine and Brett's conversation a few weeks ago" Santana blushes as Jenna laugh "No I knew you were listening in and I let you because Brett never liked talking about his father because all he did was let Brett down, he tried to teach him his ways but thankfully Brett was too kind-hearted and knew right and wrong, it is so hard for him to open up but one thing you can count on is that he is loyal and will never give up without a fight" Santana smiled "Santana please don't hurt my boy, he already had a painful childhood and when I'm gone, I can't comfort him" Jenna begged as Santana nodded and smiled

"Mrs Pierce, I know I haven't known his long but I think I'm in love with your son, ever since I met him seeing his bright blue eyes and kind smile, my heart always skipped a beat, the more I think and spend time with Brett, the more I fall for him, he is sweet, kind, caring and mature for someone our age and he hasn't let me down at all" Jenna smiled as she held her caramel coloured hand and said

"I like you Santana, your feisty but caring and protective to people you love, you keep Brett on his toes which makes it fun for him because he has to think differently, and he enjoys the challenge" Santana smiled and replied

"I have to keep him interested" Jenna laughed out loud as she held Santana's hand tightly before wiping the happy tears away from her eyes

"Sweetheart, you had Brett hooked since day one, Brett loves you with all his heart-whoops" Jenna covered her mouth while Santana blushes and shyly smiles before looking over at Brett who was still peacefully sleeping. "Sorry I just can tell that you light up Brett's world more than anyone else but trust me he is quite the romantic"

"Trust me I realised," Santana said then Jenna softly moved Brett and shaking him causing him to groan and open his eyes before allowing them to adjust to the light.

"Mum, how are you feeling?" Brett yawned then saw Santana standing across the bed "Hi Santana what are you doing here?" he asked as the Latina smiled then handed him some food.

"I thought that you would be hungry so here sorry the closest food place was Subway" Brett thanked her and then split the three footlong sandwich and handed a piece to Jenna then Santana before taking a bite at the last piece. The three ate in silence until Jenna broke it.

"Brett about the bill…" Jenna started as Brett swallowed then replied

"Mum I'll worry about that, don't worry just focus on getting better" Jenna was about argued but Brett continued "I'll sell my truck" Santana and Jenna's eyes widen in shock.

"But Brett you love that truck!" Jenna shouted while Brett just smiled and nodded

"I do but your health is more important besides I think you should lessen your shift at work so its not as stressful" Brett said as he squeezed his mother's hand "I will miss some of my lessons to help get some money in" Jenna was about to argue "Mum you know it's the only way"

"Your grades will suffer!" Jenna said but Brett shook his head before replying

"Not if I do most of my school work at night, I'll talk to my tutors and ask them for a bit of leeway" Brett smiled as Jenna looked over to Santana who smiled at how considerate Brett was towards his family.

"Brett I-" Jenna was about to start then looked at Brett who kisses her hand and replied

"Its my job as a son to take care of you, I am the man of the house and I promised to look after you and Via" Brett smiled as Jenna hugged him tightly "Santana can I talk to you outside?" Santana looked at Jenna who shrugged then Brett softly took her hand lead her outside.

"Is everything okay?" Santana asked worriedly as Brett hugged her tightly "Brett?"

"Santana I'm sorry, I don't think I can take you out on a date tomorrow night" he whispered softly

"No don't worry about Brett, your family is more important" Santana assured him, but Brett stared into the Latina's mocha coloured eyes before sighing

"You don't deserve to be with someone who has baggage, you deserve nothing but the best, I'm afraid that I can't take you out on expensive dates or treat you as much as I want or take you places or -umph" Santana plump, soft, pink lips covered his thin lips. Brett felt like he was on cloud nine as he kisses her back and wrapping his arms around her waist before pulling her closer to him. Santana smiled into the kiss as she stood on her tiptoes to be able to wrap her around his neck trying to be as close to him as possible.

After a few seconds, the pulled away as Brett blinked quickly making Santana giggle as she had a blush on her face. "Wow" Santana breathed out while Brett just smiled

"Woah, I er…" Brett was at a loss of words

"I want to be with you" Santana said softly "I just want to spend time with you, if you want our date can just be at your house tomorrow, the next day or whenever" Brett smiled as he hugged her "Please just say yes" she begged as she felt Brett's grip tighten around her.

"Yes" Santana smiled as she breathed in Brett's cologne and smiled.

"Santana as much as I like the boy, can you two not make out in the hospital?" Dr Lopez commented making the two blush and step back creating some space between them.

"Sorry sir" Brett smiled meekly at Dr Lopez who just laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Come on Santana home time, you can kiss him more tomorrow on your date" Dr Lopez laughed softly while Brett looked away from the Latina's playful gaze. "What do you have a plan for your date?" Dr Lopez asked as Brett laughed softly

"Well since I'll be selling my truck tonight to be able to pay for the hospital bills most likely cook dinner at my house, so I can keep watch of my mum, but I have a few ideas" Dr Lopez eyes widen in surprise

"You will be selling your truck?!" Brett sighed sadly and nodded

"You gotta do what you need to Dr Lopez, right I'll see you tomorrow night when I pick you on our date okay?" Santana nodded as Brett kissed her forehead before going inside to see his mother.

"That boy is quite mature for his age" Dr Lopez said then smiled at Santana who was staring at the door where Brett just walked through "I approve Santana" the Latina girl looked back and hugged her father.

"Thank you Papi!" She squealed happily.

"How are you really feeling mum?" Brett asked as he took a seat by her bedside while Jenna sighed as she knew she couldn't lie to him.

"Honestly, I feel like I'm on fire, I want to vomit everything out of my stomach" Jenna admitted "I didn't want Santana or you to worry about me" Brett held his mother's hand.

"Your main priority right now is to keep holding on" Jenna sighed and nodded "right mum I will text Erika to bring your car to where I'll be selling my truck" Jenna held his hand preventing him to get far. "Mum you know we need the money, let me worry about it okay? You need to keep your strength up" Brett handed her the remaining sandwich for her to eat. "I'll be right back if you need me call me okay?" Jenna sighed and nodded as she watches her son leave the hospital.

Brett stared at his truck and touched the hood. "Thanks for the journey buddy, you are the best first car anyone can ask for" Brett got into the car and went to a garage nearby to sell it. When Brett sold his car, which was higher than what he estimated which made him a little bit happy, he waited for Erika to pick him up in his mum's car. After a few minutes of waiting, the black car came into view, Via was at the back seat asleep while Erika smiled sadly at the blonde haired boy who just said nothing and sat in the passenger car.

"I'm sorry about your car Brett" Erika hugged the blonde hair boy who just sighed and replied

"It's okay, my family needed the money so it's all for them, it's just a car, right?" Brett smiled but Erika knew he was devastated about the car. "Come on, let's go to the hospital" Erika sighed and drove the car to the hospital.

Brett walked up to the reception desk and gave the money to pay off the hospital bill before they walked to Jenna's room where she was peacefully sleeping. "You can take Via back home if you want? I can stay here" Brett offered but then Via opened her eyes before trying to climb on the bed with Jenna causing the woman to open her tired blue eyes and smile before carefully lifting Via onto the bed and cuddled her tightly before going back to sleep.

"Looks like we are staying the night" Erika whispered while Brett just nodded.

"You take the sofa, I'll take the chair next to mum just in case she needs my help" Erika reluctantly agreed before laying down on the small sofa while Brett sat on the chair by the bedside. Jenna reached out and grabbed his hand before giving him a small smile then going back to sleep.

The next morning, Brett felt his back being stiff which made him groan in pain, he opened his eyes to see sunlight entering through the window. He looked down at his watch and sighed it was 6 am. He walked to the bathroom and dunked his head with cold water to awaken himself.

"Brett?" someone called out causing Brett to look back in the room to see Erika waking up "Morning" she softly smiled at him while he just nodded at her "Do you want to get breakfast?" she offered as Brett looked at Via and Jenna before agreeing.

"Sure, let's go" the two walked out of the room towards the canteen to grab some food to take back to the room. Brett wasn't hungry, so he just opted for a cup of coffee. When they returned, they saw that Jenna and Via were awake "morning" Brett softly said as he handed his mother a cup of tea and Via a hot chocolate.

"Morning Maggie" Via yawned as she rubbed her eyes cutely while Brett kissed the top of her head. Jenna smiled as Brett kissed her forehead before settling back down at the seat. "Mummy can go home, today right?" the three adults nodded making the child smile and cheer "YAY!"

There was a knock on the door revealing one of the nurses that oversaw Jenna. "Good morning Jenna how are we this morning?" she asked as she picked up the clipboard at the foot of the bed and staring at her paperwork.

"Feeling fine Nurse Emma, thank you" Jenna replied sweetly as the nurse returned the smile before doing her final check.

"Looks like your excited to go home" The Nurse smiled at the family who nodded and agreed.

When the Pierce family and Erika got back to the house, Brett helped carried his mother to her bed and laid her gently down. "I'm sorry your missing school honey" Jenna apologised as Brett just squeezed her hand tightly and replied

"It's okay mum I promise, this is more important" Brett reminded her before kissing her hand "I will start making lunch" before Brett could walk out his mother stopped him.

"About your date with Santana" Brett signed and thought about cancelling on her but Jenna spoke "you two can have a small picnic in the garden, you can turn on the lanterns in the garden to make it look pretty for her" Jenna suggested as Brett thought about it but he wanted to take Santana out and treat her well.

"I don't know mum" Brett walked to the kitchen and started making lunch. While he was making lunch, he stared out in their garden which was quite a large garden, Jenna put a hammock outside near the porch and bench swing that she asked Brett to build. Dangling around the garden was small lanterns that Jenna insisted on having in the garden which did make the garden look peaceful and beautiful.

"You know there will be lots of stars out tonight and apparently meteor will be passing through" Erika commented as she took a piece of carrot while Brett just looked at her "it will be a beautiful night to spend with Santana"

"I feel like she deserves more" Brett commented then Erika hugged him from behind

"Brett, Santana doesn't care about what you can afford and do, she just wants to spend time with you because you are a great guy, if this date goes well and when your mother is feeling better, take her somewhere fancy then" Erika advised Brett who nodded and agreed "besides food made by you is actually heaven" Erika tried to dip her finger in the food that Brett was making but he quickly stopped her.

"Hey!" Erika rolled her eyes before walking away "maybe your right, picnic date isn't bad for a first date is it?" Erika giggled and shook her head

"No besides I need to get going to New York after lunch and Via can stay with your mum throughout your date pretty sure, they can just watch tv in Jenna's room to entertain themselves" Brett nodded then Erika kisses his cheek before saying "come on, let's set the table" Brett nodded as the two started to set the table ready for lunch.

Jenna was helped down the stairs by Brett as he sat her at the head of the table while Via sat across from Brett and Erika. They were having a good time sitting at the table eating the food that Brett had prepared.

Santana was struggling what to wear for her first date usually she didn't care but she wanted to make a good impression. Santana texted Brett earlier asking what she should wear, and Brett replied something comfortable and warm. After a few minutes of deciding she put on tight skinny blue jeans that showed off her legs paired with brown leather boots and her top was fitted blouse t-shirt with a blue scarf.

There was a knock on the door "Santana! Brett is here!" Maribel called out causing the Latina's heart to skip a beat before taking a before walking downstairs to see Brett wearing a dark blue almost black long sleeve shirt and black jeans paired with black shoes. He looked so handsome it made Santana blushed even more.

"Hey, wow you look great!" Brett grinned happily making Santana smile as she walked over to him then Mateo wrapped his arm around his wife and said

"Now Brett have her back before 12 any later I will hunt you down!" He said seriously making Brett sweat bullets while Maribel playfully hit her husband and said

"Don't worry Brett, he won't" she assured the blonde-haired boy who sighed in relief then Maribel feeling playful "Because Mama Bear will do it first" Brett's face became pale in shock

"Mami! Papa! Stop!" Santana warned her parents who chuckled "come on Brett" Santana pushes Brett outside and closed the door behind them. "Are you okay?" She asked worriedly to Brett who smiled and hugged tightly as he breathed in her perfume which was addictive.

"Come on" Brett walked her over to his mum's car passenger side and opened it revealing a bunch of roses "these are for you" he handed her the roses which made Santana smile at how thoughtful he was.

"Thank you" she stood on her tiptoes, even though she had heels on she still needed to a bit of height to kiss him on the cheek without him bending down. Brett smiled before helping her inside then went to the driver side "what's the plan?" She asked Brett who replied

"Well dinner at my house and then we'll see where the night takes us" Brett gave her a toothy smile which made her mocha eyes squint at him, but he didn't say anything else and drove to his house. When they reach the house, Brett opened the door for Santana who thanked him and started to walk towards the front door, but the blonde-haired boy grabbed her hand to stop her. "Wrong way Miss Lopez" The Latina raised an eyebrow at Brett as he shyly tugged her towards the garden door. "Come on I have a surprise for you" Brett walked behind her and covered her beautiful chocolate eyes.

"You not going to let me bump into a wall, are you?" Santana asked worriedly then she blushed when she felt his lips near the shell of her left ear.

"I would never let anything happen to you I promise" Brett kissed her ear before slowly leading her to the garden. Santana took baby steps while Brett made sure that she didn't trip over anything. Brett quickly flicked the switch on with his feet before saying

"Okay…1…2…3" he slowly took his hands away from Santana's eyes as Brett's breath hitched.

"wow…this is so…" Santana's eyes widen in shock at how beautiful the garden looked. The lanterns gave a beautiful glow, there was a blanket laid out in the centre with a picnic basket on a large black blanket.

"Sorry it's simple" Brett rubbed the back of his head, but Santana hugged him tightly.

"I love it this is so amazing" Brett smiled and sighed in relief at the fact that she likes picnic idea. "What's in the basket?" Santana asked as Brett smiled and replied

"I made sandwiches, salad and I bought some breadsticks from Breadstix" Santana smiled at how much effort Brett was going through for her and wanting this date to be perfect just for her. "Again, I'm sorry its simple" Santana shook her head and hugged him again.

"No, it's perfect" Brett smiled "let's eat" the two sat on the blanket and started to tuck in on the food. "Where are Erika, Via and Mrs Pierce?" Santana asked curiously as Brett pointed to the house.

"They are in mum's room watching Disney DVDs to keep themselves entertained" Brett explained to Santana who smiled "Erika went to New York to start preparing for her studies" Santana nodded as the two shared a breadstick.

"I'm sorry about your truck Brett, I knew how much it meant to you" Brett smiled and wrapped an around Santana to pull her close.

"I remember buying it when I was 16 and it was literally falling apart then spent all of my summer fixing it, it was then I realised I wanted to be a mechanic or study cars" Brett explained to Santana who smiled as she just listened to him "But family is more important, it's just a car, I can also save up for a cheap on and fix it up again"

"Why not buy a new one?" Santana suggested but Brett smile and shook his head

"I always like to fix or build things, I can literally spend nearly all day just fixing or building stuff" Brett explained to Santana who smiled then kissed his cheek before looked up in the sky.

"The sky looks so beautiful doesn't yet" Brett just stared at Santana and replied

"Beautiful" Santana looked back at Brett and realized that he was staring at her making her blush. "You really are Santana" Brett softly moved a stray piece of her hair and tucked it behind her ear. Brett stared at her plump red lips before softly lowered his head then he looked at Santana who had her eyes closed waiting in anticipation. Brett placed his thin lips on top of hers as the two deepened the kiss by wrapping each other's arms around one another. Brett felt Santana's lips parted he then felt her small tongue flick against his lips which made him groan as he pulled her closer and let his tongue dance with hers.

Before they lose control, Brett pulled back and smiled at her while Santana blushed slightly. Brett so saw the thing move in the sky making him smile "Hey it's a comet!" Brett pointed as Santana looked up and gasped seeing beautiful shiny lights move across the sky. "I forgot it was Halley's comet tonight!" Brett turned to see Via and his mother staring out the window. "it only happens every 75-76 years!" Brett explained while Santana was just mesmerised at the sight. After a few minutes, the comet was gone, Brett couldn't help to smile

"That was beautiful!" Santana squealed as Brett kiss the temple of her forehead "It was cute when you geeked out!" she cooed making Brett blush as Santana cuddled up while he pulled her close to him. "I'm happy this is our first date"

"Are you sure you aren't just saying that?" Brett asked worriedly as Santana rolled her mocha eyes and replied

"No, I'm telling the truth" Santana kisses him on the cheek making him smile "I never had a guy go through so much trouble for me" Brett blushed and just squeezed her hand tightly. Brett looked at the watch and saw it was getting late.

"Come on better take you home," Brett said sadly as Santana pouted "Don't look at me like that, I promised your parents" he reminded her as Santana sighed and agreed. Brett got up before helping Santana up on her feet "I'll drive you home" Brett smiled as he led Santana back to his mother's car and opened the door for her.

"Thank you, Brett, for a great first date" Santana leaned over and kiss him on the cheek which made smile and replied

"Your welcome" Brett said softly before he drove the car back to her parent's house. "So, is it safe to say that I can get a second date from you?" Brett blushed as he asked not wanting to look at the Latina who smiled and replied

"Depends if you can top this date?" she playfully joked then watched Brett's face shift from happy to sad as he gripped the steering wheel tighter.

"I am sorry I wanted to take you out for our date but right now money is tight" Brett apologized as he parked the car in her parent's driveway. Santana held his hand and replied

"Brett I was joking, I don't care about things like that, I love spending time with you and if our next date was just babysitting your sister I am up for it!" Santana assured him as he just smiled and kissed her forehead "oh maybe we can take Via to the aquarium near here!" she said excitedly while Brett smiled.

"Thank you" he whispered then feeling playful Santana grabbed his collar and yanked him down so that his head back down again so that his lips were near hers.

"Do you think I will get out of this car with just a kiss on the forehead, now I want a proper goodnight kiss" Brett blushed but smiled before softly kissing her on the lips which she happily returned. After a few minutes, they pulled away with large smiles on their face.

"Now that was a goodnight kiss," Santana said winking at Brett who blushed and said goodbye before watching her enter the house then driving away when he opened the door, Via and Jenna stood there with large smiles on their faces. "Erm shouldn't you be in bed its past your bedtime?" Brett said to Via who giggled before running upstairs to her room.

"Did you have a good time?" Jenna asked as Brett nodded making the woman smile before hugging him tightly "She is a keeper, I approve" she whispered before kissing his cheek and going back upstairs to go to bed.

The next morning, Brett stretched and stared at it clock that read 6 AM. Brett had to get ready for work. "It's a weekend and I have to work" he muttered as he showered and said goodbye to Via and Jenna who will have his grandparents coming over to help to look after Jenna while Brett was at work. Brett walked to his work which took him half an hour to get there but he didn't mind when he got there, Finn was already waiting for him "Hey bud!" Brett smiled as the two shared a manly hug "are you ready to fix the car?" Finn nodded "right I will teach you how to change a wheel and you will do the rest!" Finn nodded as they entered the garage. "let me put my bag in my office" Brett walked to his barely used office and threw his bag on the sofa.

When he got back outside there was Finn talking a short thin guy with a perfectly quaffed brown hair, tight jeans and white collar. "Oh, Brett this is my step-brother Kurt!" Brett shook Kurt's hand who smiled and winked at him.

"So, you are the one that made the She-Devil behave!" he had quite a high voice and he literally looked feminine, safe to say Brett was sure that Kurt was gay. "I am Kurt Hummel!"

"Hello, I'm Brett Pierce!" Brett smiled at Kurt who nodded

"You are quite the looker" Brett blushed as Kurt looked at him up and down "Not bad" Brett looked at Finn who just shook his head.

"Hang on, Hummel?" Kurt nodded "as in Burt Hummel?" Kurt nodded again as his eyebrows furrowed

"No sorry my godfather, Barry works with your father sometimes!" Kurt nodded in surprised then turned to Finn "I met him a few times" Brett explained as Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Grease monkeys till the end," he said playfully making Brett laugh

"I'm sorry it's just that Burt and Barry are like the best mechanics in Ohio" Brett commented as Kurt smiled with pride "I just want to learn everything from them," he said then a voice spoke

"Don't put us so high Brett!" the three boys turned around to Burt and Barry standing there with their hands crossed in front of their chests. "Besides you can literally take any car apart and put it back together again" Barry patted him on the back "come on back to work! See you later Burt and Kurt!" the two waved goodbyes before leaving.

"Finn come on let me show you how to change a wheel!" Brett leads Finn back to the car that they were fixing. After watching Brett change the wheel, he watched Finn do the next one and made sure he was confident in changing the wheel, after that he left Finn to change the rest of the wheels before he worked on the engine of the car. After finishing the wheels, Finn smiled and was proud of himself "right choose a colour!" Brett pointed to different colours that were available for him to paint his car with.

Brett had finished fixing 2 cars ready to be picked up and Finn was still trying to choose a colour for his car. "it's so hard!" Finn commented as Brett laughed while he wiped his hands "what colour would you choose?" he asked as Brett looked at the car then back at colour option.

"I would say Red or like a dark red" Brett pointed to a candy red and a maroon red "I personally think maroon red would look nice" he added as Finn thought for a moment then agreed with him. Brett showed him how to use the spray paint before covering the windows, glass and wheels with tape to prevent them from being coloured. While Finn was painting his car carefully he looked at Brett who was replacing a windshield on a customer's car.

"So how was the date with Santana?" he asked as he stops spraying and looked at Brett who smiled

"It was great, I have another one with next weekend!" Brett said excitedly as Finn smiled as he continued spray painting his car. "How are things with you and Rachel?" he asked playfully while Finn blushed red which was almost identical to the colour he was spraying.

"Its good, we are good," he said quickly while Brett smiled then suddenly a white convertible drove in the shop.

"Hey Welcome to Barry's!" Brett said as he looked at the driver which was an old man around 60s just scoffed and said

"I need the oil changing! And If I see so much as a tiny scratch on my car you will pay!" he said sharply as Brett frowned at how rude this customer was, but he just bit his tongue and replied

"Of course, sir, I will make sure that this car is well taken care of, it will take me just half an hour" the man nodded before handing him the keys and walking into the waiting room.

"He had something stuck up his ass" Finn commented as Brett laughed and shrugged

"Eh, I just do my job and get paid, as long as they pay me" Brett replied as he started doing what he needed to do on the convertible. True to his word, in 30 minutes he had finished the job and the old man who looked satisfied with the job and paid before leaving.

"how long till the paint dries?" Finn asked as Brett looked at his work and replied

"Few hours then you can drive it away" Finn smiled proudly

"How much do I owe you?" Finn asked as Brett shook his head "Bud I know about your truck" Brett looked at Finn "Quinn found out and told everyone at Glee club" Brett sighed

"I'm not a charity case but honestly dude it's on the house like I said I owe you one with Santana" Finn stared at him, but Brett smiled and patted him on the back.

"I don't understand why I owe you one, all I did was I gave you Santana's number you are the one that saved her" Brett sighed then looked at him debating whether or not he should tell him.

"There is a reason why I am protective towards girls" Brett explained "my father wasn't a nice man, he is currently in prison for trying to hurt my mother when she was pregnant" Finn clenched his fist angrily "my best friend, Erika was drugged and raped at a party a few years ago, I was at home with my mum looking after her, I had a bad feeling in my stomach when Erika said she was going to the party and then it was around 2 am when I got a phone call from her crying that she was raped, I got to the party and got into a fight with the guy who raped her then I broke his arm in anger but the police broke us up before I could do any more to him even though he deserved it" Brett felt his hand shaking

"I'm sorry man," Finn said apologetically while Brett scoffed angrily before continuing

"He was about to be sent to be sentenced to jail but his parents being rich assholes, paid the judge to drop the charges to save their family name and Erika got pregnant causing her to abort the baby which made her parents furious because they were strict catholic people which led to Erika staying with my family for a few months, she still had night terrors about that night, one time it got so bad that she accidentally cut my eyebrow couple of inches more, she would have got my eye and blinded me" Brett pointed at his left eyebrow showing a small scar "so that's why I am protective of girls even if I don't know them or hate them" Brett commented "I never want to see anyone I care about being broken and depressed as Erika was, you know she almost killed herself" Brett felt the tears stream down his face "I will never forget walking into bedroom and seeing an empty bottle of pills next to Erika, her not moving, I remember rushing her to the hospital and watched the doctor try to resuscitate her" Brett wiped his tears away while Finn placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

It was Thursday and Brett had missed school to work at the garage, it was around 5pm and Brett was about to take a break when someone called out "Hey I brought you some dinner" Brett turned around to see Santana holding out a plastic bag that had two containers. "Mum made some Chilli Con Carne and said to bring you some" Santana handed him the plastic bag as Brett smiled and gave her a kiss on forehead then lips.

"Thanks, you didn't have too" Brett said as Santana shook her head and replied

"Its nothing, I also brought you homework from today" Santana reached into her backpack and handed him a folder.

"What would I do without you" Brett said as Santana giggled then Brett turned to Barry who was currently fixing a car nearby "Can I go on my break?" Barry rolled his eyes

"Okay you can have two hours of break because you literally been working all day" Barry said kindly before going back to work while Brett smiled and held Santana's hand before leading her to his office. The two sat on the sofa and smiled at each other.

"Honestly what would I without you" Brett cupped her caramel cheek softly stroking it with his thumb while Santana just smiled and leaned into his touch. "Thank you for everything Santana" Jenna's health had dramatically worsened after her visit to the hospital a few months ago, she was in and out of the hospital which caused their grandparents to move into their house to look after Via and Jenna while Brett worked to bring in some money to pay bills while his grandparents helped to pay the hospital bills.

Brett still took Santana out as much as he could, but Santana understood that Brett had to take care of his family, she was happy to spend any time with him. Santana helped Brett catch up with school and made sure he ate properly because he was too busy that he forgot to eat sometimes which worried her about his health.

"Brett you're my boyfriend, it's my job to take care of you" Santana replied softly as Brett kissed her forehead "Come on let's eat!" Santana opened the containers and started to eat with Brett who was thankful that Santana was taking care of him. After they had eaten, Brett helped Santana with her maths homework while Santana helped him prep for an upcoming Spanish exam tomorrow. After all the homework was finished, they laid on the sofa cuddled up with each other.

"Santana why are so amazing" he whispered as he ran his hand through her curly beautiful brown hair.

"I know your worried about your mother but Papi said she is stabled for now" Santana assured him as Brett squeezed her closer to him.

"Santana do you want to go to Breadstix tomorrow?" Brett offered to Santana who smiled and shook her head before placing a hand on his chest where his heart was.

"Brett no save your money okay?" Brett was about to argue but Santana stopped him, but Brett's blue eyes narrowed while Santana hugged him tightly "Just being with you like this is enough besides your food is better than any restaurant I have eaten at" Brett absentmindedly running his fingertips on her arm which left goosebumps, but Santana smiled as she was used to getting goosebumps or her hairs stood up whenever Brett touched her.

They have been going out for a couple of months but due to Santana being busy with Glee and Cheerios while Brett was busy with his family and working. They haven't had time to date much but Santana didn't mind, she already knew that Brett was a great catch and defiantly a keeper, so she was happy to spend time with him. Santana took a deep breath before opening her mouth "I love you Brett" Santana whispered, this was the first time she said these words to anyone other than her parents, she playfully drew random shapes on his black shirt but after a few seconds of silence this made her worry then she looked up to see Brett was peacefully sleeping, this made her smile as she knew he was tired from balancing everything. Santana softly kisses his lips which made him open his eyes "Sorry I didn't mean to wake you" she said bashfully but Brett just gave her a sleepy smile and hugged her closer to him.

"Please stay with me" he whispered as Santana laid her head on his chest and replied

"Always" Santana watched as Brett fall back to sleep as she just cuddled up to him. This had been happing a lot lately, but Santana didn't mind as she loved being close to Brett like this, even though they have been only going out for a couple of months, she knew she always wanted Brett in her life no matter what.

After a few minutes the door opened revealing Barry who was checking up on the two. "Aww isn't that a pretty picture" he cooed as Santana blushes "Santana my dear Brett is one of a kind, I hope you know he is a keeper" he whispered as her a playful wink making the Latina giggle

"I won't let him go Barry" the old mechanic just smiled and replied

"Brett loves you more than anything in the world Santana please keep him grounded and take care of him" Barry said making Santana nod before Barry left the couple alone. Santana felt herself falling asleep as well until Brett's phone started buzzing causing him to groan and answer the phone

"Hello grandma are you okay?" Brett asked worriedly as he rubbed his tired eyes while hugging Santana close to him. "Sure, I'll buy some medicine for mum" Brett checked his watch and saw it was getting late "I finished anyway, yeah I'll be home in an hour" Brett and Santana got up from the sofa before Brett ended the call and put his phone back in his pocket. "Sorry for falling asleep" Brett apologised to Santana who shook her head and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

"Its okay, do you need to drive you home?" Santana offered to Brett who shook his head "Brett its late come on, I'll drive you to the pharmacy as well please" Brett looked at the Latina's puppy pout which made it hard for him to say no.

"Fine" Santana cheered as the two pack each other's bags before the two said goodbyes to Barry then walking to Santana's black Volkswagen Golf that Brett had fixed a few times to prevent her father from knowing she damaged her car of course she had to pay him which luckily for her, Brett accepted her kisses as payments. "Thank you, Santana," Brett said as he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek which she smiled before driving to the pharmacy to pick up his mother's maintenance medicine. Santana drove Brett home and gave her a goodnight kiss as well as thanking her for driving him home. Brett left the car and closed the passenger door but didn't leave, he was leaning through the car window "text me when you get home okay?" Santana smiled and nodded

"I will I promise" she said to Brett who smiled and just kept staring at her "what?" Santana laughed softly at Brett who gave her a happy smile that was infectious.

"I love you too" Santana blushed as she felt her heart beat quickens while Brett smiled and winked her "I heard you say it before I feel asleep, I was trying to find a way to say it for a while now, I feel bad that you beat me to it" Santana laughed softly still blushing but she felt like she was on cloud nine. "Right you can't keep your parents waiting otherwise Mami Bear and Papi Bear will maul me to death" Santana giggled before saying goodnight

"Goodnight Brett, see you tomorrow at school okay?" Brett nodded and waved goodbye at her as he watched her drive away before entering the house. When he entered, he saw his grandparents welcoming him home.

"Hey Maggie!" Susan hugged and kissed his cheek "Via is asleep upstairs, and your mum is watching TV in her room, Charlie and I will be going to sleep okay?" Brett nodded

"Goodnight sleep well" Susan walked up the stairs then his phone buzzed making him look at his phone.

**Santana:** _Hey I'm home safe!_  
**Brett:** _Thank you for letting me know, it means a lot  
_**Santana:** _My BF is just over protective sometimes_

Brett rolled his eyes before replying

**Brett:** _Hey I thought you loved it?_  
**Santana:** _Of course, I do, well I better get some sleep, so should you, night baby_  
**Brett:** _Night Santana sweet dreams_

Brett got ready for bed changing into a black tank top and black shorts. He walked to his mother's room checking in on her. Brett felt his heart break at the sight of Jenna who was laid in bed with machines by her bedside beeping every few seconds, she had breathing tube that had attached her to her nose, her hands had tubes that feed through IV. Brett stared at her mother who lost a lot of weight, she practically weight nothing, her skin was dry, her skin was pale like a ghost, her beautiful striking blue eyes was now dull. Being bedridden for a few month caused her to lose strength in her legs which meant that Brett and Charlie helped her downstairs by either supporting her or carrying her, she also had to stop working as she was deemed too ill to work which caused Brett to pick up more hours at the Garage. "Mum" Brett called out causing the woman to turn her head and smiled at him softly. He sat down by her bedside and held her hand before giving a kiss on her knuckles.

"Hey how was work?" Jenna asked as Brett tried not to cringe at how hoarse and dry her voice sounded, Brett just held her hand tightly before speaking

"It was okay mum, Santana visited me and helped me with homework and gave me some food" Jenna smiled and nodded

"She is definitely a keeper Brett" the blonde hair nodded and replied

"I know mum, I will try to keep her as much as possible" Brett promised as Jenna smiled and nodded "How are you feeling today?" Brett asked as Jenna replied

"Weak, I am sorry I am a burden" Jenna felt tears fell down her face, but Brett just wiped her tears away with his thumbs before touching his forehead with hers making her look at him.

"You aren't mum, you are never a burden just focus on getting better don't worry about me or Via" Brett assured her as she cried into his chest while he just rubbed her back trying to comfort her. After an hour has passed, Brett laid his mother down who cried herself to sleep and tucked her in bed before going to bed.

The next morning, Brett said goodbye to his family before walking to school which took 45 mins of walking which he didn't mind. He was getting his stuff out of his locker until someone covered his eyes making him smile. "Guess who!" a familiar voice spoke but Brett feeling playful.

"is it Quinn?" Brett felt the person behind him stiffen.

"You might want to change your answer quickly Pierce!" Brett laughed before taking her hands away from his eyes and turned around to see Santana pouting which looked adorable. Brett hugged her tightly

"Ain't no woman as fine as you Santana!" Brett said kissing her forehead while Santana rolled her eyes before he continued to say "I love you" he whispered in her ear before kissing her ear making the Latina girl blush but just hugged him tightly.

"I love you too" Brett smiled and picked her up before spinning around making Santana giggle which made his smile larger before softly placed her on her feet.

"Are you ready for the test?" Santana asked Brett who nodded and replied

"I have a great Spanish teacher" Brett kissed her cheek while Santana cheekily said

"hells yes you have" the two walked hand in hand to Spanish class. "Hey Hobbit, Orca!" Santana said to Rachel and Finn who just rolled her eyes and nodded a hello at them.

"Santana" Brett said causing Santana to roll her mocha eyes and sighed

"Fine, Hi Rachel and Finn better?" Santana looked at Brett who nodded before giving her a kiss on the lips as a reward which she happily accepted while Finn and Rachel were just baffled that Santana was nice whenever Brett was around her.

"Brett guess what! Burt offered me a job at the garage!" Finn said happily making Brett smile and congratulate him. "I bet Santana told you about Nationals next week!" Brett looked at Santana who avoid his gaze. Finn noticed this causing him to cough then said "We better go inside" the two went inside.

"You didn't tell me you guys are competing at Nationals that's great!" Brett said as he hugged Santana, but she didn't move "what's wrong?" Brett asked worriedly "I would love to see you perform again!" he said excitedly but Santana stared at the ground.

"Brett you are needed at home and be with your family" Santana replied sadly, even if she wanted her boyfriend to go, she felt bad about pulling him away from his responsibilities as a son. "I don't want to distract you from looking after your mum and sister" Brett sighed and hugged her tightly.

"Santana, I want to go and see you perform, I love watching you perform" he said excitedly "I promised you that I would make time for you and I will, I want to see you perform at Nationals" Santana smiled and kissed him softly. "You and my family are the most important people in my life, I would do anything for you and them" Brett commented making Santana smile and blush "We'll talk about this later okay?" Santana nodded as the two entered the classroom and took their seats ready for their exam. Brett found some parts hard however he knew he passed it. Brett had around twenty minutes to spare when he had finished the exam and stared at Santana sat in front of him who was just playing with her pen waiting for the test to be over. _"I want to see her perform, I have to ask mum for permission to go, she will probably say yes" _Brett thought then had an idea for Santana.

When all the lessons were finished, Brett led Santana to the Glee club room before he had to go to pick up Via from school, they were the only ones there. "Santana?" Brett called out to Latina who looked at him "take a seat" Brett pointed to a nearby seat making her look at him weirdly before sitting on the chair while Brett picked up guitar. "I have been thinking about how amazing you have been as my girlfriend and I know you love to sing so I thought I can surprise you with this" Santana's jaw dropped as Brett started playing the guitar.

Song: **I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles) (Daniel Duke Version)**

_When I wake up yeah, I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who wakes up next to you  
When I go out yeah I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you_

Santana felt her heart skip a beat as Brett serenaded her.

_But I would walk 500 miles  
And I would walk 500 more  
Just to be the man who walked 1000 miles  
To fall down at your door_

Brett's icy electric eyes stared in her deep beautiful mocha eyes. Brett broke the eye contact when he needed to change the chords on the guitar.

_When I'm working yes I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who's working hard for you  
And when the money comes in for the work I'll do  
I'll pass almost every penny on to you_

_But I would walk 500 miles  
And I would walk 500 more  
Just to be the man who walked 1000 miles  
To fall down at your door_

_When I come home yeah I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who comes back home to you  
And if I grow old well I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who's growing old with you_

Santana felt her eyes prickle and tears threatening to fall as she ran up to her boyfriend. "Thank you, Brett, I loved it!" Santana's mocha eyes became teary as she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss which he happily returned.

"You done so much for me this past few months this is my way of saying thank you Santana" The latina just hugged in tightly "I want to see you perform at Nationals Santana, I love hearing you sing and watching you perform" Brett explained as Santana smiled "I just want to spend a day where I don't worry about my family and just watch my talented girlfriend, please can I come?" Brett leaned down so his forehead against hers.

"I want you to come and watch us in nationals" Santana said happily to Brett who smiled and nodded

"I'll be there" Santana kisses Brett who happily returned it. Suddenly there was clapping that could be heard causing the two to break apart and see the Glee club enter the room.

"That was amazing Brett! Please join Glee club we need someone like you!" Rachel practically invaded Brett's personal space which made Santana a bit territorial, but Brett took a step back and placed the guitar back before replying

"Rachel you know I can't, I work almost full time at Barry's and I'm already missing a lot of school due to trying to pay for everything, as much as I want to do fun things like this, but I need to be working" Brett explained as he wrapped his arm around Santana while Rachel frowned

"You know if you ask Barry for more money he will give you it right? You don't have to work" Rachel commented making Brett sighed as he looked at Santana who shook her head at what the small girl said.

"I'm not a charity case, I want to earn the money myself because Barry has been good to me and my family, I don't want to abuse that trust I have with him" Brett explained and saw Rachel was about to say something, he beat her to it "Rachel, you can't force people okay? I have many people depend on me, I physically can't take another responsibility, you don't know how tried I am" Brett gave Santana hug with his one arm to comfort him.

"Okay I understand" Rachel took a step back as Brett thank her

"I'll cheer you guys on for Nationals, I promise" the Glee club smiled and nodded in thanks "but I'll probably clap louder for this little firecracker!" Brett playfully tried to kiss Santana on the cheek, but she covered his lips with her hand while laughing making Brett and Santana laugh. Brett looked at his watch and saw he had to pick up his sister at school soon.

"Do you need to pick up Via?" Santana asked Brett who nodded "I can take you guys home, I am staying at my Abuela's house because Mami and Papi are away for a conference for a couple of days" Brett nodded in thanks and was happy that he didn't have to walk. Honestly Brett felt like his limbs will drop off soon, if he didn't get to lie down.

Brett got into Santana's car as she drove him to Via's school where Via happily greeted them. "Yay Maggie and Sanny!" she hugged Brett then Santana before she let her big brother carry her to the car. The drive to the house was only 20 mins, Brett was feeling exhausted and before he knew it, he had drifted off to sleep. Santana quickly glanced over to the passenger side and felt a pang of pity for Brett who was probably exhausted from trying to balance work, school and family life all at once. Santana looked at the rear-view mirror to see Via just looking at her brother sadly. "Maggie is tired, isn't he?" It was not a question but a statement from Via and Santana nodded

"Yes, sweetie he is" Santana said softly

"He needs a holiday" Via commented while Santana smiled and agreed. Santana parked her car in front of the Pierce's home and Via ran out the car to her grandparents who were waiting for them. Via excused herself and ran out the car to her grandparents while Santana turned to Brett who was still sleeping before softly reaching over and petted his stubbled cheek causing him to open his eyes then groan. "Did I fall asleep?" Santana nodded as Brett kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry" Santana shook her head and replied

"Brett honey you need to take a holiday or something, you need a break" Brett shook his head as he looked through the window of his house into their living room seeing his grandfather lifting Via while his grandmother pinching her cheeks making him smile.

"Not yet" Brett held Santana's tanned hand before kissing her hand "not yet" he whispered as he gazed into her beautiful mocha eyes and smiling "I am still needed here" Santana sighed as Brett kisses her forehead "Do you want you and your Abuela want to have dinner with us?" Santana nodded

"Your cooking is the best so yes!" Brett laughed softly as he got out the car and helped her out. "I'll see later okay?" Brett nodded as the two shared a short but amazing kiss before Brett watched her walk inside her Abuela's house. Brett walked into his house to see Charlie and Susan smirking at him making him roll his blue eyes.

"Don't say anything!" Brett warned them as his grandparents just laughed and walked away from him and went outside for their daily night stroll. Brett walked upstairs to his mother's room to see Via asleep, curled up on her chest as she weakly run her hand through Via's long blonde locks. "Hey mum"

"Hey Brett" the blonde boy kneeled by her bed as she stroked his cheek lovingly. "How was school?" she asked as her voice still sounded dry and hoarse, but Brett just smiled sadly and replied

"It was okay mum, Santana's Glee club got into Nationals they are performing in New York next week" Brett told Jenna who smiled and nodded as Brett kissed his mother's forehead

"Sounds great, are you going to cheer her on?" Jenna asked knowing what the answer was, Brett nodded making Jenna smile "you are a good boyfriend Brett, I know you would be an amazing father and husband in the future maybe have beautiful half Latinas and Latinos babies" Brett blushed with a smiled as he held his mother's weak hand that was still placed on his cheek. "Enjoy your life baby" Brett just looked at his mother's blue eyes.

"What about you and Via?" Brett said worriedly as Jenna rolled her eyes while scoffed

"Brett we can survive without for a few days, enjoy yourself your only young once!" she softly said as Brett just sighed "I promise we will be right here waiting for you" Brett smiled and nodded before kissing her palm. "Now help downstairs please so I can help Via with her homework" Jenna said as she shook Via who rubbed her eyes and got off her mother. Brett carefully lifted his mother up in his arms and carried her downstairs with Via closely behind them.

Brett sat his mother at the table while Via sat next to her as she got her bag pack before getting all the stuff out. Jenna was helping Via with her school work while Brett was in the kitchen making dinner "do you need any help?" Susan asked as she and Charlie came back from their walk.

"No, it's okay I got it covered, you guys relax" Brett said as he effortless cutting the vegetables. Brett was making Jenna's favourite, Ratatouille and the doctors instructed that she needed to eat a lot of vegetables and fruits to help her become stronger. There was a knock on the door and Brett's grandparents opened the door and welcomed the visitors in.

"Santana and Alma are here!" Susan shouted as Brett just looked at Via and Jenna who were happily spending time together which made him smile. Charlie and Susan lead the two Latina women to the kitchen/dining room, both holding a large cake and a smaller chocolate cake

"Something smells delicious!" Alma said as she and Santana sniffed the air before sighing in delight. "Brett have you ever thought of trading a wrench for a spatula?" Alma joked as Brett laughed before replied

"I prefer cars" Santana walked over to Brett before giving him a kiss on the cheek as a hello which made Brett kissed her on the forehead before the two placed the cakes on the table. "Honestly, you guys you didn't have to make me a cake without nuts" Brett felt bad that they had to make two chocolate cakes. Alma just shook her head

"I don't want to kill my granddaughter's boyfriend with my delicious cakes" she joked as Brett smiled before putting the dish in the oven. "Pretty sure that will upset her" Santana nodded playfully making everyone laugh.

"Thank you" Brett said to the two Latina women who just waved their hand at him. "Via how the homework is coming along?" Brett asked as Via looked up from her workbook and replied

"Almost done!" she said excitedly while Jenna laughed softly.

"Brett tells me Glee Club is competing in Nationals congratulations" Jenna smiled at Santana as she sat across her.

"Thank you, Jenna" Santana replied as she looked at Via who was doing her homework without any issues. Brett played the radio while he cooked which he slowly bopped his head to the beat while he was finishing the dish. After a few minutes, Via had finished her homework then thanked her mother who smiled before kissing her forehead as a job well done. Via walked to the kitchen and started singing along to the song playing.

**Via:**_  
Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did  
Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid  
I'm still standing after all this time  
Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind_

Brett smiled at his little sister as the two started to dance together in the kitchen as everyone watched at the two. Brett grabbed his sister's hand and started to twirl her around as he sang along.

**Brett:**  
_I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah  
I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah_

Brett and Via were in sync, Santana's eyes widen in shock at how good Brett was at dancing. Via was just as good, and she was half of her age.

"Brett is one of the best dancers, I know he would rather be a dancer than a mechanic" Jenna told Santana who just listened to her. "He can basically dance anything without any problem" Jenna said proudly then lost her smile when she said "If only I could help him with improving it" Santana reached across the table and held her hand tightly.

"You raised a great person Mrs Pierce, Brett is just amazing" Jenna smiled as she places a hand on top of hers before replying

"Its because you bring it out of him" Santana raised any eyebrow at her while Jenna sighed and squeezed her hand "I have never seen my son this happy and its thanks to you" Santana blushed as the sick woman just smiled as she continued to watch Via and Brett dancing happily without a care in the world.

"Brett the food better be delicious, you know what the say how your food taste is depend on how you are feeling!" Charlie playfully said as Brett places Via on her feet before asking her to help set the table as he started to take the dishes out of the oven and placed them on the table.

Everyone sat at the table with Brett at the head of the table with Santana, Via, Jenna beside him and Charlie at the other end next to him was his wife and Alma. Brett watched everyone eat the food and was delighted that everyone liked it. "Brett this is delicious!" Jenna said happily as she helped herself to another helping which made Brett smile that she started to eat more. Brett was happy that he had doubled the serving of the food as everyone had at least a second helping.

After dinner was cleaned up, Brett helped his mother up the stairs then everyone literally pushed Santana and Brett outside for some alone time while they watched a movie in Jenna's room. Right now, Brett and Santana were laid on the hammock in the garden. Brett on his back with Santana laid on her side with her head on Brett's chest. "Your falling asleep again" Santana said playfully to Brett who just hugged her tightly and replied

"No not this time" Brett replied looking at Santana and smiling as he grabbed her left hand and kissed her knuckles. "I like this..." Brett closed his eyes and took a deep breath before speaking again "like there isn't a care in the world" Santana smiled as she cuddled up to him and listened to his heartbeat which started to lull her to sleep.

After a few seconds, Santana feel asleep as Brett smiled and held her close to him as he looked down at her "I promise to take care you, Santana" he kissed the top of her head before falling to sleep as well.

The sound of birds tweeting woke Brett up. His sleepy blue eyes open and looked around to see it was morning, he looked down to be met with thick brown hair which made him smile. He skilful checked his watch without waking up the Latina in his arms to see it was 6am, he also noticed that they had a blanket wrapped around them which made him smile knowing his family covered them during the night. "hm" the Latina groan as she cuddles deeper into his chest making him smile as he hugged her tightly against him. "Can I just say you are very cuddly, no wonder Via likes to cuddle up to you" Santana yawned as Brett smiled while running his hand through her thick black curly locks.

"This just feel natural, is that weird to say?" Brett asked Santana who placed her chin on his chest

"No, you're right this just feels natural just being in your arms, I can't believe we fell asleep on in the garden" Santana said as Brett watched her pull the blanket higher to cover her chin before burrowing deeper into his chest.

"I love having you in my arms" Bett stroked her arm lovingly "you are just amazing" Santana blushed as she burrowed into the crook of his neck.

"Not as amazing as you" Santana muttered making Brett shake his head causing the Latina girl to look into his sapphire eyes "No I mean it, I never known anybody that would sacrifice everything and anything for his family" Brett rolled his eyes and hugged her tightly "don't you have work today?" Santana asked

"No, I asked Barry if you could have today off to spend time with you" Brett blushed as Santana raised an eyebrow at him.

"What about your family?" Santana felt bad, she knew that his mother and sister needed him more.

"Actually, it was my grandparent's idea, they said that they would take care of Via and Mum because apparently we haven't spent proper girlfriend and boyfriend time which I totally agreed with" Santana smiled

"Thank you, Charlie and Susan," she said happily making Brett laugh then look at his watch

"Come on let's make breakfast for everyone" Santana stared closely at his watch and didn't realised it was quite scratched up. "is something wrong?" Brett asked his girlfriend

"Your watch, how long have you had it?" Santana asked curiously

"This watch was given to me for my 16th birthday from Erica, as a thank you after her incident…" Brett quickly stopped himself from revealing anything more to Santana.

"Incident?" Santana asked as Brett shook his head

"Its her story to tell Santana, not my place to say" Brett said softly "When she wants to tell you, she will but it's the story is not for the faint hearted" Santana was curious, but she understood. "Come on" Brett kissed her softly which she happily replied to "Breakfast time" Brett got out of the hammock and stretched but Santana didn't move making the blonde boy laugh "Does the Latina Queen want her breakfast in bed?" the Latina girl laugh and nodded "What does the Latina Queen want?"

"I want French toast, sunny side up eggs with bacon!" Santana playfully ordered as Brett saluted and replied

"Okay my Latina Queen as you wish" Brett walked to the kitchen and started cooking. Santana watched him cook through the window. It amazes her how much life skill that Brett learned while taking care of his family, he could cook, clean, fix everything and taking care of people, he was probably light years ahead of boys their age whose biggest worry was if they were going to get laid or who they will take to prom while Brett's had to step up to be the man of the house and grow up quickly.

After twenty minutes, Brett came out in the garden with two plates. Santana got up and sat on the bench swing with Brett who handed her a plate of what she ordered as well as a cup of coffee because he knew Santana was addicted to coffee and would probably go beast mode if she didn't get her daily dose. "Thank you" Santana smiled as Brett kisses her temple before sitting next to her. "I thought you were making breakfast for everyone?"

"No, I realised it's a Saturday, the Pierce family doesn't get up till 9 unless they have work" Brett explained making Santana giggle as he took a bite out of his eggs "what about your grandma? Does she get up early?" Brett asked curiously as Santana shook her head

"no, my grandma likes her sleep, like me" the Latina took a bite of French toast and groan. "These are so tasty" Santana closed her eyes and chewed happily "What do you put in your food Brett, why do they always taste so good!" Brett smiled

"It just my love in the food" Brett playfully said as he gives her an eskimo kiss making her laugh. "So, what do you want to do today?" Brett asked Santana who shook her head and replied

"Can we stay and just relax?" Santana suggested as Brett thought for a moment then said

"Actually, do you want to go ice skating?" Santana nodded then looked down in embarrassment.

"I don't know how to ice skate" Brett smiled and places his plate down on the grass as Santana placed hers on top of his before holding his hand tightly.

"I know how to because Erika forced me to go ice skating with her when she saw a movie called Ice princess and wanted to learn" Santana laughed

"You are people pleaser, aren't you?" Brett laughed then leaned down and whispered in her ear

"Santana all you have to do is ask and I will do virtually anything you want" Santana blushed at how sexy Brett's low voice against her ear felt. Brett leaned back on the swing and started making the bench swing move. "But to be honest I can't say no to people especially to a cute and beautiful Latina girl" Brett playfully winked at the Latina who just rolled her eyes as she chuckled happily.

"Are you sure? We can just stay here and hang out" Santana suggested as Brett shook his head before kissing her hand and replying

"I want to spend time with you Santana, just the two of us please" Brett gazed at Santana who was still unsure which made him use the Pierce ultimate weapon, the Pierce Pout.

"Brett are you pouting?" Santana giggled as she felt her stomach flip at how cute the blonde was when he was being childish. "FINE! We'll do what you want" Brett cheered before cuddling Santana.

"Well looks like Grandma and Grandpa are awake" Brett pointed to the kitchen window to see Charlie and Susan just laughing and hugging with each other, not a care in the world. "They have been married for about 50 years, they got married when they were only 18 because they both got called to war, its quite sweet actually Grandma showed me the letters they sent to each other, one letter for everyday they were apart" Santana smiled at the story as they continued to watch the two elderly being lovingly with each other. "It makes you wish that you were lucky to find people at that age and be with them forever" Santana smiled when the two started slow dancing in the kitchen.

"They are adorable" Santana cooed as Brett smiled as he looked at Santana imaging a future with her, a very long future with her this made him feel warm inside.

"Come on let's help them with breakfast" Brett kissed her forehead before helping her on her feet.

"Ah the two lovebirds are finally awake!" Susan teased as they walked through the back door into the kitchen. "How did you two sleep?" Susan asked the two couple who held each other's hands and smile. "You two look adorable, we should have taken a picture" Santana blushed as Brett just rolled his eyes, used to his family's teasing.

"Let's just make breakfast" Brett said as Charlie was making coffee for everyone. Santana was about to offer her help, but Susan grabbed her tanned hand and sat her down.

"Santana let the Pierce men do the cooking and we can relax and talk" Susan sat Santana down as Charlie and Brett rolled their eyes, but they didn't say anything just started cooking breakfast. "See they are so well behaved, they just do what we tell them" Santana giggled as Brett and Charlie replied

"Yes dears" The two women chuckled as the two men started preparing breakfast. When the table was set and ready, Brett and Santana walked upstairs to wake up Via and Jenna. First was Via, Santana watched from the doorway as Brett knelt beside her bed to a small child who was cuddling a large lion teddy bear that Brett and Jenna bought her few years ago.

"Come on Little Ducky" Brett whispered as he softly stroked her cheek causing Via to groan and rubbed her eyes tiredly. "Morning little Duck" Brett smiled as Via sleepily grinned back at him, Santana couldn't help to smile now, her boyfriend was so caring to his family. "Let's wake up mummy" Via who was now more awake, nodded and zoomed towards their mother's room making the couple chuckle at how much energy she had at this time in the morning.

Via opened Jenna's bedroom door and smiled when they saw Jenna watching TV. "Morning Mummy!" Via ran over to her and gave her a cuddle as Santana and Brett walked into the room.

"morning sweetheart" Jenna said weakly as she cuddled her as hard as she could. "Morning Santana, Brett" Jenna smiled sweetly at them as Brett and Santana said their greetings.

"Breakfast is ready when you are mum" Brett said as Via got off her mother as Jenna nodded making the blonde hair boy carefully lift the woman in his strong arms.

"Sorry Brett this must be embarrassing for you having to carry me down the stairs" Jenna said sadly as Brett scoffed before saying

"Mum, its not embarrassing, its my job as your son to look after you" Brett smiled while Santana and Via followed them downstairs. "Santana do you want to invite your grandma over for breakfast?" Santana nodded as she excused herself to get Alma. Brett sat his mother down at the table while helping Via sit on the seat. After a few minutes, Santana came back with Alma and they had a lovely breakfast together.

After breakfast, Brett borrowed his mother's car to take Santana to the ice rink for their date. When they entered the building, it was quite a large ice rink and there wasn't a lot of people there due to the fact it was still early, but Brett and Santana didn't mind. They were lining up waiting to be served when it was their turn. There was a girl around their age with black hair and brown eyes, she looked like a model which made Santana angry when she saw her looking at Brett with lust. "Hello, handsome how can I help you?" She said batting her eyes at Brett who just completely ignored this then turned to Santana who just glaring angrily at the girl.

"What's your size San?" Brett asked as the two started taking their shoes off, Santana tried not to laugh at the girl who looked fuming that Brett just completely ignored her advances.

"Size 6" Santana said as Brett nodded before placing their shoes in front of the girl.

"Hello, can we have a pair of size 10 and 6 please, how much do I owe you?" Brett smiled at the girl who smirked then flipped her hair

"It will be $30, wow size ten, you know what they say about men with big feet" she stated as Santana rolled her eyes while Brett paid the woman

"I don't know big shoes?" Santana tried to bite back her laughter as Brett just looked strangely at the girl before giving Santana her pair of skates. "Come on let's get these on" Brett lead Santana to one of the benches and started putting on the skates.

"You know that girl was totally flirting with you?" Santana said as Brett tied the laces.

"Was she? I didn't notice" Brett said honestly as he watched Santana put the skates on.

"Really? She was literally throwing herself at you! I would have gone Lima Heights on her ass, if you flirted back" Santana commented as Brett rolled her eyes before raising her hand up to his lips and kissing it softly.

"My eyes are focused on you darlin'" Brett said playfully "Come on let's get skating!" Brett slowly lead Santana to the ice.

"Can I use the handrail?" Santana asked as Brett shook his head "oh come on please!" Santana puppy pouted making Brett laugh at her cuteness before kissing her softly on the lips then whispered in her ear.

"I won't let you fall San, I promise" Santana took a deep breath and agreed making Brett skate backwards while holding on Santana's hands taking her to the middle of the rink. "To skate you just have to make a v shape with your legs" Brett explained as he held tightly on Santana who took a step forward and wobbled but Brett helped to keep her stable. "Its okay I'm here" Brett assured her as he he spends the whole hour helping her learn to skate.

After an hour, Brett let Santana go and she was skating happily without any help from Brett. She was bit slow, but she was having fun. Brett skated in front of her by skating backwards "show off" Santana scoffed then suddenly she lost her balance, but Brett grabbed her hand and pulled her forward to stop her from falling. "Thanks" Santana sighed in relief as Brett just smiled at her before slowly letting her skate by herself.

"Told you, you could do it!" Brett smiled at Santana suddenly there was a rumble in Santana's stomach making Brett laugh while the Latina stopped and blushed "come on let's get some food in our bellies" Brett grabbed her arm before guiding her out he rink.

"You can really skate Brett" Santana said as Brett smiled as the two sat down at the bench and started to take off their skates.

"Thanks, next time I'll teach you to skate backwards" he said happily as he took off his skates then waited for Santana.

"Can Via skate?" Santana asked curiously as she carefully took off the skates then hissed at the blisters forming

"Oh yeah She and Erika like to do spins and jumps so I didn't want you to feel bad if you saw Via doing spins when you struggled on the ice" Brett said honestly causing Santana laugh as she agrees "but now you can do the basic so Via will try to teach you some stuff" Brett looked at her feet and smiled shyly "Sorry should have warned you about blisters" Santana shook her head

"No, its was worth it, it was fun" Santana smiled then stood up before wobbling after a few steps "woah it's so weird standing up, I feel like I need to have pressure in the middle of my feet" Brett laughed softly and replied

"Yeah, its weird at first but you get used to it, come on our grandmas have probably started making lunch" Brett said as they took their skate back to the girl at the counter. "here you go" Brett said as he handed her the skates.

"Thanks" she said in a monotone voice as Brett kissed Santana's forehead while she just stuck her tongue at the girl who frowned. "Ready to go?" Brett asked Santana who nodded.  
When they got back at the Pierce house, they saw Susan and Alma cooking in the kitchen before the two could step foot in the kitchen Charlie stopped them.

"I wouldn't go in there you two" Charlie said as their eyes narrowed "Having a cook off" Charlie explained as Brett nodded before taking a step back while Santana was confused then Brett told her

"Grandma is very competitive, and I am guessing your Abuela is as well" Brett stared at the two-elderly woman with serious faces as they were cooking, and Santana just licked her lips as she nodded. "Why are they having a cook off?" Brett asked Charlie who was just shaking his head.

"Well when I said your favourite food was Italian, the two started arguing on who would be cooking, I believe Susan is making Lasagne while Alma is making Ravioli" Brett rolled his eyes while Santana giggled.

"Where is mum?" Brett asked as Charlie pointed to the living room where Jenna was sat with Via teaching her piano. "Hey mum" Brett kissed his mother's cheek then the top of Via's head "hello Ducky!" the little girl giggled

"How was the ice?" Via asked Santana cutely who smiled

"Well I know how not to fall over" Via giggled "your brother tells me you can do tricks on the ice?" Via nodded "Can you teach me one day?"

"yes! Me and Aunty Erika can teach you how to skate!" she said excitedly as Brett smiled that the two were getting along.

"So, you two heard about the Italian cook off happening in the kitchen" Jenna joked as the couple chuckled and nodded "Who do you think is going to win?" she asked

"To be honest, I think its that it is us who wins because we get two meals" Brett playfully said as Santana playfully swatted him on the arm making Jenna roll her eyes.

"Thinking of food all the time Brett?" Jenna commented to his son who grinned and rolled his eyes

"Not all the time" Brett looked at Santana who blushed and playfully pushes him making her boyfriend laugh at her. Brett phone started to buzz causing him to pull it out of his pocket and saw that it was Erika calling them. He answered "Hey Erika"

"Brett put me on Video call I have to show you guys something!" Erika said excitedly as Brett accepted the Video call then he pulled his phone away, so Santana, Via and Jenna can see as well. Erika was currently inside an apartment with many boxes around her, but she had a large smile on her face

"Hey San! Hey Jenna! Hey Via!" Erika waved at the girls who smiled and waved back "here I gotta show you this!" she flipped the camera and showed the window that had the view of the central park and the empire state in the distance "This is my apartment look at the view!"

"Wow hey you all moved in?" Brett asked as Erika flipped back the camera to her as Erika bit her lip nervously

"Actually no, there are so many boxes that still needs unpacking and more to come!" Erika commented

"Can you show us a tour of your apartment?" Santana said excitedly as Erika nodded and walked them through the apartment. It was quite a spacious apartment, there was two bedrooms, the master bedroom had a bathroom, then another bathroom for bathtub. The kitchen was beautiful it was like it was out of a magazine.

"Erika that place looks beautiful!" Jenna commented as Brett passes his phone to the girls who started talking about different ways to decorate the apartment. Brett walked towards the kitchen and saw Alma and Susan plating up their dishes.

"BRETT! Taste the dishes and tell us whose is better!" Alma pushes Brett to the table

"Well Alma pretty sure my own grandson will love his grandmother's dish" Susan teased as Alma frowns

"Not till he love my dish! Go on Mijo" Brett looked at the two elderly woman who quickly had spoons with their dishes at the ready to stuff into Brett's mouth.

"Erm before I eat are there any nuts in these dishes?" Brett asked curiously suddenly the spoons were taken away from his mouth.

"Oh god I'm sorry Brett! I completely forgot" Susan apologised as Alma nodded as well

"Yes Mijo I am sorry we were about to kill you with our cooking!" Alma states as Brett took a sigh in relief. After a few seconds, Santana came in carrying Via in her arms then handed Brett's phone back to him.

"Is the food ready?" Santana asked as the two women started cooking again. A nut free meal for Brett.

"Well for you guys, it turns out these guys forgot to take nuts out of the food" Brett laughed softly Santana sighed in relief that her boyfriend wouldn't get an allergic reaction, she knew he had quite a severe allergy to nuts this made her giggle as her mind just said _Wanky. _Brett looked at his girlfriend strangely who was giggling to herself but just brushed it off. "how is Erika?" Brett asked Santana who places Via on her feet as she ran over to the two women wanting to taste the dishes.

"She looks like she is enjoying New York and I told her about Nationals and she wants us to visit her there" Brett nodded "Your mother needs help to get to the table" Santana said as Brett nodded before walking to the living room and lifting his mother in his arms then placing her at the table.

"Thank you, Brett," Jenna said softly as Brett smiled before helping Via and Santana with their chairs. "How goes the cook off?" She asked as Brett rolled his eyes

"Well I couldn't eat it because it both contained nuts" Jenna laughed softly as Charlie was helping placing the dishes on the table. Alma and Susan had made nut free dishes for Brett and apologized some more feeling awful but Brett just waved it off and thanked them for the food.

It was a few days before nationals and the Glee club was at going to take a bus to New York. It was after school and everyone was waiting for the bus to arrive to take them to New York, Brett was able to come as a backup guitarist, but he was staying at Erika's place instead of the same hotel as the Glee club. Brett had only brought a bag pack with him while Santana had brought two heavy suitcases which made the blond hair boy just look at her. "What?" Santana asked her boyfriend who just smiled and replied

"We are only in New York for a couple of days Santana, do you need to have this much clothes?" Brett asked his girlfriend who rolled her eyes lovingly before replying

"I am a girl and I need to have choices" she kissed his cheek as Brett just sighed then looked over to the other girls who had large suitcases as well.

"Might want to get a better choice of boyfriend Santana, heard that he still has his V-card bit embarrassing if you ask me" Artie flirted as Brett looked down in shame while Santana glared at him and was about to give him a piece of her mind but he continued "I mean I'm surprised you haven't taken her, I mean lots of people already has" the boy in the wheelchair joked this caused Brett to become protective towards Santana, he stomped towards Artie and pulled him close using the collar of his shirt.

"Make fun of me that's fine but not her! You understand?!" Brett growled as Artie gulped loudly before nodding.

"Erm Santana do you want your boyfriend to stand down please?" Artie laughed in fear as Santana bite back a smile at Brett's protective nature then raised an eyebrow at Artie then looked away playfully.

"If you apologise he might back down" Santana said as she crossed her arms in front of her chest as Artie nodded

"I'm sorry Santana, Brett" Brett let him go and walked away from him. Brett still feeling angry he walked away from the group to clear his head, Santana was about to go over to him, but Finn beat her too it.

"Hey man are you okay?" He asked worriedly as he placed a hand on his broad shoulder while Brett growled for a second before taking a deep breath and replied

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to go off like that" Brett apologised as Finn shook his head

"No, its fine, Artie was joking by the way, but I know you wouldn't take it well the second those words left his mouth" Finn said sadly knowing Brett's protective nature against women, it wouldn't be wise to joke about stuff like that whenever he was around. "I'll tell the guys to back off" Brett thanked him as they saw the bus come and parked up.

"Come on guys lets get on the bus" Will said as he felt the tension between Artie and Brett. Everyone got their stuff on the bus before taking their seat, Artie sat the front while Brett sat in the back with Santana, Quinn, Mercedes, Finn and Rachel.

"Is its true Brett, you have your V-card still? He is like 18 years old, guys like him should have lost it at 16" Quinn whispered in their group causing Brett to look down in shame before saying

"Yeah, go ahead make fun, in my defence getting laid wasn't really at the top of my to-do list" Brett muttered angrily as Quinn looked at Santana who held his hand tightly before replying

"Leave him alone guys! I swear one more joke about him being a virgin and I will end you, Lima Heights style" Santana growled loudly enough for everyone to hear who all gulped in fear and nodded.

"Thanks but its okay Santana" Brett said softly to his girlfriend before saying "Besides when high school ends, the idiots will be bald and alone in their one bedroom apartment with their beer bellies thinking about how they were the kings of high school while working a dead-end jobs then there's me who knows the means of hard work and know what is required to take care of a family and know how to keep a woman satisfied not just in the bedroom but the rest of her life" all the male on the bus suddenly felt inferior after Brett's commented while Santana was surprised this caused his eyes to wink at Santana "Learned it from the master" Santana giggled and kisses him on the cheek.

After that comment nobody dared to bring up Brett being a Virgin or anything related to sex. The drive was a few hours, it was getting late nearly everyone had fallen asleep except for Santana and Quinn. Brett was asleep leaning against Santana who was happily hugging him. "Santana I am surprised you haven't slept with him" Quinn whispered to Santana who glared at her, but it didn't scare the blonde as she knew she could get away with it. "because usually you would have slept with them few weeks into the relationship" Santana sighed as nodded

"I admit, I miss sex because its been a while since I have it" she admitted to her best friend who nodded and listened "But I know Brett is having trouble with juggling everything right now, it wouldn't be fair of me to add sex on his already busy schedule and what happened to me at the party still gives me nightmares sometimes but I know Brett would never do that to me, besides I am willing to wait for him, when he is ready" Santana said to Quinn who looked shocked at how mature the Latina had become. Unknown to the two girls that Brett had woken up and heard the whole conversation but pretended to sleep to eavesdrop. What Santana didn't know was that Brett had already thought about them spending the night together during their visit to New York, but he wanted to surprised her and that it would be perfect time and moment.

"You have matured San" Quinn smiled at her best friend then looked at Brett who was still pretending to sleep. "You better make me your godmother" Quinn playfully warned as Santana blushed and playfully swatted her on the arm.

"Quinn!" She hissed "I am too young thinking about kids or marriage!" Quinn raised an eyebrow at her "what?"

"Please like I haven't seen you write Mrs Santana Lopez Pierce on your notebooks" Santana blushes as she looked at Brett hoping he hasn't woken up. Brett's stomach was doing backflips at hearing Santana thinking about being his wife one day.

"Shut up" she said harshly in a sharp tone but couldn't help to smile at the thought of being Brett's wife.

"You are totally in love with him" Quinn teased as Santana smile got bigger and nodded making the blonde-haired girl's jaw drop. In all of Santana's relationships, she never been in love with any of them until now. Quinn was happy for her best friend at how great the guy she was with and knew that she would be well taken care of.

"I mean your boyfriend is already husband material" Santana raised an eyebrow at her "I mean, he can cook, clean, fix anything, knows hard work and can take care of kids, loyal and he is very good looking, the perfect package does he have a brother or cousin?" Quinn asked hopefully to the Latina who laughed softly and shook her head making the blonde cheerleader who pouted making Santana smiled and kissed the top of Brett's hair.

"Quinn is it bad that I am happy to have Brett come with us even though I know his family needs him" Santana bit her lip anxiously as Quinn smiled softly and shook her head.

"No don't feel bad Santana, Brett needs to have some time to not stress or work because he will eventually burn out one day" Quinn explained to Santana who just played with Brett's short blonde hair. "Besides Brett needs this distraction even if it's a short time he needs it" Santana reluctantly agree.

"I know but Brett is just so family oriented, I mean comparing that to my family, my mami and papi always working which leaves me to always have dinner alone, I love spending time with him and his family they are all so nice and happy even if they are struggling" Santana commented as Brett just listened carefully at his girlfriend's soothing raspy voice. "I just worry that one day Brett might be forced to choose between me or his family and I don't want to put him through that"

"Santana what do you mean?" Quinn asked the Latina who sighed before pouted sadly

"I haven't told Brett this yet but I applied for Columbus and NYU, all I need is to keep getting good grades and I can get an offer to study there but Brett is needed here in Lima with his family, Q you know that long distance is hard and people say they can do it but it will only be a matter if time till we get sick of the distance or get mad that our schedules are not working but I don't want to lose him Q" Santana's voiced quivered then Quinn looked at Brett whose electric blue eyes were open.

"I'll let you take this one Brett" Quinn whispered softly as Santana gasped looked at Brett who was fully awake -or that's what she thinks. Quinn smiled and leaned against Mercedes to go to sleep as well as leave then alone to talk.

"Brett I-" Brett didn't say anything, he just cupped her caramel defined cheeks and leaned in to kiss her softly which she happily returned. After a few seconds they parted as he leaned his forehead against her.

"How much of that did you hear?" santana asked worriedly to Brett who smiled and told little white lie.

"Enough" he said softly as Santana's eyebrow raised at him. "Santana its great you're going to New York for college well done, why didn't you tell me?" Brett asked his girlfriend who sighed and replied

"Because you have responsibilities in Lima, you don't need more stress" Santana said honestly as Brett rolled his eyes and hugged her tightly tucking her underneath his chin, so she had her head on his heart, so she could hear his gentle steady heartbeat.

"Santana your one of my responsibilities too, I support you going to New York 100%, about that long-distance thing, don't worry about that yet we have time, I don't want you to worry about anything but know this I would never ever think about cheating on you" Brett said with confidence as Santana smiled softly

"I would never ever cheat on you either" Santana replied making Brett grin widely at her "but Via and Jenna-" Brett interrupted her

"I can do it, I can balance you three in my life" Brett said "if my mum needs me to stay in Lima to take care of her I will stay in Lima but I will always make time for you Santana, if you need me, I will go to you no matter what, I will visit you every month and stay with you for a week or more, if you want, when you go to college and live the college experience, I will happily wait for you" Santana smiled softly at him as he tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "I know you want to stay close to your family when your ready to move back, I will wait till you say to me, Brett I'm home and I will welcome you back into my arms" Santana felt her eyes stinging as the tears threaten to fall "if my mother's sickness worsen and she leaves us, I will follow you wherever you go" Santana's eyes widen in shock and was about to interject but Brett continued "Via can be raised by grandparents while we are at college then after that we'll figure something out, my mum was right I need to live my life, and I want to with you" Santana cried into his chest as Brett hugged her tightly. "I would be so lost without you Santana" Brett whispered in her ear "I'm not letting you go so easily" Santana grinned then the two of them heard sniffling causing then to turn around to see Rachel, Quinn and Mercedes with tears in their eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello Guys! there is Lemon happening in this chapter. Hope you guys like it and tell me what you think!  
Thank you.

* * *

When they arrived at the hotel where the Glee club was staying at. Brett held Santana's hand throughout the bus ride not letting go the only time they parted was when Brett helped the bus driver getting the baggage and handing it to the right person. The Glee Club was inside the hotel which was only 3 stars, but it was suitable for them "BRETT!" the blonde hair boy turned around to see Erika running over to him. Brett hugged her tightly before saying.

"Hey how did you know where I was?" Brett asked as Erika smiled then replied

"I asked Santana before and she told me which reminds me, Hi Santana!" the two girls hugged each other tightly and squealed in excitement seeing each other again making Brett smile that the two were getting along great.

"Hi, Erika! Can I please see your awesome apartment?!" Santana asked happily as Erika nodded and smiled.

"Yeah sure, Brett and I will cook your dinner whenever you want" Santana looked at the two

"You can cook as well?" Brett and Erika looked at each other smiling

"Looking at the Champions of Cali Junior Chef team!" Erika said cockily making Brett roll his eyes before saying

"That's a lie but she can bake, I can cook" Brett commented as Santana nodded while giggling then said "I'll help you get settled in when you get your room" Brett lifted the two suitcases easily in his arms and places it on the bellhops trolley while the girls couldn't help to feel jealous at how caring Brett as they were struggling to lift their baggage. Erika smiled then asked

"You guys have practice, right?" Santana nodded while Brett shook his head "Why not you Brett?"

"I am only back up guitarist so I'm free for a couple of hours," Brett said then Erika smiled then nodded.

"Can you keep him out of trouble for me Erika?" Santana teased as she playfully winked at Brett who just scoffed as Erika just giggled.

"I can keep him occupied but I can't promise because somehow trouble finds us" Erika said playfully making Brett laugh along.

"Might as well pick us up at the police station later" Brett held his sides as he and Erika giggled while Santana glared at you two. "Santana relax! we are joking, I promise to be on our best behavior, cross our hearts," Brett said as he and Erika drew crosses on their heart like children while Santana kept glaring at them causing Brett to hug her tightly against him before kissing her on her forehead. "I promise" he held out his pinkie and let Santana wrapped her tiny pinkie around his.

"Hope you don't wander and end up get lost" Santana teased Brett who shook his head then Erika pitched in.

"Santana, Brett has been to New York a few times, I pretty sure he can remember where stuff is" Erika playfully joked making Brett roll his eyes while Santana looks at Brett as they watch Mr. Schue try to check in.

"You been to New York before Brett?" Brett nodded making Santana was curious so he decided to continue.

"For Dance Competitions with our old dance group, we won a few titles which helped me pay for my truck and mum's medicines" Brett smiled as Santana grinned "Not to brag or anything but we were quite big in Cali," Brett said cockily making Erika hit the back of his head playfully.

"Just because you were the choreographer for the group, don't get cocky" Erika laughed "But to be honest you were the best dancer out of everyone" Brett was being modest and shook his head. "It's a shame you haven't dance in a while" Brett looked down sadly then shaking the sadness away while Santana gave him a sympathetic look.

"yeah but you know responsibilities" Brett smiled as he held Santana's hand tightly.

"How is Jenna?" Erika asked worriedly as Brett just sighed and replied

"She is holding on, you know how stubborn Pierce people are" Brett softly joked making Erika smile sadly and agreed

"Yeah Stubborn as a mule" Erika muttered to Santana who giggled "well I am free next month, I will stay for a week and help you guys out if you want" Erika offered as Brett shook his head

"No Erika it's okay, I appreciate you wanting to help but you need to focus on your studies," Brett said as Erika just scoffed

"Please let's be honest, I am kind of famous and can get away with it" Brett nodded casually while Santana looked at her with wide eyes. "Besides Mum and I fought so I don't want to go home, please Brett" Santana watched Brett hug her tightly and rubbed her back. The Latina could see the sibling love between them which made her smile then Brett finally spoke

"Our doors are always open for you forever" Brett kisses the top of her head then turned to Santana "At least the two of you can have more girl time with Santana and Via, I don't think I can survive any more tea parties" Brett said happily as the two girls smiled at the idea.

"Thank you, Brett," Erika smiled sadly as Brett just hugged her tightly "its hard sleeping in a place where I don't feel safe" Brett smiled sadly and rubbed her back.

"I'm here to protect you, I promise" Brett whispered in her ear as Santana watched the two and raised an eyebrow then remembered the incident that happened to Erika. She wanted to know but she knew that it was only when Erika fully trusts her. "I'm here to protect both of you" Brett pulled Santana in the hug as well making the Latina smiled as she cuddled up to Brett.

"Come on let's go!" Mr. Schue said as he handed out the keys to the group. "No late night visits!" he looked at all the couples in the room who just rolled their eyes. "Right get to your rooms and get to something comfortable we need to practice!" Brett picked up both of Santana's suitcase as she and Erika just talked about anything and everything. Santana was sharing a room with Quinn and Rachel, Santana quickly jumped to the bed near the window where the view of was beautiful. It showed New York amazing skyline. "Aw that's the best bed!" Rachel frowned as she crosses her arms before taking the middle bed while Quinn just rolled her hazel-green eyes and said

"Kids" Brett and Erika laughed while Brett placed the suitcases by Santana's bed.

"Excuse Miss? The pack mule requires payment" Brett said playfully as leaned over to Santana who stood on her knees on the mattress and kissed Brett on the lips which he happily returned.

"Ew guys no making out!" Rachel groaned in annoyance making the two pull away. Santana's eyes narrowed at her and were about to go all Lima Heights on her, but Brett held her hand tightly.

"It's okay San don't worry... I'll let you girls get settled in, me and Erika will get some food do you want anything?" Santana thought for a moment then said

"No I'm okay for now" Brett nodded as he kissed her on the cheek before saying goodbye to the girls and leaving with Erika.

"Do you think we can ask Erika to see if she can score us tickets to a musical?" Rachel squeaked as Santana just looked at Quinn who just shook her head with a smile. "I mean she is like besties now with Santana" the Latina girl just playfully scowled at her.

The glee club had been practicing for over two hours and was tired from dancing and singing the same things repeatedly. Santana was still waiting for Brett to return and he still hasn't. "Aww, your boyfriend probably getting his mack on with that hottie Erika" Kitty teased the Latina girl who growled at her.

"Brett would never do that to me!" Santana said hotly making Kitty just look at her then at her friend, Sugar who crosses her arms in front of her chest.

"I mean do you see how beautiful Erika looked, I mean she is a beauty queen and a dancer like Brett" Sugar commented making Santana angry then Quinn stepped in front of her best friend before she lost her temper.

"Enough Kitty, Sugar! Brett would never do that!" Quinn defended Brett as the two girls rolled their eyes then the door opened revealing Brett holding at least six pizza boxes and Erika holding plastic bags that looked like there were drinks, cups, and napkins inside.

"Brett would never do what?" Brett asked as he places the pizza on the table as he walked to Santana who hugged him tightly who lost her anger the second she was in Brett's safe arms.

"Cheat, Kitty and Sugar said that you would cheat on Santana with Erika" Quinn explained as Brett frowned and glared at the girls before saying

"I don't cheat" Brett grabbed Santana's butt playfully and said "This is mine and I don't plan on sharing it!" all the boys in the room jaws dropped while the girls couldn't help to blush and laughed when Santana swatted his hand away from her ass.

"You are whipped" Santana joked as Brett looked her and nodded happily making her smile. "What's with the pizza boxes?" she asked curiously as they could smell amazing pizza flavors.

"Well Erika and I bought you some pizzas," Brett noticed Rachel was about to say something, but he already knew what it was, so he beat her to it. "Don't worry Rach, I got you covered there is a vegan pizza for you and vegetarian and meat feast so there are different flavors for everyone" Rachel smiled then playfully said to Santana

"Can we swap boyfriends?" Santana frowned and replied

"No Hobbit! He is mine, you have your giant oaf Finn" the tall boy playfully frowned as Brett just shook his head then stepped in.

"Sweetie she was joking," Brett said to Santana who just rolled her eyes then Brett gave her a meat feast slice and said "Come on got your favorite" Santana smiled as Brett moved the slice near her mouth before feeding her. Food always made Santana happy and being feed by her boyfriend made it more fun. "Everyone tuck in" all the glee club dove into the pizzas and was happy with the different choices they could have. Erika gave out the drinks while having a good time with everyone. Brett and Erika had already eaten so they just drank juice or fizzy drinks while everyone ate.

"Well I'll be damned if it isn't Pierce and Parker" everyone turned around to see a boy who was their age with short black hair that was slick back and stormy grey eyes, he wore all black jeans, t-shirt, shoes and leather jacket. Next to him was a girl with long black hair that was pulled into a French braid and had the same stormy grey eyes. She had plump lips and little make-up not she needed it. She wore tight black clothing that showed off her figure and had curves to die for. These two were obviously twins and looked like supermodels making the Glee club feel like they were in the presence of important people.

"Well if it isn't the Alverio Twins!" Erika said as Brett and Erika ran up to them and hugged them tightly. "What you guys doing here?" she asked as everyone watched the scene. Santana notices the girl licking her lips when she looked at Brett which made her territorial but noticed that Brett kept a distance which made her calm down.

"Here for a competition," the girl said as she looked up and down at Brett who was happily talking to her twin brother. Santana was fuming this girl was undressing Brett with her eyes and she was the only one that was supposed to do that. **STRIKE ONE! **"actually, can we call in a favor?" Brett and Erika looked at each other then back at her. "Can you two help our group with choreographing? We tried to do it, but we aren't as good as you and Brett" she pleaded "Please I'll do _anything_" her voice was low and sultry as she ran a finger up and down Brett's arm that he quickly moved away and used Erika to create distance between him and her. Santana smiled knowing that she could trust him around girls.

"I haven't danced in a while so I'm very rusty" Brett took a step back then remembered everyone was watching them. "Guys this is Ethan and Fern Alverio, we used to compete in dance competition together" Brett introduced them as the glee club waved at them then Santana walked over and held Brett's hand tightly which he happily squeezed back. "This is my girlfriend, Santana" the Latina girl watched Fern who smiled happily at her, but her eyes looked happy.

"Dude you always had a thing for girls with brown eyes" Ethan teased as Brett rolled his eyes and blush while Santana raised an eyebrow at him. "Come on please dude Choreograph for our group" he begged as the blonde hair boy looked at Santana and Erika who just smiled.

"Alright, I'll make you a deal if you win we get some commission" the twins nodded before shaking hands. Sealing the deal. "First thing is first, let's see if we are still in sync" Brett kisses Santana on the cheek as the four walked over to the stage getting into position while Ethan plugged his phone in the stereo and played music.

The glee club was mesmerized at how amazing they were at dancing. It was a mix between slow dance and street. Brett was partnered with Fern while Erika was with Ethan. They were doing a mix of tango to add a sexy element then suddenly they added flips and tricks which made everyone gawked at them. They were amazing, Santana couldn't help to feel jealous at how good they were, and she knew that Fern was enjoying being in Brett's strong arms. **STRIKE TWO**... but she kept telling herself that Brett loves her. If this Fern gets 3 strikes she was inches away from going Lima Heights Adjacent on Fern's stupid perfect ass. Then as if he heard her, he looked over at Santana and winked at her while continued dancing making her more reassured. When the dance was finished everyone was clapping widely at the four.

"Woah that was like totally amazing!" Mike said, "can you teach me that move?!" he asked Ethan as he tried to copy one of their moves earlier then Ethan started to teach him while Brett sat on the edge of the stage with Erika who was trying to catch her breath. Santana walked over to them and stood between Brett's legs and said

"That was amazing Brett!" she cheered as Brett just kissed her softly on the lips. After a few seconds, Erika cough to bring them back to reality.

"You were great to Erika that was awesome," Erika said as she tried to copy the Latina's raspy voice making the two laugh "thank you Santana" the three laughed. The three watched the glee club crowd around the Alverio twins asking them how to dance so they can use for Nationals. "So, San are you jealous of Fern?" Erika asked seriously as Santana blushed and shook her head.

"Hell no!" she said quickly as Brett raised an eyebrow at her.

"So, I can go and talk to her in private?" Santana stared at him furiously making him look at Erika who was shaking her head.

"Satan stop," Erika said playfully as Santana scoffed then Brett kissed his girlfriend's forehead and said

"San, Fern is just one of those natural flirts, she doesn't even know she does it sometimes" Brett explained.

"She was undressing you with her eyes Brett!" she exclaimed as Brett raised an eyebrow at her.

"Like you don't?" she felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment as Erika smirked before excusing herself from the conversation and joined the Glee club plus the twins. "Baby I promise you my eyes are only on you" Santana sighed and nodded "only you" he tucks a piece of her stray hair behind her ear. "Mr Schue?" Brett called out causing the teacher to turn around and look at them "Can I steal Santana for the night? I want to take her on an awesome date" Brett asked as the teacher was about to say no then Brett said "I'll have her back first thing in the morning for rehearsal" Brett promised as the teacher rubbed his neck unsure of what to say. "Please for me" Brett used the Pierce pout which made Mr. Schue sighed as he knew that Brett had barely time to enjoy his life which made him agree.

"Fine but you better bring her back for rehearsal tomorrow!" Brett smiled then turned to Santana

"Do you want to go now?" Brett asked as Santana looked down on her outfit and wasn't feeling hot enough to be taken out on a date, so she shook her head as she replied

"Can I get ready first please" Brett looked at his girlfriend up and down and said

"But you always look perfect" all the girls in the room swooned and felt instantly jealous of Santana. "sure, I'll wait here," Brett said then watched Erika, Quinn, Mercedes and Rachel dragged Santana up the stairs to help her get ready.

Brett went to the bathroom to get changed for their date, he opted for a white button-up shirt with a navy blazer and dark blue slim fitting trousers paired with black boots and stood at the hotel entrance waiting for Santana. He handed his bag to the Twins who said that they will have Erika over, so she can take it to her apartment tomorrow and said their goodbyes.

"Brett" Santana called out as Brett turned around and his breath hitched at Santana standing at the top of the stairs. She looked like a goddess. She had her hair pinned at the left side but let her beautiful curls fall on her right shoulder. Her face had simple but beautiful makeup, her eyes had a smoky effect that made her beautiful dark brown eyes pop, her cheeks had a light blush on that made her cute dimple stand out more, her lipstick shade was a dark red which his throat a little dry. Brett's eyes traveled down to her dress which was a tight dress that stopped at her knees, it showed her figure off very well and she wore black heels to give her more height. If she had a pair of wings right now, Brett would have thought he was dead and was an angel because of how beautiful she looked. "Brett? Is this too much?" Santana asked worriedly as she looked down at herself "I told the girls no to over to do" she muttered then saw Brett just smiled at her.

"No, I mean you look absolutely breathtakingly beautiful" Brett walked up to the stairs "Are you sure I'm not dead, because I see a beautiful angel in front of me" Santana blushed as she playfully pushes him then finally got her fiery feisty confidence back.

"Well you scrub up quite well," She said as her eyes moved up and down at Brett who grinned before kissing her on the lips and tasting her strawberry flavored lips.

"Only the best for my girl…shall we?" Brett offered his arm as Santana hooked her arm around his before they walked down the stairs.

"Where are we going?" Santana asked curiously as Brett playfully tapped her nose and said

"Nope it's a surprise," Brett said, "You aren't afraid of heights, are you?" Brett asked curiously to Santana who shook her head "good"

"Why?" she asked curiously but Brett didn't say anything and just smiled at her. Brett hailed a cab and gave him instruction on where to go. When they got there, it was a tall building that could pass as a boring business building and it confused her when Brett led her inside. They got into the elevator and Brett pressed the top floor. "Where are we?" Santana asked curiously suddenly the door opened revealing a beautiful restaurant that was at the roof of the building, with a beautiful view of New York, Santana's breath hitched at where Brett had taken her.

"Surprise" Brett kisses her cheek "Welcome to the City Skyline" Brett watched Santana walk over to the balcony and took in the beautiful view of New York. The blonde-haired boy wrapped his arms around her waist and watched her look around as she pointed at the stuff she could see.

"Excuse me Mr Pierce your table is ready" a waiter walked over to them as Brett gently lead her to their table which was near the balcony where Santana could still enjoy the view.

"it's beautiful," she said for the hundred time while Brett smiled and stared at her

"I know," Santana notices that her boyfriend was staring at her which made her blush. Santana grabbed his hand and held it tightly. "Come on let's order" Brett nudged his head at the menu as the two looked at the menu. Santana's eyes widen at the prices and said

"Brett this expensive!" she hissed as Brett just smiled at her "We can't afford this!" she said worriedly as Brett caressed her hand with his thumb and replied

"Let me treat you like a Queen, Santana you deserve it" Brett said "please" Santana was about to rant at how he should be saving his money but Brett kissed her hand before continuing "Santana I want to make this night memorable" Santana bit her lip then nodded "No going for the cheap options either, order what you want" Santana nodded then looked at her menu and couldn't believe at how much he was willing to spend on her.

After their dinner, the two decided to walk off their food. Brett notices that Santana was rubbing her arms together as she hugged herself this caused her boyfriend to take off his blazer and wrapped it around his girlfriend. "Thanks, but won't you be cold?" Santana asked worriedly to Brett who wrapped his arms around her as they walked through the streets of New York.

"No, we can be like penguins and cuddle for warmth," he said cheekily to Santana who rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's cuteness. "Santana, can I ask you a question?" Brett asked seriously as Santana stopped walking to look at him.

"What is it Brett?" she asked as stared into his cobalt eyes that were starting to darken.

"I want to make…that doesn't sound right, I mean would you like to spend…erm…that doesn't sound right either…sounds creepy ermm" Santana watched her boyfriend cutely ramble on, but she bit back her smile as she knew what he wanted to ask her, but she decided to watch him struggling for a little longer for her amusement. "I mean if you are ready to erm… I want to that is if you want to..." Santana finally had enough and stepped forward and captured his lips in a loving and passionate kiss. After a few seconds, they pull apart then Santana whispered in his ear and replied

"I would love to spend the night with you" Brett blushed as he felt his heart skip a beat. Santana noticed the fear in his eyes which made her bit her lip. "That is if you are ready Brett, if not I can wait" she said honestly but Brett shook his head and said

"No, I want my first time with you" Brett wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her close to him and took a deep breath before staring deeply into her deep brown eyes and softly smiled at Santana grin "come on Erika's apartment is around here" Santana blushed "Don't worry Erika is with the twins all night and knowing them they will have a geek night, so we have the apartment to ourselves" Brett kissed her forehead and Santana nodded then leading her to Erika's apartment.

The second they got inside the apartment and locked the door. Brett kissed her softly which she happily returned. The kiss started to become more and more passionate as the two got more aroused. Brett placed his hands-on Santana's delicious thighs before lifting her up and wrapping her legs around his waist. The blonde hair carried the Latina to the guest bedroom and closed the door with his foot.

"Are you sure about this San?" Brett asked softly as he placed Santana's back against the bedroom door as her legs wrapped tightly around his waist supporting her weight easily. Santana cupped Brett's stubbled cheek.

"Please make love to me" Santana whispered in Brett's ear before giving it a loving nibble making Brett groan in delight as he squeezed Santana's tight plump ass making the Latina gasp happily. Santana leaned her forehead against his. Brett stared into Santana's beautiful dark chocolate eyes that always had him hypnotized since the first day, he ever seen her.

"You are so beautiful" Brett whispered before capturing her soft lips into a loving kiss which she happily returned. Brett carried her carefully to the king-sized bed and laid her down gently before hovering above her using his forearms to steady himself. "San?" he called out "I'm nervous" Brett admitted to Santana who smiled softly at him "I don't want to disappoint you" he voiced his worry as he caresses her tanned cheek before she turned her head and kissed the palm of his hand.

"It's okay Brett, do what feels natural, I trust you" Santana comforted him as Brett took a deep breath and nodded before leaned down giving her a deep passionate kiss. Santana took the lead by flicking her tongue against his thin lips which he happily obliged and let his tongue play with hers. Brett could feel his jeans starting to become tight, but he wanted to make Santana feel good, so he tried to ignore his pleasure and focused on hers. Brett pulled away and started leaving trails of kisses starting from her chin down to her neck causing Santana to moan which pushed him further on. Brett nibbled on her collarbone which made her moan out in pleasure as she clawed his back with her short but sharp nails, Brett found it quite turn on.

"Tell me what you want San?" Brett said huskily as Santana gazed into his electric blue eyes that was becoming dark blue as he kept staring at her.

"Touch me, make me yours" she whispered as she took his hand and guided it to the zipper of her dress before lifting herself off to allow him to unzip the piece of clothing. Brett kept nibbling, licking and kissing all over her tanned neck making her moan. Santana got out of the dress, but Brett softly batted her hand away then as he tugged her red dress down each time new delicious caramel skin was exposed he left a kiss.

Santana felt herself becoming more and more aroused. This was completely different from what she was used to. Boys were just so eager to get to the actual sex part and were more enthusiastic about their pleasure than her that it left Santana unsatisfied and disappointed. This was Brett who was taking his time in making her feel good than thinking about his pleasure. This person above her wasn't a boy, he was a man in love in love with her, he wasn't preparing her for a quick fuck like those other guys. He was making love to her which made her heart swoon. In the back of her mind, she felt bad as she only slept with the guys for popularity, now she wishes she was a virgin again so that she could lose it to Brett instead of some random guy at a party.

Brett removed the red dress from her and threw it somewhere in the room, he stared up at the goddess that was breath-taking. Santana was just left in black lace bra and panties which made him slightly blush but couldn't help to smile at how beautiful she looked. For the first time, Santana felt shy because she watched Brett's eyes wandering around her nearly naked body. "Why are you staring at me? Let's get our mack on!" Santana stuttered as she blushed making Brett laugh softly before caressing her cheek and said

"Santana, you look like a beautiful goddess," Brett said as Santana stared into his blue eyes and saw nothing but the truth. "I don't want to rush this" he kissed her forehead then her nose and finally her lips for a few seconds before pulling away "This is our first time, I want to take time to enjoy this make this moment last, don't you want to?" Santana smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck before kissing his neck.

"Excuse me, Pierce, you need to undress too" Santana playfully tugged at the hem of his black shirt before lifting it over his head. Santana couldn't help to droll at how sexy Brett looked without a shirt. Santana stared at his washboard abs and strong looking pecs, she softly placed her hands on his torso and played with the new skin like a kitten pawing.

"Like what you see?" Brett nibbled her ear causing Santana to moan before giggled into his ear making him smile.

"Yes, you should wear tighter clothing" Santana commented as Brett rolled his eyes

"What have all the girls stare at me?" Brett joked as he started playing the back of her bra. Santana's chocolate eyes stared at him.

"Let them try, I will go Lima Heights on their ass" Brett rolled his eyes as he finally unhooked her bra and threw it across the room not caring where it when. Brett couldn't help to stare at her being topless underneath him. Her breasts were quite large, and her cute dark brown nipples were aching for attention. Without hesitation, Brett leaned down and latched one of her nipples in his mouth making the Latina groan in pleasure as she felt Brett's tongue and teeth playing with the small nub while his hand played with the other nipple. Santana couldn't help the moans escape her mouth, so she bit on her hand to prevent more sounds for escaping. Brett looked up at Santana and smiled that she was enjoying this.

"Are you okay?" Brett watched Santana tried to calm her breathing as she nodded making him smile before kissing both her nipples before traveling down to her navel before playfully dipping his tongue on her cute belly button then stopped at waistband of her panties. "Can I?" Brett asked as Santana blushed and nodded then Brett took off her panties. He could feel his heart hammering against his chest at how beautiful Santana was, his girlfriend. Brett leaned down at her core before looking into Santana's eyes to ask permission before continuing.

Santana held her breath, guys never went down for her because they said that it was too weird and disgusting. But Brett slowly licked her whole core which made her shiver and moans. This felt so good. Brett's tongue felt a small nub he exactly knew what it was, and he looked at Santana as he let his tongue circle around it then he watches Santana's hips raise as she moaned in pleasure. "That feel good baby?" Santana looked down and nodded making Brett dip his head down again before merciless licking the clit which made her moan and thrash her head around. Santana tasted so good, Brett couldn't get enough of Santana's taste, it drove him wild. He used one finger to slowly enter her causing the Latina to moan more as she placed her hands on his hair gripping his blond hair tightly trying to make him stay but he was quite content in staying down there already.

"That feels so good Brett, please more" Santana begged as Brett slipped another finger inside her before pumping them out in a steady rhythm as his tongue played with her clit again. The stimulation was getting too much for Santana as she felt something at the pit of stomach started to become tighter and tighter, her legs started to shake violently as she orgasmed shouting her boyfriend's name "BRETT!". Brett felt a warm liquid pool around his fingers causing him to pull out his fingers and tasted the substances which were addictive. Brett watched Santana who covered her eyes with her eyes, riding out her orgasm making his ego swell that he made Santana come.

"Are you okay?" Brett cupped her cheek making Santana move her hands away from her eyes and nodded. "Are you ready?" Santana nodded again as she watched Brett unbuckled his jeans then took off his boxer as well. Her eyes widen in shock at Brett's size which made her think about how much it will hurt. She watched Brett pulled out a condom and placed it on his erection before giving her the most serious look she had ever seen on his face. "Tell me if hurts too much okay? We will stop if it does" Santana nodded as she felt her heart swell at how sweet and caring he was. Brett steadied himself before slowly entering Santana's core. The Latina girl clawed his back and gripped tightly as she felt herself being stretched out to accommodate Brett's size. After fully being inside her, Brett watched her expression, her eyebrows furrowed together, she bit her lip with her nose scrunched up. "Do you want to stop? Does it hurt too much?" Brett asked worriedly as Santana shook her head.

"No just give me a minute" Brett nodded as he stroked her hair before giving her a kiss to try and distract her from her discomfort. After a few minutes, Santana laid down and nodded at Brett "You can move Brett" The blond hair boy nodded before slowly pulling out and thrusting back inside Santana who moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him close as possible to her. "more" Santana begged as Brett complied and started thrusting faster and deeper till he angled his hips to hit a certain spot causing Santana to moan louder "There Brett right there!" Santana pleaded, Brett and hit that sweet spot again and again and again till the two were getting close "Brett I going to…"

"Me too Santana" Brett grunted as he kept up the pace and speed until they couldn't hold it in any longer.

"BRETT!"

"SANTANA!" the two came together. The couple regains their breath as Brett slowly pulled out and putting the condom in the bin then looking back at Santana who grinned dozily at her.

"Wow just wow" she breathed out as she laid on Brett's chest "Are you sure you are a virgin? Coz it felt like you knew what you were doing" Santana teased as Brett blushed before replying

"I'll be honest that was mostly just instinct" Brett cuddled her tightly against him "Are you sure I was okay?" he asked worriedly to Santana who smiled and nodded

"More than okay baby" Santana kissed him on the cheek "I can't believe you made me come twice" Brett smiled before kissing her softly.

"Thank you for wanting me Santana," Brett said as he felt tired while Santana lazily drew shapes on his toned chest.

"Thank you for loving me Brett" Santana mumbled before falling asleep. Brett cuddled her closer to him and kissed the top of her head as he whispered "I love you" then falling asleep.

The two fell asleep happily in each other's arms. Brett woke up to the sound of the front door opening, he glanced over at the bedside clock to see it was 6:30 in the morning. He looked down at the beautiful Latina in his arms and smile before kissing her forehead causing her to groan and cuddled closer to his chest. "I love you" Brett whispered as he expertly maneuvered out of her deathly tight grip and put on his boxers and his undershirt before walking out the guest bedroom to see Erika drinking coffee at her table.

"Morning love bird" Erika teased as she knew full well what happened between him and Santana because he asked for permission to have Santana spend the night at her apartment which leads to teasing from Erika when he asked her. "how was it?" she asked as she handed him hot chocolate, Brett wasn't a massive fan of coffee and preferred sweet things instead.

"Beyond amazing... just wow" Brett exhaled dreamily making Erika giggle. "Thank you, Erika, I owe you a favor"

"That you do, I'll go collecting when Santana and I go shopping" she teased as Brett smiled weakly knowing that these two had expensive taste, but he just rolled his eyes and the two shared a hug.

"Right I'll make breakfast for you two" Brett walked over to the kitchen and started making breakfast while Erika was on her laptop doing some work for school and couldn't help to laugh at her best friend's good mood.

"Something smells good" a sleepy voice spoke causing the two turn around to see Santana rubbed her tired eyes and was wearing Brett's white shirt from last night that reached her knees, it looked like a dress on her due to petite height, she sleepily walked over to Brett and hugged him from behind. "Morning" she mumbled into his shirt.

"Morning San" Erika teased causing Santana's brown eyes to widen as she slowly turned her head to look over to see Erika at the table on her laptop with the biggest smirk on her face. "Good time last night?" The Latina buried her face into Brett's back not wanting to look at Erika, but the blonde hair boy continued on cooking breakfast and couldn't help laughing at his girl's cuteness. "Well you better get used to it, I mean there is a high chance of you living here when you move to New York for college next year" Erika commented nonchalantly making Brett smile secretly and Santana lose her awkwardness and stared at her.

"What?" she said quickly as she was confused while looking between Erika and Brett.

"Santana there is a reason why I bought a two-bedroom apartment, not just because of you but mostly for Brett" Erika commented as she continued to type on her keyboard. "You want to tell her Brett?" Santana looked at her boyfriend who rolled his eyes.

"it's not important Erika," Brett said as he started setting the table for breakfast.

"What? Brett, please tell me" Santana pleaded as Brett playfully glared at Erika who laughed before hiding in her room. Santana pouted which made Brett heartbreak but couldn't help to find her adorable.

"Fine, when I was competing with my old dance group, Erika and I said wouldn't be cool to live in New York, our dream was to go to open a dance studio and teach kids to dance, I love Choreographing and working with kids but that was years ago, I need to get a more secure job for my family" Santana was about to step in but he stopped her "I have a new dream to make the people I love happy and to take care of you for the rest of my life" Brett said seriously making Santana's heart skip a beat.

"Wh-what" she stuttered as Brett held her hand tightly and held her close to him.

"Santana last night was amazing and I know in my heart that I'm meant to be with you and nobody else, I know that we are young still and in high school but I love you with everything I am, Santana" Brett caressed her cheek "I want to be with always, I want to keep making you smile forever those cute dimples that always make my day no matter how bad my day has been" Santana smiled and hugged him tightly. "This heart is yours and only yours" Brett placed her fingers on his chest where she could feel his heartbeat.

"I love you Brett" the two shared a passionate kiss and then Erika cough to pull them away.

"As much as I love seeing you sucking each other's face off, I need to have breakfast before I go to school" Erika teased "but in all honesty, Santana when you apply for college, you can take other room when you start studying here in New York, rent free" Erika offered as Santana was speechless.

"I can't do that, I need to help you pay for rent," Santana said quickly as Erika rolled her eyes.

"Santana, this apartment is already bought, I own it with the money I earned from my pageants and competitions besides you are special to Brett and Brett has sacrificed so much for me this is the least I could do," Erika said coolly as she took a bite of the eggs. "Has Brett told you about my party nightmare?" Erika said in a shaky voice as Santana shook her head.

"It's your story to tell Erika not my place to say," Brett said seriously as Erika nodded in thanks.

"Santana you will know I promise, I'm just not ready yet to share" Santana grabbed her hand and smiled

"I consider you as my best friend, Erika and I'm here for you whenever you what" the two girls shared a tight hug making Brett smile then looked at his watch and said

"Better get you back to the hotel" Santana frowned and crossed her arms in front of her chest like a child which was adorable in Brett's eyes.

"I prefer it here," Santana said childishly making Brett and Erika laugh as his boyfriend held her tanned hand tightly.

"Santana your always welcome here if you want we can have girl's night whenever you want, and we kick Brett out for a night" Erika cheekily said making Santana giggle and Brett roll his eyes.

"Thanks, Erika, I love you too, can I just hang out in the spare room and play video games?" Brett commented as the girls giggled.

"But in all seriousness, though Santana, if you do move to New York for school and want a place to stay, it can be your permanent room" the Latina cheeks aching from all the smiling and she doesn't smile this much.

"I don't know what to say," Santana said happily "Thank you" Brett kisses her cheek lovingly making Erika smile.

"Can I borrow some clothes Erika?" Santana asked the dancer who grinned wildly and replied

"Did Brett go full-on animal on you and ripped your clothes?" she teased Brett who blushed as Santana smirked then replied

"Hey for a virgin he was quite an animal in bed" Santana threw a wink at Brett who blushed to a neon red while Erika smiled at how cute they were together, and Brett just sighed and shakes his head.

"Leave us alone Erika please?" Brett used his powerful Pierce puppy pout which made his best friend frown for a second then laughing.

"Okay, okay, stop your damn puppy pout!" Erika said throughout her laughter making Brett smile then Erika turned to Santana "Santana go raid my closet might be a bit big for you since well the height difference" she said honestly as the Latina rolled her eyes.

"Sorry I wasn't given the gift of height like you two," Santana said sarcastically as she walked into Erika's room to find some clothes to use. After a few minutes, Santana settled on a plain black t-shirt and denim shorts and started drinking some coffee while Brett went to his backpack that Erika came home with, he went to the bathroom to get changed into a pair of black jeans and a black tank top before putting on a checked long sleeve. When he left the bathroom, Santana was waiting with a bag that had her clothes from last night and she had to wear her heels.

"Are you going to be okay wearing heels?" Brett asked as Santana nodded. He was always curious how girls walked on heels and be able to run sometimes, it scares him that one wrong move, he could get stabbed by them, they looked dangerous and sexy too but he trusted his girlfriend besides he knew that as long as he was nice and sweet she wouldn't hurt him that badly.

"come on let's go," Santana and Brett said their goodbyes to Erika before leaving the apartment building. The hotel wasn't far it was only 20 mins walk from Erika's apartment. The two were walking hand in hand happily enjoying the sights. They were in a comfortable silence until Santana decided to break it "Brett?" Santana's boyfriend looked at her "I wish I was a virgin like you last night and be my first" Brett sighed and replied

"Hey, it's okay" Brett hugged her tightly "As long as it's just me from now on" Santana smiled and replied

"I just want you Brett" the two shared a kiss before they got back to the hotel where they saw the Glee club in the dining hall having breakfast.

"Well well Welcome back you two" Quinn teased as they entered "Good date?" she askes as the two grinned widely at each other before looking back at Quinn as they nodded happily.

"Brett took me to City Skyline for dinner! It was beautiful" she said excitedly then watched Quinn, Rachel and Kurt's mouth dropped open wide. "What?" she asked curiously then Rachel spoke up.

"City Skyline is like the best restaurant in New York only the rich and famous go there" Santana's mouth dropped open as well then looked at Brett who was casually just drinking some juice. "How did you get tables? They have like six months waiting list" Rachel's voice was laced with jealousy as Santana just kissed her boyfriend on the cheek who replied

"I know people," Brett said coolly "Nah I'm kidding I'm friends with the owner's son who used to be in my dance crew and he owed me a favor" Brett commented making all the kids just stared at him blankly "what?" he asked as he placed his drink down.

"Brett how many famous people do you know?!" Rachel practically screamed causing everyone to turn around and stared at them. "First Erika Parker, the Avelino twins who are famous models and now you know Matthew Trustcott?!"

"Who is Matthew Trustcott?" Quinn asked as everyone, but Brett was confused at how Rachel knew these people.

"Matthew Trustcott is a well-known performer! He is a Broadway star! His family owns City Skyline!" Rachel sighed romantically thinking making Finn frown.

"Hello earth to Rachel, you have a boyfriend!" Finn frowned as he trudged away from the table causing Rachel to run after him like a sad puppy.

"Brett your friends are famous apparently," Kurt said as he took a sip of his coffee "how come not you?" he asked curiously as Brett watched everyone leaned closer trying to listen in.

"When we competed in dance competitions, the crew went to the after parties and interviews while I just performed and went straight home or back to the hotel room to check up on mum" Brett explained simply. "Besides I'm not a limelight person, I like teaching more, I'm not Rachel who loves to have the Hollywood life" Brett held Santana's hand tightly before kissing it making all the girls swoon and feel a little jealous.

"Can I ask? Who taught you to be like to girls?" Quinn asked curiously to Brett who looked at the blonde hair cheerleader then stared at Santana who smiled knowingly then the other girls were learning in to hear him better.

"You can thank my mum, I used to be bullied because I wasn't one of the typical guys" Brett commented then Kurt spoke

"What typical guys?" Brett stared around the room the nudged his head towards Finn who was currently arguing with his tiny girlfriend. "Like Finn, sure I was the captain of the football team, I only did it to make my dad proud but after he left our lives, I quit then people made fun of me by calling me too sensitive, too gentle, not manly enough, not good enough" Brett muttered the last words and felt Santana squeeze his hand to comfort him.

"Honey you are sweet, kind, generous and very very manly" Santana playfully squeezed his arm muscles and giggled "Especially last night" she winked causing Brett to blush then turned to the girls and Kurt whose mouth gaped open.

"Erm…I'm guess no more virgin jokes" Kurt nudged Brett who blushed even more as all the girls giggled

"Girl talk tonight!" Quinn sang happily making Santana wink at girls while Brett laughed then Mr. Schue walked in with papers and said to everyone to get ready to practice at the hotel's hall. The Glee club moved to the theatre hall of the hotel to use their stage to practice.

"Come on guys let get practicing!" Brett watched the Glee club get on the stage as he just watched.

"Brett?" the blond hair boy turned around to see Ethan walking over to him with a few other people which he guessed was his dance group. "Can you help the group?" Brett nodded then lead the dancers to the back where was large room for them to work "So what's the theme of dance competition?" Brett asked curiously to Ethan who sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Romance" Brett bit back his laugh and look at the group who were laughing. Ethan was very shy when it came to emotions while his sister was very emotional.

"Are there enough for partners?" Brett asked the group who nodded as Brett smiled "Cool what song will you guys be choosing?"

"We were given songs to perform to, ours is Whitney Huston I wanna dance with somebody" one of the dancers explained as Brett nodded before speaking.

"We can incorporate one of our old dances and just add new steps to it" Brett explained as Ethan nodded then slowly taught the dance to his group. After 15 minutes, the group was dancing and trying to be in sync. Brett got his phone out and played the song to listen to the beat. "let's try this!"

The music started to play, and Brett bopped his head to the beat. The dancers watched him slowly start shuffling and thinking about the moves. Brett started to mouth the words then pulled Ethan next to him. The glee club watched Brett and The dance crew started to dance along then Ethan pull one of the girl dancers while Brett watched and made sure that they were on the beat before he twirled one of the girls and lifted her before spinning around. The glee girls mouth dropped in shock how good they were. Santana just smiled, and her heart swelled with pride at how amazing her boyfriend was. Brett ran over to his girlfriend and held out his hand for her. "Come on!" Santana took his hand and jumped off the stage and Brett easily caught her before placing her on her feet then dragging her back to the group.

Brett stated singing as he led Santana through the dance. Santana couldn't help to smile s she allowed Brett to take the lead. She had been watching the dance over and over, she might not be as good as Brett, Erika or Via but she could hold her own, she loved dancing with her boyfriend.  
_  
I need a woman who'll take a chance  
On a love that burns hot enough to last  
So when the night falls  
My lonely heart calls_

Brett winked at Santana before lifting her up and spinning her around to be in sync with the other dancers. The song was interrupted when Brett's phone started ringing making him groan as he placed his girlfriend on her feet before running over and answering it.

"Hello?" Brett asked "Hi Barry, how are you? Yeah sure I'll see if I can swing by Ryan's place for you, see you in a couple of days" Brett ended the call then walked over to the group. "Sorry about that guys"

"No its fine" Ethan spoke as he watched his group wipe the sweat off their foreheads "you work them well, no doubt we will be a force to be reckoned with!" the dancers cheered.

"Can't believe that the Brett Pierce choreograph our dance!" one of the female dancers squealed as Brett shook his head. "You are so well known in back at Cali!"

"Well, not as famous as the twins or Erika" one of the male dancers commented casually causing all the dancers to glare at him while Brett laughed weakly as he wrapped an around Santana's shoulder.

"Yeah but everyone knows him as the reason the twins and Erika became famous" a dancer supported causing Brett to sigh then replied

"Come on before a fight breaks out" Brett guided his girlfriend back to her group "You guys keep practicing!" Brett shouted as the dancers nodded and started practicing again. "How was that?" Brett asked Santana who gave him a thumbs up.

"Very very sexy" she whispered as she pinched his butt causing him to yelp in surprise. "Can you do that shirtless?" she suggested as Brett turned to her and winked

"Maybe later" He whispered in her ear before giving it a short nibble making the Latina gasp and grip his arm tighter in surprise.

"Can I have my performer back Brett?" Mr. Schue playfully said as Brett help Santana climb back on the stage. "Brett, can you help choreograph our National performance, please? It will help us please" the curly-haired teacher begged him then turned to the Glee club who were whispering please to him.

"Well I can help but Erika is better at the more romantic songs" Mr. Schue nodded "I don't see why not" the glee club cheered.

"Might want to start first with Finn with his two left feet" Sam commented making everyone laugh at Finn who rolled his eyes

"Hey it's not my fault, I'm not a dancer like Brett and Mike!" Finn defended himself as Brett laughed.

"Sure, show me what you got!" Brett took a seat next to Mr. Schue as the group restarted and performed. Most of the time, Brett was staring at Santana and everytime her sexy raspy voice sang it made him smile more, his heart skipped a beat when she winked at him causing him to move his eyes over to Finn who was struggling with left two feet, this poor giant fella couldn't dance for the life of him. Brett made a mental to note to make sure that he walks Finn through step by step as if he was teaching a child. Whilst watching them perform, Brett had already thought of ways they could make the performance better. He knew that Mike could dance so Brett will be enlisting him to help him choreograph with Erika. The Nationals was in two days, but Brett knew that with the help of Erika and Mike they could pull of choreographing that was worthy to be a tough contender.

After the performance, Brett clapped and cheered when he spoke "That was great you guys, sounding awesome! How about you give me, Erika and Mike a couple of hours to come up with something" Brett said as the club nodded. Right then as if on cue, Erika came in with a large handbag "right on time Erika!" Brett waved at her as she ran over.

"Yeah Ethan got one of the dancers to film the dance, you looked great for a rusty dancer" Erika teased making Brett roll his eyes. "Honestly I wish you never stopped dancing Brett," she said sadly as he rubbed her arm lovingly and replied

"You know my reasons may be in the future Erika," Brett said then smiled at Santana who was talking with the girls "Besides I have a great dance partner" Erika grinned widely then poked him on the chest.

"Come on let's get started, Mike?" Brett called for the tall Asian boy and asked him to come over. "So what I was thinking…" Brett, Mike, and Erika talked about what dances they could add while the Glee club watched the 3 dancers started to create a dance routine for them.

"Your boy can move San" Quinn commented as Brett started to demonstrate a move that they could use to Erika and Mike who watched and nodded. Santana just grinned and nodded

"correction! That's my man" Santana said loudly looking at the girls who were staring hungrily at Brett. The girls looked away and avoided the Latina's deadly glare.

After a couple of hours, Brett, Erika, and Mike taught everyone the moves for the main songs. Then Erika took over and taught the girls their own dance while Mike and Brett were teaching the boys their part. Brett worked closely with Finn who was struggling very hard in trying to memorize the dance. "I'm sorry Brett, I'm not good at this" Finn said sadly as Brett just rolled his eyes.

"Hey, don't worry about it, we'll take baby steps, it's just one big old foot after the other" Brett said honestly. Teaching dance to Finn reminded him when he taught kids their dance for competitions. He realizes he misses to dance but he still wanted to be a mechanic because it would provide a steady income for his family and his future. Everyone at Glee was surprised at how patient Brett was being with Finn when after a few hours they would give up because he was so hard to teach but Brett was taking his time walking it with him and he was gradually but surely getting the dance.

After practice, Santana asked if Brett and Erika can take them around New York for a little sightseeing. Brett and Erika agreed as they waited for everyone to get changed into something comfortable. Everyone was having fun and taking pictures of New York being tourists. Erika and Glee club bought Brett a NY Baseball cap as a thank you for helping with everything. Brett held Santana's hand throughout their sightseeing and enjoyed the look on her face as she took in the beauty that New York had to offer.

"I am definitely studying here!" Santana said excitedly as Brett nodded and smile before wrapping a strong arm around her pulling the Latina close to him.

"You have a place to stay too and it's free" Brett commented which Rachel heard

"Where?!" she asked curiously as Santana smirked and replied

"I'll be living with Erika, she offered me her spare room in her apartment" Rachel mouth gaped open in shock while Brett bit back a smile.

"Technically it was supposed to be my room when I moved to New York" Brett explained then Rachel look back and forth between the couple.

"You're moving to New York as well?" everyone stopped and turned to look at him making Brett blush at the attention and before he continued

"No, I don't know yet because it depends on my situation" Santana and Erika rubbed Brett's back as he sighed sadly before smiling "But I will be going to New York a lot more to see Erika and San, I can bring Via as well, she will enjoy that" Brett said happily as everyone smile then Erika gasped loudly as she stopped in her tracks. Brett followed her line of sight and his blue eyes widen in shock. "Bastard!" Brett yelled as he was about to charge forward but Erika and Santana held him back.

"Brett stop! Don't!" Erika yelled as everyone looked at Brett who stopped struggling but kept glaring at the person across the road. There was a man around their age who had grey hair that had blonde roots showing, Brett glared into his cold emerald eyes that stared back at him. The man's face look like a supermodel, he had an arrogant smirk on his face. He wore skinny black jeans with the brand new Nike shoes, his branded clothes to show off how much money he had. He stared at Erika and Brett as he walked over to them. Santana noticed that Erika hid behind Brett, she was no longer the confident person that they all knew, she was like a small child afraid of being in trouble.

"Long time no see Brett" the man smirked arrogantly causing Brett to growl, he glared at Erika who was hiding behind Brett and was shaking like a leaf. "Hey, Erika, how are you?" he said lowly. That it. Brett grabbed his collar and lifted him up. "woah hey!" he tried to get out his grip, but Brett kept a tight hold of him.

"Do you want me to break your legs again because believe me you deserved more after what you did to Erika!" Brett growled angrily as the man laughed darkly before glaring at him.

"I haven't done anything remember, Brett my name is clear" the man's smirk was getting larger and larger. "Fancy seeing you here in New York" he commented, "its an okay city but Cali is better".

Brett was beyond furious "Leave now Marcus! Or I swear to god, I will finish what I started back in cali!" Brett warned him as he places him rough on his feet and pushed him away from Erika. Santana has never seen Brett like this which made her worry.

"Brett are you okay?" Santana asked worriedly as she touches Brett's arm while her boyfriend followed Marcus's leering eyes that traveled up and down on his girlfriend making him growl angrily as he stepped in front of Santana.

"Brett stop it's not worth it" Santana pleaded as Brett sighed and stared at his girlfriend's eyes before placing him on his feet. Marcus dusted his coat and smirked again.

"Your girlfriend is pretty Brett, looks like a good lay" that was the final straw as Brett charged at him, he speared Marcus on the concrete pavement and started punching him. Santana was frozen in shock as she had never seen this side of Brett before.

"Woah Woah Brett! STOP!" It took Finn, Mike and Sam to get Brett off Marcus and hold him. Marcus scoffed and wiped the blood away from his lip before smirking.

"Brett, I have done nothing wrong, everyone knows it," Marcus said darkly with a large unsettling grin on his face as Brett clenched his bloodied knuckles as the boys held a tight grip on the blonde hair boy who was quite strong.

"I'm warning you, Marcus, I've told you before I am as strong as a bull and won't have any issues taking you on but understand this if you try to fight me…" Brett stared at him before speaking in a menacing voice "the only way it will end is that you will be the one on the floor and I'll be the one walking away" Marcus gulped in fear as he saw the seriousness in Brett's eyes before turning around and ran away from them.

Brett looked at Santana who was just looking at him with fear in her beautiful brown eyes then at Erika who was still staring at the floor still shaking. The blonde hair boy stared at his knuckles that were on fire and bleeding. "Santana…I-" Brett watched his girlfriend flinch at his touch making him retract his hand away. "I'm sorry" that was Brett said before walking away from them.

"Brett wait come back!" Finn called out, but Brett had already disappeared.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a couple of hours since the fight between Brett and Marcus. The Glee club looked around the whole of New York city for Brett, but he was nowhere to be found. Santana was in Erika's apartment and stayed with Erika trying to comfort her as she was still shaking. "I'm so sorry," she said softly that Santana almost missed it. "it was my fault that Brett lost control like that" Erika explained as the Latina girl just rubbed her back trying to comfort her and replied

"We both know how protective Brett is" Santana tried to make the situation lighter, but in all honesty, she was still in shock of how her boyfriend behaved.

"Santana" Erika took a deep breath "Marcus raped me at a party" Santana's chocolate brown eyes widen in shock. "It was Brett that got into fight with Marcus and broke his legs in anger, he would have done more damage if the police hadn't came and arrested the two" Erika hugged herself tightly as Santana rubbed her back trying to comfort her as she continued "My parents defended Brett and sued Marcus's family, but his family were well known in the Cali and had a good reputation so they paid the judge and my parents a million dollars to not pursue the case which leads me to get into a fight with them because they accepted it and I ended up leaving home and staying with Brett's family who took me in and comforted me" Erika couldn't help her tears fall as Santana hugged her tightly. "I cried every night and I became depressed, it got so bad I tried to commit suicide" Santana gasped as Erika cried into her shoulder.

"You don't have to continue honey, you can stop," Santana said softly as Erika cried into her chest as Santana hugged her tightly trying her best to comfort her.

"Brett blames himself for the whole incident, he is scared that I would relapse and try to kill myself again but after seeing how Brett and his family were worried about me, it made me feel horrible, so I never thought of doing it again" Erika commented "Santana tells the Glee Club to just stop searching for Brett and leave him till he ready to talk" Erika advised to Santana who picked her phone and was reluctant to text the Glee Club to cancel their search. "You won't be able to find Brett, I never could whenever he was upset or angry so let him cool off," Erika told Santana who sighed before sending a text to Quinn.

**Santana:** _Hey Quinn, Erika said to stop trying to find Brett_

After a few second Quinn replied

**Quinn:** _Are you sure?_ _I mean Brett might need help _

Santana wanted to know if Brett was okay and wasn't hurt but she looked at Erika who gave her a small smile and nodded making her trust. Santana texted Quinn back.

**Santana:** _Yes, Erika said he will be fine as much as I want to find him, he needs time cool down_

Santana put her phone away and turned to Erika who took a deep breath before started smiling again. "Santana, Brett won't miss you perform I promise he will be there at Nationals" the two girls shared a sisterly hug. "Can you sleep next to me tonight, I don't want to be alone" Erika tugged at Santana's sleeve. The Latina girl smiled and nodded before hugging her tightly "Thank you".

It was early hours in the morning around 3 am when Brett slowly opened Erika's apartment door. He checked the guest room to see if Santana was sleeping there. When he saw the room was empty, he tiptoed over to Erika's room. He carefully opened the door before poking his head through the crack. Brett's eyes widen at seeing Santana and Erika sleeping next to each other holding hands, but their backs turned from each other. Brett smiled at the two before crept towards Santana's side and kneeled on the floor before softly stroking Santana's cheek using his index finger trying to coax her to wake up. After a few seconds, Santana groaned as her eyes fluttered open then her eyes soften at the sight of Brett.

"Can we talk in the kitchen?" Brett whispered to Santana who nodded sleepily before she watched her boyfriend slowly and carefully walked to the kitchen. The Latina girl cautiously got out of bed trying not to wake Erika up. When she walked into the kitchen, she saw Brett making hot chocolate "Do you want one?" he asked softly as Santana nodded before she took a seat at the breakfast bar watching Brett make hot chocolate for the two of them.

"Brett" the blonde hair looked up, "Erika told me everything" Brett nodded and placed a hot chocolate drink in front of her. The two didn't speak for a whole 10 mins as they just kept drinking their drinks till Brett spoke again.

"Are you afraid of me?" Brett said shakily to Santana who looked up "I turned into a monster and I felt like I became my father" he commented as her eyes widen in shock while Brett kept staring at his drink. "I promised myself that I would never become like him but when I saw Marcus something snapped inside me, and I saw red and nothing else than when I saw you flinching away from me, it brought me back" Santana watched Brett's begin to shake. "I'm sorry I became a monster" Brett's felt the tears fall from his eyes as he kneeled down in front of Santana "I'm sorry please forgive me" he begged as the Latina placed her hand on Brett's cheek and stroking it gently.

"Brett shhh…it's okay..shh" Santana stroked his hair lovingly as she felt Brett cry into her lap. Brett couldn't stop the tears falling down, Santana tried to comfort her boyfriend. "Honey, you're not a monster, okay?" Santana kissed the top of his head. "You are nothing like your father, you were protective of Erika and after everything she has been through it was understandable, that bastard Marcus deserved everything and more," Santana said angrily as Brett lifted his head and wiped his tears away from cheeks using his sleeves. "You're not a monster okay? I'm not afraid you I was just shocked at seeing you like that, I have never seen you act like that's what scared me"

"You know that I would never hurt you right? I would never do anything like that to you" Brett said seriously, and Santana smiled as she nodded. "I'm not an angry person Santana, I'm just protective over girls ever since Erika's-" Santana cut her off by giving him a kiss on the lips which he happily responded back. Brett wrapped his strong arms around her waist before lifting her up in the air and placed her on the table counter as he deepened the kiss between them.

"Guys eww!" someone shouted playfully causing Brett and Santana to pull away and turned to see Erika who was rubbing her eyes tiredly. "Brett…I'm sorry" Erika yawned as Brett hugged Erika tightly as she hugged him back.

"I'm always here for you Erika" Brett whispered into Erika's ear making her smile as she buried her head deeper into his chest.

"Thank you, Brett," Erika said before pulling away then looked at his hands "How are your knuckles?" she asked as Brett shrugged.

"I'll be fine, they are just a bit bruised but just need a little ice" Brett explained as he watched Erika sat on her sofa hugging her knees close to her. Brett sat next to her and wrapping an arm around her while Santana went to the freezer and grabbed two bags of frozen peas then placing it on Brett's knuckles. "Thank you, San," Brett smiled at the Latina's grinned as she took a seat next to her boyfriend. Brett was in the middle of the two girls as they leaned into him. "Come on its still early get some sleep" he watched the two girls fall asleep against him. Brett couldn't sleep so he kept an eye on Santana and Erika who were cuddling up to him which made him smile. After a few minutes, Brett carefully picked up Erika in his arms before carrying her to her room and tucking her in. After closing the door, Santana woke up rubbing her eyes tiredly, but he could tell she was still sleepy. "San goes back to sleep" Brett whispered as he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the guest room.

"Stay with me" she murmured sleepily as Brett laid her down on the bed.

"Let me just get changed okay?" Santana nodded as she turned around in her sleep while Brett took off his shirt and started on searching his backpack for a fresh shirt. Unknown to him, Santana cheekily peeking at Brett's toned upper body and was now completely awake. When Brett got the shirt he wanted, he was about to put on when his icy blue eyes meet her dark brown chocolate eyes that instantly closed which made her boyfriend smile cheekily at Santana who was pretending to sleep with a large smile on her face. "Are you okay Santana?" Brett dropped his shirt on the floor as he walked over to Santana and knelt down beside her.

"hmm" she hummed dozily making Brett roll his eyes and smile

"baby, were you peeping?" Brett watched Santana kept her eyes close still trying to pretend to sleep which made her boyfriend impatient before reaching for her tickle spot, underneath her armpits. Brett barely touched her, and she was giggling uncontrollably as Brett kept tickling her. He was on top of his girlfriend whose laughter was so cute.

"Brett-ah haha- Sto-hahaha-p" Brett stopped his loving torture and kissed her forehead as he waited for Santana to calm down.

"I love you San" Brett whispered as he touched her cheek tenderly. Santana leaned into his touch which made Brett hug her tightly. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Brett asked her as the Latina shook her head.

"Shouldn't you?" she replied cheekily making Brett roll his eyes.

"I'm not tired," Brett said honestly as he laid next to Santana who cuddled up to Brett. "how about you?" he asked as Santana shook her head before changing her position to lay on her stomach then placing her chin on his chest to look at him.

"I'm more awake now seeing my sexy boyfriend half naked made me a bit horny" Santana cheekily winked at Brett who blushed making Santana giggle before straddling Brett who was feeling a bit frisky. Santana raised an eyebrow at him when she felt his excitement underneath her.

"Sorry," Brett said in shame making Santana snicker as she leaned down and whispered in his ear.

"Does this feel good baby?" Santana asked as she started to grind on Brett's excitement making him more aroused. Brett groaned as he closed his eyes trying to concentrate on the sexy Latina on top of him making Santana smirk devilishly which made her look sexier and hotter. "Well, baby?" Santana asked as she kept moving her hips as Brett tried to control himself.

"Yes, it feels so good" Brett moaned as he started to thrust his hips in time with her movements. "Santana are you sure?" he asked softly as he placed his hand on her waist to stop her.

"Brett, you're the only one I want, please let me pleasure you" Santana whispered as Brett didn't feel right because he wanted Santana to always feel satisfied.

"What about you baby? I want to give you pleasure to baby, every time" he whispered to Santana who smiled and cupped his cheek adoringly.

"Baby this is a give and take relationship, you gave me an amazing night yesterday, let me pleasure you" Santana whispered as Brett smiled before quickly flipping her over, so he was hovering above her.

"I know but I promised to treat you like the Queen you are" Brett whispered to Santana who sighed and kissed him softly.

"I guess we have to fight for dominance?" she raised a perfect shaped eyebrow at Brett who smirked as he leaned down to capture her lips in a passionate kiss.

"Oh, it will be fun," Brett said as he playfully grabbed her wrist and held her down while Santana wrapped her toned legs around his waist. Santana and Brett made love throughout the early hours. It was around 6:30 am when they were exhausted but were happy. "Wow," Brett exhaled happily as Santana giggled while cuddling up to her boyfriend.

"Wow indeed, how many times did we do it?" Santana asked curiously to Brett who shrugged

"I stopped counting after 7," he said honestly making the two laugh out loud. "Not bad for a former virgin" Brett joked while Santana rolled her chocolate eyes.

"You have come very far" Santana sighed in content as Brett held her. "Are we always going to be like this?" Santana asked as Brett smiled before replying

"I hope so Santana, are you sleepy now?" Brett cheekily asked as Santana shook her head.

"No even if I am exhausted from all the lovemaking, I'm not sleepy" Brett nodded as he just hugged her tightly against him.

"how about we take a bath?" Brett asked Santana who nodded. "I'll start filling the tub" Brett put on some boxers before going to the bathroom to start filling up the tub. Santana waited patiently for her boyfriend to return and she childishly counted till he returned. She got up to 3 mins and 54 seconds. "The bath is ready for you my Queen" he playfully bowed making her giggle.

"Carry me," she said in a playful voice as she opened her arms for him then Brett carried her to the bathroom. Luckily, Erika had her own bathroom in her room which meant him, and Santana won't be disturbed during their bath. Brett carried Santana to the bathroom in the bridal style which his girlfriend enjoyed. Brett got into the tub first as he groaned in delight feeling the hot water on his skin when his back was leaning against the tub before Santana sat in front of him with her back against his well-built chest. Brett hugged her tightly as they relaxed.

"How are you feeling?" Brett asked Santana who hummed happily as she leaned back even more.

"Perfect" The blonde hair boy smiled and hugged her tighter. "This moment is perfect" the couple enjoyed the moment.

It was finally time for Nationals, Brett, Erika, and Mike worked with everyone's choreography so that they knew were going to be awesome. Brett was at the backstage helping the Glee club prepare. "Oh, I'm so nervous," Rachel said in a shrill voice as Brett just rolled his eyes before giving Santana a kiss on the forehead.

"You'll do great San" Brett rubbed her arms lovingly as Santana took a deep breath "knock it out the park, I'll be here waiting for you with a big hug and kiss for you" Brett knew she was nervous but she was trying to keep her badass status in front of everyone but he knew his girlfriend better than she knew herself.

"You promise you'll be here?" Santana asked in a worried voice as Brett smiled and nodded as they link their pinkies together.

"I promise you, I will be here waiting for you, I'll cheer you on" Brett hugged her as the crew members called them up on stage. Mr. Schue was shouting at everyone to get ready as Brett watched his girlfriend took a deep then stared at him before winking at him. Erika finally caught up and stood next to Brett cheering with him.

Brett watched the Glee club perform and they did the dance that Brett, Mike, and Erika worked hard for them. They were owning the stage. Brett's heart filled up with pride and joy as he watched girlfriend slayed the performance. After their performance, Santana flung herself into Brett's arm as he luckily caught her and steadied himself before they fall over. "You guys that were great!" Mr. Schue clapped "Brett, Erika thank you for choreography!" Brett and Erika watched Glee club buzzing after their performance.

"We are definitely going to win!" Tina squealed happily as she and Mercedes were jumping with excitement then Rachel joined in as Santana kissed Brett on the cheek while Erika was talking with Quinn.

"Did I look good?" Santana asked worriedly as Brett smiled

"You were perfect, you all were" Brett congratulated everyone who grinned brightly and said their thanks.

"Now let's wait for the results," Finn said nervously as Brett knew that they had nothing to worry about. They were a shoo-in of winning the title. After agonizingly waiting the results is in. The presenter came on.

"The Winners of the Nationals is…" he took a dramatic pause that had everyone on the edge of their seats. "The New Directions!" the Glee club burst into tears and cheers as they ran on the stages to grab their trophy and celebrate. Brett and Erika clapped along cheering for them. There was confetti around them as they were jumping around wildly.

After their excitement, they were still buzzing their win as they made their way back to the hotel. When they got there, they were met with a large crowd. Then suddenly, "Hey guys!" the glee club turned around to see the Alverio twins with their dance group. "Great job!" the twins said happily as they saw the big trophy. Brett quickly hugged Santana from behind just to hold her back just in case Fern might provoke Santana and to just cuddle with her.

"Yeah, I bet your singing and dancing were on point!" Fern said excitedly as the dancers nodded in agreement. "Brett, we have great news! Our group won the title yesterday!" the glee club congratulated them on their victory. "Let's go and celebrate!" she said happily as everyone agreed but Brett and Erika shook their heads.

"We aren't party people," Brett said "We are just happy with Pizza and Beer and playing video games all night long" Santana looked at Erika who became a little quiet then realized why she didn't like to go partying anymore and understood.

"Can I join?" Santana asked as she raised a hand making Quinn raise an eyebrow at her best friend.

"Are you sure San?" Brett asked curiously as the Latina girl nodded

"You and Brett you don't have to, you can have fun," Erika said trying not to be a burden on Brett or Santana.

"Erika, I'm not letting you be alone after the Marcus incident" Brett gave her a one arm hug then looked at Santana "Are you, sure babe? You can go have fun" The Latina shook her head then Quinn spoke up

"Come on San, please we can go partying again! We won't have too much to drink" Quinn promised as Santana was about to say no however the Glee Club girls were begging her to come with them. Santana sighed and gave up before reluctantly agreeing. Brett pulled Santana away from the group to speak privately.

"Santana do you want to go?" Santana shrugged "Well it is your choice babe" Brett sighed as he kissed her forehead. "How about you go and if you don't like it, text me and I will pick you up and take you back to Erika's apartment"

"Brett, do you trust me?" Santana asked softly, it was so quiet that Brett almost missed it. Brett hugged her tightly and kissed the top of her head. "Because you know you can trust me" she assured him.

"I trust you 100% San if you don't feel comfortable just call me okay and I will pick you up as fast as I can okay?" Santana nodded "Stay safe okay?" Brett stroked her cheek before kissing her softly.

It was around 1 am in the morning, Brett and Erika fell asleep on the couch. Suddenly Brett's phone rang, he instantly picked up when he read the caller ID. "Hey Santana baby are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Brett I just wanted to say how amazing you are, you are the sweetest, kindest and sexiest guy in the world" Brett couldn't help snickering at his girlfriend who was drunk then suddenly Quinn continued the conversation

"Sorry Brett, Santana is the crying drunk of the group, we just wanted to say that we are safely back in the hotel and we are getting Santana back in bed" Quinn explained as he could hear the girls struggling to try to control Santana.

"Thank you, Quinn, I'll see you guys tomorrow" Brett ended the call then looked at Erika who was still sleeping peacefully. He carefully lifted her up in his arms and tucking her in bed. Brett went to sleep in the guest room.

It was around 6:30 am and Brett made Erika breakfast before leaving a note on the table that he will see her in a few weeks in Lima. When Brett got to the hotel where the Glee Club were staying, they would have to be on the bus at 10 on the dot. When Brett got to the hotel, he walked to Santana's room. He softly knocked on the door and it opened revealing Quinn who looked tired but smiled at him. "Morning Brett" she yawned

"Sorry did I wake you?" Brett asked worriedly as the blonde cheerleader shook her head and smiled tiredly. "How's Santana?" he continued

"She looks awful" she pointed to Santana's bed where they saw the Latina groaning and holding her head. "She's been sick a few times during the night" Brett nodded

"Can I come in?" Brett asked shyly "I just want to make sure Santana is okay" Quinn smiled and stepped aside as he walked over to Santana's bed and knelt beside her before stroking her cheek softly. Gently coaxing her to wake up causing Santana to groan and opened one eye to look at Brett.

"Hey, how are you?" Brett whispered as Santana pouted cutely.

"Horrible" Santana muttered as she opened the comforter "Please cuddle me" Brett took off his shoes and dropping his backpack before getting into her bed. He sat up against the headboard as Santana snuggled against him, instantly feeling better. "How long have we got before getting ready?"

"Well it's 7 now, you can sleep till 8 if you want then I can help you pack then I would say drink some sprite to help with the hangover so you don't puke on the bus, I'll also get you some paracetamol for your headache" Brett explained as Santana hummed in approval before cuddling more into Brett's chest while he rubbed her back to soothe her as she went back to sleep.

Quinn smiled at Brett looking after Santana knowing that she was well taken care of. Rachel rubbed her eyes then turned over to see Brett cuddling Santana. "Hey-!" Quinn covered her mouth as she stopped the smaller girl from screaming.

"Shh just leave it, he just came in this morning" Quinn whispered "let's start packing so we are ready" Quinn and Rachel slowly started packing as Brett kept comforting his girlfriend helping her feel better. When it was time to get up, Brett softly shook his girlfriend who groaned.

"Do I have too?" she said childishly as Brett kissed the top of her head and replied

"Come on, you can sleep on the bus" Santana got up and started packing while Brett pulled her away and said

"You take a shower, it will make you feel better, I know which your stuff is, go on" Brett softly pushed Santana towards the bathroom with blue fluffy towel and clothes before he started packing for her. As Brett was packing, he received a message from Barry.

**Barry:** _Hey Brett, change of plans Ryan is visiting with her family in a couple of days so you don't need to meet up with her_

**Brett:** _Okay sorry been busy with Glee club, Erika and everything _

**Barry:**_ It's okay son, see you when you get home_

After putting his phone away, Santana came out wearing fresh clothes and looking better. "How you are feeling babe?" Brett asked his girlfriend who nodded tiredly. "Come on let's get your suitcase downstairs, can you grab my bag?" Santana nodded as she picked up Brett's backpack while he lifted her two suitcases and took it downstairs as the girls followed.

After breakfast, the Glee Club got onto the bus and started to travel back to Ohio. Santana went to sleep throughout the whole bus journey in Brett's arms. When they got back it was night time, Brett's grandparents pick him up and took him home. Brett hugged his grandparents and mother before sneaking upstairs to his little sister's room and kissing her on the forehead before placing her present at the end of the bed for her to see when she wakes it before Brett went to sleep.

It was Monday morning and Brett wasn't going to school as he was going to be working at the garage when he was coming over after her Glee club practice for dinner with her parents. This made him nervous as this was the first time he was having dinner with her family just him alone. He didn't want to make a fool of himself and wanted to make a good impression.

"Brett?" Barry called out causing Brett to look up "Here is your check for the month" he handed him a white envelope that had his cheque, his blue eyes scanned the amount then his eyes widen.

"Barry this is more than what I am supposed to get this month!" Brett exclaimed in shock as Barry smiled and patted his back

"Well actually buddy, I was thinking to promoting you" Brett raised an eyebrow at him "You are one of the best mechanics here, so you are going to be Assistant Manager, I will be teaching you how to run the shop and people…it kinda makes up to you missing a lot of school, at least I can give you experience which is what most people are looking for" Barry patted his back sadly "I know with you working hard for your family, you deserve it" Brett hugged him tightly making Barry laugh. "Get ready because starting next week, I will start training you"

"Thank you, Barry, I really appreciate this" Brett thanked him as Barry just smiled then he looked at his watch to see, he had to get ready. "I need to take a shower and get ready" Barry nodded as Brett ran to the showers to get ready. After ten minutes, Santana parked her car up in front of Barry's garage.

"Hello, Santana!" Barry waved as Santana walked over wearing a simple black dress that reached her mid thighs matching with simple black heels. She was literally a walking bombshell, Barry noticed some of the workers checking Santana out "excuse me, boys, this girl is taken by Brett!" he playfully warned the workers who quickly turned away. "Don't worry honey, these boys are just jealous of Brett for having a great girl" Santana blushed at the compliment and thanked him then Brett's office door opened revealing Brett wearing a dark blue shirt that made his eyes stand out even more, slim fitting black jeans and black dress shoes. He looked so handsome it made Santana's heart flutter at the sight of him.

"Hey, San" Brett ran up and pick her up in his arms making the Latina girl giggle. "How do I look? Be honest?" Brett asked worriedly as Santana playfully looked at him up and down while tapping her chin.

"Eh you look okay" Brett sighed happily as he kissed her softly making everyone in the place to wolf whistle and cheer at them causing them to break apart with large smiles on their faces. "Come on let's go to dinner with my parents, hope you like Mexican food mum has been cooking all day for you"

"You know I eat anything" Brett smiled as he waved goodbye to Barry and before the two got into Santana's car.

"Are you okay?" Santana asked as she sensed Brett's nervousness, she glanced at Brett who was rubbing his jeans with his hands in anxiousness.

"I just, I'm worried I know I met them before but the fact that I feel like they might not like me" Brett muttered as Santana's eyes soften at how cute Brett was being worried.

"Brett take a deep breath" Santana instructed to Brett who took a deep breath to try and calm his nerves "They love you, my parents and my Abuela loves you Brett and your family" Santana quickly placed her hand on top of his before giving him a squeeze before moving it back to the wheel. "You saved me, you are kind, protective, family orientated and everything they could want in a boyfriend for me," Santana said honestly as Brett took a deep breath again.

"Thanks but I want to show them I am worthy of you" He said meekly causing Santana to look at him with a raised eyebrow, silently asking him to continue to explain "Well, San looks at you, you wear designer clothes, expensive handbags and shoes, I can't even afford a car let alone treat you with things like that" Brett turned to look at Santana who glared at him, if looks could kill, he was pretty sure that he would be dead by now.

"Brett! Do you think I care about you not being able to afford the stuff!" Brett just sighed as he stared out the window. "Honey, its just money, I am in love with you Brett, my parents are both doctors so they can afford to buy designer stuff, but I don't care you don't have the fanciest car, the trendiest clothes or not being able to take me to expensive restaurants, I am in love with you and I love you, Brett, I don't care about that stuff" Santana reassured him as he just sighed and replied

"What if one day, you decide I am not good enough for you" Santana parked up in front of her house. "I'm afraid that one day you will see me as not being good enough and leave me" Santana picked up the tremble in his voice "I know I'm not the smartest person around, I mean you can go anywhere and be a doctor, a lawyer, a star and be anything you want to be but me? I don't want you to be embarrassed telling people that you're married to a simple mechanic" Santana felt her heart flutter as he was already thinking about marriage with her, it made her smile that he had that much faith in their relationship.

Santana stopped her car and cupped Brett's chin before forcing him to look at her. "I would be happily married to a blonde, sexy, sweet, handsome and charming mechanic" Santana playfully winked at Brett who blushed as Santana kissed his cheek "come on baby, let's have dinner" Brett took a deep breath and followed Santana.

When they entered, the smell of delicious food hit Brett's nose as Santana led him to the kitchen where her parents were cooking. "Ah, Brett come in welcome!" Maribel ran over and kissed him on the cheeks. "Hope you like Mexican food," she said happily as Brett nodded.

"How is work?" Mateo asked as he started taking the plates to the dining room.

"Its okay sir, I've actually got promoted to assistant manager!" Brett said excitedly as The Lopez family congratulated "so I can earn more and get better experience" He continued as Mateo smiled as he patted his back.

"That's great Brett, remember how important school is though" Maribel commented as she came in with the main dish in her hands to place it on the middle of the table.

"I know Mrs. Lopez but I am passing school thanks with Santana's help" Brett praised his girlfriend who blushed while her parents smile at the two.

"Everyone sit down" Maribel instructed as everyone took a seat with Mateo at the head of the table, Maribel on his right while Santana was on his left while Brett was sat next to his girlfriend. "Brett call me Maribel and Mateo, Mrs. Lopez makes us sound old" Mateo agreed as Brett nodded sheepishly.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Lop-" Santana's parents playfully glared at Brett "I mean Maribel" the older woman smirked and nodded. "Everything looks delicious," Brett said happily as he took a bite of the food.

"Thank you, Brett, it's an old Lopez family recipe" Maribel playfully winked at her daughter "I need to teach it to Santana in the future". The dinner was great, Brett was finally relaxing and having fun with the Lopez family. They were just sat around the table talking then Mateo cleared his throat

"Now Brett, there is something I need to ask you seriously" Brett gulped as he stared into Santana's father's dark brown intimating eyes. "Is it true your father is Walter Dimarco?" Brett froze when he heard that name, he didn't know he didn't say anything for over ten minutes. "Well, Brett? I am waiting" Mateo raised an eyebrow at him as Brett gulped and nodded.

"Yes, He is my father," Brett said shakily as Santana looked between her father and boyfriend. "Why sir?" His voice quivered in fear as he balled his hands into a fist that started to turn white.

"You know he has a history of abusing women?" Brett nodded sharply "how do I know you won't be like that to Santana"

"I won't-" Before he could finish Mateo slammed his fist on the table and shouted

"Are you sure?" Santana's eyes widen at her father's behavior then turned to Brett who was shaking in fear.

"Papi stop! Brett isn't like that!" Santana defended him as Mateo smirked then replied

"You don't know what he is like Santana, for all I know he is a bastard that hurts women like his father" Brett couldn't take it anymore, he scrambled onto his feet and quickly left the table. Santana was about to go after him, but Maribel grabbed her hand and said to give him space.

"Honey that was a bit overkill!" Maribel growled at her husband who bit his tongue and looks down shamefully.

"But Maribel, his father-" Mateo was quickly cut off

"That isn't fair honey, should I judge you based on your parents?" Mateo shook his head in shame then turned to Santana.

"I'm sorry Santana, I just wanted to make sure that you are safe with him," Mateo said honestly as Santana glared at her father.

"Papi, Brett has never made me feel unsafe if anything he is like a massive walking teddy bear!" Santana screamed "I'm going to go after him" Santana excused herself from the table before leaving the house to see Brett sat on the front porch of her house, looking up in the stars. "Brett?" she softly called out as her boyfriend turned around with tears coming from his eyes. Santana sighed as she sat next to him and placed her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry" Santana could see that Brett was still shaking badly "I didn't mean to just leave like that" Brett cried as he wiped his tears away with his sleeves. "I must look pathetic crying like a pansy, weakling"

"Brett, I want to know how bad your father was?" Santana asked worriedly as she watched her boyfriend's gentle hands trembling like leaf.

"San, he used to beat me and my mum, it all started because he lost his job in Cali which leads him to drink then start taking drugs which affect him, it got to the point that I had bruises all over my body but he made sure it couldn't be seen, you remember me attacking me Marcus?" Santana nodded as she continued to listen "times that by 10, he had anger issues and I tried to protect my mother as much as I could which resulted in me being hospitalized at one point which leads to him being arrested"

"Brett..you can stop now, you don't have too" Santana rubbed his back trying to comfort him but Brett just hugged her tightly against him.

"Santana, I won't ever hurt you, I promise" Santana was about to speak but Brett continued "you are one of the best things that happened in my life, I'll be damned if someone tries to take you away, I won't let you go" Santana smiled as she inhaled his heavenly scent "unless one day you had enough of me and don't want me around"

"Brett that would never happen" Santana reassured him but Brett frowned sadly "Brett, honey you are mine and only mine" Santana made him stare into her hypnotizing brown eyes.

"I am so yours, proudly so" Brett smiled as a new fresh set of tears fell down his eyes before pulling her in another deep two stated like this for a good hour till they heard the front door opening causing the two to turn around as they saw Maribel with a guilty looking Mateo.

"Brett, I want to apologize for how I treated you" Brett stared at his shoes like a small child unable to look at Santana's father. "It wasn't fair of me attacking you like that, I know I shouldn't have compared you to your father" Brett kept staring at the ground as Mateo just saw how broken Brett looked from his words.

Brett took a deep breath and got on his knees which made Santana and the Lopez family's eyes widen in surprise."Mr. Lopez, Mrs. Lopez I'm not the sharpest tool in the tool box, I am far from perfect, I have many issues and flaws that I am still dealing with, my mother literally slowly dying, I feel like whatever I do it isn't enough or I'm not strong enough to help even if I am exhausted I am still trying to make ends meet for my family, I feel like I have too much responsibilities to deal with, I am expected to be the man of the house when my pathetic father left and I had to take care of everyone that I forget to take care of myself" Brett took a deep breath "before I moved to Lima, all I did was get up, go to school, go to work and sleep that's it on repeat, non stop, I felt like I was in this endless loop then When I moved to Lima and met your daughter, I was happy because she didn't look at me with pity like everyone did back at Cali, I was so sick of people pretending to care about me and just kept saying sorry about how your life is…" Brett swallowed thickly "sorry for rambling on but I want to keep dating your daughter to make her happy and be with her please sir I know I don't have a lot of money and my family aren't doctors or lawyers but I will do anything to make Santana happy" Brett was breathing heavily then Santana held Brett to get back up on his feet.

"Brett I am so sorry," Mateo said as he saw how broken the boy was.

"I'm-" Brett was cut off by his phone ringing causing Brett to answer it when he saw the caller ID "Mum are you okay?" Brett said shakily as he wiped his tears using his sleeves. Santana watched Brett ran his hand through his hair as he ruffled it. "Okay, I'll go home now, love you" Brett ended the call and put his phone back in his back pocket. "Santana would you be able to drop me off at the pharmacy, Via came down with a fever" Brett explained as Santana nodded

"Sure, let me grab my keys" Brett nodded as he watched Santana run inside to find her keys.

"I am sorry about leaving like this, I hope you don't think bad of me" Brett couldn't look Santana's parents in the eyes as he focused on anything else but them.

"Brett?" Maribel hugged Brett tightly who was shocked, but he just hugged her back. "You are perfect for Santana okay?" she whispered "please keep her happy and safe" Brett nodded as Santana came out wearing her white winter jacket.

"Come on Brett lets go!" Brett smiled as he said his final goodbye to Santana's parents before getting into Santana's car. "How did Via get ill?" Santana asked curiously as she tried to keep Brett's mind about her parent incident.

"It due to winter coming and the weather temperature change, she catches the sniffles easy" Brett commented as Santana giggled at the use of cute words. "What are you laughing at?" Brett asked curiously.

"Just the fact an 18-year-old used the word sniffles" Brett blushed a neon red making his girlfriend laugh as she parked her car in front of the pharmacy. "Go on get the sniffles medicine" Brett rolled his eyes before leaving the car. After a few minutes, Brett came out with a lollipop in his mouth, a small brown paper in his hand. Brett entered the car again as Santana raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend "what?" He asked in a muffled voice as he kept chewing his lollipop.

"Erm…wanna explain why did you get a lollipop?" Brett smiled as he reached his hand into the paper bag and pulled out two lollipops one was red and the other was green.

"Do you want one?" Brett asked as Santana shrugged as she was about to pick the red, but Brett pulled it away from her causing her to frown "Sorry Via's favorite are the red ones, you would need to settle for the apple flavor" Brett handed Santana the green one.

"Okay good thing I like Via" Santana playfully said as she unwraps the lollipop and started sucking on it. Santana smirked when she notices Brett's eyes widen as he looked away "are you okay?" She asked cheekily as Brett smiled and nodded "come on let's get you home"

"I love you San" Brett whispered softly as he held her hand that was on the gear stick before giving her a tight squeeze. "Thank you for choosing me out of all the guys you could have had" Santana rolled her eyes playfully.

"Well good thing I have a thing for cute blondes with blue eyes" she winked at Brett who smiled as they happily ate the lollipops while listening to the radio. When Santana parked up, the two sat in silence for a few seconds then Brett spoke

"I miss you," Brett said as Santana raised an eyebrow at him

"What you mean?" Santana asked curiously "You have been with me since we got back from New York" she giggled as Brett stared her seriously

"I mean I miss having you in my arm at night, being intimate with you and just waking up seeing you first thing in the morning" Santana smiled as she felt her cheeks heating up at how being romantic Brett was it made her heart beat faster.

"I miss you too Brett, I miss being in your arms in the morning" Brett smiled "I wish it was easy for us to do it but, your family comes first Brett, I can wait beside every time we did it in New York was mind blowing so trust me, you, Brett Magnus Pierce, is worth the wait" Brett smiled as he leaned in to kiss her softly, tasting the apple flavor lollipop on her tongue which made their kiss even sweeter.

"I promise I will try to find a way to be with you like we did in New York" Santana smiled and nodded "I love you Santana" Brett kissed her knuckles before saying "Text me when you get home tonight okay?" Santana nodded as they share one final kiss before leaving. After making sure Brett was inside, she drove away back home.

Brett walked into his mother's room to see the two cuddlings with each other making him smile. Jenna was stroking Via's long blonde hair as she slept soundly on her chest while humming softly to help her sleep. Her blue eyes connected with Brett's as she smiled weakly "Hey honey" Brett knelt down by the bed. "how was dinner?" Brett shrugged making her eyes narrow at him "what happened?"

"We kinda got into an argument" Brett wringing his hands nervously "he brought up dad and I started to panic, and I got on my knees and begged them if I can keep dating Santana" Jenna smiled as she petted Brett's short blonde hair.

"Honey, Santana loves you and you love her, I know you two can make it and make awesome babies" she winked playfully as Brett smiled and nodded

"I plan on making her the happiest woman in the world" Jenna smiled and nodded "I got Via's sniffle medicine" Brett places the bag on the bedside table "I'll go to sleep if you need anything mum just call okay?" Jenna nodded as Brett leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. "I love you mum" Jenna smiled

"I love you too Honey, sweet dreams" Brett got changed and went to sleep. The next morning, Brett woke up around 5 am to make breakfast for his family. Since Via wasn't going to school today due to her the flu. Brett made Via's favorite, chocolate chip pancakes with Nutella. He made different types of pancakes for his family, for Jenna was pancakes with strawberries and blueberries and then for his grandparents' just normal pancakes.

"Oh something smells good!" a cute voice yawned causing Brett to turn around to see Via wearing her ducky footed pajamas rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Hey, ducky! How are you feeling?" Brett turned off the stove as he lifted Via up in his arms then placed his hand underneath her chin to feel her temperature. He sighed when he felt her skin being hot "Come on let's have breakfast so you can take your sniffles medicine then go back to bed" Via nodded as Brett placed her at the breakfast stool then placed a plate of her favorite breakfast but she was eating it slowly making Brett cross his arms in front of his chest and frowned slightly. Brett knew she was very ill because usually when she saw his pancakes, she would be scoffing it down like it will be the last thing she eats.

After she had finished, Brett washed the plates before giving Via her medicine. Brett lifted Via up in his arms before taking her back to his mother's room with Jenna's pancake in his hand. When he got to the bedroom, Jenna was already awake who smiled at the two. "Morning to my beautiful babies" she smiled as Brett laid Via next to Jenna before the tiny girl cuddled up to her as she ate the pancakes.

"I gave Via her medicine, grandma, and grandpa still asleep, but they have breakfast ready for them, do you need help with anything before I go to school?" Brett asked Jenna who looked sheepishly at him.

"Can you help me to the bathroom, I need the toilet" Brett nodded as he lifted her up in her arms and taking her to the bathroom then waited outside for her till she called for him. After a few minutes, Jenna called Brett who came in and carried her back to bed and laid her next to Via.

"Right, I'll go to school now call if you need anything?" Jenna nodded as she kissed Brett on the cheek before he left for school. Brett was just locking up his front door when he heard a roar from a motorbike making him turn around to see Erika on her Harley Davidson motorbike. "You came to visit early?" Brett smiled as the two shared a hug. "So, took a bike, not a car?" Erika shrugged then tossed him a spare bike helmet. "Come on drive my baby to school to make all the girls swoon," Erika said playfully as Brett rolled his eyes.

"Only want to make Santana swoon you know that," Brett said cheekily as Erika rolled her eyes "come with me, Santana would love to see you again" Erika agreed "Can I drive your bike? It's been a while since I rode a motorbike!" he said excitedly as he put on the helmet and got on the bike then Erika sat behind him and hugged him for behind.

Santana was waiting with Quinn and Mercedes for the rest of the glee club because Mr. Schue was planning something for the school assembly this afternoon. "Where is everyone? I woke up early for this?!" Santana growled as Quinn and Mercedes rolled their eyes at how impatient the Latina was.

"Woah!" Mercedes's and Quinn's mouth dropped at the sight causing Santana's eyes to narrow at them before turning around to see Brett slowly getting off the bike. Everything felt like it was running on slow motion, Brett took off the helmet and ran his hand through short blonde hair then turned to look at Santana before playfully winking at Santana whose heart started to race and her tanned cheeks started to burn.

"Wow Santana is so lucky!" one of the girls muttered in anger as Brett smiled as he walked over to the girls and hugged his girlfriend tightly before kissing her on lips.

"So I brought someone here with me" Erika ran over to Santana and hugged her as she playfully kicked Brett out the way making the girls laugh "ow thanks Erika," he said sarcastically.

"Hey girls!" Brett watched the girls smile and gave her a hug. "Liking my bike?" she asked as the girls and guys gushed over the bike. "Right Brett, house keys please?!" she held out her hand as Brett fished inside his jeans pocket then handing her his keys. "Thank you! Now I get to watch Disney with Via all day! Bye guys!" Erika said her goodbyes before getting on the bike and driving away.

"I didn't know you could ride a bike?" Santana asked as Brett shrugged

"Working in a garage allows me to play with cars and bikes, so I have driven almost every car," Brett said as he hugged her from behind. "if you want, I can ask Erika if we can borrow her bike and I can take you out for a ride?" Brett asked as Santana smiled devilishly.

"Yes!" Santana kissed him happily then the glee club arrived which made the Latina who rolled her eyes. Brett wrapped his arms around Santana and hugged her behind as everyone gathered around.

"So winners what are your plans now?" Brett asked then from the corner of his eyes the football team coming with slushies in their hands, he quickly took off his waterproof jacket and wrapped it around Santana who looked confused then everyone felt the ice-cold drinks soaking their clothes.

"AHH!" everyone groaned as Brett made sure Santana was dry and safe.

"Lucky!" Quinn hissed to Santana who was just shocked that Brett took a slushy for her. They brushed off the ice drinks off their clothes.

"Are you okay?" Brett asked Santana who nodded as she took off Brett's soaking jacket, but she was dry unlike the rest of the glee club and Brett.

"You didn't have to that Brett" Santana kissed him on the cheek tasting the cherry flavor drink on her lips.

"Don't worry about it, good thing I carry spare clothes in my locker" Santana smiled and nodded then noticed all the girls staring at Brett's body that was on the show because of his soaked white t-shirt.

"Excuse me?! Why are you all staring at my man?!" she asked angrily to all the girls who blushed and avoided eye contact with Santana.

"San, it's okay" he reminded her as he kissed her softly at the top of her head before giving her a small hug. "Besides I have eyes only for you" there was a chorus of awws heard from the whole school.

"Alright that's enough Pierce, I want to hold down my breakfast!" Sue commented through her bullhorn making Santana roll her eyes "Sandbags, Blondie gets to practice!" Santana kissed Brett on the lips "Sandbags! Kiss your boyfriend in the bedroom not here!" Brett blushed as Santana giggled before saying goodbye to him.

"Brett you got it bad dude" Finn patted Brett on the back as Brett shrugged playfully.

"You guys are just jealous that I have the most amazing girlfriend" he cheekily winked making all the guys laugh then Rachel frowned

"excuse me, Finn!" The tall black hair boy froze and apologized to Rachel while Brett went inside to go to his class. It was Brett's final lesson of the day which was Math, he was bored out of his mind. The questions he just found easy to solve and didn't give him a challenge. His blue eyes moved over to his girlfriend who was sat in front of him. Brett smiled at Santana listening carefully at the teacher because she always struggled with maths so that's why Brett helped her with homework and she would help him with the other subjects. Santana felt someone staring at her making her smirk as she knew it was Brett, she dropped her pencil on the floor and bent down slowly then stared into her boyfriend's eyes then playfully winked at him causing him to blush as he looked away from her.

Santana smiled as she sat back in her seat, she loves the fact that she still had this much effect on him even if they been together for quite a while. In the next few weeks it will be Christmas, she still hadn't decided on what to give him. She wanted to give him the best present ever but she didn't know what she should get him.

That night, Santana drove over to Brett's house to hang out with his family with the permission of her parents. Brett cooked everyone a delicious meal which made her mouth water. "Erika, can I borrow your bike?" Brett asked Erika who raised an eyebrow at him. "Please" Brett puppy pouted making Erika sigh then nodded. "So San up for a night drive?" The Latina smiled and nodded.

After dinner, Erika gave Brett her keys. The blonde hair boy led his girlfriend outside and mounted the bike before handing her girlfriend a helmet then putting on his helmet. "Are you sure you can drive this thing?" Santana asked worriedly as Brett turned on the motorbike and made it roar causing his girlfriend to squeal and hugged him tightly while Brett just laughed.

"I won't let anything happen to you I promise," Brett said happily "ready?" Santana nodded as she held on tightly on his boyfriend as he drove the bike. After a few minutes, She started to enjoy it as she kept felt the wind on her face and started having fun.

Suddenly out of nowhere, a familiar black truck came out of nowhere and tried to smash into them. "Woah!" Brett made the bike sway causing the Latina to scream "Santana hold on!" Brett warned his girlfriend who gripped on tightly even more on him as she looked at the driver and gasped.

"Brett its Puck!" Santana shouted as Brett looked at truck through his mirrors suddenly he didn't see another car blocking them till it was too late.

"Shit!" Brett made the bike skid sidewards before it hit the side of Puck's truck, Brett quickly wrapped his arms around Santana as he felt the truck door hit him painfully in the back causing him to cough out blood.

"This is your fault for stealing my girl!" Puck yelled, "hope you die!" Puck quickly drove away from the scene when cars were stopping and calling 911. Brett groaned as he looked down to make sure Santana was unharmed, thankfully she just got a few scratches and breathing after that he saw darkness.

Moments later, Santana opened her eyes slowly then gasped when she saw something her hands covered in blood but she knew it wasn't hers. "Oh my god! Brett!" Santana saw blood coming out of his t-shirt. His clothes were damaged quite severely then she saw two ambulance people running over to them.

"Miss are you okay?" One of them asked as Santana nodded as tears fall from her face.

"I'm okay but.." she glanced over to Brett who was currently receiving CPR from the other ambulance worker. "Is he okay?" She cried as the ambulance member check her condition but Santana's eyes didn't leave Brett. He wasn't moving or breathing.

"We need to rush him to the hospital!" The ambulance team pulled out a gurney for Brett and lifted him carefully on. "Miss you are lucky that accident could have killed you" they commented as Santana growled

"I'm fine what about Brett!" The ambulance team just looked at each other before saying

"He lost too much blood we need to take him to the hospital now, get in as well miss so we can treat your minor injuries" Santana was helped into the ambulance with Brett who had an oxygen mask on his face this made her heartbreak seeing Brett like this.

Santana didn't even remember arriving at the hospital, she just blinked and she was in the ER being treated for her minor injuries. Brett was rushed into surgery the second they arrived and left Santana to cry in the lobby waiting on news about Brett. "Santana!" Her parents ran to her "are you okay?!" they were asking a million questions but Santana heard muffled voices like she was submerged in water.

"San!" Erika shouted as she ran over to her with Susan following them. "Are you okay?" She just hugged her softly which caused Santana to breakdown and start crying in her arms.

"Puck, he caused us to crash, Brett took all the impact" Santana couldn't stop crying as Susan sat down on a nearby chair and was just frozen in shock. "I remember the bike was about to hit Puck's truck but Brett quickly covered me and took all the impact, I'm sorry I didn't mean for him to get hurt" she cried to Erika and Susan who was still in a state of shock.

After twenty minutes Santana stopped her tears but her eyes were red and puffy with her parents nearby and Erika holding her hand tightly as they waited and waited to hear news about Brett. After a few minutes, the doctor that was performing the surgery came out covered in blood which they knew was Brett. Everyone was on their feet and waited for the doctor to speak "Mr. Pierce is stable for now, however…" their breaths hitch "due to the internal bleeding, we need to do a blood transfusion we can use the blood here in the hospital but Brett's blood is AB negative which is quite a rare blood type" he explained

"Doc is there anything we can do to help?" Santana asked worriedly as the doctor stuffed his hands in his lab coat and replied

"Unfortunately Miss Lopez there isn't, right now Mr. Pierce is fighting for his life and unless you know who was AB negative blood he will have a better chance of getting better, I'm sorry," he said

"What about his family members?" Mateo chipped in as The doctor sighed and replied

"No the only other person that has AB negative blood is Olivia Pierce but we need two bags full to help Brett due to her being young it could put her at risk" the doctor explained "the other blood can help sustain him but he will be on the waiting list to get AB negative" he said solemnly "I'm sorry, he is heavily sedated but you can go visit him if you like" with that he left.

Everyone entered Brett's room and saw the blonde with an oxygen mask over his face, covered in bandages and was just breathing. "Brett" Santana held his hand and squeezed it, she was hoping that he will squeeze back but nothing. "I'm sorry" she apologized "this is all my fault" she cried as Erika rubbed her shoulder then Susan finally spoke

"There is another person that has AB Negative blood" everyone turned their heads to Susan as they listened carefully. "Their father, Walter Dimarco" Erika bit her lip as Santana wiped her tears using her sleeves before saying

"Great! We can go get him to donate!" Her voice was filled with excitement then Susan shook her head which made her feel like she was punched in the stomach.

"He is in Prison in California but by asking him it would have to tell him where Brett and his family are, so we can't risk it" Susan explained as she gently stroked Brett's hair.

"But Brett needs it!" Santana growled as Susan smiled softly and placed a hand on top of hers and said

"I know sweetheart, I know how you are feeling I do but we will find other ways I promise" Santana sighed "all we can do now is pray and wait".

That night Santana asked if she could stay the night to keep watch of him. The Latina kicked up so much fuss that they gave up and let Santana stay. Around 7:30, Erika had returned with Jenna and Via to visit Brett. Jenna was on a wheelchair with Via sat on her lap while Erika leads them to the other side of the bed. Santana didn't move since she entered Brett's room as she kept holding on to his hand afraid to let go.

"Hello, San" Jenna smiled at Santana who felt guilty that she was part of the reason why her son was in the hospital. "Sweetie I don't blame you for this, it's not your fault" Jenna sensed Santana's guilty feeling as she reached over and touched her hand. "He is a fighter, he won't go down so easily" Santana gave a small smile and felt less guilty. "I had a talk to his doctor, he said that if Brett hadn't shielded you from the crash, you would have died instantly and I am thankful that Brett protected you" Jenna felt tears pouring down her cheeks "I don't think Brett could have coped if you were gone in his life" she cried as Santana felt tears building up but she blinked them back.

"Thank you, Jenna, I'm still sorry that your son got hurt from protecting me" Santana felt Jenna hold her hand tighter and replied

"He is a fighter dear, he would do it all over again to keep people he loves safe" Santana smiled "is it okay if you stay with him over the night? Then Via and I will look after him tomorrow so you can focus on school?" Santana looked at Brett unable to answer "honey, Brett would want you to keep studying, you planning to go to new york, you need to keep working hard for it" she reminded her "don't worry Brett will be waiting here for you after school" Santana nodded and agreed.

"Will Maggie be okay?" Via asked as she kept staring at her brother. Santana didn't know what to say as Via probably never experience something like this. She was used to seeing her brother come home with a huge goofy smile on his face. Erika lifted her up in her arms and replied

"Don't worry Ducky, your brother will be back on his feet soon enough and he will take you to see Santa" Erika hoped that Brett would be awake and okay before Christmas which was in a few weeks away. She didn't want Via to be sad because she was already worried about her mum's illness becoming worse over time.

"When Maggie awake?" She asked curiously as the three women in the room looked at each other unable to answer her question.

"I dunno baby whenever he awakes" Jenna reached for her daughter and stroked her hair calmly. "But he might be like a bear that hibernates" she joked making Via giggle and nodded

"Yeah with all the sleep he is missing, he is hibernating!" All the women faked a smile as they knew that this was probably the most that Brett had of sleep in a long while. "Mummy, can I help to make Brett's Christmas special cookies for when he wakes up?" She asked curiously as Jenna smiled and nodded.

"Sure baby when your brother is a way we can make his special Christmas cookies" Jenna looked at Santana and explained "Ever since Brett was a child, I used to bake him these cookies called Crinkle Cookies which are basically chocolate cookies with white powder on them while I made Via's favorite Ultimate Nutella cookies that they eat for Christmas, sort of tradition in our house" Santana smiled as Erika nodded

"If Jenna sold her cookies she would be a millionaire!" She praises Brett's mother who blushed and replied

"I don't think they are that good Erika" Santana smiled as she saw where Brett's modestly came from. "Besides I need to teach it to you two" The Latina raised an eyebrow at Jenna who blushed even more and started playing with the hem on her shirt as she continued "well Erika since your like a daughter to me and Santana when I'm gone, I want the cookie tradition to continue and I can already tell that the two of you will be likely married in the future" it was Santana's turn to blush at the thought of being married to Brett but she welcomed the thought "so when you guys have children they can enjoy my cookies even if I am gone" she said sadly as Santana walked over to her and hugged her tightly.

"I promise to continue that tradition" Santana promised as Erika nodded as well which made Jenna smile then checked the clock on the wall. "It is getting late, if there are any changes can you please contact me, Santana?" Jenna asked the Latina who nodded before watching Jenna kiss Brett on the forehead before letting Via give her big brother a cuddle.

"I will Jenna" Santana waved goodbye to Erika, Jenna, and Via as she sat back again by his bedside and held Brett's hand tightly, not letting go.

"Looks like you are stuck with me, Brett forever" she whispered happily as she kissed his hand softly then noticed his mouth give the slightest twitch which made her smile and placed her head on his lap before falling asleep.

The sun rays traveled through the blinds which made Santana groaned as her eyes flicked open and close before rubbing her eyes tiredly. She glanced over to Brett as she watched his chest rise and fall. "Santana?" She turned around to see her mother entering wearing her doctor coat "Mija here fresh set of clothes, you can use the bathroom in my office to get change" Maribel handed her a bag which she reluctantly took the bag. "He won't be going anywhere, you need to get to school" Maribel literally kicked Santana out of the room.

After a few minutes, she returned wearing blue mom jeans, a plain white shirt, and a red cardigan. "Mami I look like I go to church every Sunday wearing this!" Santana complained as Maribel rolled her eyes.

"Honey your not really complaining about what you are wearing when your poor boyfriend is in critical condition?" Maribel raised an eyebrow at her daughter while Santana huffed and surrendered. "Now get to school! I drove your car here so you can take it, Erika is coming with Via and Jenna" Santana nodded as she reached for the door handle then turned around to look at Brett. "Any changes we will call you honey" Maribel pushed Santana out the door who just sighed and nodded.

Santana couldn't concentrate in school as she was too busy thinking about Brett. She tried to pay attention but it was no use as she couldn't help to think of different scenarios of what might happen to Brett. "Santana!" Quinn shouted as she got her best friend's attention who blinked then realized she was in Glee club.

"What?" She blinked at Quinn who was close up to her face.

"Everyone is asking about Brett" Santana explained everything as Everyone hoped that Brett would get better. "We need someone with AB negative blood to help Brett, does anyone have that?" She asked hopefully but everyone shook their head making her sigh.

"How about family members?" Rachel asked as Santana sighed as she crosses her arms in front of her chest and said

"It is only Via and their father with that blood type," Santana said then a smile on Rachel's face appeared but she continued "Hobbit no if their father knew where they are it will put their family in danger" the small woman frowned but didn't continue to ask any more questions.

After Glee club had finished, Santana drove to the hospital and entered the room seeing medical staff crowding around Brett. "What's happening?!" Santana asked worried to Jenna who was hugged Via who was currently crying on her chest.

"Brett went into a seizure" Jenna's voice was shaking as Santana glanced over and saw Brett body was shaking violently while the medical staff was trying to sedate him. When the doctor injected something in Brett, he finally calmed down and was back to sleep again. The doctor walked over to the three girls and took a deep breath as he had a solemn look on his face.

"Miss Pierce? May I speak with you in private?" Doctor asked softly as Jenna replied

"Whatever you have to say to me you can say to Santana and Via" she stated as the doctor nodded.

"Brett had internal bleeding from the accident and we need to find a donor soon if not, the next seizure might be fatal" Santana and Jenna's eyes widen as the looked at each other. "I'm sorry" with that the doctor left. They sat in silence not saying anything and the only thing that could be heard was the machines that were keeping Brett alive.

"Jenna what if I get Walter to donate blood?" Santana asked as Jenna shook her head

"Santana it would be too dangerous" Jenna held her hand "Brett wouldn't want you putting yourself in danger like that" Santana bit her lip "Honey we will find a way" Jenna knew she didn't sound convincing which made the Latina more worried.

"No need" a gruff voice spoke causing everyone to turn around to see a tall man with piercing blue eyes and short light brown hair. He had a light beard growing, a scar on his left eyebrow and one on his top left lip. The orange jumpsuit he was wearing was loud and could be seen from miles away. The tall man was being accompanied by a scary looking policeman that had a hand on his shoulder and held on tightly on his handcuffed hands.

"Wa-Walter!" Jenna quickly hugged Via closer to her as Santana stood in front of the mother and daughter unsure of what might happen.

* * *

Till next time guys! :D


	7. Chapter 7

"What are you doing here?!" Jenna asked angrily as she held Via closer to her chest who didn't dare look at her own father while Santana kept in front of Brett's precious family.

"Jenna we both know, I can save our son," Walter said calmly "Look don't worry, I am just going to donate my blood then go that's all," he said while Jenna just glared at him making Walter sigh "Jenna I am free soon…" Jenna's eyes widen in shock but Walter lowered his eyes in shame "but don't worry I won't come near you, Via or Brett"

"What?" Jenna said softly which was so quiet you could have missed it. Walter stared into Jenna's eyes with remorse and sadness.

"Everything I did to you, I don't deserve your forgiveness or Brett's or Via's" Walter's low voice was trembling "When I am released I plan on moving to Texas and work on a ranch, I'll stay away from you guys because you guys seem happy without me making your lives worse, I promise" Walter gave them a sad smile "You won't ever see me again, I will donate the blood Brett needs then leave" Jenna just looked at Walter then at Santana who was just confused at the situation.

As Walter turned and ready to be escorted out so he could donate, Jenna called out "Wait!" the tall man stopped and observed Jenna "Brett would want to talk to you" Walter's eyes soften as Jenna took a deep breath and faced the man who haunted her nightmares.

"When are you being released?" a weak dry voice spoke causing everyone to turn around to see Brett who finally opened his electric blue eyes and was breathing deeply.

"BRETT!" the girls crowded around him, Santana on his left while Jenna and Via on the other side. Holding his hands tightly while he gave them a very weak squeeze.

"I am being released next month" Walter explained as he felt his son stare at him, but it wasn't filled with hatred or angry towards him like he had expected. "I was given a job to work on a ranch, to have a fresh start" he gave Brett a small smile, but the blonde hair boy just kept staring at him.

"Your job was to protect us," Brett said which made Walter's eyes widen and bit his lip. "Do you remember the time when it was a heavy storm, I was so scared that I hid under the bed then you came running in and said, pretend we are in Hawaii thinking about the beautiful clear seas and playing in the sand, do you remember that?" Walter shook his head

"No, I'm sorry, I don't remember that," Walter said as Brett laughed darkly then his eyes soften when he smiled at his mother.

"Because it never happened because you weren't there" Walter's eyes gazed down at his shoes unable to look his son in the eyes "It was mum, she came in and told me to think about Hawaii then I wasn't scared anymore" Jenna smiled "Every year on your birthday or father's day, I would write you a letter about how much I hate you and what you did to this family but I would never send it because I just burn in the fire, to try and forget how much pain you caused us" Walter couldn't say anything neither could the other people in the room "You are my father but you didn't raise me to be a man, my mother Jenna Pierce did" Walter felt tears streaming down his face "you were the monster that I used to fear but now I know for a fact I can look at you straight in the eye and say, Don't ever hurt my family again or I won't hold back" Brett warned threatened Walter who took a deep breath and nodded.

"I've changed Brett, I promise" his voice was sincere, but Brett shook his head

"What made you change?" His voice croaked as he stared at his father. The man who abused them every day.

"Seeing you in the hospital all those years ago, the Doctor said you were inches away from the death that moment I knew I deserved everything" Walter explained "I promise myself to be a better man for my family"

"You are not part of this family anymore" Walter sniffed and nodded "I hope you have a good life in Texas but stay away from us" Walter just nodded sharply. "Thank you for saving me dad" Walter gave him a soft smile before walking away.

"How are you feeling do you want me to get the nurse?" Santana asked as Brett shook his head as he squeezed his hands to get his family to squeeze back.

"No, I'm okay just hungry" on cue his stomach growled making all the girls giggle in the room.

"I'll go get some food" Santana kissed his cheek and felt the fine hairs on her lips. "I'll grab the nurse to check on you" Brett nodded as he watched his beautiful girlfriend walk out the door, he couldn't help to smile.

"Excuse me, Superman, your mother and sister are here, you can ogle at your girlfriend later" Brett blushed while the two giggled. "How are you?"

"Fine just need food" Brett smiled then Santana entered with a nurse.

"Hey Mr. Pierce, good to see you are up!" The nurse said cheerfully as she looked over on the machines while Santana handed him a chicken mayo sandwich then gave Jenna and Via food which made Brett smile that Santana was looking after his family for him.

"Thanks, San" Brett took off the oxygen mask off and started eating didn't realize how hungry he was. Santana smiled as she watched Brett moving and awake.

"So tonight Brett, you will be in surgery for the blood transfusion so make sure you get calm and rested okay?" The nurse instructed, and his family nodded. "I will come back to put you to sleep ready for the operation okay?" Brett nodded but he had a question at the tip of his tongue.

"How about the payment of the hospital?" Brett asked worriedly as he knew he could just barely pay everything off, but the nurse smiled kindly and replied

"Mr. Dimarco has paid for everything" Brett looked at his mother who was as surprised as he was. "If that will be all I need to make my rounds" with that the nurse left them alone.

"That's strange," Brett said to his mother who couldn't say anything "anyway what did I miss?" he asked Santana who held his hand tightly and smiled

"Nothing really, everyone is just worried about you" Santana explained as Brett nodded "Brett I'm sorry you're like this because me" her voice trembled as she felt her throat becoming tighter.

"San I promised you that I would protect and take care of you" Brett's thumbed stroked her caramel skin softly. "I would do the same for Via and my mum" he continued as the two girls smiled. After a few seconds, Erika came in with Susan and Charlie with large smiles on their faces.

"I hear somebody is awake!" Erika squealed as she hugged Brett who groaned happily when they parted Susan gave him a kiss on the forehead while Charlie shook him by the shoulder.

"Gave us a scare there bud!" he said with a laugh as Brett just smiled "Trying to beat your grandparents to the grave!" Susan frowned and slapped her husband on the shoulder causing everyone to wince.

"CHARLES PIERCE! DO NOT JOKE ABOUT SUCH A THING!" Susan's nostrils flared with anger as Brett just looked at Santana who finally saw the military woman.

"Sorry" Charlie rubbed his bruised shoulder "Bad joke sorry dear" Susan frowned at Charlie who gave the famous Pierce pout which made Susan scoff and rolls her eyes.

"Fine fine! Stop it, Charlie, you are too old to use it" Susan scolded her husband who winked cheekily at everyone.

"But you love me, dear," Charlie said playfully making Susan just shake her head as she kept a stern face, but everyone could see the corner of her mouth twitching to a smile. "Come on dear give me your beautiful smile" Susan couldn't take it anymore and smiled "there it is" Erika and Pierces laughed while Santana couldn't help to smile at how sweet the two was with each other and wondered if that what she and Brett will be like in the future.

"How did Dad know I was here and that I needed blood?" Brett asked curiously as the adults in the room looked at each other searching for the answer then Via raised her finger in the air which made everyone raise an eyebrow at the young girl.

"I did" she said meekly "I was worried that Maggie was not going to get better so I sent a letter to Daddy about you being sick and need his blood, I'm sorry I know I was meant to stay away but.." her voice started to tremble and her lower lip quivering "I didn't want Maggie to leave, I'm sorry" Brett lifted her off his mother's lap and hugged her tightly.

"I know Via but you shouldn't hate him because you weren't born when all the bad stuff happened to me and mum but he is still your dad as well as mine" Brett explained "but thank you, you saved my life" Brett kissed her forehead as she cried into his chest "You didn't do anything wrong" he rubbed her small back as the little girl kept muttering sorry. "its okay, I keep forgetting you're a lot smarter than me" Brett said with a soft smile "because a five-year-old me wouldn't know how to send letters" Via giggled then the door opened revealing the nurse.

"Mr. Pierce its time" Brett nodded as everyone watched the nurse place an oxygen mask around his face. "Count backward to 10 for me" Brett took a breath and started slowly counting down as he squeezed Santana's hand as tight as possible and Via with the other hand. He felt his eyelids becoming heavy when he got to 4, he didn't even get to 1 he was asleep.

* * *

The next week, Brett was released from the hospital and was instructed to not work for a week, so he could focus on resting which didn't sit well with Brett because he always wanted to be moving around. Currently, Brett was in the living room, so it was easier for him to get to the bathroom and kitchen instead of going up and down the stairs. Right now, Brett was laying down on his stomach on the leather sofa with Santana and Via physically sitting on him to stop him from going anywhere.

"SAN, VIA! Get off!" Brett yelled as he felt Santana and Via's butts on his lower legs and lower back.

"Not till you promise that you are not moving!" Santana winked at Via who giggled and nodded while Brett just rolled his eyes and huffed.

"But I'm bored!" Brett replied as Santana and Via looked at each other than at the back Brett's head that turned to look at them in the eyes. "Please, can we go somewhere?" Brett asked then Via poked his sides causing him to jolt in surprise "ARH!" that made Santana and the little girl giggled as they felt Brett's body move up. "No tickling! I'm warning you two!" Brett tried to sound threatening, but the girls just rolled their eyes.

"Doctors orders Brett, bed rest" Santana playfully scolded as she wiggled her finger which Via copied which made Brett scoffed.

"Strict women" he muttered under his breath

"What was that?!" Santana glared at Brett who bit his lip and smiled

"Nothing honey, I love you, honey," the blonde hair said quickly as Via giggled "you are my sister you should be on my side" Brett pouted as Via just hugged Santana which made Brett happy to see the two girls become close.

"Well Sanny is my future sister!" she said excitedly as Brett blushed and averted his eyes from Santana's cheeky smile which made her dimple stand out even more as she raised her perfectly shaped brows at her boyfriend.

"Well, that's far far into the future Ducky" Brett playfully poked his little sister who giggled "besides that's supposed to be a secret, I thought we had a special agreement that we keep secrets like that," he said playfully as Santana just smiled as she played along.

"Well Sanny gives me lollipops to tell her stuff about you," Via said cutely as Brett happily as he shakes his head then turns to Santana who stuck her tongue at him to tease him.

"Ducky that's called bribery, Santana shouldn't be bribing you" Brett glared at Santana who just winked sexily at him making him roll his eyes as he watched her hug his baby sister close. "Can we please go for a walk?" Brett pleaded as Santana shook her head "We can feed ducks" Brett sang happily as he watched his sister's eyes widen, his plan. it was working.

"We go feed duckies?" Via said cutely as Santana realized what Brett was doing. Via tugged on Santana's black t-shirt "Please Sanny can we go feed duckies?" Via pouted then the Latina turned to Brett who was also pouting. A double Pierce Puppy Pout how sneaky.

"Fine but we are taking a car to the park," Santana said as she watched the two Pierce's give high fives to each other. "Thought bribery was wrong" Santana teased as Brett just shrugged.

"Can we take mummy and Erika with us?" Via asked Santana who looked at Brett who smiled and nodded. "YAY!" she cheered making Santana and Brett grin.

"Where are we going?" Erika as she wheeled Jenna in the room as Jenna smiled at how cute the three was.

"Duck Pond, I got tricked by these two" Santana playfully glared at the two as Jenna and Erika laughed.

"Oh yeah these two are good at getting their way," Jenna said from experience "let me guess they gave you the 3Ps?" Santana raised an eyebrow at Brett's mother who continued "Pierce Puppy Pout" Santana beamed and nodded making Jenna laugh "Trust me you will get that a lot"

"Oh god give me strength" Santana joked as she picked up Brett's keys "lets go, do you want me to drive or you?" she asked as Brett offered to drive while Santana and Via got off Brett then got helped to be on his feet by Santana while Via went to her mother who lifted her up in her arms.

"How are you feeling Brett?" Jenna asked worriedly as Brett smiled then kissed her on the cheek.

"I will survive" Brett hugged his mother "come on let's go get some fresh air" Brett and Erika helped Jenna into the car before folding the wheelchair at the trunk of the car while Santana helped Via into her car seat. Brett got into the car seat with Santana sat at the passenger seat. "everyone ready?" Brett asked as the everyone in the car nodded.

After a quick drive, they got to the park. Santana was feeding ducks with Via while Brett, Erika, and Jenna sat at a park bench just happily watching the two interact. "You really found a keeper Brett" Erika nudged Brett who smiled and nodded as he happily watched Santana lifting up Via in her arms while the little girl threw duck feed in the pond. Brett imagined their future child in Santana's arms which made his heart skip a beat at the thought.

"She will be a great addition to the Pierce family" Jenna smiled and said honestly as Brett held his mum's hand tightly.

"Thanks, mum, I love her mum" Jenna smiled and hugged Brett who cuddled her back.

"Maggie look at the duckies!" Via squealed happily as Brett got on his feet and walked over to Santana before wrapping his arms around her waist with her back against his chest then places his chin on her shoulder. "Maggie can I keep ducks as a pet?" she asked cutely as Brett shook his head.

"Sorry Ducky but ducks aren't meant to kept as pets" Via frowned "How about I'll talk to mum about getting a pet" Via's eyes widen in happily.

"Really?!" Brett smiled and nodded "Can we get a cat? Or a dog or a bird?!" Santana thought the little girl might burst from excitement.

"How about a cat Via, I mean they are easy to look after" Brett suggested as Via nodded excitedly. "I'll talk to mum and try to convince her," Via said thanks as Santana smiled at how cute the siblings were.

That night, Santana asked her parents if she could stay for the weekend to help look after Brett and Via while Erika looked after Jenna due to Susan and Charlie went to Canada for their anniversary. "Santana you really didn't have to stay," Brett said as Santana helped lay down his bed as he groaned when his back hit the mattress. Santana borrowed one of Brett's black t-shirt which reached her knees it was so cute on her. She was so tiny compared to Brett, but he knew she would go lima heights on his ass if he said it.

"Well it's my job as your girlfriend to look after you, after all, you were my superhero" Santana carefully laid next to him as she cuddled up to Brett who wrapped a strong protective arm around her waist to pull her closer to him. Santana was about to fall asleep when she felt Brett's hand started to touch her waist in a circular motion then it slowly moved down to her ass causing Santana to open one of her eyes and peeked at Brett who had a cheekily smile on his face. "Brett no" she playfully held his hand tightly to prevent him from further touching her.

"San please I just missed being like this with you" Brett wrapped his arms around her as she buried her nose into his chest, inhaling his sweet scent.

"But you're still hurt," Santana said worriedly then she felt Brett moving their position. Her on her back with him hovering above her. Brett cupped her cheek and looked deeply into her dark beautiful brown eyes.

"You are worth everything to me" Brett whispered as Santana smiled then Brett leaned down and kissed her softly. "Please let me make love to you" Brett begged Santana who smiled as her fingers played with the small hairs at the back of his neck making him shiver.

"You never have to beg Brett" Santana whispered "As long as you don't hurt yourself" Santana reminded her boyfriend who just kissed her softly as his hands started to wander on her beautiful wonderful body while Santana just moaned in delight as her nails slightly dug into his back but he didn't care, he was too focused on making Santana feel good.

That morning, Santana woke up to feeling her own drool that was pooling on Brett's chest. "was I that good last night?" Brett asked softly as Santana lifted her head to look at her boyfriend's deep blue eyes that were filled with mirth. "Coz you have been non-stop drooling on me" Santana rolled her eyes as she buried her face into the crook of his neck. "You were amazing last night San, I've missed it" Brett kissed the shell of her ear causing her to hum happily.

"Me too Brett" she replied softly "Brett?" she pulled away to look at him "We need to tell the police it was Puck who sent you to the hospital" Santana stated as Brett just sighed and nodded.

"I will don't worry, we'll go tomorrow after my check up" Brett caresses her beautiful dark brown curly hair. "Now.." his eyes wondered to his watch that was sitting on his bedside table and saw that it was only 6 am. "I still have time to have fun with my girlfriend" Brett captured her lips into a passionate kiss which she happily returned.

"So having sex at least 7 times last night wasn't enough?" she teased as Brett smiled and waggled his blonde eyebrows at her and replied

"I can never get enough of you" Brett nibbled on her neck causing Santana to moan then there was a knock on the door causing them to pull apart.

"Maggie, I need a pee!" it was Via who was afraid to go downstairs to go to the bathroom by herself. Brett disentangled himself from his girlfriend who just sighed.

"Coming Via" Brett called out as he put on a pair of black boxers then his cargo shorts and a dark blue tank top. Santana covered herself with the blanket and pretended to sleep so that Via doesn't get scarred for life that she was having her wicked way with her older brother. Brett opened his door and saw Via rubbing her tired eyes "Come on ducky" Brett carried his sister downstairs. After 15 minutes, Brett came back and laid next to Santana hugged her close. "So, Via is back in bed now, where were we?" Brett purred as Santana playfully pushed him away, "Honey why?" he asked pretending to be hurt.

"Brett, your family will be up soon, I don't want to be caught in a compromising position" Santana explained as Brett sighed and agreed "Later okay?" Brett smiled and nodded "I'm going to take a shower" Santana got up and stretched as she picked up Brett's shirt. "Are you coming?" Santana winked, Brett never bolted up on his feet so fast and chased after Santana.

* * *

**Next week time skip **

Brett and Santana gave their statement about Puck causing the accident which leads to his slowly recovered and was able to go back to work which made him happy as he was bored of being housebound. "oh, I am so excited!" Via jumped up and down in excitement as they waited at the mall in line to see Santa. Brett and Santana offered to take Via to allow Jenna to rest and for Erika, Charlie and Susan to be able to wrap their presents ready for Christmas in the next couple of days. Santana was still panicking on what to get Brett for Christmas and she was running out of time, she thought if she went with Brett and Via to the mall to see if something caught Brett's eyes but nothing. She was watching the small child bouncing in Brett's arms trying to see how many people left till it was their turn. Usually, Santana thought it was ridiculous to go see some fat guy pretending to be Santa for the kids but this was for Via and she deserve the whole world for being such a strong little girl.

"Via I know you're excited but please calm down, just be a bit more patient okay?" Brett said softly as Via took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she counted to five. This was a trick that Brett taught Via to control her emotions since she was quite emotional for a five-year-old but Santana guesses it was because of the stress of their mother's sickness and the limited time they have with her which saddens Santana. Thankfully, it was Christmas which turned out was Brett and Via's favorite holiday, so it was a good distraction for them.

The Lopez was invited to spend Christmas with the Pierces after everything cooling down with Brett and Mateo, they became close which made Santana smile. When it was finally their turn, Brett placed Via on her feet as she rushed to Santa's lap.

"Ho, ho, ho!" Santa laughed joyfully "hello Little girl what would you like for Christmas?!" His voice bellowed as Via whispered in his ear as Santa intently listen "is that it sweetheart?" He asked sweetly then Santa stared at Santana and Brett before smiling "by the looks of it, your wish has already come true" he said which made the two look at each other with a confused look on their faces. "anything you like waiting under the tree for you sweetheart?"

"A kitty" Via said which Brett heard easily as he had quite good hearing. Brett wrapped his arm around Santana as they watched one of the elves take a picture of Via and Santa. "Now Sanny and Maggie's turn!" She said excitedly as she jumped off his lap and grabbed their hands and tried to drag them onto the stage. Santana and Brett played along and allowed her to lead her to Santa.

"Ho ho ho! So Sanny and Maggie since you two are a bit big you can sit on the chair arms instead" he said happily as the two took a seat. "So, what would you two like for Christmas?" He asked then Santana looked at Brett

"Brett you go first!" She hoped that Brett can reveal what he wanted for Christmas, so she could get something for him.

"Er...I don't really know…" Brett thought long and hard for a few moments then saying "I just want my family to be safe and happy" Santa smiled and nodded "Santana?"

"Erm...I am happy with just bling" she said quickly as Santa nodded.

"Right picture time!" Santa said happily as the elf with the camera came again and took their pictures. Brett was the first one to get off and picked up Via in his arms as Santana was about to get up "Don't worry you already given your boyfriend the best present" he gave her a wink which made her confused as she watched Brett pay for the pictures. Brett handed Santana a copy of her and him while he kept the other copy.

* * *

**Christmas Eve**

It was early in the morning and Brett, Charlie and Susan were busy preparing for their Christmas dinner with the Lopez's while Via, Erika and Jenna were in charge of cleaning and finishing the final decorations. Brett was busy chopping vegetables when there was a knock on their back door which made Susan opened the door revealing Alma and Santana wearing Santa hats with gifts in their hands. Brett nearly chopped his fingers off after seeing Santana's outfit. She was wearing a red dress that had a hood with white fur on the edges. The fabric clung onto her figure but at the waist, it flared out into a skirt, she wore head high heels and her curly brown hair was free flowing which Brett loves. "Feliz Navidad!" The two screamed.

Via came running into the kitchen and hugged Santana's leg and beamed at her. "Felix Navitat!" Via tried to copy as Brett and Charlie walked over to help carry the presents off of them and carry it to the tree. Santana picked Via up in her arms and smiled

"Close Ducky, its FelIZ NaviDAD" she pronounced slowly as Via copied the words perfectly. "You got it!" Santana smiled as Via cheered not noticing her grandmother smiling at the two. Not a moment later, Brett walked over and gave her a small short kiss on the lips to welcome her.

"Glad you guys came, where are your parents?" Brett asked as he lifted Via into his arms before offering the two women a seat at the table.

"Work until 12, perks of working in hospital" Santana shrugged as Brett nodded then watched Alma and Santana sniff the air and hummed in delight. "Smells amazing, Brett! You sure you don't want to work as a chef?" Santana playfully jabbed Brett who rolled his eyes.

"Long hours? No, I'm okay" Brett kissed Via's forehead then placing her on her feet before she zoomed back to Jenna and Erika helping them finish decorating. "Anyway, tomorrow Barry and his family are coming for a visit to exchange presents" Brett explained as Santana nodded. "Right I need to get back to cooking" Brett places a kiss on her cheek before running back to his station and continuing.

"Meaning I can go on my break" Susan Pierce cheekily said, "Hot drinks anyone?" Alma puts her hand up while Santana shakes her head. "Okay Tea or Coffee or Eggnog?" Susan asked as Alma smiled in a joyful manner.

"Eggnog please" Susan nodded before handing Alma a glass of homemade eggnog. "Brett?" Alma called out causing Brett to look up from his chopping board to look at Santana's grandmother. "How are you feeling back on your feet?" She asked kindly as Brett smiled widely and replied

"I feel great, but Santana and Via literally sit on me to prevent me from moving even though I can walk around" Brett playfully complained as Santana rolled her eyes while Alma laughed.

"Well, Santana has the Lopez stubborn nature" Brett just agreed which made Santana playfully scoff.

"I still love you San," Brett said happily as he dropped the cut vegetables into a pot. "Via?" Brett called out as the little girl came bursting into the room.

"Yeah, Maggie?" Brett lifted her in his arms

"Help me convince mum to not bake my Chocolate Crinkles?" Via thought for a moment before she could answer Erika came in with Jenna who had a stern look on her face.

"Excuse me, Brett, I am a very traditional person, I don't care if I am sick, I will be making those cookies for you and Via" Jenna just said sternly as Brett sighed as he looked at Via. "Now go sit at the table as your job as a chef is done!" Brett tolled his eyes and carried Via to the table and sat next to Alma. "Now Santana, Erika wants to learn how to bake?" Santana eagerly nodded and walked over to the kitchen area.

Brett and Via watch Jenna instruct the two girls on how to bake the special recipe that she made especially for Brett and Via. Santana made the chocolate crinkles for Brett while Erika made Ultimate Nutella Cookies. When the cookies were finished, Brett took a bite out of it and nearly choked on it. "Brett!" Santana said worriedly as Brett closed his eyes tightly and swallowed before smiling.

"They taste different that's all," Brett said quickly as Santana glared at the cookies then picked up a piece and ate it before running to the bin to spit out the cookie.

"I..I don't understand, I followed everything Jenna said…" Santana felt a wave of disappointed hit her. This was supposed to Brett's favorite thing to eat and she somehow ruined it.

"Honey it's okay, it was your first try" Jenna reassured Santana who looked upset. "It took me forever to perfect these recipes, we can try again we have more than enough ingredients" Everyone saw the young Latina's eyes begin to water.

"San it's okay honest" Brett reached out, but Santana stepped back.

"No Brett! Its not I don't even know what you wanted for Christmas, I just ruined your favorite food for Christmas, I will be an awful wife and mother in the future, I can't even bake with simple instructions- I'm sorry" Santana left the room and went to the garden, not wanting everyone seeing her cry.

The whole room was silent as Brett looked at everyone then at the door Santana left through. Brett had enough and ran upstairs to grab something before going out to the garden completely ignoring everyone and made a beeline for Santana.

"San?" Brett softly called out as Santana looked up from the bench swing she was currently sitting on. The blonde hair boy took a seat next to her and saw the tear stains on her caramel cheeks. "San it's just a cookie don't beat yourself up about it," he said softly as he held her hand tightly.

"Brett it was your mother's special recipe when she passes, I want to make it for you and our future kids" She ranted while Brett couldn't help but smile that she was thinking about the future with them having kids. "Brett, I didn't want to disappoint you, I don't have the knack for baking or cooking like you or your family but I want to perfect this for you" she cried into his chest as he just hugged her tightly rubbing her back trying to comfort her. Brett waited for her to cry everything out, after a few minutes her cries reduced to sniffles.

"San?" Brett finally spoke causing Santana looks at him with her red puffy brown eyes, she never looked so beautiful in Brett's eyes. "I was going to wait till tomorrow to give you this, but I want to give this to you now" Brett reached into his pocket and showed her a velvet box which made Santana's eyes go wide as dinner plates. "Woah Woah, it's not a proposal well…not its more of a promise" Brett reassured her as Santana placed a hand on her heart to try and stop herself from having a heart attack.

"Brett you really gave me a small fright there" Santana gasped out as Brett laughed and kissed her forehead and let her recollect herself before continuing.

"Close your eyes" Santana closed her eyes as she was instructed then felt Brett take her right hand and slide something on her ring finger. She felt her heart speeding up again getting anxious and excitedly. "Okay open your eyes" Santana opened her eyes and looked at her right hand to see a candy ring making her look at Brett who bit his lip trying to hold back his laughter.

"Really a Candy ring?" Santana felt really disappointed as Brett just smiled and replied

"San that's not your real present" Santana furrowed her brows together as Brett took off the ring on her finger then kissed her softly which she happened returned then she felt Brett slip something on her left ring hand causing her to pull away then stared at the ring.

The ring was a beautiful sapphire ring that fitted her left hand perfectly. "That's your real present, I just wanted some fun with you" Santana couldn't say anything as she stared at the ring on her left hand. "Santana this is promise ring, that you will love me as long as you wear this ring so do you accept this promise?" Santana sniffed and nodded before hugging him tightly. "I love you Brett" she cried into his well-built chest as he just hugged her.

"I love you too San" Brett kissed her knuckles making her smile. "Now you may be wondering why the candy ring?" Santana nodded "yes it's for a joke but I wanted to prank our families," Santana notices the cheeky smile on her boyfriend's face.

"I'm listening" Santana smirked devilishly making Brett wiggle his eyebrows. The two went to plan their prank.

It had been over an hour since Brett went after Santana all the while Mateo and Maribel finally arrived at the Pierce household. "Where are Santana and Brett?" Maribel asked as the Pierce's looked at each other then Santana burst in the room crying.

"I'm sorry I couldn't make those cookies Brett! I tried!" Santana screamed as Brett followed her with a sad expression his face.

"I know baby, it's okay you just suck at baking don't worry" Brett reassured her then Santana slapped Brett which made everyone's jaw drop in shock. "Okay, what was that for?" Brett asked angrily.

"You spent the whole hour making fun of my baking skills now you try to comfort me in front of my family, two-faced much?!" She said in a shrill voice as Brett frowned then marched up to her and wrapped an arm around her waist and said

"Get used to spending the rest of your life with me making fun of you" Brett growled playfully as Santana just rolled her eyes as she walked out of his arms.

"Like you have a ring good enough for me" Santana muttered "can't even afford a car" Brett glared at her then got down on one knee which made everyone's jaw drop even more, to the floor. "What are you doing?" She said as Brett showed a velvet box "Brett?!" Santana said

"Santana Diabla Lopez, will you marry me?" Brett said seriously as Mateo stumbled on his feet

"What no! You are too young for this!" Mateo said but the two teenagers just ignored him as they kept looking at each other. "Santana!" He yelled then Brett opened the box revealing a candy ring inside.

"So you propose to my precious granddaughter with a candy ring, is she not good enough for a diamond ring?!" Alma said angrily "I will beat you with this chair, Brett! My granddaughter deserved more!" Alma threatened then noticed Santana and Brett shaking before they started laughing out loud before falling on the floor unable to stand up. "What you think marriage is a joke!" Alma said as the two just kept laughing.

Suddenly, Charlie started laughing with Susan who understood the situation. "You think this is funny?!" Maribel looked stressed then noticed Santana and Brett calming themselves down.

"Mami, it was just a prank…we aren't getting married" Santana wiped the tears away from her eyes then Brett grabbed her left hand and showed her the real ring that Brett gave her. "This is a promise ring that Brett gave me" the girls crowed around Santana gazing at the ring while the Mateo glared at Brett who ducked his head.

"You want to go back to the hospital?" He threatened as Brett blushed and shut his mouth then noticed Mateo started to laugh "you guys got me good there" Brett laughed nervously then Charlie patted him on the back.

"Chip of the old block!" He laughed as Brett just beamed while Susan rolled her eyes.

"Boys" she muttered as all the other girls laughed "right Boys set the table!" She instructed then Brett frowned

"I've been cooking non-stop" he commented as Susan gave him a deathly glare which made him change his mood Instantly. "I mean yes Grandma I will set the table" Brett collected the plates while Charlie grabbed the glasses and Mateo had the utensils.

"Ah, whipped men isn't it a great sight to see" Susan joked as all the girls in the room giggled.

"Maggie, will Santa come and give me presents?" Via asked worriedly while made Brett place the plates carefully on the table before walking over to the little girl and kneeled in front of her.

"Why wouldn't he?" Brett asked "you have been the nicest and most awesomest kid in the whole world" Brett playfully ticked her but Via pouted.

"I sent the letter to daddy even though I wasn't allowed and I'm sad at everything" Her baby blue eyes started to water as Brett hugged her tightly as she cried into his chest. "I'm sorry Grandma told me to only cry in the bathroom," she said softly as Brett's eyes soften then replied

"You can cry in Maggie's arms anytime" Via let everything out. Everyone could tell that her tears weren't about just her sending a letter to Walter but everything happing with their family.

"I'm not ready for mummy to go!" She screamed into his chest as Jenna clutched her heart in pain seeing her baby daughter in tears. "I'm not ready for you to leave for college, I don't want to be left behind!" She started hitting Brett who just hugged her tighter.

"Shh…shh" Brett rubbed her back then lifted her up. "I'll take her to the other room; you guys eat we'll catch up" Brett carried Via into the living room. Everyone sat in silence not knowing what to say, they could just hear Brett's muffled voice and Via's loud cries.

"Santana?" Jenna called out as she broke the silence causing the Latina girl to look at the ill woman. "Take care of Brett and Via" Her voice was so soft it was almost a whisper, but Santana heard as nodded and held her hand tightly. "I only have till early fall" she confessed making everyone gasp "Brett and Via already know but I'm telling you now because the next few months will be hard for the two" tears started falling from her blue eyes.

"Honey" Susan and Charlie hugged their daughter tightly as she cried then the door opened with Via running to her mother and wrapped her small arms around her. Brett stood at the doorway with tears filling his eyes at the sight of his family.

"Brett" Erika hugged Brett who completely broke down in his best friend's arms. Santana's family couldn't help to feel useless at the situation as everyone else was crying. Brett's girlfriend heart broke at the sight of him breaking, this is what he has been holding ever since Jenna's first hospital trip.

"Brett?" Jenna called out as she moved her hand to tell him to go to her. He kneeled down in front of her. "Thank you for everything but you will be happy when your free to do what you want" her laugh was quite ghostly, but Brett just hugged his mother's.

"No, I want more time" Brett's voice quivered as Jenna rubbed his back trying to comfort him. "Please mum, I want more time" he begged.

"Honey you know as much as I would love that, my body is getting weaker and weaker soon" Jenna explained as she ran her hand through his short blonde hair. "You have always looked after this family, you and Via deserve the whole world, right now let's just spend the rest of our Christmas with love and happiness okay?" Jenna wiped his tears away with her thumbs as Brett nodded while taking a deep breath to calm himself down.

"Come on let's eat," Brett said as he sniffed while taking a seat next to Santana. The whole family started eating and the mood started becoming lighter when Charlie started re-telling everyone one of his famous pranks. After dinner, everyone was more happy and cheerful and festive. They spent the whole day eating, watching movies, telling stories and talking until it was nearing midnight.

"Come on let's get go to midnight mass" Susan pushed Via and Brett upstairs "come on you two! You need to get changed into more suitable clothes! Santana, Erika get Via dressed!" Susan asked the two girls who squealed happily as they grabbed Via's hand and took her upstairs almost knocking Brett over.

"WOAH!" Brett grabbed the banister to stop himself from falling over as everyone just laughed at him. Brett past Via's room seeing Erika and Santana playing fashion show with Via which made him smile before heading to the bathroom for a quick shower. Brett went to his room and opened his wardrobe.

Brett opted for a white shirt and slim black trousers with black boat shoes. "Hello" someone purred behind him as he picked up a red tie for Christmas colors, he turned around to see Santana giving him a sexy perverted smile on her face. "Are you going to be under my Christmas tree tonight?" she hummed as she swiveled her hips when she walked towards him.

"I love you," Brett said softly then Santana took the tie from his hands then wrapped it around his neck then started to tie it for him. "How did you know how to tie a tie?" Brett asked curiously as she finished and dusted his shoulders off any dust before cheekily running her hands up and down his chest.

"My Abuela taught me" she smiled as Brett smiled "Come on, everyone is waiting for you downstairs" Brett nodded as he picked up a black leather jacket and followed Santana downstairs. After midnight mass, the Pierce family and the Lopez family enjoyed the service, Via had fallen asleep halfway through and was drooling on Brett's chest the rest of the service. The Lopez family was sleeping over at Alma's house and was having breakfast with the Pierce's.

Everyone was asleep while Brett couldn't sleep as he had too much on his mind to sleep. Brett's phone buzzed causing him to look at it.

**SANTANA: **Hey you up?

**BRETT:** Yeah too many things on my mind, you?

**SANTANA:** Missing my special cuddles with you :(

**BRETT:** Aww missing you as well babe, I wish I had you in my arms every night

**SANTANA:** Can I sneak over?

**BRET**T: Are you sure? I don't want you to get in trouble

**SANTANA:** We can wake up early and I can sneak back

**BRETT:** If you're sure

Before Brett could put his phone away there was a knock at the kitchen window. It was Santana waving happily at him then gave him a cheeky sexy wink. Brett opened the back door and his girlfriend flung herself at Brett who smiled and kissed him hungrily.

After they parted, Brett and Santana smiled at each other "I love you so much" he whispered as he cupped her cheek lovingly. "I love you San" he repeated "I am never letting you go" Santana smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Good because you made a promise to me" she showed him the ring he gave her "You're stuck with me" she stuck her tongue out at Brett who smiled and hugged her tightly.

"Sanny? Maggie?" Brett and Santana turned at Via who was rubbing her eyes tiredly while dragging the lion teddy bear in her hands. "Has Santa come?" she yawned as Brett and Santana smiled at each other.

"Hey, ducky!" Santana walked over to her and lifted her up in her arms while Brett followed them to the sofa. Via was sat down between Brett and Santana "Santa comes only when all the children are asleep"

"I know but I wanted to say thank you to him" she yawned as Brett and Santana looked at each other then back at her to explain. "I asked him if you and Sanny can be always together and happy, now Maggie gave your grandma's special ring-oops" Via covered her mouth with her hand while Brett just sighed.

"So much for it being a secret" Brett playfully pinches his baby sister's chubby cheek while Santana was at awe and looked at ring her boyfriend gave her.

"This was Susan's?" Santana asked softly as Brett and Via looked at each other and nodded.

"Yeah, my Grandpa gave it to her as a proposal ring before he was deployed for war" Brett explained the story as Santana and Via intently listened. Even though Via heard this story a like a million times, she loved hearing it. "Grandma got a letter one day saying that Grandpa was killed in action, but grandma didn't believe that as she kept looking at the ring and remembering grandpa's promise to come back alive and have a family with her, so a few months later a man with long hair, thick beard came knocking on her door. Grandma got her shotgun ready to shoot but then when she saw his eyes, she instantly knew it was Grandpa who said, I have a promise to keep then kissed her" Via and Santana smiled at the story "My grandma said that ring is stronger than a promise, it's a vow" Santana's mocha eyes widen in surprise while Brett blushed but he didn't shy away as he reached to hold her hand tightly. "Santana, I have already told you, I can't see myself being with anybody else but you, so I am serious about this relationship, I see marriage and beautiful Latinos and Latina babies with you" Santana giggled as she felt a lump in her throat.

"I love you" Santana kissed Brett softly as he happily returned it.

"EW" Via stuck her tongue out as Brett and Santana pulled away then smiled at each other before turning to Via "What?" the two started peppering the little girl with kisses causing her to giggle. "Stop!" the two pulled away then Via cuddled up to Santana. "Sanny thank you"

"For what honey?" she asked then saw Via already asleep in her arms which made her smile as she hugged her closer to her while Brett wrapped his arms around Santana.

"I love you Santana" Brett kissed her forehead as she cuddled deeper into his arms while Via happily sleeping in her safe arms. Soon after the two fell asleep on the sofa. A cough woke Brett up to see Mateo standing in front of them with his arms crossed in front of his chest which made Brett quickly get up causing Santana to fall on the sofa which made her groan as she held Via who was still sleeping tightly against her.

"Brett" Santana groaned as she opened one of her eyes to see her father frowning at the two.

"Sir I can explain" Brett started but Mateo held a hand out to stop him from talking.

"Santana, I am disappointed in you, you do not leave the house without permission!" Mateo said angrily then turned to Brett "and you?!" Brett felt his whole skin jump "Thank you for looking after her" his voice softens making Brett sigh in relief. "Look after my little girl Brett?" the blonde hair boy nodded and smiled.

"I promise with my life" Mateo smiled

"Now I hear from my daughter, you make a great breakfast!" Brett smiled and playfully nodded his head making Santana smiled that her father and boyfriend getting along. Brett and Erika made breakfast for everyone who was enjoying it but Via was too excited to open the presents waiting for her underneath the Christmas tree.

Brett and Santana were washing up while the others were cleaning the table. Via was literally clinging on Brett's leg like a koala bear, trying to get him to hurry up. "Ducky, I won't be able to move any faster with you on my leg" Brett warned Via as he dried his hand with a towel while Santana put plates away.

"Come on!" Brett laughed as he lifted Via in his arms "come on guys, Via looks like she will burst if she doesn't open her presents!" everyone laughed as they made their way to the living room where the Christmas tree was. The adults let Via open all her presents first as they were happy to see her just being happy.

Via received new clothes, toys, a simple necklace that was a heart locket from Santana which she asked her to put it on for her, she loves it. Brett excused himself to go to the bathroom. Then when he came back, he places a large box with holes in front of Via. "For me?" Via asked cutely as Brett nodded then he sneakily looked over to his mother who was smiling.

"Open it Ducky" Via opened the box then gasped when there was a rather large fluffy cat inside. It wore a bell collar that meowed at Via. "He's yours" Brett smiled as he watched Via lift up the large cat in her arms and cuddled it. "what are you going to name him sweetie?" Brett asked as he kneeled and petted the cat as it purrs at the attention it was receiving.

"Hmm…Lord Tubbington!" she said as all the adults looked around the room and laughed at how cute Via was.

"Why that name?" Santana asked as she kneeled next to Brett.

"Because he is tubby and looks like royalty," Via said with a toothy smile which made Brett and Santana smile at each other at how cute her innocent was.

"Well Lord Tubbington it is" Brett smiled "LT for short" Brett continued as Via smiled then carried the cat to the corner and played with it.

"Brett where did you get that cat?" Erika asked curiously as Brett got up and wrapped a protective around Santana's shoulder.

"Why?" he said with a confused look on his face.

"That cat looks overweight and almost the size of Via" Erika giggled as they watched Via play with the cat.

"Well I got it at the local animal shelter, they said that he is only a year old, but he is quite lazy and easy to look after but he loves cuddles besides Via will have company" Brett commented as Santana laughed as she kissed his cheek. "About your bike Erika, I promise to get you a new one" Brett promises but Erika just shook her head.

"No Brett don't worry about it, I'm glad you two are safe besides I have another bike" Santana's eyes widen in surprise.

"Damn! How rich are you?" Santana commented as Brett rolled his eyes while Erika laughed

"Perks of competing in pageants and dancing" Brett laughed "I mean if Brett continued dancing, he would have been rich by now" Brett rolled his eyes.

"Remember I have responsibilities and I am not one for the limelight" Brett winked at the two girls "Besides I'm happy to cheer at the sidelines" Erika and Santana smiled.

"Actually Brett, there is a dance competition coming up here in Lima Ohio in a next few weeks" Brett raised an eyebrow at Erika who gulped before continuing "Can you join the Cali Leos again for the dance competition?"

"Oh wow gee Erika" Brett rubbed the back of his head uncomfortably "I'm very very rusty," Brett said honestly as Latina and his best friend looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Oh please," Erika said then patted him on the head quite hard "If anything just a few hours and you will be a pro again" Brett sighed "please promise me you'll think about it?" Erika held out both her pinkies at Brett who looked over at Santana who was nodding rapidly. "PLEASE!" Erika pouted making Brett roll his eyes then wrapped his pinkies around hers then spun her around before hugging her tightly. This was how they made promises to each other since they were children.

"I promise to think about it" Brett promises as Erika cheered then everyone started opening their presents, but Brett waited for everyone to open their presents before he opened his. Santana gave Brett a teal shirt which made his eyes stand out. Erika gave him a new sketchbook, Via and Jenna gave him a black and blue scarf.

"Brett, can we give you our present?" Charlie asked as everyone looked at Charlie and Susan. "Here son" he gave Brett a small box. Brett opened it then his eyes widen when he saw what was inside. It was a car key.

"No way," Brett said then Susan opened the front door and nudged her head outside. Brett walked outside and saw an old beat up, Black Jeep Wrangler. The Lopez family except Santana were confused as to why Brett was happy with a car that looked like it was on its last legs. Last mile.

"We found this and thought you could fix her up again like your old truck," Susan said cheerfully as Brett smiled and hugged his grandparents.

"Thank you," he said happily as walked around the car and was inspecting it with a large smile on his face.

"I don't understand won't Brett be more happy with a working car?" Mateo asked confused then Santana spoke before Susan and Charlie could explain.

"He loves fixing stuff dad, a Jeep Wrangler is his dream car, he prefers this over new cars" Santana smiled while Susan and Charlie looked at each other and winked.

"But he won't be able to drive it?" Mateo said as they kept watching Brett looking carefully at the car excitedly.

"He can fix it within a couple of days," Charlie said proudly "then he can take this little lady out on more dates" he playfully hips bumped Santana who blushed while everyone smiled. "Besides Brett needs a car, he has been struggling without it" everyone agreed then happily watch Brett opening the hood and was bouncing up and down in excitement.

"Hey, grease monkey! Its still Christmas you can fix it tonight, now it's family time!" Jenna called out from the window making Brett pout but he started walking back to them.

"Hey looks like someone has got a new toy!" A black ford focus pulled up with Barry leaning out. "Mornin' Pierces! Lopez family! He waved as he parked his car. Then a little girl same age as Via with long black hair and emerald eyes, her rosy cheeks with cute freckles on them. "Via!" She squealed as she hugged Via who screamed

"Annie!" The two little girls hugged each other, and everyone could see they were are best friends.

"Jenna, Brett, Erika hello!" A feminine voice spoke as they turned to see a tall, slender woman with emerald eyes that were covered with rimless glasses. Her black hair was done in an elegant braid and had few freckles dusting her cheeks. "Merry Christmas!" She said cheerfully.

"Hey, Ryan!" Brett and Erika ran up to and hugged her tightly as Ryan chuckled.

"Aww, you guys aren't little squirts any more! Brett, you're taller than me!" Ryan playfully moved her hand to her chest "you were here last time I saw you!" Brett smiled and replied

"Finally grew" he laughed "oh this is Santana and her family!" He introduced the Lopez Family who waved with a friendly smile on their faces.

"Oh, you're girlfriend is quite the looker!" Ryan playfully elbowed Brett as he just grinned "I remember when I babysat you and Erika, you had a total crush on me, you kept stuttering and hiccuping!" Santana raised a playful eyebrow at him.

"Hiccuping?" She echoed as Brett blushed not wanting to look at anyone.

"Oh yeah when Brett gets really nervous, he used to hiccup" Ryan teased as Santana playfully nudged him while he just frowned and rolled his eyes.

"Oh so cute" Santana pinched Brett's cheek as he softly pushed her away from her teasing while Ryan laughed.

"Wow, you still want to like fixing cars?" Ryan asked as Brett nodded "Forever a grease monkey" she muttered then saw Jenna at the doorway. "JENNA!" she ran over to her and hugged him tightly. "How are you?! I miss you" she yelled happily as Jenna laughed and hugged her.

"Right presents!" Brett helped Barry carry the presents into the house. Everyone watched Via and Annie ripped open their presents which made everyone smile. Santana's heart swelled in happiness seeing the two kids having fun and then looked over to Brett who was having a fun conversation with the boys. She couldn't help but think about in the future with Brett when they have children spending the holidays with their families then her brown eyes wondered to Jenna and she felt instantly sad that she will not meet her grandchildren.

"Are you okay?" Brett asked worriedly as he saw his girlfriend looking sad. Santana smiled and shakes her happiness away.

"Yeah sorry just spaced out" Brett squeezed her hand before going back to the boys.

"Are you okay San?" Jenna asked as Santana smiled sadly "Don't worry about me honey, just look after my son that's all I ask" Santana nodded then the two women shared a hug before the other women came back with drinks for everyone.

That night, everyone went home and said their final Merry Christmases. Brett started working on the Jeep while Jenna and Via were asleep. "Hey Grease monkey! Hot chocolate?" Erika came out with two steaming mugs in her hand.

"Thanks!" Brett took one of the mugs while Erika leaned against the wall drinking her warm drink then Brett sat next to her.

"How goes the car?" Erika asked as she blew on the hot drink

"Well I fix the engine, I'm just changing the wheels now, the only thing now is to fix the dents and give it a fresh new set of paint and she will be good as new" Brett said excitedly as Erika just shakes her head. "What?" he asks.

"You are a great mechanic even for a 19-year-old" Erika complimented "But you are born to dance Brett" the blonde hair boy bit his lip and sighs.

"Erika you know I need a stable job to-" Erika cut him off by finishing off his sentence

"Look after your family, I know," Erika said then looked into his electric blue eyes "You are a great dancer Brett, I wish you continued it" Brett shrugged as they finished their drinks then she runs over to the Wrangler and turned on the radio. It was Shut Up and Dance by Walk the Moon. Erika started tapping at the beat while Brett crossed his arms in front of his chest as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Shut up and dance with me!" Erika sang as she started dancing "come on Brett!" the blonde hair boy sighed then he joined in. The two were in sync as they dance, Brett grabbed her hand and twirled her around as they started to do an old routine. Brett felt free and happy as he did something he misses and loves.

"SHUT UP AND DANCE WITH ME!" Brett sang on top of his lungs as he danced with Erika who was laughing and giggling as the two danced their hearts out. Unknown to the two, Jenna was smiling at the two then felt sadden that she was the reason why Brett wasn't able to enjoy his life passion. Dancing.

* * *

The next morning, Erika and Santana were going shopping. It was boxing day which meant there were sales. Erika used her the favor that Brett owed her and agreed to become their pack mule for the whole day. Brett was finishing up his final repairs when Mateo's car parked up next to him.

"Wow, you already fixed it?!" Mateos said in an amazing voice as Brett just shrugged and replied

"I was too excited to wait," He said bashfully then Santana came out and gave him a small kiss which he smiled. "Hey ready for shopping?" Brett asked Santana who smiled devilishly.

"Yes, pack mule" she cheekily said as Brett bit his lip and shake his head. "Hey as a pack mule can you call me and Erika, Ma'am or Miss all day?" She suggested as Brett looked at the corner of his eyes to see her parents had gone inside probably to greet the family. He wrapped a strong arm around her waist and spun their position so that she was deliciously trapped between him and his car. He leaned down close to her hear and said

"How about Mrs. Pierce is instead?" He said in a low sexy voice which made Santana instantly blush then felt him lightly nibble her ear before pulling away laughing. "Gotcha" he winked as he kissed her cheek before saying "I'm going for a quick shower then we can go" Santana nodded as she calmed her breathing down. Brett guided Santana inside his house where Erika and Via hugged her tightly to welcome her while he went upstairs to get a shower.

After ten minutes, Brett came down wearing black slim jeans, black slip on vans. A tight white t-shirt that showed his well-defined chest and strong arms. He picked up Via in his arms and kissed her on the cheeks. Santana had to literally stop herself from getting a nosebleed or drooling seeing her boyfriend wearing tight clothing. She just wanted to rip them off him and jump him..wait her parents are here as well as his family that would be inappropriate. Well, she could dream.

"Santana, did you hear me?" Erika asked Santana who dreamily turned to her and said

"Huh?" Santana returned as she looked at Erika who raised an eyebrow at her.

"When you are done eye raping Brett, might wanna wipe the drool off your chin" Erika playfully whispered as Santana quickly wiped her chin but nothing was there which made her glare at the famous dancer. "Anyway, I asked if we're ready to go shopping!" Santana smiled and nodded "pack mule come on!" Erika patted to Brett who sighed before nodding and picking up keys then said his goodbyes to everyone as he follows Santana and Erika out.

"Is your car shipshape?" Erika asked Brett who saluted

"Yes ma'am" Erika and Santana laughed as he opened the car door for them. "Well Miss Lopez said to call you ma'am or Miss for the whole day so might as well play the part" Brett winked at the two girls climbed in and buckled their seatbelts. Brett reached into the glove compartment and put on his raybans aviators sunglasses. "Let's go!" Brett turned on his car and couldn't help but to feel happy that he was able to drive anytime again.

Six hours! Erika and Santana had been shopping for six hours, not that they bought a lot, they kept going around and around the mall coming in and out of the stores then returning thinking if they should buy anything. Brett's feet were aching as he carried their bags which Erika had 5 bags while Santana had 7 bags. Brett could feel the pads of his feet beginning to scream in pain asking for them to stop and take a break and he was hungry which made him annoyed. He was Hangry. "Girls, can we get something to eat please?" Brett pleaded as the girls turned around then saw that Brett before looking at each other and sighing.

"Fine" Erika said then saw a Burger restaurant nearby "let's go there they have the best burgers and fries!" She drags Santana while Brett followed them like a lost little puppy. The restaurant was cute little 60s style diner, it looks so cool. When Brett sat down and groaned in relief.

"How can you girls walk that long and be wearing heels! I'm wearing sneakers!" He exclaimed, "aren't your feet hurting?" He asked curiously to the girls sat across him who gave him a sneaky smile.

"Well We are used to wearing heels and besides beauty is pain," Erika said as Santana laughed softly and agreed "just because you only take 20 mins to go shopping, us girls like to know our options" Santana nodded in agreement.

"Besides with it being Boxing day, you have to fight a bitch or two to get good things," Santana said checking her nails then Brett remembered an incident happened earlier. When Santana reached for this red dress, another woman grabbed it at the same time. The two started arguing who had it first. Brett was about to jump in but Erika joined in as well as the two double teamed the poor woman but Brett gave her credit as she stood her ground between his girlfriend and best friend. But there was only one way it would turn out, Santana used her infamous threat to go all Lima Heights Adjacent on her which made her scoff and leave. Brett weirdly found the situation arousing seeing his girlfriend fighting for what she wanted.

"Brett, why haven't you bought anything?" Erika asked curiously as they looked at the menu.

"I just don't feel like buying anything besides I fit in everything that I owned since I was 16" Brett commented as Erika agreed while Santana was just in shock.

"Did you stop growing?" Santana laughed as Brett just rolled his eyes and replied

"San I was like 6ft 2 at 16" Brett laughed as Erika joined in

"yeah he has always been the tallest out of everyone" Santana just nodded "and Santana looks so small next to you" The Latina frowned as Brett rolled his eyes but laughed with Erika.

"Hey! I'll have you know I am of normal height for a woman of my ethnicity" Brett and Erika could see the infamous snix coming out, so they decided to push it a bit further.

"Its okay San, I can grab stuff for you I don't mind" Brett teased as Santana gave him her deathly glare but he wasn't worried he knew he could get back into her good graces just puppy pouting.

"Brett?!" Someone shouted behind them which made them turn their heads to see a long blonde curly hair that was put in a high ponytail. Her striking storm eyes shined through her thick lashes. She was wearing a tight black dress with heels. Brett groaned while Erika rolled her eyes. The girl literally slid next to Brett and wrapped her arm around his. Santana glared at the girl who currently had her boobs squished against HER boyfriend's arm.

**STRIKE ONE!**

I thought I saw a gorgeous blonde" Brett blushed as he tried to release his arm from her python grip but she had a strong grip. "Oh, hi Erika" she waved at Erika who just weakly waved at her then her eyes narrowed at Santana. "You must be Sultana" Brett could see the flames in her eyes which made him gulp in fear for the other girl who had no idea what his girlfriend could do.

**STRIKE TWO!**

"It's SANTANA!" The Latina girl almost roared causing Brett and Erika jump but the girl seemed unfazed then turn back to Brett with hearts in her eyes. "Who are you?!" She asked impatiently as the girl scoffed and replied

"My name is Isabell Von Carter the 4th," She said in a high voice "my family is connected to royalty in Europe" she bragged

"Why don't you ship yourself back to Europe" Santana clenched her fist "because that's my boyfriend you have attached your boobs too, so kindly get off before I go Lima Heights on your ass" Santana's patient was running thin. Brett quickly detached himself from Isabell as he looked over to Erika silently asking her for help. When Erika was about to speak Isabell said

"How about I call ICE and have you deported to Mexico!" Brett sighed and shakes his head.

**STRIKE THREE!**

Santana launched herself across the table and yanked the blonde's thick ponytail.

"Santana!" Erika and Brett yelled as they tried to pull the girls apart. Brett grabbed Isabelle by the waist and moved her to the side then Brett threw Santana over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes while she continuously hit Brett's back.

"Let me at her Brett!" Santana watched Erika talk to Isabelle before grabbing their shopping bags and followed them.

"Santana no! I don't want you to murder that girl" Brett said as he felt Santana's punches, he could tell that Santana was trying to get out of his strong grip by going with powerful punches, but Brett didn't feel anything. But he wasn't going to say that, he wasn't stupid. "Santana you need to control your anger" Brett growled as Erika took a picture for her amusement. Santana was pouting at the picture with her arm on Brett's shoulder and her chin on her palm.

"That bitch was practically dry humping you with her boobs!" Santana yelled as a family walked passed, the mother covered her children's ears while Brett blushed and apologized for Santana.

"San please calm down" Brett begged as Santana scoffed while rolling her eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me either!" Brett warned as Santana muttered like a small child which made Erika giggled. When they got to one of the ends of the mall, Brett carefully set Santana on her feet then told her to sit on a bench. Santana crossed her arms and legs while mumbling angrily under her breath. "Who was that bitch anyway?" She asked angrily making Erika and Brett look at each other as if telling each other. Tell her, no you tell her. "I'm waiting?!" She tapped her foot angrily

"Isabelle someone from Cali, she and Brett became prom king and queen in junior year" Erika explained "but everyone knew she cheated by stuffing the ballot box, Brett didn't even know he was a candidate he just got called up on the day" Erika continued as Santana's jaw just dropped "yeah she started bullying me when she found out that Brett and I started dating around that time" Erika explain as Santana nodded. "But what is she doing here?" Brett shrugged then turned to Santana who was still pouting like a petulant child.

"Erika, can you give me 10 minutes with San?" Brett asked Erika who said that she would be going to a comic book store nearby. "Santana, you didn't have to go crazy, a simple go away would have been okay?" Santana scoffed while Brett crossed his arms in front of his chest and stared down at her. "San I'm serious, you need to trust me with girls" Santana sighed

"B-But Brett all girls practically throw themselves at you" Santana's hands were waving around frantically making Brett snicker before saying

"Do I catch them though?" Brett said seriously "Because I will only catch you when you throw yourself at me" Brett winked at Santana who's plump lips twitched into a smile. Brett kneeled down in front of her. "San please you need be able to trust me, I will never cheat on you as long as you wear that ring, it will hopefully show how much I love you" Santana smiled then felt ashamed of her actions.

"I'm sorry for embarrassing you and Erika," she said softly as Brett rolled his eyes then said

"Baby, I know you have a fiery fighting spirit, but you know I only care about you and only you" Brett kissed her forehead then her cute nose then captured her lips in a soft passionate kiss.

"GUYS! Public space!" Erika shouted causing Brett and Santana to pull apart with stupid grins on their faces. "Brett look what I got for Via!" Erika reached into her back and showed a small cute fluffy duck keychain.

"Via will love it!" Brett said excitedly as he got off his knees and back on his feet before helping Santana up on her feet. "So, you guys done with your shopping trip?" Brett took the bags off Erika's hands and the rest off the floor.

"Yeah! Let's head home!" Santana and Erika smiled as they let Brett carry their bags back to his car.

* * *

After Christmas break, Brett started working as an Assistant Manager for Barry's Mechanics with Santana always coming over after practice and schools to do school work together. Brett was currently helping one of the new employees when someone called out "Brett?"

"Santana, I thought I was picking you up after Glee club?" Brett looked at his watch to make sure as his girlfriend wrapped her arms around his shoulders. The two shared a quick kiss then the two noticed the new employee was practically blushing at the sight of Santana. "Jamie this is Santana, my girlfriend, Santana, Jamie" the two shook hands then Santana playfully winked at Jamie who became a stuttering mess. "Santana leave the poor boy alone" Brett dragged Santana then told Jamie to keep doing a good job.

"We finished early," Santana said, "I asked Quinn to drop me off here which reminds me, I promised her that you could fix the dents in her car" Santana puppy pouted at Brett who rolled his blue eyes.

"Tell her to come by anytime" Santana smiled and said thank you. "Anyway, let me shower quickly and I'll drive we can grab something to eat then I'll take you home sound good?" Santana nodded as Brett lead Santana to his office, so he could get a shower and take her home. Santana was sat at his desk spinning around on his leather office chair. Santana noticed the paperwork on his desk which made her smile. Brett took the assistant manager role seriously while studying hard and taking care of his family, but he knew that his mother was making sure that Via and Brett had happy memories and made more happy memories for them to remember.

On the weekends, Brett only worked on Sundays while Barry worked the Saturdays. Saturday mornings was family time then the night time was Santana time. It got to the point that somehow Santana was able to convince her parents to sleep over every Saturday night. Then Sunday morning, Brett would drop her off at her house before going to work. Brett loves the fact that he could have Santana in his arms at least once a week. And Santana was just amazing in bed, he couldn't get enough of the sexy Latina, he was happy he could keep up her very high drive.

Santana looked at the picture frame on his desk, the picture inside was Brett and Santana at Santa's Grotto in the mall. Even though she would have been embarrassed that she at 18-year-old would take a picture with Santa who was supposed to be for kids, but the way Brett smiled at her picture made her stomach feel like they were doing backflips and splits every time she sees it. Well her stomach always feels like there were millions of butterflies fluttering around when she was with Brett. Oh god, she became so cheesy. She was supposed to be the badass as school, her train of thoughts was broke when Brett returned with a large smile on his face which made her say _I would rather be cheesy if I get that smile every day_. "are you all cleaned grease monkey?" Santana winked as Brett nodded before giving her a kiss on lips which she happily responded to.

"Come on let's get some food, Breadsticks?" Brett suggested as Santana threw her head back in laughter and replied

"Do you even have to ask" Santana giggled as Brett carried her out his office in his strong arms while her arms around his neck. All the people that were working there laughed at the two. They were used to this kind of display from Brett and Santana, they knew that Brett was happy to show off his girlfriend. Brett carried Santana to his car and drove the two of them to Breadsticks.

Santana and Brett order their food and was playing footsie under the table while holding each other's tightly while their fingers were playing with each other. "So, have you applied for anything yet Brett?" Santana asked as she tested the waters with Brett.

"Well…I have gone to see Miss Pillsbury and asked for some help" Santana nodded "I've applied from some places but…" Brett noticed Santana literally on the edge of her seat making him smile then kissed her hands "I rather wait till I get responses" Brett winked at his girlfriend who bit her plump lips which made it look so kissable.

"Tell me please" Santana pouted making Brett laugh

"Well one of them is Community College here in Lima so I can keep working for Barry" Santana already knew that would be one of his options "I have also applied in-"

"Food is here!" the waitress said happily as she placed their orders in front of them which made Santana and Brett pull away from each other.

"Thank you," Brett and Santana said to the waitress who nodded and left them alone.

"Where else did you apply?" Brett raised an eyebrow at Santana

"What I just want to know," Santana said cutely making Brett smile then kissed her hands again. "Please" Brett sighed

"I applied for NYU and Julliard" Brett sighed as Santana smiled at the thought that they might go to the same college but then remembered about Jenna's condition. "But with mum not lasting till late October, I don't know if I can just leave Via here" Brett muttered as Santana held his hands tightly.

"Whatever happens Brett, I'll be here to help" Santana promises as Brett thanked her. "Come on let's eat!" Brett and Santana started eating their meals.

"Mr. Schue, why are we going to the auditorium?" Rachel asked as Mr. Schue just kept smiling and lead the Glee club.

"Take a seat guys!" Mr. Schue said as everyone took a seat near the front. After a few seconds, Erika came out wearing a navy blue hoodie that had a geometric lion and underneath was a banner saying Cali Leos and her hair was put in an elegant bun. The boys wolfed whistled while the girls rolled their eyes but couldn't help to feel jealous at how flawless she looked, she was just wearing a hoodie and tracksuit, she still looked effortless.

"Hey guys!" she waved excitedly "as you know there is a dance competition in Lima next week and we will be competing" when she said we, the Alverio twins, their dance crew wearing the same clothes as Erika "now we need a great choreographer and another dance.." all the Glee club looked at each other then back at Erika who continued "this guy has a god given gift so please welcome our dancer….BRETT!" all the glee club's mouth jaw dropped when Brett came on wearing the same clothes as the dancers. "Now we have been practicing for the last few hours and we would like feedback from it" everyone got into position, Brett playfully winked at Santana who smiled as everyone was on the edge of their seat.

The music started to play which was Shut up and Dance by Walk the Moon. The Cali Leos were in sync and nobody missed a beat. Every move they made were perfect and looked amazing. Brett and Erika started doing a duet dance which included flips and turns which looked to be impossible, but they did it perfectly. One thing they could agree on was that Brett did have god given talent in dance. As the song was about to finish everyone did a backflip and everyone landed on their feet at the same time. The Glee club burst out in claps while Brett, Erika, and The twins hugged each other.

"That felt soo good!" Fern shrieked excitedly then she quickly winked at Santana who frowned while she giggled "I love riling your girlfriend up" she whispered to Brett who rolled his eyes as Santana got on the stage and ran up to him. He caught her and lifted her up in his arms while her legs wrapped around his waist.

"You were amazing BRETT!" Santana kissed him hard on the lips which took him by surprise but he welcomed it.

"Guys too much!" Erika playfully threw a towel at Brett who groaned as he released his girlfriend's delicious lips before placing her on her feet.

"Sorry guys can't help it" Brett apologized while everyone rolled their eyes. "So what do you guys think?"

"THAT WAS AMAZING!" Rachel shouted, "you have to choreograph our next competition!" she playfully elbowed Brett while Santana just scoffed which made Brett kiss her forehead.

"Thanks, Rachel but to be honest, I'm only dancing because the competition is in Lima" Brett explained "The Cali Leos we have created lots of different dance that we made for fun, so we just pick one and work on it to perfect it, I hope you guys can come and support us" Brett smiled as the Glee club nodded. "Mike?" Brett said causing the tall Asian boy to look at him. "I hear from Tina that you are thinking about going to go to California for college?"

"Yeah I received an offer there" Mike smiled as Brett looked at Erika and the twins who grinned widely.

"So The Cali Leos would need another member because this will be last time I will be performing with them" everyone looked surprised as Brett smiled sadly "Because I just want to focus on my family right now" Brett shakes the sadness away "So Mike what do you say want to be a Leo?" Erika had a hoodie ready to hand it over to Mike.

"YES! The Cali Leos are like the best dance group in California!" Mike took the hoodie then saw at the back had his last name in white capitals. Everyone noticed at all the hoodies had their last name on the backs.

* * *

That night, Santana was at the Pierce household hanging out with Erika and Fern while Brett was with Charlie, Finn, and Ethan doing a watching a football game. They could hear the boys yelling in Brett's room which made Santana's eyes furrowed when she heard Brett yell "PUSH! PUSH THROUGH!"

"Wow, I guess the game is intense" Santana commented while the girls chuckled as they chugged on the wine that Erika brought.

"Well Brett is football player through and through" Erika commented "When we were in Cali, Brett broke records as the quarterback even for a short term" Santana nodded "honestly that guy can do anything"

"Santana trust me you hit the jackpot with Brett," Fern said happily "I hope you don't get jealous when I hug him, I promise you I just see him as a brother and nothing else" Santana smiled and said thank you.

"YEAHH!" the boys yelled then Susan came in the living room where the girls were

"HEY! SHUT IT!" Susan yelled

"Sorry" the boys replied softly while Susan rolled her eyes.

"Don't tell your parents I am letting you drink" Susan said cheekily as the girls lifted their glass and nodded.

"Where is Via?" Erika asked as Susan smiled

"In Jenna's room, they are having mommy and daughter time" the girls smiled "now what is the gossip?" she sat next to them. "Please spill the T ladies" Susan pleaded making the girls look at each other shocked while Susan pretended to be hurt "Ladies I am hurt, I am hip and young"

"I don't doubt that Susan" Erika laughed as she took a sip of the wine. Susan smiled when she saw the ring on Santana's hand.

"Had a blast from past when I see this ring, so many memories" she gently held Santana's right hand and touched the ring lovingly. "Take good care of it please Santana?"

"Of course, Mrs. Pierce" Santana smiled as Susan shakes her head

"Honey you can call us by our first name, I mean Erika and Fern have" Santana blushed as she felt that she was supposed to call them by their last name. "Santana you will be having grandbabies with Maggie" she gave her an all-knowing smile making the Latina girl blush "I hope when your son or grandson falls in love with an amazing girl like you, you would pass this ring on" Santana blinked back the tears to stop herself from crying.

"I will Susan" the two shared a hug while Fern and Erika smiled at each other.

* * *

Till next time guys! :D

Comment and Review Guys!


	8. Chapter 8

The crowd was roaring as Brett closed his eyes and concentrated on his heartbeat to calm himself down.

**THUMP! THUMP! **

He took a deep breath again as he stretched his muscles one more time.

**THUMP! THUMP! **

"Brett?" Someone pulled him out of his thought causing him to open his eyes to see Santana. "Are you ready?" she asked as she straightened out his black collar. Brett wore a black long sleeve shirt paired with a dark blue vest and matching tie, he had a black fedora his head that he pulled down tightly making sure it won't come off. Brett stuffed his hands into his black slim jeans and his toes wiggled inside his black oxford shoes.

"Ready as I can be" Brett his voice was shaking like a leaf which made Santana smile and gave him a tight hug. "Thanks, your hugs are the best" he whispered as he inhaled her strawberry shampoo.

"Don't let Via or Jenna hear you say that" Santana giggled as Brett kissed her forehead.

"I love you" He whispered as he just hugged her tightly while Santana just enjoyed being in his strong arms.

"Brett are you ready?" Erika came in wearing the same thing as Brett who took a deep breath and nodded "San go sit with Via and Jenna, oh and the glee club is with them as well" Brett smiled as Santana stood on her tiptoes to kiss him the cheek before saying good luck to the two then left. "How are you really feeling?" Erika asked seriously

"I feel sick, I wanna go puke in the corner" Brett moved his legs forwards and backward "Its been so long since I've danced in front of a crowd" Erika watched her best friend being nervous. Erika grabbed both of his cheeks and made him stare into her eyes.

"DUDE!" Brett blinked as he was face to face with Erika. "You will be fine, I promise we will be there to support you" Brett took a deep breath before giving him a kiss on the cheek then hugging him tightly.

"Let's go, guys!" The Cali Leos came in with large excited smiles on their faces. The twins and Erika pushed Brett to the stage. Brett looked around the theatre seeing his family, friends and amazing girlfriend at the front as they clapped louder than anybody else in the room.

"WELCOME the Famous Cali Leos!" the presenter shouted which made the crowd roar.

**THUMP!THUMP!THUMP!**

Everyone got into position as Brett's heart was hammering against his chest, he took a deep breath trying to calm his heart and concentrate. The music started to play, and Brett just didn't think and danced his heart out. The crowd was mesmerized at how the group moved in sync and was able to dance so amazing. When it came to Brett and Erika's duet, the stage light focused on the two of them and everything else was in the dark. Brett lifted Erika and the two started to do professional flip and tricks which made all the audience mouth drop to the floor as they thought the moves they did weren't humanly possible. When their dance was nearing the end, everyone backflipped at the same time and their feet hit the floor at the same time which made a satisfying BANG sound which echoed throughout the whole theatre. The crowd clapped loudly for the Cali Leos.

"WOW! That was great!" the presenter came on stage "that was astounding!" his voice boomed "I gotta know who is your choreographer?" he asked then all the Cali Leos turned their heads to look at Brett who's cheeks blushed red at the attention. "It was you was it?" Brett shyly nodded. "Wait a minute you are BRETT PIERCE! Known as FIERCE PIERCE! Your work is legendary in CALI!"

"YEAH, THAT'S MY BOYFRIEND!" Santana screamed happily from the crowd which made everyone snicker in the room.

"Wow is that your girl Brett?" The blonde hair boy nodded proudly as the presenter laughed "I hope to see more of your work in the future" Brett smiled and shook his hand. "Again, for Cali Leos!" everyone clapped widely as the dance crew left the stage.

"I think we might win this!" Fern said excitedly as all the girls bounced in excitement while Brett looks at the boys who shrugged with smiles on their faces.

"MAGGIE!" Via came running in as Brett lifted her up in his arms then Santana came in pushing Jenna's wheelchair while Jenna had a massive megawatt grin on her face. Brett places Via on her feet as she ran over to Erika and the twins.

"THAT WAS AMAZING Brett!" Jenna clapped as Brett ran over and hugged his mother. "When you go to New York you should major in Dance and minor in mechanics" she watched her son's electric blue eyes widen in shock while Santana's raised an eyebrow at Brett.

"Mum I don't want to leave Via alone," Brett said as he glanced over to Santana who just listened carefully. Jenna sighed as she held his hands tightly.

"Brett, you need to live a life where you can do whatever you want, Via will be fine, you and I raised her to be strong and independent" Brett bit his bottom lip. "Your grandparents can look Via they have a lot of years left" she smiled "So go have fun" Brett smiled then looked over Via who smiled and nodded "There will lots of people that will take care of you and Via when I pass honey" she patted his hand which made him hold tightly to her hands. "I find out that you have hurt Santana I will actually come down from the heavens, beat you then grab you by the ear and have you beg Santana for forgiveness!" she playfully said which made the blonde hair boy jaw drop in shock while the Latina girl smirked.

"Thanks, mum," Brett said as he rolled his eyes while he loosened the tie and unbuttoned the top few buttons. Santana took a deep breath as she watched Brett take off his head and ruffled his short blonde hair. He was so gorgeous, she just wanted to drag him into a small cupboard and have her way with him. Brett places the hat on Via's head making her giggle cutely making everyone else smile.

"Brett? Brett?" A high annoying squeaky voice spoke which made Brett sigh as they saw Isabelle running over to them wearing a short red dress with heels. She performed after Brett's group with all-female dancers. Brett quickly hugged Santana from behind to prevent her from going all Lima heights like last time. "YOU WERE AWESOME!" she squeaked as Brett nodded in thanks. "Sultana nice to see you again" she sneered as Santana frowned. Brett rubbed her arms trying to calm down the fiery Latina.

"Are you trying to fight me?" Santana growled as Brett looked at Jenna who was quite amused at the situation. Via just sat with Jenna watching the scene unfold.

"No, I would never" Isabelle fake gasped as Santana and Brett looked at each other. "Brett what did you think about our group performance?" she asked.

"_Slutty" _Brett and Santana shouted in their minds but being the kind person that Brett was, he just smiled and nodded while covering Santana's hand with his hand to stop words from coming out of her razor-sharp tongue. "It was good" Brett looked down at Santana's mocha eyes that narrowed as she struggled to move his hand away from his mouth, but Brett glared at her causing her to roll her eyes.

"Aww thank you!" Isabelle rubbed Brett's muscled shoulder, the blonde hair boy felt Santana growl which made him hug her closer to stop her from pulling any sneaky escape move and attack the woman. "So here is my number if you want to call me" Isabella walked past them then she places a card in Brett's back jeans pocket then pinching his butt causing him to jolt up. Brett felt Santana shaking in angrily, but he just rocked her back and forth to try and calm her down while stroking her luscious long black hair.

"Baby please calm down" Brett pleaded his girlfriend who was just glaring at Isabelle. "San honey look at me" he grabbed her chin and made her look at him in the eyes. "Baby I love you okay please, as much I wanna see you become that fiery, sexy, strong Latina, I much rather you use that energy for something else" Brett whispered as he nibbled her ear which made her anger instantly leave and tuned into a passion. Via being too young didn't understand what was happening, but Jenna couldn't help to smile at how the two could balance each other out. She wasn't oblivious, she knew how far the two were in their relationship, but she trusts the two to be safe and take care of each other. Brett was happy that's all she could ask for.

"hey hey keep it PG you two!" Jenna giggled causing the two to break part "As much as I want you to be lovey-dovey, keep the bedroom eyes in the bedroom only" Santana and Brett felt their whole-body blush and their body temperature raised to 100 degrees.

"MUM!" Brett said with a red-hot face which made Jenna and Via giggle. Thank goodness Via still had her innocence, Santana was thankful she didn't ruin.

"Brett looks like a tomato" Via giggled making Brett who smiled then look at Santana who smiled where her cute dimple was on display which made Brett fall for her smile even more. "Brett, when do we know if you win?" Via asked cutely as Brett smiled

"In an hour," Brett said, "Are you guys hungry?" the three girls nodded as Brett smiled then told his dance group that they were going to grab some food and he will meet them on stage. Brett pushes Jenna's wheelchair while Santana carried Via in her arms. They were sat down at a Japanese restaurant where Jenna and Santana were using chopsticks as if it was second nature them while Via was using utensils while Brett struggled to use chopsticks. "How you guys eat with these sticks?" Brett asked as he struggled to pick up his noodles.

"it's easy Brett," Jenna said while winking at Santana who couldn't help finding her boyfriend is cute. "Hold it like this" Jenna reached over the table and moved his fingers to hold the chops sticks better. "Brett made a decision on what school you are going to for September?" Jenna asked as she took a bite of a spring roll while Brett froze and glanced at Via and Santana who were having their own conversation. "I want you to do dance as a major Brett" Jenna said softly as Brett shakes his head.

"Mum I can't, I want to be able to get a good and steady job in the future" Brett replied as Jenna sighed then Brett held her hand tightly and continued "I have to look after Via, it's my job as a brother, I would rather major in Mechanics and minor in Dance but I don't know if I would have enough credits to do both" Jenna nodded "But after being on that stage, there is no doubt in my mind that I just want to Choreograph rather than perform and I have a new dream" Brett looked over to Santana and smile who was too busy talking to Via.

"What that's?" Jenna asked but she knew the answer when she followed his eyes.

"To follow Santana and make her happy, she is it for me mum, I can my place is with her" Jenna smiled and nodded "I hope you look over us," Brett said sadly as Jenna squeezed his hands.

"I will always" she smiled as Brett gave a teary smile before blinking the tears away.

After their lunch, Brett happily paid for their lunch before taking them back to the theatre to know the results. They were backstage with the Cali Leos while the Glee club was just sat in the seats just talking amongst themselves. Brett hugged Santana tightly close to him as they were having a fun conversation with the dance group. Via was talking to the twins who were teaching her some of the moves while Jenna was speaking with Erika.

"Alright people results time!" the presenter's voice sang excitedly as Brett held Santana's and Via's hands tightly while Jenna held Erika's and Santana's other hand. "Now the winner is…." Everyone held their breath, it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. "The Tigresses!" it was Isabelle's group that won. The Cali Leos were disappointed but being a good sport, they clapped for the winning group.

"WHAT! this is rigged?!" one of the crowd members shouted, "The Cali Leos was a million times better than them!"

"YEAH! That's right!" Finn shouted then the whole crowd started to cause an uproar.

"LEOS! LEOS! LEOS!" Everyone chanted making Brett look at his group who didn't know what to do in the situation.

"We won fair and square!" Isabelle yelled to the crowd who started booing her then she turned to one of the judges at the panel. A short but fat bald man, he had a hooked nose and glasses sat at the bridge of his nose. His eyes were an emerald color as he bit his thin chapped lips "Daddy!" she groaned as she stamped her feet like a child.

"It is rigged!" another crowd member said causing everyone to boo them. The other dance members of The Tigresses were embarrassed as they watched Isabelle frown and stomp like a child. Brett looked at everyone who was just confused at the whole situation.

"Well, how about a dance-off?!" Someone shouted from the crowd then the presenter smirked then nodded.

"I agree since it is the only way, what do you say Leos?!" The spotlight pointed at the Cali Leos who looked at each other and didn't know what to say or do.

"How about boys vs girls?" Isabelle eyed Brett up and down who took a step back and used Erika to block her view which made Santana smile and shakes her head in amusement. "I mean it would be fairer" Brett looked at Ethan who frowned the said

"Bring it on!" The crowd went wild.

"Well, we will give you guys an hour to prepare" The presenter smirked as the Cali Leos and Tigresses went off in different parts of the theatre. Santana, Jenna, and Via watched the boys try to come up with a choreography for the challenge. Erika, Fern and the other girls crossed their arms in front of their chests as they thought there was something missing from the dance.

"Brett there is something missing" Erika pipped in as Brett stopped and looked at his best friend. "I mean the Tigresses would probably go for something sexy" Brett agreed "now I have an idea…" Erika bit her lip unsure if the people in the room would agree to her idea.

"Right why do I have a feeling I won't like this.." Brett said unsurely as Erika cleared her throat

"If you guys do the performance shirtless" All the boy's jaws dropped to the floor "what all of you has good bodies, I mean us girls have seen you guys practice shirtless" All the girls nodded then Brett looked over to Santana who nodding happily as she agreed to the idea.

"Erm…" Ethan blushed as everyone knew he didn't feel comfortable with being shirtless in front of the crowd. "I don't think so" Brett looked at Ethan as he knew why he was insecure about being shirtless. He had large scars running through his back from when he got hurt when he was a kid. But that was another story for another time. Brett looked at mirror at himself then he took a deep breath.

"Maybe we don't have too" Brett looked at the group of boys and smile then turned to the girls. "Can you girls leave, this will be a surprise" Brett winked at the girls who looked at each other as Brett herded them outside and locked the door.

"Aww, that's unfair!" Santana pouted as she crossed her arms in front of her while All the others giggled.

"Please you have been up close and personal with Brett's body" Fern playfully jabbed her sides causing Santana to blush as she realized that Jenna was with them, but she just laughed along before playfully winked at her.

"Come on ladies let's just trust the boys," Jenna said as Santana lead everyone to their seats. After an hour of practicing, the Tigresses came on stage, but their applause was quite toned down as people were unhappy with them.

The dance again was quite slutty that made Santana and Jenna cover Via's eyes to prevent her from being scarred for life. "Are they serious?!" Erika said as just turned her head sideways completely confused.

The boys in the room were like horn dogs as their tongues were out seeing beautiful sexy girls dancing like they were in a strip club which made the other girls uncomfortable. After their dance, the claps in the room were mostly from the men while the girls in the audience were just disgusted.

"Right that was The Tigresses, now let's give it up for the Cali Leos boys!" The crowd broke into applause as the boys got on stage. Santana's eyes widen in surprise at what Brett had chosen for their group. The boys wore the fedora hats, an open long sleeve white shirt teasingly showing their toned pecks and abs, their trousers and shoes were still the same. They got into their position to get ready.

The music was **Beggin** by **Macdon** as the boys smiled all the through the whole dance. As they move their shirts teasingly flashed everyone in the crowd which made the ladies in the crowd wolf whistle. Suddenly when the beat changes the sprinklers came on which made the boy's shirt stick to their bodies like glue, but it showed their toned bodies even more like a second skin. As they moved, the water particles and splashed made their move more dynamic. Everyone in the crowd was memorized at how amazing their dance was and not overly sexualized like the other group was. The dance was about to finish so the boys did a backflip and landed on their back at the same time and the water sprinklers were turned off as well. The crowd clapped loudly that it sounded like the roof was going to blow off.

"That was the Cali Leos!" The presenter shouted with a large trophy in his hand "pretty sure we know who this trophy belongs too!" The presenter handed Brett and Ethan the trophy as the girls ran up on stage and hugged the boys jumping up and down. "Cali Leos everyone!" The crowd gave them a standing ovation as everyone took a bow.

When the Cali Leos were at the backstage, the boys got changed into dry clothes before, Brett said goodbye to them, so he can see his friends and family. Brett first saw Via who ran over to him as Brett lifted her up in his arms and smiled. "Hey, you been a good girl?" Via nodded.

"You were amazing!" She squealed as Brett smiled before giving a kiss on top of her head. Then went to Jenna who just raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?" Brett asked innocently as he looked at Jenna who smirked then at Santana who also had a devilish smirk on her face.

"Well done Brett" Jenna smiled as Brett rolled his eyes "See dancing is good for the body" she winked making Brett blush while Santana just giggled.

"BRETT! That was amazing!" Rachel ran up to Brett as the glee club followed her saying congratulations to him.

"Thanks, guys!" Brett smiled as he wrapped his free hand around Santana's shoulder while holding Via with the other hand.

"Wow seeing all those sexy dancers' bodies my god, my gay heart almost had a heart attack" Kurt squealed as the girls nodded in agreement. "We all knew you had a good body Brett but my god your body is crafted by the gods"

"Hey! Watch it Lady Hummel" Santana hissed as Kurt just waved his hand and replied

"Please, Satan you have this one wrapped around your little finger" Mercedes playfully bumped her with her hips. "I mean Ethan is finer" she winked at Ethan who blushed and looked away making Brett laugh softly then Santana frowned playfully

"Excuse me Wheezy did you not see Brett's abs, he literally has an 8 pack and a cute butt" Santana playfully argued as Mercedes rolled her eyes dramatically.

"But Ethan has that stormy eyes, the way his hair stuck to his forehead and did that hair flip mmhh" Mercedes licked her lips and winked at Ethan again who quickly turned back around.

"Okay okay stop we get it your boyfriend is super-hot Santana!" Quinn playfully chuckled "No need to rub it in our faces" Santana stuck her tongue out at her best friends who just laughed. "But Brett I do need some introductions" Quinn pinched him as Brett nodded.

"Sure, actually there is a party upstairs for all the groups and have a chance to meet up with different college dance group that is looking for fresh meat," Brett said "You guys can come if you want"

"Wait you're actually going?!" Erika said excitedly as she overheard Brett who sighed and smiled.

"Well that is if that is okay with Mum" Brett looked at Jenna who smiled and nodded

"Go ahead Brett, enjoy it" Brett hugged his mother tightly then kissed Via on the forehead making her giggle before he places her carefully on Jenna's lap.

"Okay Ducky, I will drive you guys home," Brett said as Jenna shook her head

"No, I will call your grandparents to pick us up, you and your friends have fun" Brett was about to argue then Jenna showed her phone. "They are on the way so no need to worry" Jenna smiled then looked at Santana "Make sure he has fun" Santana nodded and promised Jenna.

"COME ON BRETT! Party upstairs!" Fern yelled as Brett rolled his eyes. The dance group ran upstairs to enjoy the party, Glee club followed the Cali Leos upstairs.

"Brett go on, me and Via will be fine" Jenna reassured him as he just shook his head

"I'll wait till Grandma and Grandpa are here" Brett turned to Santana "You can go on ahead upstairs San" The Latina shook her head and held his hand.

"I'll wait for you besides all the boys and girls are just trying to get numbers" Brett nodded then the music started playing. "Oh, I love this song!" Santana said as she closed her eyes and started swaying. Brett listened carefully and smiled at the song which was Thinking out loud by Ed Sheeran.

**_So, honey now  
Take me into your loving arms_**

Brett grabbed her hand gently and twirled her around before placing his hand on her hip the other held her hand. Santana's eyes widen as Brett started to lead her onto the dance smiled as she continued to sing with her beautiful raspy voice as she wrapped her hands around his neck while his hands wrapped around her waist pulling her close.  
_  
**Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars**_

Brett leaned down and placed his forehead against hers. Both had large smiles on their faces while Jenna and Via were happy that Brett had found someone like Santana. Someone places a hand on Jenna's shoulder making her turn around to see Susan and Charlie.  
**_  
Place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud_**

"mind if I cut in?" Charlie tapped Brett on the should as Brett smiled and turned Santana who started slow dancing with Charlie. Brett looked at his mother with a huge grin on his face as he walked over to her.  
_  
**Maybe we found love right where we are**_

"May I have this dance?" Brett held out his hand for his mother who shook her head

"I won't be able to stand on my feet Brett," she said sadly no matter how much she wanted to dance with her son.

**_When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades_**

Brett grabbed his mother's hand softly and helped her stand on his feet. "it's just one big old foot after the other" he whispered as he started moving his legs and started slow dancing with his mother.  
_  
**And the crowds don't remember my name**_

"Brett?" she called out causing Brett to look down at his mother "I love you, I'm sorry I won't be there for you and Via" she cried into his chest as Brett just hugged her tightly against his chest and just kept dancing.  
**_  
When my hands don't play the strings the same way, mm  
I know you will still love me the same_**

"Every time I dance mum, I think about the time you taught me, standing on your toes as you moved," Brett said shakily "Now it's your feet on top of mine" he laughs softly as Jenna blinked as tears came streaming down her face. "I love you mum, and I hope whenever I dance you will always be with me"

"I'll always be with you and Via, watching over you forever," Jenna said as Brett smiled and nodded. The pairs continued dancing until the song was finished. Brett helped his mother back in the wheelchair and said goodbye to everyone as they went home. Santana hugged him from behind rubbed his back.

"Are you okay?" Santana asked as Brett smiled and lifted her arms before kissing her caramel hands.

"Yeah I am okay" Brett turned around and hugged her tightly "never leave me to please" Brett whispered as he buried his nose at the crook of her neck while inhaling her sweet scent.

"I won't Brett," Santana said truthfully "right let's go and have fun!" Santana said with a large smile showing her perfectly straight white teeth.

"Sure, come on!" Brett held her hand and lead her upstairs. Even with the door close they could hear voices from the other side, the music playing. Brett held the door opened for Santana who thanked him. There were so many people inside talking and dancing with each other.

"Brett!" The blonde hair boy turned to see Erika running over to them dragging a boy around their age with long black hair that was done in a bun, his brown eyes stood out from his rimless glasses. He wore a white shirt with a cardigan wrapped around his shoulder, he wore dark blue checked trousers that stopped at his ankles with brogues shoes. One word in Santana's head scream _"Nerd!"_

"Oh, you are Brett Magnus Pierce! Big FAN!" The guy shook his hand enthusiastically causing Brett's whole body to move up and down. "Who is this beautiful bombshell?" His glasses dropped to the tip of his nose making Brett feel a little jealous when he grabbed Santana's hand and kissed her knuckles.

"Erm, I'm Santana thanks?" Santana said as she wiped her hand on Brett's jacket trying to get rid of germs. Brett laughed softly as he kissed her forehead. "Who are you?"

"I am Wolfgang, Stiller" Santana bit back a burst of laughter at the name. His parents were totally set him up to be bullied because of his name. "Wolfie for short, I am a part of the dance committee for Julliard and after seeing Mr. Pierce's performance, we hope he would consider studying with us"

"What dance do you do?" Brett asked as he playfully squeezes Santana's shoulder trying to stop her from laughing. Even though, he wanted to laugh at how he looked as well.

"I am a ballet dance" Santana snickered as Brett rolled his eyes and squeezed her against him before growling under his breath.

"_San be nice"_ Santana cleared her throat and calmed herself down. "that's cool but I am looking to do mechanics, sorry to disappoint" Wolfie frowned and there were like a million wrinkles to appear on his forehead.

"But you have godlike skills?" Brett rolled his eyes and smiled "But if you do go to Julliard please consider our dance team!" the two shook hands as the guy walked away.

"How many people are going to keep saying I have godlike talent?" Brett asked Erika who giggled as he wrapped his arm around Santana who cuddled up to him.

"Few, I think people are going to try and convince you to join their dance group" Erika commented "Besides Wolfie tried to ask me on a date" the two watched her shudder at the thought "Thank god, I mean the hottest person I've dated was you, Brett, you set the standards high" Brett rolled his eyes as Santana laughed and nodded.

"Well sorry Erika this one belongs to me now" Santana joked as Brett rolled his eyes while Erika just smiled.

"Don't worry you can have him, he is a little sensitive sometimes" Erika jabbed Brett's side making him frown.

"Rachel stop!" Finn shouted causing the three to see Finn chasing after Rachel who was trying to get famous dancers and actors autographs. Rachel was clearly excited seeing famous people while the others were just hanging with Cali Leos and making friends here and there.

"Should we stop her?" Erika asked as she cocked her head to the side watching Finn chasing after the small girl. Santana shook her head as she watched in amusement.

"Let the Orca chase his seal" Santana teased as Brett playfully pinched her cheeks "ow..sorry fine Let Finn chase Rachel!" Santana said making Brett nod his head in approval while Erika snickered.

"Is this behavior training?" Erika asked in amusement as Santana was rubbing her cheeks while Brett replied

"She needs to learn if she isn't going to say anything nice don't say nuffin at all" Brett said childishly as Santana frowned while Erika rolled her eyes and shaking her head.

"As long as I get kisses coz I needz to get my mack on" Santana said in ghetto accent making Erika and Brett look at each other before laughing. "I am from Lima Heights Adjacent!" Santana threatened as Brett kissed her which she happily returned.

"Terrifying babe" Brett winked then Finn walked over to them "Hey Bud you okay?" Brett asked as Finn looked around "Lost someone?" he asked playfully as Finn muttered and replied

"Rachel has gone star crazy, I mean the amount of people she went up to get photographs and autographs of" Finn complained as they just laughed. "Congrats on winning by the way!" the two shared a manly bro hug "You were great!"

"Thanks, dude, anyway just love your girlfriend" Brett teased as Finn rolled his eyes.

* * *

It was Monday morning, Brett saw letters with his name on it. He knew it was acceptance letters, he looked around and saw everyone was still sleeping. He took a deep breath and opened the first one. It was from Julliard, he smiled when he saw he was accepted. The next letter, he opened it and from NYU, he read the first line and his smile dropped, he wasn't accepted. This broke his heart knowing that the chances of going to the same university as Santana was gone. The final letter was Lima College which stated that he was accepted into the mechanic's program. "Maggie?" Via called out causing Brett to stop and turn to see the little girl rubbing her eyes.

"Hey Ducky!" Brett smiled as he picked her up in his arms "What are you doing this early morning?" he asked as Via cuddled up to his chest.

"Lord Tubbington jumped on me," Via said yawned as Brett watched the fat cat waddle towards the couch and laid down. "What you are reading?" she asked as Brett just shook his head.

"Adult stuff, don't worry" Via nodded "Come on let's make pancakes" Brett and Via started making pancakes for their breakfast. But Brett was mostly thinking about his acceptance letters and what would happen with him and Santana.

* * *

**Fast Forward to last day of July. **

"Brett, can you take a seat?" Santana asked as Brett nodded and sat down in front of her. "I want to sing something to you" Brett just smiled and nodded but noticed the sad look on Santana's face.

**_You were in college, working part-time, waiting tables  
Left a small town, never looked back  
I was a flight risk, with a fear of fallin'  
Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts_**

Brett listened carefully to the lyrics and knew what was happening, but he didn't interrupt her and just listened. The guitarist came in with sad smiles on their face as they played softly.

**_I say, "Can you believe it?"  
As we're lyin' on the couch  
The moment, I can see it  
I can see it now_**

Brett notices how her voice was trembling, and her eyes started becoming watery, but she still continued to sing. Brett was biting his lip trying to stop himself from crying.

**_Flash forward, and we're takin' on the world together  
And there's a drawer of my things at your place  
You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded  
You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes_**

**_And we got bills to pay  
We got nothin' figured out  
When it was hard to take  
This is what I thought about_**

**_Do you remember, we were sittin' there, by the water?  
You put your arm around me, for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing, that's ever been mine_**

**_Do you remember all the city lights on the water?  
You saw me start to believe, for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing, that's ever been mine_**

After the song was finished, Brett watched the guitarists leave the room to give them privacy. "You know this isn't going to work with me being in New York and you being here" Santana cried as Brett felt a lump in his throat no matter how many times, he swallows it wouldn't go away, he couldn't speak, and he just listened to her. "I don't want to be held back from having fun," Santana said

"Who-Who said anything about holding you back from fun? If you want to go partying fine, I don't care" Brett said as he tried to find his voice but watched Santana bite her lip before taking a deep breath.

"Brett, I would never cheat you" Santana stated

"I would never cheat on you either" Brett voice trembled as he felt hot tears coming down his cheeks. "Please, I'll do anything" Brett begged as Santana shook her head and stopped him.

"I'm sorry Brett, I made my decision" Santana took off the ring he gave her and said "Here give to a girl that deserves this ring" Santana sniffed as her hands shakily tried to slide the ring off, but Brett stopped her and said

"Keep it, so you'll remember how much I love you, I won't hold you back Santana, I hope you have a great adventure in New York" Brett wiped his tears away from eyes "But remember this, once I leave this room, that will be just a plain ring on your hand, not a promise ring anymore" Santana tightly shuts her eyes tightly when she heard a chair scraping across the floor. Santana couldn't look at him in the eye then she felt a soft gentle kiss on her forehead "goodbye Santana, I love you" he whispered as he walked out the door.

Brett shut himself in his room "ARGH!" he shouted as he punched the drywall so hard that he felt his knuckles crack, but he didn't care as he kept punching it angrily till he saw bloody fist marks on the wall. Brett leaned against the wall and slid down against it with his bloodied hands ruffling his hair.

"Brett?" Susan called out as she knocked on his door "is everything okay?" she asked worriedly as she tried to open the door, but Brett had locked it earlier and didn't want to let his grandmother in.

"Leave me alone" Brett muttered but Susan kept pounding on the door, "I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" Brett shouted angrily which made Susan stop instantly. After a few seconds of silence, Brett thought that she left but she softly said

"I'll be right here honey" After that Brett knew Susan had left. He just laid in bed and did nothing. Brett barely ate, sleep and speak to anyone. Over the August period, if you see Brett, you would have mistaken him as a zombie, he never smiled anymore, he looked like he would kill you just by looking at him.

* * *

**Fast forward to September 1st**

"Okay Via, I'm sorry I can't help," Erika said as she spoke on the phone "I'll try speaking to your brother again, okay? Don't worry ducky he is just sad" Erika explained to Via who was worried about her brother. "I'll call you later okay? Love you" Erika ended the call and glared at Santana who felt like a deer in headlights. "Be thankful that Brett convinced me to let you stay here, rent-free as well otherwise I would have kicked you out" Erika said angrily as Santana nodded "We are not friends anymore, you hurt Brett because you are worried that it will be too hard?!"

"It wasn't like that Erika, I'm sorry but I had to" Santana started but Erika couldn't be bothered to listen to her excuses.

"No, you are just my roommate right now and nothing else!" she said coldly before stomping to her room leaving Santana to deal with her boxes as she slowly unpacked everything. That night Santana was sat on the window sill as she mindlessly thumbed Brett's ring that she put on a silver chain and wore it as a necklace while she looked out staring at New York city skyline. "I'm sorry I had to hurt you" she cried.

The next morning, Santana woke up late and saw Erika was lazily having breakfast, she didn't even glance at her. "How do I get to NYU?" she asked as she hurriedly put on her shoes, but Erika just completely ignored her. "Erika?!" Santana whined but she just frowned.

"Find your way, you hurt my best friend like I said you are like a dead roommate to me!" Erika said as she gave her a death glare that made the Latina quiver in fear.

"Please let me explain" Santana pleaded as she picked up her back.

"Do you know that Brett lost so much weight that he is practically skin and bones, do you know that he barely sleeps, he barely goes to his classes, he barely does anything but throws himself at work to the point that he collapses at the garage and got sent to the hospital!" Santana gasped as her eyes widen in shock.

"Oh my god is he okay?" Santana asked worriedly but Erika just scoffed

"You don't deserve to know but if you really want to, the doctors said if Brett continues like this, he can get really ill from exhaustion but no matter what he keeps throwing himself at work! I know you can be a bitch sometimes, but you are heartless!" Erika screamed as she slammed on the table before aggressively leaving the room leaving Santana scared and sad. She picks up her bag and left the apartment quietly.

* * *

Santana was 20 minutes late to her class where the professor embarrassed and shamed her for being late before warning everyone in the class that if your late, she will lock you out of the classroom. After her class, she went to the cafeteria to get some food till someone bumped into her causing her to spill her food all over herself and everyone laughed at her. "Oops sorry," said a familiar voice, Santana wiped the sauce off her clothes and looked up seeing Isabelle "well well well look at what the cat dragged in" she sneered as her groupie laughed with her.

"_What the actual fuck is happening today?!" _Santana internally screamed as she just stood up and glared at Isabelle. "you go to NYU?!" She hissed at Isabelle who just flipped her perfect hair and giggled darkly.

"Yes, I am studying dance to impress someone" Santana instantly knew who that someone is. It was her boyfriend-wait ex-boyfriend she thought sadly "I mean I heard that you dumped Brett? Can I just say you're an idiot for doing that, I mean this is Brett Pierce the most perfect guy and you threw him away like a piece of trash" Santana gritted her teeth together

"That is none of your business!" She growled as Isabelle just smirked and replied

"Please you are just a whore who will probably just sleep around with all the guys in new york" Santana was inches away from breaking then someone shouted

"Guys! Guys the Cali Leos are here!" Someone burst into the cafeteria before running outside the. Everyone followed him to the quad. Santana saw the twins, Mike, and Erika wearing their Cali Leos hoodies with smirks on their faces.

"We are here to say that we are thinking of getting new people for our group from New York as you know the Cali Leos are well-known dancers around the whole country?!" Erika stated as the students cheered "we will be setting up in the theatre near your campus, where we will be holding auditions to see who is good enough to be part of our team before we go and compete in the World of Dance Competition so bring you're A-game on tomorrow! One of the people you need to impress will be the well-known choreographer Brett Pierce and trust me he ain't Mr. Nice guy anymore!" With that, the Cali Leos left. Santana smiled at the thought of seeing Brett, but she remembered he probably hated her, this means that Brett would stay over at Erika's apartment which made her tingle in excitement to see him again.

"Erika I'm back!" Santana said but there was no answer. Santana took off her shoes and instantly recognized a pair of black Nike shoes. Instantly knowing it was Brett's, she felt her heart fumble and looked down at her clothes seeing they were stained from the food which made her self conscious. Santana was about to make a quick dash to her room to get change when she heard that familiar laughter.

"I still can't believe you dragged me here, I don't even want to judge!" A deep familiar voice made Santana's stomach flip as her eyes darted from left to right trying to find an exit before they see them.

"Well, I was thinking we can go for a night out just you and me like old times!" Erika smiled as they entered the hallway and the two froze seeing Santana "oh your back" she said nonchalantly as Brett just ignored her.

"Hi" she waved but Brett just pretended she wasn't there.

"Well, I was thinking we can go to the Tiger Club with the Cali Leos! They play the best music there! And have the greatest drinks!" Brett said excitedly to Erika who nodded. Santana took a good look at Brett and saw a completely different person, Brett did lose weight, he wasn't as well built anymore but still had muscle definition, he had like a swimmer's body instead of the footballer's body. Brett also grew a light short beard that made him look hotter and more mature but his blue eyes never changed they were as blue as she first laid her eyes on them. He wore a tight black t-shirt, black jeans with his white converse shoes. "Come on I'll take you out for dinner at Skyline!" Brett said excitedly as Erika picked up her keys followed Brett who just walked passed Santana as if she wasn't there and left the apartment. Santana felt her heartbreak into millions of pieces knowing that Brett probably hated her.

* * *

It was around 3 am and Santana was sleeping until she heard the front door open loudly and she heard laughter coming through the whole apartment. "Did you see that girl's eyes! It was so dark brown!" Santana instantly recognized it as Brett, and she could tell that he was drunk from him being giddy.

"Her body my god it was banging!" Santana also recognized this voice, it was Ethan. Suddenly two female voice spoke

"Oh, Brett you could have pulled!" Fern said happily as Santana heard more people shuffling "I mean you were clearly over Santana because the way you talked to all those girls and got their numbers!" Santana felt her chest tighten "I can believe you, Erika! You let that bitch stay here!" Fern muttered as Santana held back the tears, she was secretly hoping that Brett or Erika would defend her.

"Well, Brett made me promise to let her stay here!" Erika screamed, she didn't care if Santana could hear them or not. "That bitch broke your heart! She doesn't deserve to stay here! You know what I'll kick her out tomorrow!" Erika announced which made Santana's heart panic.

"Leave it Erika," Brett said seriously "I am just keeping a promise to her parents that she has a safe place to stay here in New York, that's all I mean you can just leave you to know, you have like 2 other apartments here in New York" Brett explained to Erika who scoffed

"What let that bitch bring back scum from the street and dirty my apartment?!" Erika said in a shrill voice "no way, I am letting her trash my apartment, trash your room, Brett!" Santana felt tears coming down from her cheeks. "She ain't my friend anymore, she stopped being my friend when she hurt you, Brett," Erika said seriously "I mean she doesn't even know you almost killed yourself first after the break up" Santana gasped as she covered her mouth with her hand.

"The day Santana broke up with me was the same day my mother died, I was going to tell her, but she broke up with me" Brett explained as Santana gasped, Her family never said anything about Jenna dying did they even know? Or did Brett tell them not to say anything? "I told her parents not to tell her because she had to focus on moving out, besides Via is my family, good thing I remembered that before taking those pills"

"How is Via?" Ethan asked worriedly

"You know hurt, scared, feeling lost" Brett answered "she sleeps under the piano almost every night thinking she will hear mum play again" Santana could tell that Brett was on the verge of crying due to the tone of his voice. "I've started to sleep next to her just to help her sleep" Brett explained "come on let's get some sleep, we are doing the auditions tomorrow then I need to get back to Lima"

"Do you want to sleep next to me or Fern?" Erika asked Brett which made Santana curious as to why Brett was going to sleep next to either if the girls. Does this mean that Brett was sleeping with them? "You know to help you with nightmares?" Erika said. Nightmares? Brett had nightmares because of what she did?

"I'll sleep next to you Erika if I can," Brett asked softly

"Sure, are you sure you guys want to go back to your apartment? You are welcome to stay" Erika offered as the two replied

"No, it will be awkward in the morning" Fern explained as Santana just continued to listen to their conversation. "We will see you guys tomorrow at the auditions!" She said cheerfully as she and her twin brother left.

"Alright fess up, are you over Santana?" Erika asked seriously which made Santana place her ear to the door to hear Brett's answer.

"What do you mean? I am over her!" Brett said defensively then after a few seconds Santana heard him continue "Yes…No…maybe..I dunno" Brett groaned "I mean I love her Erika but she doesn't think we would have survived being far away from each other even though I knew we could have done it, she didn't even give me a good reason"

"Brett you're still in love with her, the girls you talk to in the club looked like Santana," Erika said carefully "girls who have dark brown eyes, black hair, and tanned skin, you can't recreate what you and Santana have Brett, don't try to"

"I can't help it, all those girls I have been with they don't even compare to what it was like with Santana, no matter what" Brett said in a low voice "I even had a talk with Grandma and said I'm thinking of moving to New York to try and win her back" Santana's heart skipped a beat at the thought then she heard Brett laugh darkly. "She said do you think she is worth it? Giving up my education and my job just to be rejected again"

"Brett, I think Santana had a reason why she dumped you because the way she looked at you earlier, it's still the same" Erika said slowly as Santana bit her lip "did she say anything to you? I mean before you broke up"

"No," Brett said sharply, "Grandpa said to me to give her time if she loves me, she will return to me, all the while I should date other girls as well to help me understand more"

"Did any girls piqued your interest back in Lima?" Erika asked as Brett sighed and replied

"A girl called Angel, I met her when she came in with her dad's car that she broke and begged me to fixed it before he got home" Brett laughed as Santana's eyes started to water at the thought of Brett moving on. This is all her fault. "So, we swapped numbers, I took her on a date and I enjoyed myself but all throughout the whole date, I felt like I was cheating on Santana, I explained the whole situation with her, she was more than understanding to wait to see what happened"

"Wait a minute, Angel Rose?!" Erika shrieked happily which made Santana raise an eyebrow at the name. "She is like an amazing dancer, I have competed with her a few times"

"Yeah we dance the whole night on one of our dates it was nice," Brett said "come on let's get some sleep, I might not be a Cali Leos, but I consider myself being a legendary" he playfully said in a cocky voice. Santana heard Erika's bedroom door close. She picked up her phone from the nightstand and went on google to search Angel Rose.

There were images of a beautiful woman showed up on her phone screen. She obviously looked to be Hawaiian descent. Her thick long black hair flowing in one of the pictures, her soulful hazel eyes, her plump pink lips with her perfect white smile, two deep dimples on her cheeks which made her even more beautiful. Santana saw an article stated _Angel with her new Beau? _Santana clicked on the link and saw a picture of Angel and Brett slow dancing in what looks like a dance studio. Santana saw Brett's arms wrapped securely around Angel's waist as she had her arms around his neck with their nose touching and eyes closed, simply enjoying the moment. Santana notices Angel wearing black leggings and a black sports bra showing her toned stomach which made her jealous at how her body looked, Brett was shirtless and just wore plain black shorts. Santana tore her eyes away from the picture to read the article.

_Angel Rose who is a well-known dancer and a model for Vogue was spotted practicing with a tall, handsome mysterious stranger. They have been spotted a few times in Lima, Ohio as Angel is doing a photoshoot and a movie shooting for her upcoming film. The mysterious stranger has been named as Brett Magnus Pierce who is known choreographer back in California for the Cali Leos who are competing for the upcoming World of dance competition to happen this summertime. Angel has never been linked with any men, sources say they look to be in love. Can these two, be the last dance for each other?_

Santana sighed as she laid back in her bed crying. "I'm sorry Brett, I didn't mean to break up with you, I'm just trying to protect you" Santana sniffed as she wiped her tears, but it was no used more tears fell.

* * *

The next morning, Santana woke up to a familiar smell. It was Brett's special pancakes, her mouth watered but she knew that Brett wouldn't give her any. She slowly opened the door then peeked through the kitchen door seeing Brett with his back turned to her as he was making pancakes. Santana took a deep breath and opened her mouth ready to speak but someone else beat her to it.

"Morning Brett!" Erika said happily causing Santana to step back into her room. "Oh pancakes!" she squealed happily then notices another plate. "You made her pancakes?" Erika asked curiously as Brett blushed and replied

"I erm…I felt bad and besides I always make more than I should" Brett said quickly as he pushes a plate forward to Erika who picked it up.

"I'm just saying, you got the Nutella and strawberries like you used to make for her," Erika said quickly as Brett sighed and took a bite of his pancakes.

"Just leave it please" Brett begged Erika who nodded and agreed "Come on let's go!" the two finished the pancakes and places their plates on the sink before heading out. Santana waited a few minutes before she left her room and walked over to the kitchen and saw pancakes that he used to make for her. It warmed her heart that he still made breakfast for her.

Santana felt her phone buzzing and saw the number making her sigh. She answered the phone "I hate you, you're the reason I am unhappy" she cried as the person on the other phone laughed and replied

"Well Sanny, I hate to be the one that hurts your boyfriend-wait your ex" Wolfie chuckled darkly "I mean you wouldn't want your boyfriend to lose everything because of your dirty little secret" Santana growled as Wolfie just ended the call.

* * *

So much mystery that will be uncovered in the next chapter.

What is Santana's secret? Why did she break up with Brett? Will Angel take Brett's heart?

Till Next time!


	9. Chapter 9

"RIGHT YOU WANNA BE DANCERS!" Fern's voice boomed across the theatre as she and the Cali Leos stood on stage with their hands across their chests looking intimidating to the students that wanted to audition. There was about twenty people audition, an equal split between male and females. Santana sat near the back as she snuck in to see Brett who was standing next to Erika who was whispering something in his ear. "So here is how this is going to work, Brett, Erika, Ethan and I will be sitting at the front!" she pointed to the front row. "Mike" she gestured to the tall Asian boy "will teach you one of our dances on this stage and other Cali Leos will be around to help whilst we will be watching closely then you all will watch you perform all together, we will only choose 4 of you so impress us!" Brett, Erika and Fern jumped off stage and took their seats while picking up a clipboard and paper as they were setting up Ethan was talking to Mike.

Santana watched Brett who was having a good conversation with Erika and Fern then the door burst open causing everyone to turn their head. "I am HERE!" Isabelle's high pitch voice echoed "I am ready!" she glided down to the stage and gave a wink to Brett and Santana saw him physically shudder in fear making her giggle at how cute he was. The Latina's mocha eyes meet Brett's electric blue eyes. They felt their heart skip a beat and saw nothing else but each other.

"Brett?" someone called out making Brett tear his eyes away to see Mike talking to him. "Am I okay to start?" the blonde hair boy nodded and apologised

"Sorry miles away" he muttered as Erika and Fern looked at each other then turned their heads meeting Santana who tried to duck down but it was useless, they already knew she was there since the beginning. The whole morning, Mike was teaching the dancers the choreography while Cali Leos were helping the individuals and the judges was watching them closely.

After a couple of hours, the dancers knew the piece off by heart, so the Cali Leos got off the stage and got ready to watch. As they started dancing, Brett was pointing at certain dancers then writing something down with Fern while Erika and Ethan were nodding and talking as they watched. After the dance, everyone clapped. "That was great you guys!" Brett clapped with a smile on his face "now unfortunately we can only take 4 of you" he looked at his friends who smiled and nodded "So Congratulation to Freddie, George, Tiana and Lena!" 2 girls and 2 boys stepped forward while everyone cheered for them. "Guys we also have a surprise, all of you were so good that we decided to create another dance group" all the participants gasped in shock.

"WHAT?!" they all said excitedly at the thought of being part of a legendary dance group.

"I have been talking about to open up a dance studio here in New York, I have talked with the university about starting here and expanding the Cali Leos however it will be called New York Tigers" Erika explained as the dancers started becoming excited "Now we will be competing in small competitions around New York and start to build a new brand, now its still related to Cali Leos but there is a special thing about this dance group…" she dragged out leaving everyone to be in suspense.

"Erika and I will be doing Choreography personally!" Brett announced which made everyone burst into cheers while Brett and Erika laughed.

"Does this mean your moving to New York?" Isabelle asked excitedly as Brett shook his head

"Erm…No haha, if things were different, I would have moved here" Brett slyly looked at Santana, but he quickly kept speaking "but I have responsibilities back at Lima, but I will be coming here at least a few times a month to help out, but the dance group will lead by Erika and…Wolfie!" Santana gasped as Wolfie walked through, his head held high as he waddled to the stage.

"Hello! New York Tigers!" he said in his high pitch voice "I promise to make you guys as famous as Cali Leos!" the group cheered as Santana got up and left the auditorium. Wolfie smirked when he saw Santana.

That night, Santana was in her room biting her nails then there was a knock on the door. "Alright, Lopez fess up why were you at the theatre today? And left when you saw Wolfie?" Erika asked sharply making Santana bit her lip and avoid eye contact with her.

"Erika, I can't," Santana said softly as Erika's eyes soften at the Latina.

"San you can tell me, I won't tell Brett" Erika reassured her "Brett is my best friend, I love him like a brother" Erika watch Santana take a deep breath and said

"Wolfie blackmailed me to try and get Brett to Julliard which caused us to go into an argument" Erika nodded as she remembered what Brett told her.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"_San, I have to talk to you" Brett grabbed his girlfriend's hand and sat down at one of the bleachers. _

"_Sure, honey about what?" Santana asked Brett who held her hand tightly _

"_I got my letters today," Brett said slowly as Santana nodded "I got into Julliard but not NYU" _

"_Brett that's great you can go to Julliard!" Santana said excitedly as Brett sighed _

"_I can't Santana, I want to do mechanics," Brett said casually _

"_But you have got God-given talent!" Santana exclaimed as Brett's eyes furrowed _

"_San why are you angry? Is it because I am choosing to stay in Lima?" Brett asked as Santana frowned "San, I will still go see you at least a few times a month beside I am doing well at Barry's Mechanics! I mean I just want to finish my education so I can get a diploma" Brett explained "But I can easily pay for a house if I wanted to" Santana bit her lip. _

"_But you are born to be a dancer!" she said angrily making Brett step back at the tone of her voice. _

"_Why are you being angry? I thought you understood my situation?" Brett said calmly as he could see the anger in the Latina's brown eyes. _

"_You should go to Julliard Brett, it is what is best for you!" Santana yelled before stomping away as tears fell from her face leaving Brett confused. When Brett left, Santana's phone rang she quickly wiped her tears away before answering. "Hello?"_

"_Hi, Sanny!" Wolfie said cheerfully "Did you convince Brett to go to Julliard?" he asked as Santana took a deep breath._

"_No, he is going to Lima College," Santana said worried "he was adamant on going there to study mechanics" _

"_Oh dear," Wolfie said in a serious tone "I would hate for Brett to find out your dirty secret" Santana gritted her teeth._

"_DON'T YOU DARE!" she growled as Wolfie just laughed _

"_After all the trouble of sabotaging his NYU application just to make him go to Julliard!" Wolfie shouted down at the phone. "Fine, I want you to break up with him!" Santana knew she wasn't going to like this._

"_No, I am not dumping him!" Santana said angrily while Wolfie laughed darkly._

"_Well if you don't break up with him, I will tell everyone your dirty secret," Wolfie said threateningly as Santana felt her body shake. _

"_Fine, I will do it, I hope you burn in hell" Santana ended the call as she ran to the bathroom and cried._

* * *

**Back to the Present **

"What secret?" Erika asked curiously as Santana looked down shamefully "Is it really bad?" Santana nodded as Erika sighed before placing a hand on her shoulder. "I won't force you to tell me but if Wolfie is the reason that you had to break up with Brett then he has the right to know"

"I can't, Wolfie will know I told someone, and he will leak my secret," Santana said worriedly

"Santana do you want to tell me, but I won't tell Brett I promise" Erika reassured her as Santana took a deep breath.

"Puck handed out party drugs at my 16th birthday party and one of the girls had a bad reaction" Santana cried "she died because of drugs" Erika sighed and hugged her tightly as she rubbed her back. "I didn't know that it was dangerous, Puck said it was just an ecstasy drug" Erika sighed "it was one of my cheerleaders that died, she was one of my close friends, and her parents are best friends with mine, they moved away after the funeral, they thought blamed the Cheerios for being a bad influence and they cut ties with my parents, they were angry with me because I was her friend and I was supposed to look out for her" Santana burst into tears as Erika sighed and took a step forward.

"Tell Brett, Santana he will listen," Erika said softly "I am sorry to hear that, but it wasn't your fault, you didn't know" the two shared a friendly hug as Santana cried into Erika's chest. "I'm going to Lima this weekend to see Brett and Via do you want to come?" Erika asked, "to try and fix everything with Brett?" Santana thought for a moment then nodding.

"Thank god, I asked Brett if I could leave my bike here! I hate driving cars" Erika commented as she got out of her range rover car while Santana felt her stomach turning when she saw the Pierce household. "Santana come on!" Erika got on her bike putting on the helmet then threw one at Santana who put it on. "Brett would be at work right now, you can talk to him there," Erika said her voice was a little muffled due to the helmet.

"Hey, Brett-oh!" Erika stopped mid-sentence as she and Santana saw Brett inches away from kissing Angel who was sitting on Brett's car bonnet while the tall blonde hair boy had his hands on her slim waist. "Shit" Erika muttered as Santana's mouth gaped open in shock.

"Erika? Santana? What are you guys doing here?" he asked quickly as his blue eyes were wide in surprise. "Ermm…this is Angel" Brett helped the beautiful girl down who gave them a shy smile.

"Hi, nice to meet you" Angel nodded in a friendly manner at the two females while Brett didn't know what to say and do in the situation.

"Sorry...I need to…sorry" Santana felt tears threatening to fall as she quickly left the garage while Erika and Brett looked worriedly at each other.

"Angel I'm sorry I didn't…." Brett didn't know how to continue as Angel just sighed and kissed Brett on the cheek before saying

"Brett, I like you, but I can see whenever you hear Santana's name, your eyes light up and I can't compare to that, I'll be happy with whatever you choose" Angel walked away as Brett just sighed.

"Why are you guys here?" Brett asked Erika who bit her lip "You wanted me to move on now you drag my ex back here?!" Erika rolled her eyes as Brett walked to his office where Erika just followed him.

"Brett, she never stopped loving you!" Brett stopped mid-step and looked at Erika who sighed "It was Wolfie who forced her to break up with you, he forced her" Erika explained as Brett replied

"What?" he said as he took a seat at his desk "Erika she said she just wanted to go to college and have fun that's why she broke up with me" Brett continued angrily "She could have told me, and I would have helped!" Brett closed his eyes and counted to 10 to control his anger. "Just please leave me Erika" Brett pleaded as Erika left him with his thoughts.

Erika walked back to her bike and saw that Santana wasn't waiting there, knowing she probably left. She thought for a moment before getting on her bike and driving off. Unknown to her that Brett was watching through his window watching Erika drive away. The blonde hair boy opened one of the drawers and pulled out the pictures of him and Santana. He started to flip through them to have a look at the images. His phone started to buzz on the table, he looked at the caller ID and see it was Via. "Hey Via!" he said happily "how are you? Why are you calling me?" he asked as he places the pictures back into the envelope.

"Hi, Maggie!" Brett rolled his eyes lovingly at how cute she was "I am okay, Grandma asked if you could buy some cat food!"

"Sure, no worries, I'll buy some before I go home," Brett said "okay I will be finishing in an hour okay? I'll see you at home love you!"

"LOVE YOU!" she screamed down the phone making him laugh before ending the call. Brett finished everything up and got his backpack ready before saying goodbye to everyone. He fished out his keys and saw Santana waiting by his Wrangler. His throat hitched seeing Santana wearing a simple black and red dress with black heels. He couldn't help his heart from beating out of his chest, he just wanted to run up to her and hug, kiss her.

"Brett," The Latina said as Brett clenched his fist together trying to control himself.

"Santana how you been?" Brett asked as he gulped worriedly as he and Santana leaned against his jeep.

"Good you?" Santana said simply as she tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. That beautiful luscious hair that he missed running his fingers through.

"Good" Brett nodded "what brings you back to Lima?" He questioned as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"To see my parents and hopefully clear the air with you," Santana said as Brett looked at her. He saw her beautiful brown eyes welling up in tears, he wanted to just hug her tightly and comfort her.

"Okay well I was going to grab a bite, wanna get some?" Brett asked Santana who slowly nodded as she gave him a small smile showing her cute dimple that he missed. "Should I warn Breadstix to hide all their breadsticks from you?" Brett playfully joked as Santana hit him on the shoulder as they got into his car.

When they got to Breadstix, Brett was just staring at his menu fully knowing that Santana was staring at him, trying to find a way to start a conversation. "So Angel seems nice" Santana started but Brett could tell it was killing her that he might have moved on.

"Yeah she is great," Brett said as he stared into her eyes with a small smile. "So meet anyone in New York?" he asked. He wanted her to say no but this was Santana, she was the sexiest and amazing person in the world, she deserves the whole world.

"Few people from my classes asked me out for coffee, I said yes to some of them," Santana said slowly as Brett nodded in understanding.

"Living the high New York life" Brett smiled as Santana just laughed softly. "So anyone caught your eye yet?" Santana shook her head and it made Brett feel like he jumped off a cliff, his blood pumping rapidly around his body in the excitement that Santana wasn't serious about anyone yet. "Really?" Santana raised an eyebrow at him which him clear his throat and continued "Sorry, it's just been like two months since we last spoke" Brett explained "I just want to know how your life was going"

"Really you sure you aren't trying to pry into my dating life?" Santana teased making Brett blush and avoided eye contact with her. Santana couldn't help but to smiling, seeing Brett being so cute. "Well, I…" Santana's eyes wondered to Brett's chest and saw a tattoo outline peaking out of his V-neck t-shirt "did you get a tattoo?" she asked as Brett looked down and nodded "When?" she asked curiously trying to figure out what it was.

"Well it was around the end of August, after Mum's funeral" Brett said sadly as Santana felt like she was stabbed in the chest.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there" Santana cried as she felt tears escaping from her eyes when she felt his gentle hands wipe them away with his thumbs.

"It wasn't your fault San, we pushed each other away" Brett explained "I threw myself into my work and school after we broke up" Santana nodded "My mum loved you like a daughter" Brett said happily as he pulled his hands away when the waitress placed their foods in front of them.

"Can I go visit her?" she asked Brett who smiled and nodded.

"Sure, I can take you there after lunch" Brett suggested, and Santana smiled before saying thank you. The two ate in silence as they didn't know what to say to each other. Brett was almost finished with his pizza while Santana was just pushing her meatball around the plate. She kept staring at the ink that was on his chest, trying to figure out what it was. "It's an angel wing" Brett said "it's an angel wing to remind me of my mum" Santana looked up and saw Brett pulling down his shirt neck showing his left chest. Santana stared at the black and grey ink of an angel wing that covered his left chest. Santana was about to reach out and touched it, but she knew she had no right.

"It's beautiful" Santana said as Brett smiled "So you are getting any more?" Santana asked as Brett shrugged and replied

"I dunno we'll see" Santana smiled and nodded "So erm…what made you want to see me today?" Brett asked nervously as Santana bit her lip which made Brett wanted to lean over and kiss her like before, but he pushed himself back.

"I didn't mean to walk in on you and Angel," Santana said as Brett just listened "I just wanted to say I am sorry for hurting you much and hopefully you can listen to the reason why I broke up with you" Brett sighed as he ran his hand through his short blonde hair.

"Okay I won't talk and just listen" he promised as Santana took a deep breath.

"Wolfie sabotaged your NYU application so you would choose Julliard" Brett frowned and nodded but kept his promise of just listening to her. "He said that if I didn't get you to go to Julliard, he will tell my secret" Brett raised an eyebrow but continued to listen to her "So he said to break up with you and if I didn't, he would tell my secret and take everything away from you" when Brett was sure that she had finished her side of the story, he spoke.

"I just don't understand why you didn't say anything, I could have helped you, comforted you..what's the secret?" Brett asked as Santana took a deep breath and retold the story that she told Erika. When she was finished, she tightly closed her eyes when she heard the chair legs scrapped across the floor. Suddenly she felt Brett's strong arms being wrapped around her pulling her into his famous bear hug. "You're so silly, I would never let anything happen to you, Santana that wasn't your fault, you didn't know what those drugs would do that was Puck" Brett explained as Santana cried into his chest as he just rubbed her back while rocking back and forth to comfort her.

"Can we go see Jenna, I want to apologize to her" Santana said to through her tears as Brett smiled and nodded. He quickly paid the bill and led her back to his car before driving to the cemetery.

* * *

When they arrived, Santana asked if she could buy flowers at the nearby flower shop which made Brett smile and waited for her outside. After a few minutes, she came out with a bouquet of flowers before he leads her to Jenna's tombstone. Santana places the flowers on the tombstone "Hey Jenna, I'm sorry I wasn't there for your funeral, I'm sorry that I broke your boy's heart" Brett listened carefully as he let Santana talk. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for Via to help her, I'm sorry that I didn't say goodbye, I'm sorry I didn't fulfil my promise to you-" Santana broke down in tears as she kneeled on her knees as she cried loudly saying sorry so many times.

"San stop," Brett said softly as he knelt next to her rubbing her shoulders. "Its okay mum forgave you"

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you Brett" Santana cried into his chest as he just hugged her tightly then said

"It's okay, you had your reasons" Brett said slowly "Come on it's going to rain, I'll take you home" Santana looked up at the clouds and saw dark looming clouds hovering about them. Brett led her back to his car before driving her back to her house. Brett parked his jeep in her parent's driveway as they spent the whole journey in silence. "What now?" Brett asked Santana who looked at him.

"What-huh?" Santana said in a confused voice as Brett continued

"What happens now" Brett asked again as the Latina played with the hem of her dress. "Are we friends or back together or what?" Brett said in a shaky voice "I just want to know where we stand"

"I'm still in love with you Brett" Santana stared into his electric blue eyes that were full of confusion and a hint of hope? "But the way you were with Angel, I guess you moved one, I don't want to be in the way of your happiness" Santana swallowed as she bit her lip before she quickly grabbed the door handle and tried to leave but Brett grabbed her arm to stop her.

"San I was never over you," Brett said honestly causing Santana to look back at him worried that she might have missed heard him. Brett smiled softly at her "I've still in love with you too"

"Re-Really?" Santana said with hope laced in her beautiful raspy voice. "But Angel is-"

"She could never compare to you, nobody can compare to you" Brett cupped her cheek as he leaned down so that their foreheads were touching. "I've said it once before San, you're the one my heart wants" Santana smiled then a thought flashed into her head causing her to pull back.

"Have you slept with anyone else?" She asked seriously as she watched Brett bit his lip nervously "Brett I won't be mad if the answer is yes" in honesty she was worried that Brett might have slept with many girls but it wasn't like she was the Virgin Mary so she couldn't judge him. Because he didn't judge her, but she had to know.

"Honestly just one…it was a one night stand well it didn't even happen" Santana raised an eyebrow at him "I went to a party and got drunk, I started making out with one of these girls, we got to her dorm then I said…your name" Santana's eyes widen in shock "the girl got angry and slapped me told me to leave" Brett laughed dryly at the memory "Pathetic right?" Santana leaned in and kissed him on the lips which he happily returned. Santana wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down for a deeper kiss, Brett wrapped his arms around her waist trying to close the gap between them.

After a few minutes of making out in the car, Santana pulled away as they tried to catch their breath."You are never pathetic Brett" Santana whispered as Brett smiled "So are we together again?" she said hopefully as the blonde hair boy smirked and replied

"Only on one condition" Brett said as Santana stared right into his eyes, saying she will do anything. Brett thumbed the ring that was around her neck. "You will never take this ring off your hand ever again, promise?" Santana removed the ring from around her neck before Brett grabbed it and slipped it back on her left ring finger.

"Promise" the two kissed again "Wait does your family still want to kill me?" she said worriedly as Brett laughed softly and rolled his eyes before saying

"I'll talk to them, when do you go back to New York?" Brett asked seriously

"Early Monday morning, Erika drove down here" Brett nodded as he thought for a moment

"Come by the house tomorrow, we'll have a talk with grandparents and Via" Santana took a deep breath and nodded then Brett notices that there weren't any cars in front of her house. "Where are your parents?" he asked curiously as Santana blushes and said

"My parents are away with my Abuela, they went on holiday, I just use them as an excuse to try and talk to you" Brett nodded then looked at her

"Unless you want to stay with us, I mean Via would love to see you again, Erika is there too," Brett said as Santana's eyebrows shot upwards.

"But your grandma will probably murder me," she said worriedly as Brett raised an eyebrow at her.

"What happened to the girl from Lima Heights Adjacent, your afraid of an old woman?" he chuckled as Santana glared at him "San it will be okay, I won't let anything happen to you" Brett promised as Santana nodded "do you want to grab a night bag in your house?" Santana nodded as Brett watched her leave his car and run inside. After five minutes, Santana came out with a large gym back and locked her front door.

"Right before we go to my house, I need to buy some cat food" Santana nodded as Brett reversed his car and drove to the nearest store. "I'll be right back" Brett kissed her cheek making her smile "I missed doing that," he said with a massive grin on his face before leaving his car. After a few seconds, Brett returned with some cat litter and cat food that he put in the trunk of his car.

When he got back into the car, he turned to Santana "Are you ready?" he asked as he just took a deep breath and nodded. Brett drove to his house and on the way, he sneakily looked over to Santana who's leg was bouncing up and down. When they parked up, Brett looked at Santana who looked like a deer in headlights.

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea," Santana said as Brett held her hand tightly

"It will be fine, I promise" Brett kissed her hand and gave it a squeeze. Brett got out of the car, grabbed his backpack and the cat stuff out of the back. Santana slowly got her bag and Brett lead her to the front door. He used his foot to knock on the door. They waited for a few seconds and it was Susan opening the door.

"Hello-oh" Susan's smile got replaced by frown making Santana avoid eye contact. It looked like Santana saw Susan as Medusa and was afraid she will turn into stone or worse if she looks at her in the eye.— Brett notice his grandma's mouth twitching into a smile making him smile.

"Hi, Grandma!" Brett kissed her cheek then stepped inside while Santana felt out of place. Santana heard Susan take a deep breath making her shut her eyes tightly waiting for a massive lecture and shouting for hurting Brett. She felt Susan's arms wrapped around her pulling her in for a tight hug.

"Don't worry Erika told us, we understand" Susan whispered in Santana's ear causing her to break down in tears and hugged her tightly. "Now about taking down Wolfie," Susan said making Brett's eyes widen and replied

"Grandma!" Susan rolled her eyes "Right now, we can relax we can war plan tomorrow" Brett said as Susan exhaled and muttered away. "See told you nothing to worry about" Brett kissed her cheek.

"SANNY!" Via ran downstairs and flung herself at the Latina who hugged her tightly. "I've missed you!" she said as Santana gave a sad smile.

"I'm sorry that I've been a bad friend Via," Santana said as Via just buried her face in the crook of her neck. "I'm sorry sweetie" Santana ran her hand through her long blonde hair trying to comfort her.

"Are staying like old times?" She asked with excitement as Brett places the cat food and litter on the floor and walked over to the two.

"Is okay with you?" Brett asked as Via nodded as she hugged Santana tightly. "Right I got LT's food and cat litter," he said to the little girl who nodded. "That cat needs to go on a diet" he muttered "eating my wallet out".

"Right where is Erika?" Santana asked Via who pointed to the living room

"With Grandpa, they are watching Dancing with the Stars," Via said as Santana places her on her feet before she zoomed into the living room.

"See told you nothing to worry about" Brett commented as Santana smiled shyly then reached for his hand and held it tightly which he squeezed back. "Come on I need to show you something" Brett lead her to the garden. Santana gasped when she saw the garden. The lanterns were replaced with fairy lights, in the center was a fire pit, there was a wooden porch that looked to be handmade, the old hammock was replaced by a larger hammock that could easily fit three people at the side of the garden. "I had a lot of time on my hands, so I got busy"

"You did this?" Brett nodded with a proud smile on her face. "It's beautiful"

"To honor my mother, her favorite place was the garden, so I fixed it even more" Brett smiled happily as Santana held his hand tightly. "I was always good with my hands"

"Wanky" Santana muttered under her breath but Brett still heard causing him to raise an eyebrow at her. "You always were" Santana flirted making Brett laugh and kissed her nose.

That night, Brett was hugging Santana who was hugging him like a massive teddy bear. They both missed being in each other's arms feeling safe, warm and happy. Brett heard a light footstep walking past his door making him open his eyes and sigh. He looked down at Santana who was happily sleeping, he kissed her on top of the head before carefully detaching his girlfriend off him. Brett got up off the bed and covered Santana with the blanket before following the footsteps. Brett went downstairs to the living room where the piano was, he saw Via laying down underneath making him sigh. He picked up two pillows and a fluffy blanket from the sofa and tiptoed over to Via. He laid down next to her then carefully placing a pillow under her head before he covered the two of them with the blanket. Via cuddled up to Brett as he just hugged her tightly.

After an hour, Brett felt someone lay next to him causing him to sleepily open his eyes to see Santana cuddling next to him. Brett wrapped his other arm around Santana who laid on his chest.

* * *

The three got woken up with soft piano playing, Via rubbed her tired eyes then lifted her head to see Susan playing the piano. Via smiled and crawled out to sit next to Susan before playing with her. Santana groaned at the sound and rubbed her tired eyes before getting up. "Morning" Santana smiled at Via and Susan who smiled back at her.

"Morning Sanny" Via smiled as she kept pressing keys "Look Maggie taught me" Santana sat next to Via and watched her play.

"Really good Via!" Santana encourages then everyone heard Brett groan as he moved to lay on his stomach. "Should we wake your brother up?" the Latina said cheekily making Via give a cute devilish smirk. Santana whispered her plan in the little's girl earl. "Ready?" the two girls sneaked around the piano and stared at Brett. "3…2…1" Santana counted.

"ARGH!" Santana and Via shouted as they jumped on his back, instantly waking Brett up.

"OW!" Brett felt the wind being knocked out of him and turned his head to see Santana and Via on his back. "What a wake-up call" Brett muttered as he pushed himself up with Via and Santana still on their back.

"Woah!" Via said as Santana grabbed her and helped her off as Brett got up and cracked his back-causing Via to frown. "You're getting old!" she teased making Brett roll his eyes.

"Then you won't be getting any of my pancakes" Brett teased making Via pout "nope not going to work" Brett turned around playfully ignoring Via who kept pouting then she started sniffling which made broke Brett "Fine! I'm sorry sorry" Brett hugged his baby sister who giggled in did a fist pump in the air. "Damn your cuteness" he muttered underneath his breath, but it caused Santana to pinch him.

"Come on Brett pancakes" Santana playfully ordered as Brett rolled his eyes before kissing her on the forehead.

"Okay okay let me go to the kitchen" Brett muttered "Come on Via help me with breakfast" Via nodded as he leads the three girls into the kitchen.

"I'll make the drinks" Erika came in cheerfully as Brett and Via were mixing the batter while Santana gave Erika a smile who winked back at her. "So, I hope you don't hate me San after calling you mean stuff and practically ignoring you, it's just that Brett is my best friend, he was so broken when you broke up with him," Erika said sadly as Santana shook her head and squeezed her hand.

"No, I understand, I am so sorry that I hurt you all" Santana apologized as Charlie came with a large smile on his face.

"Don't worry about its sweetie, Brett kept saying your name while he sleeps" he winked causing Brett to blush while Santana just bit back a smile.

"Now what we going to do with Wolfie," Susan said seriously as Brett rolled his eyes and helped Via cook pancakes. "Now I was thinking we can get him kicked out of Julliard for blackmailing and sabotaging your application Brett" the blonde hair boy shook his head.

"You can't" everyone looked at Brett who helped Via flip the pancakes "Wolfie's family gives millions to Julliard so they don't won't do anything to him" Brett explained "Wolfie is smart, if he finds out me and Santana are back together, he might do something so right now Santana, when I go to New York in two weeks we have to pretend we are still broken up" Santana nodded "it might be a good idea to pretend you have a new boyfriend too" everyone just looked him as he just smirked "my idea is if you change my name on your phone to Magnus so if he sees you texting or calling me, he will believe it is something else"

"You thought about this" Erika teased as Brett smiled and winked.

"Trust me, I want revenge too but we have to smart about it" Brett commented "The only way Wolfie doesn't have the upper hand would be with the New York Tigers, so Santana as much as I hate this plan but this is the only way"

"Why do I feel like I am going to hate this plan?" Santana said as Brett and Via plated the pancakes.

"Wolfie thinks highly of himself and has a massive crush on you so if you can get him to confess that he sabotaged my NYU application and blackmailed you, we can show it to Julliard then it will embarrass him and his family name" Santana nodded to show that she listening "So my plan is that you flirt with him to get him to confess" Santana felt like gagging.

"Flirt with that thing? Honey I know I have the game, but that guy makes my skin crawl" everyone laughed as Brett rubbed her arm lovingly.

"I know honey, but this is the only way look if it helps pretend it's me," Brett said even though he hated the thought of Santana flirted with somebody else other than him. Santana frowned

"Babe even if the guy wore your face, it still won't be enough" Brett smiled and kissed her forehead before saying

"Please I though Auntie Snix would love to get revenge" Santana smirked, Brett knew how to get his way around her. "Love you" Brett poked her cheeks causing her cute dimples to appear which enhanced her beautiful smile.

"Come on kids' breakfast!" Susan got everyone to sit at the table and ate pancakes. "So the plan is Santana is going to be pretending to be talking to a guy called Magnus which is you but you want her to flirt with Wolfie?" Susan asked as Brett nodded.

"Because Wolfie thinks that he is the ultimate male so just nurse his little ego" Erika commented as she spread Nutella on her pancakes. "So, this is the perfect plan, don't worry San, Brett won't let it go far" Erika reassured the Latina who looked over to Brett who nodded and promised. "Can't wait to take him down" Erika laughed evilly as Brett rolled his eyes.

"Well for now, when I'm calling Santana, you would have to refer to me as Magnus" Brett explained to the girls who nodded "But you guys need to pretend you aren't friends can you do that?"

"Well we can even pretend fight" Erika playfully said making Santana grin while Brett lost his smile. "I mean me, and Santana can have like a catfight when you come down then San can cry on Wolfie's shoulder and get him to confess that way" Erika wiggled her eyebrows at Santana who smirked at the plan.

"I prefer that plan where I am just a crying mess so I don't have to look at him properly," Santana said making Brett roll his eyes.

"Just don't want you two to get hurt," Brett said as the two girls nod

"Wait!" Santana said, "I get to call you Maggie" Brett frowned and shook his head while Santana teased "Maggie," she said in a sing-song voice then reached over and pinched his bearded cheek while Via giggled.

"Maggie, can we feed ducks?" Via asked as Brett smiled and nodded

"Sure Via" the little girl clapped happily

"Can Sanny come?" Via pointed to Santana who looked at Brett who grinned and nodded. "Yay!"

"If she wants" Brett commented as he finished his plate and took it to the sink before grabbing a cup of coffee and drank it as he sat back at the table. Via glanced at Santana who smiled and petted her head

"I would love to Via" the little girl smiled as she thanked Santana. Brett's phone started to buzz causing him to give an answer.

"Hello?" Brett said cheerily "Oh hi Ryan, how are you?" he asked before drinking his coffee "sure we can look after Annie for you" Via's eyes widen in surprise as she gasped happily at hearing her best friend was coming to stay. "Sure, I can pick her up tonight if you want" after a few seconds "okay bye" Brett put his phone away and saw Via was on the edge of her seat waiting for him to say something.

"Well, Via looks like we will have Annie to stay for a few days" Via cheered hearing this making everyone laugh at how cute she was.

"Can me and Annie sleep in the living room?" she asked softly making Brett look at everyone in the room. "please" she begged as Brett sighed

"If Annie will be okay with it but you can't sleep under there forever sweetie," Brett said carefully not wanting to upset his baby sister who was still getting over Jenna's death.

"I know but I just want to-" Via blinked back her tears but Brett hugged her tightly and whispered

"It's okay Via I understand you can sleep as much as you want if you want me to sleep next to me just ask okay?" Via nodded who smiled "come on let's go feed some duckies" Brett, Santana, and Via walked to the duck pond and bought some duck feed from a nearby stall. The two were sat on the bench watching Via feed the ducks.

"Brett, Erika said you have nightmares? Is it about us broking up?" Santana asked seriously as Brett sighed running his hand through his blonde hair.

"Well not just that, it was just not being good enough, not fighting for you, mum dying, just felt like my life became hell, I got so used to sleeping next to you that I had to ask Erika to sleep next to help me, it was just sleeping I promise nothing else" Brett promises to Santana who smiled and nodded before kissing his cheek then hugging him tightly.

"I know, I'm sorry you got nightmares" Santana apologized as Brett just smiled and nodded.

"It's okay you can just kiss me 100 times that will be enough," he said cheekily making Santana giggle as he leaned in to kiss her, but Santana covered his lips with her fingers before playfully pushing him away then leaving him to go over to Via. She lifted Via in her arms and kissing her on the cheeks causing him to smile. Brett pulled out his phone and took a picture of Santana and Via as they threw duck feeds in the water. "Hey guys look over here," Brett said as the two girls turned and faced Brett who took the photo. "Beautiful you too"

"WE KNOW!" Santana and Via said together making Brett roll his eyes as he walked over to them peppering Via with kisses then gave Santana a soft kiss on the lips.

"Maggie, do you think mummy will be proud of me?" Via asked nervously as Brett smile

"I know mum is proud of you for being so brave" Brett kissed her forehead making her smile. "I miss her, but she said no sadness only happiness" Via nodded and smiled. "Your mommy's brave warrior"

"Like Wonder Woman?!" Via said excitedly as Brett smiled and nodded

"If your Woman Woman who are me and Santana?" Brett asked as Via scrunched up her cute face to think.

"You can be Superman and Sanny can be Supergirl!" Via pointed making Brett and Santana smile at how cute she was.

"Well your brother does have the body of Superman" Santana winked at Brett who blushed and rolled his eyes.

"Are you going to be okay with pretending to hate Erika?" Brett ask playfully as Santana nodded

"Yeah, I can pretend she is Berry when Wolfie is around" Santana commented making Brett smile "Are you still hanging out with Finn?" Brett nodded. Finn basically helped Brett through his break-up, Brett got drunk on of the start of the breakup which leads to Finn dragging him to his house and shouted at him to fix himself up. He knew if he told Finn that he was back together with Santana, he would either be mad or happy for him but right now, he was happy to have the Latina back in his life.

"Yeah he helped me keep me grounded," Brett said honestly as Santana nodded "But hey you called him Finn, not Orca or Whale?" he teased as the Latina rolled her beautiful mocha eyes affectionately.

"Well if he is your best friend, I will call him by his name 80% of the time" Brett nodded "but his girlfriend I would need to get drunk to call her Rachel" Santana commented as her boyfriend just kissed her forehead.

"Sanny guess what?" Via spoke up causing the two to look down at the little girl "Maggie taught me about stars!"

"Wow!" Santana said with an excited expression making Via smile "Has he told you about Hallie's comet?" Via nodded "that's my favorite thing your brother taught me"

"Yeah me and Maggie stargaze tonight please join us!" Via pleaded making Santana look over to Brett who smiled and winked at her. "We lay on the hammock and make shapes out of the stars" Via trailed on.

"I would love to Via!" Santana kissed her on the cheek making her giggle. "How about we go get some ice cream?" she suggested making Brett raise an eyebrow at her. "Maggie's treat!" Brett's eyes narrowed playfully at the Latina who stuck her tongue at the tall blonde man "Besides I am a poor student" she said in a childish pouty voice making Brett laugh and shake his head.

"Come on let's go!" Brett lifted Via in his arms and lead the two back to his car. Santana got into the passenger seat while Brett helped Via get into the car seat before seating at the driver seat.

"Mcdonald's ice cream!" Via cheered from the back seat making Brett and Santana laugh as the car moved.

* * *

That night, Santana and Brett were laid on the large hammock with Via in the middle of them pointing to the starry filled sky making shapes. After a few hours later, Via fell asleep cuddling up to Santana who was stroking her long blonde hair and softly humming her to help her sleep deeper. "Thank you Santana" Brett turned to his side to face Santana as he reached over and cupped her cheek with his gentle calloused hand "For coming back to me" his voice cracked from sadness which made Santana turn her head to kiss his palm before speaking.

"I should be thanking you for wanting me back and your family for welcoming me back" Brett just sighed contently "I really am sorry for letting myself be blackmailed by Wolfie, it's just bringing up Corina's death still makes me feel like it was my fault" Brett noticed her eyes started becoming glassy and teary.

"Hey…it was Puck's fault not yours" Santana nodded as she felt hot tears streaming down her cheeks which made Brett wipe them away. "My only question is how does Wolfie know this?" Brett asked curiously as Santana shrugged while hugging Via closer so her like a teddy bear."Don't worry I won't let anything happen to you" Brett wrapped his pinkie around hers and promised which made Santana smile. "You are leaving tomorrow aren't you?" Brett said sadly as Santana nodded with a frown on her face.

"Yes, Erika said we will leave at lunchtime so we can make it back early because she has to meet up with someone" Santana explained as Brett nodded "How were your classes?" Santana asked Brett who shrugged and replied

"You know its boring, I already know what they teach in mechanics to be honest so I'm thinking to take Teaching as a minor" Brett explained as Santana's eyebrow raised at him while he smiled "I dunno I got excited when Erika asked me to choreograph in New York, she is thinking of opening it as dance school maybe after she finishes college" Brett explained "I'm thinking of maybe becoming a teacher"

"Wow, sounds like you have a plan ready with your life while there's me I don't even know what I'm going to eat tomorrow" Santana joked making Brett smile softly and look at her.

"San, you are part of my plan, I have been saving up a lot because, after college, I want to move to New York to be able to see you and to work as a Dance Teacher" Brett blushed "if you ever need money, just tell me and I will help you out" Brett promised as Santana nodded in thanks. "I never asked what are you studying?"

"I want to be a doctor like my parents" Brett smiled and nodded proudly then asked what kind of doctor which made Santana think then looked down at Via who was cutely drooling on her chest "Paediatrician, turns out I love children" Santana giggled as Brett smiled then replied

"So around 8 years for you to finish studying?" Brett estimated as Santana nodded making Brett smile "good thing I'm saving up for the future, I wanna be with you so after college I will follow you anywhere you go" Brett whispered as Santana looked at him in awe "I've already experienced what it was like without you in my life, never again" Santana smiled as she moved Via to completely lay on her while Brett wrapped an arm around her while she cuddled up to him. After 10 minutes of silence, Brett though Santana was asleep so he just ran his hand through Santana's beautiful long hair. "I love you San" he whispered as Santana just buried her head deeper into Brett's chest.

"Brett? Marry me please" Santana said sleepily making Brett softly laugh as he continued to run his hands through her hair which lulled her deeper into sleep.

"I will in the future I promise" Brett kissed her forehead as she groaned happily "Mrs. Santana Piece, nice ring to it huh?" Santana hummed which made Brett grin widely.

"Hell yeah," Santana said in a dreamy voice which made Brett look down at her. Was she talking to him in her sleep? She couldn't get any more cuter. He fell in love with her even more. Brett closed his eyes and listened to the sound of silence in the garden, the only thing you can hear was their breathing which helped Brett fall asleep even quicker.

Brett woke up to wet lips touch his. Thinking it was Santana he kissed back but was surprised when his lips something furry causing him to open his eyes to see bright green cat eyes staring at him which made him jump in surprise then he looked see Santana and Via holding Lord Tubbington who didn't seem as happy that he had a morning kiss from you. "Don't worry LT you're not my type" Brett wiped his lips with his arm. "Okay is it Prank Week with you two?!" Brett complained as The two let Lord Tubbington ago back into the house. As the three of them got off the hammock.

"Breakfast!" Erika shouted from the kitchen which made Via zoom away while Brett continued to frown at Santana who was just smirking and laughing.

"Real pleased with yourself aren't you" Brett teased as Santana stuck her tongue out playfully then Brett quickly leaned in to capture her lips in a sweet passionate kiss. "Gotcha" he winked as Santana blushed.

"Are you a ninja?" She said in shock as Brett winked at her then suddenly dipped her before kissing her again. When Brett pulled away Santana had a daze look on her face then she notices her boyfriend had a mischievous smirk on his face "what are you doing?"

"Just remember I love you" Brett dropped her on the floor before running towards the house.

"Argh" Santana screamed as she fell on her arse which made her yell after her boyfriend "Culo!" Brett laughed as he ran inside while Santana got up and ran after him. Santana chased Brett around the kitchen table as they went around and around. Brett quickly grabbed the whipped cream can from the table and aimed it at Santana. "Don't you dare!" Santana warned as Brett stuck his tongue out as he slowly walked towards Santana who back away then quick as a flash, Brett wrapped his strong arms around her waist which made her close her eyes tightly. Waiting and waiting then after a few seconds she peeked one of her eyes to see Brett smiling then leaned in and kissed her on the forehead then moved down to her small nose and her lips.

"Hey PG!" Susan teased causing the two part with stupid smiles on their faces. "Now come on Breakfast time!" Everyone sat down and started eating their breakfast. Erika said to Santana that they would need to leave earlier because they were a collision on the highway which meant longer travel time and Erika had an important meeting she couldn't miss.

"Aww, Sanny is going again?" Via's blue eyes started to build up which broke Santana's heart then she leaned over and held her hand tightly.

"Don't worry honey, I will give you my phone number and you can text me anytime you want and I promise to answer and you can video call with me and your brother if you wanted" Santana promises to the little blonde girl who smiled sadly "you can come with your brother to New York when he comes down" Santana suggested which Brett smiled and agreed to. "Don't worry sweetie I won't be going anywhere far" Santana meant it.

"Okay, are you staying for Christmas again?" She said hopefully as Santana smiled and nodded

"Yep!" Via cheered making all the Pierce family and Erika smile. Brett helped the girls get their bags in the car and was watching Erika and Santana saying goodbye to the cute little girl.

"Bye Dude!" Erika gave Brett a tight warm hug which he happily returned "tell me again if I have to set this woman straight!" She playfully warned making Santana click her tongue and roll her eyes. Erika waved goodbye to Via who was now with her grandparents waving goodbye. Brett walked over to Santana and cupped her cheeks with his hands.

"Call me when you guys get there okay?" Santana nodded "I'll see you soon okay?" She nodded again then Brett kissed her softly on the lips making everyone cheer and ooohhh which made them smile. "I love you" he finally said before kissing her on the cheek and opening the car door for her.

"Love you too B" Brett smiled and winked as she got in Erika's car. The Pierce's waved them goodbye as Erika drove them back to New York. Santana had a goofy smile on her face for the past 3 hours while Erika was frowning they had been stuck in traffic for an hour and were moving so looked over at the Latina who was just staring at her phone as she happily texted someone which she assumed was either Brett or Via or maybe both.

"San?" Erika called out "I'm happy that you and Brett are back together but you break his heart one more time and I will murder you" Santana gulped in fear and nodded at Erika's warning but then replied

"I won't Erika I promise, I won't be stupid again" Erika smiled and nodded as she focused on driving them back to New York.

* * *

Throughout the week Santana and Erika were best friends again but only inside the apartment but when they were around people they would pretend to hate each other but they enjoyed putting on shows for everyone especially Wolfie who started hanging around NYU and trying to get Santana alone but luckily she and Erika had a good escape plan for Santana. When Wolfie tried to be alone with Santana who quickly texted Erika where her location would be then, Erika would quickly bump into them or get the New York Tigers to ask Wolfie questions which helped Santana make a quick getaway.

On a lighter note, Brett talked with Santana nearly every night where they would skype and talk but sometimes Santana went with her friends which Brett allowed as he trusted her with all his heart which made the Latina's heart swell at how much faith and trust he had. Santana didn't drink as much as she used to so she made sure that she wouldn't do anything stupid because she didn't want to end up kissing some random guy which she didn't want because her lips only belonged on Brett's lips nobody else.

Santana changed Brett's name to Maggie to keep up their ruse to trick everyone into thinking she had moved on from Brett however The twins found out when they saw Erika talking with Santana and why she was being friendly with her, calling Erika a traitor which caused a small argument to breakout but Santana and Erika explained everything. This ended with the Twins offering their help to get back at Wolfie but Fern was still a bit wary of Santana till she talked to Brett who she could tell was happy than he had ever been this last few months so she forgave Santana.

It was finally time for their plan to commence. It was Friday night, Brett had driven down from Ohio to New York with Via who was equally tired. Brett knocked sleepily on Erika's door with Via in his arms asleep. When the door opened it revealed Erika who smiled and whispered for them to come in. "Hi, you can put Via on the sofa, I've pulled out the sofa bed for her" Erika said as Brett laid her baby sister who cuddled the Lion teddy she had and slept like a log.

"Brett?" Someone whispered out causing the two turn around to see Santana wearing black NYU shorts and a tank top. "Hey" she walked up to Brett to give him a soft kiss on the lips then kissed Via on top of her head causing her to squirm but fall back asleep.

"How was the drive?" Erika asked Brett who gave her a sleepy smile and replied

"Dreadful utterly dreadful" The girls smiled "would I be able to go to sleep, I don't think I can keep awake anymore" Brett made his way to Santana's room and crashed on the bed making Santana roll her eyes and smile.

"He will be snoring loudly" Erika warned "I'll change Via and tuck her in" Santana nodded "you might want to do the same with your boyfriend" She joked as she picked up Via's bag and searched for PJs. Santana picked up Brett's backpack and went to her room. How can this guy travel so light?! She asked in her head then went to Brett and tapped in on the shoulder.

"Honey, come on let's get these clothes off you so you can be comfortable" Brett sleepily nodded as Santana unbuttoned his shirt for him then placing it on the chair. Brett took off his jeans leaving him in his black boxers which slightly gave Santana a nosebleed at how sexy he looked. "Wow" she breathed out making Brett open one if his beautiful blue eyes and winked her.

"Maybe later tonight San, I'm just really tired" Santana nodded as she cuddled up to Brett who instantly wrapped his arms around her pulling her as close as possible.

"Will Via be okay?" Santana asked as she knew that the little girl had trouble falling asleep and there was no piano for her to sleep under.

"Yeah, over the past two weeks my grandparents took her to the therapy which helped her a lot" Brett explained as he hugged Santana "she will be just fine, she is moving on" Brett explained as Santana nodded. "Right now my sexy amazing girlfriend needs my attention," He said softly as Santana purred and kissed him on the lips. The next morning, Santana woke up to an empty bed but her nose told her that Brett was probably making breakfast for everyone. She quickly got changed and went to the kitchen where she saw Brett, Via and Erika were setting the table.

"Morning Sanny!" Via cheered as she ran over to her and hugged her legs tightly. "Can we play later?" She asked as Santana nodded.

"Via remember you have to stay with Santana till either Me or Erika or the Twins come to get you okay?" Brett told his sister firmly who nodded and promised to stay by the Latina's side. "Right you guys ready for Operation Embarrass Wolfie?" Erika and Santana nodded "but remember Santana and Erika aren't friends and the only reason Santana is are there because I need someone to babysit Via so if people ask that is your excuse" Santana nodded as she started eating the breakfast, my god she missed Brett's amazing breakfast well just amazing cooking.

"We have arrived!" Fern announced as the front door opened making everyone jump in shock then Via jumped off her seat and ran over to the twins to give them a hug.

"Talk about a heart attack!" Erika shouted at Fern who just stuck her tongue out while Ethan apologized.

"You know heart attacks are caused by loving too much" Brett stated as if it was 100% true while he bit his eggs ever just stared at him as if he had spoken in a different language.

"Who told you that?" Ethan asked as he cheekily stole a piece of bacon from Erika's plate where she tried to stab him with her fork but he was too quick.

"Mum told me," Brett said with a large grin which made Via giggle cutely and everyone else smile. "Right you guys ready?" Brett asked as he picked up his bag before carrying Via in his arms. "The second we leave the apartment, Me and Santana aren't together and everyone isn't happy with her got it?" Everyone nodded then Brett gave her a kiss on the lips before giving her reassurance "I love you" he whispered

"Love you back" she smiled "I'll leave 15 mins after you guys," Santana said giving Via a pinch on the cheeks making her cutely giggle "I'll see you guys at the theatre" the Latina watched all of them leave the apartment before she jumped into to the shower to get ready.

* * *

Santana entered the theatre and saw that it was full of people dancing on the stage with Brett, Erika, and Twins watching from the front seats. Wolfie was standing with his back to the seats watching the New York Tigers and yelling is instructions at them.

"Sanny!" Via yelled as she ran over to Santana who looked over to Brett who winked at her then Via hugged her leg. "We play?!" She asked excitedly as Wolfie turned around and glared at The interaction between Santana and Via.

"Via get back here! You don't' play with mean people!" Erika warned as Via pouted before walking slowly away from Santana who felt bad because she doesn't know if Via was part of the plan or not. Santana looked at Wolfie who was just smirking all the way.

"We do need someone to watch her Erika" Brett reminded Erika who crossed her arms in front of her chest and stared at Santana but since Erika had her back to Wolfie, she winked at Santana who bit her lip trying to stop a smile from appearing on her face.

"Fine, this witch can stay but she needs to away from me!" Erika said angrily before walking back to her seat while Fern walked up with Via in her arms.

"Here, if you make her cry, I will make you cry understand?!" Fern said firmly as Santana nodded then Via ran over to her and hugged her leg tightly. "You and Via can play in the corner, where we can see you" Santana nodded and took Via to her little play area that they created for her.

"Well, the next competition in NY the theme is Heartbreak" Wolfie announced as everyone could see a plan forming in his head. "I was thinking Brett, that we could use your breakup as our theme, I mean you loved Santana and she hurt you" Brett growled at Wolfie who just smirked then slyly looked over to Santana licking his fat lips. Santana swallowed the bile that came from her stomach.

"Hey, that's uncalled for!" Erika yelled as Brett hid his face by looking down.

"Well, the more relatable it is the better the dance," Wolfie said in defense then Brett started laughing loudly making everyone look at him.

"How about I just get Angel here," Brett said bravely while Santana felt a pang of jealousy and anger towards Brett for bringing her up. "I mean Angel is in New York at the moment" Brett whipped out his phone then Wolfie stepped forward and said

"No need!" He said worriedly as his voice trembled in fear then he cleared his throat and gain his composure. "I mean Santana is already here, how about it starts with you and Santana slow dancing then when the music changes a handsome man will come and whisk her away obviously that handsome man is me right?" He said smugly as he was just met with silenced and one of the dances just coughing this made him frown and replied "assholes!" He hissed then Brett got on stage and stood up face to face to the smaller man who only reached his chest.

"Alright fine Santana?" Erika called out causing Santana to stand up "Get on stage!" she said harshly as the Latina got on stage shyly. "You are going to slow dance with Brett, don't you try to kiss him!" Santana nodded as she was getting confused at what was happening.

Brett walked up to her when his back was to Wolfie, his blue eyes soften at his girlfriend. Fern pressed play and the music playing was **Ed Sheeran's** song **Thinking out loud. **As the music was playing, Brett wrapped his arms around Santana's waist while she wrapped her arms around her his neck. They were slow dancing on the stage and they were in a world of their own. Everyone could see the love radiating from their eyes. Santana couldn't help herself as she stood on her tip toes and her lips parted trying to touch Brett's lip.

"SANTANA! No!" Erika shouted as she grabbed Santana's shoulder and puled her away. "You have no right to make Brett fall for you again!" Erika gave her signal which was her left eye twitches twice to indicate that she was going to slap her. Santana opened her mouth then quickly saw Erika's hand, then she closed her eyes and waited for the slap but Brett stopped it which shocked both the girls.

"I can't I'm sorry" Brett whispered, "I don't want to see you guys hurt each other even if its fake" he whispered then he looked at Wolfie who was glaring at the situation. "Wolfie?" he said "I know you're the reason that I didn't get to NYU, forced Santana to dump me, hurt my girlfriend" Woflie's eyes widen and took a step back.

"YOU BITCH!" he yelled at Santana who frowned "Fine I will tell everyone your secret how you are a murderer!" his laughed darkly as Erika put an arm around Santana to comfort her. Quick as a flash, Brett grabbed Wolfie by the collar and lifted him up from the ground. "ARGH!" Wolfie screamed in fear as Brett just growled.

"Do it I dare you?!" he said roughly "And I will tell everyone your secret" Wolfie's eyes widen "That you are Puck's cousin" everyone gasped

"H-How did you know?!" he asked angrily as Brett smirked

"How else would you know about Puck giving party drug to the cheerleader and you were the other car that caused me and Santana to crash" Brett explained "you know how I know? I remember the rose gold watch that was strapped to the driver's hand that is similar to yours" Wolfie looked down at his large rose gold watch. "I wasn't sure till I did some digging on you"

"That's a lie!" Wolfie yelled as Brett smirked

"The truck that you used that night came into the repair shop a couple of days ago and it was Angel's truck because the license plate matches, I only remembered it recently that it ended in UNI which to me reminded me of unicorn" Brett explained "I looked at the truck to see if Erika's bike scratched the rims, it matched so that's why I researched your last name, your mother's maiden name was Puckerman" Wolfie's eyes widen in shock "Now I know you make fun of me for being a bit stupid but I do love a good detective game" Brett smirked "I will give you two options and you will listen closely to me okay?"

"Yes.." Wolfie nodded quickly as Brett smiled at Santana and Erika.

"One you will leave us alone, you will not come near us or even think about us, and I will never bother you again or two I will beat you till you can't remember your name and I will break your foot so you never dance again it's your choice?" Brett gave Wolfie a dark smile

"One! Option one please don't hurt me" Wolfie pleaded "I won't ever go near you or your family again"

"Good!" Brett released him causing him to drop painfully on the floor. "Your fired from teaching The New York Tigers now leave!" Wolfie ran out of the theatre so fast with his tail between his legs. Everyone in the crowd cheered as Brett walked over to Santana and lifted her up in his arms. "Now that was fun" Brett winked as Santana who giggled before giving him a kiss on the lips making everyone cheer louder which made Brett lift up his hoodie to cover them.

"Aww, I wanted to see a slap fight" Fern complained playfully as Brett helped Santana on stand up. But she was currently seeing stars right now. Erika snickered and replied

"Pretty sure, I could have won" Santana rolled her eyes

"Sure Erika keep telling yourself that, I am from Lima Heights Adjacent I can cut a bitc-" Brett covered Santana's mouth and said

"There are children present!" his blue eyes darted to Via who was smiling at them. Santana smiled and lifted Via in her arms.

"Did we win?" Via asked cutely as everyone smiled and nodded "yay!" Santana and Via started peppering the little girl with kisses causing the child to squeal in surprise. "Are we going to visit New York more now Maggie?" Via asked as Brett smiled and nodded.

"Yep!" Via cheered then Brett turned to the Tigers "come on guys, teach you guys proper dancing!" The Tigers cheered as Brett and Erika started choreographing their dance for the upcoming competition. When the Tigers left with the Cali Leos to celebrate, the only people left were Brett, Santana and Via. "Brett? Is Angel Puck's cousin too?" Santana asked as she hugged Via who was sleeping peacefully on Santana, drooling on her shoulder as Brett was packing things up.

"Nope Angel is adopted sister, Wolfie's parents love Angel more than Wolfie because the reason his parents are giving millions to Julliard is to help cover up that Wolfie is a bad student, he doesn't get good marks or anything, he is barely passing his dance classes" he explained "Angel was the favorite child"

"She's in New York?" Santana asked as Brett nodded "why do you know?" she asked worriedly as. Brett just rolled his blue eyes and held her hand tightly before saying

"Angel is Lesbian, San, she has a thing for Erika" Brett commented then then Santana's eyes widen in surprise "Angel sees Erika in competition and always admired her from afar, the only reason that she pretended she was into me was so she could trick her parents into thinking she is straight" Brett explained as Santana's mouth dropped in shock.

"But you said you felt a connection with Angel" Brett pulled out his phone and showed him a long ass message from Angel explaining that she was just using him to be able to convince her parents that she is straight, She knew we both used each other to try and hide their feelings, she also commented that Santana was very hot and told him never to let her go.

"I feel like I made a great friend" Brett commented as Santana nodded "but remember nobody compares to you Santana" The Latina blushed and smiled as Brett took Via off her hands "come on I'll take you guys out for dinner!" Brett said excitedly causing Via to open her eyes and yawn cutely.

"Where do you want to go to Via?" Santana asked Via who scrunched up her little face and did a thinking pose. Seriously this kid couldn't get any more cuter. "What does your tummy feel like?" She continued.

"Sushi!" Via said excitedly making Brett and Santana look at each other and laugh.

"Alright Sushi it is" Santana led the brother and sister throughout New York and took the subway to the restaurant that she loves. Brett was still having issues with using the chopsticks while Via and Santana were using it perfectly.

As they were eating, they were interrupted by a high pitch scream "oh my god! Brett?! Santana?!" The whole table turned around to see Rachel running over excitedly towards them with Kurt helplessly following her. "Are you two back together?!" She said excitedly as Santana rolled her eyes.

"Why do you care hobbit?" Santana asked sharply which earned her a look from Brett making her sigh and reply "Rachel, Kurt to what do we owe this pleasure?" Kurt and Rachel bit back laughter at how Brett could control Santana easily.

"Finn will be so happy that you two are back together, Brett has been horribly depressed since you two broke up, I mean every time I call Finn a few weeks ago, he was at Brett's house making sure he was okay and refused to leave his side" Rachel explained as Brett just sighed while Santana felt horrible.

"I'm sorry I didn't know," Santana said meekly as Brett held her hand tightly and gave her a smile saying don't worry.

"How is New York treating you guys?" Brett switched the topic as Kurt and Rachel looked at each other and said

"Well we live in a tiny apartment but it's near the center, Kurt and I are looking for a job to help pay rent" Rachel explained as Brett nodded "I was hoping you know anyone that can offer a broadway job?" She said hopefully but Brett shook his head apologetically

"Sorry Rach, I don't, I'm only in New York to see Santana and Erika" Brett explained "I can ask around for you two to try and find a job" Brett continued as the two nodded in thanks.

"What about you San? You finding a job?" Kurt asked curiously as Brett helped Via drink a glass of pop.

"Yeah, I am going to work as a waitress at the this 50's style diner near Erika's flat" Santana commented as Brett just looked at her in surprise.

"You didn't tell me that?" Brett asked as Santana blushed and replied

"Erm…I just wanted to surprise my parents that I can do things on my own" Brett smiled and nodded

"just make sure you don't work too much" Brett reminded Santana "Hey is it Spotlight Diner?" Santana nodded "Where you sing and dance to the customers?" Santana nodded again making Brett laugh "Yeah Erika's mother is best friend with the owner, Gunther, we went to the opening" he explained, "So if we went there will you sing to me and Via?" Brett said cheekily making Santana rolled her eyes playfully.

"You just need to ask babe" Santana kissed his cheek making Via laugh.

"Do you guys want to join us?" Brett offered as Rachel and Kurt raised their eyebrows then looked at Santana who just shrugged. "Come on guys free food?" he said playfully as he asked Via to move to the middle so Santana could sit next to them so that they could sit in the booth with them.

"Thanks, Brett!" Kurt and Rachel started to eat with them.

"Your paying for your food!" Santana joked making Kurt and Rachel stop mid-chew.

"No, she is joking, I'll take care of it" Brett reassured them then pinched Santana's cheek making her hiss in pain. "Beside pretty sure I am the most financially stable out of everyone in the table" he joked making everyone laugh and agree.

"So how.." Rachel pointed her chopsticks between Brett and Santana "Did you guys get back together?" she asked as Brett explained the whole story which made the two drop their jaws.

"Wow? Should sell your story for a book" Kurt joked making Brett laugh as Santana just scoffed before helping Via with her food. "oh wow never thought I see the day" Kurt commented to Santana who replied

"What?" she asked

"You! being so nice and helpful" Kurt nudged his head towards Via "You have maternal instinct Santana I am impressed" Santana glared playfully while Brett held her hand tightly.

"Anyways you guys I need to come by and see your apartment!" Brett said excitedly as the two nodded

"Yeah, sure its nothing like Erika's apartment but it's cozy" Rachel commented making Brett smile and nod then saw Via yawning "looks like this little tyke is sleepy" Santana wrapped her arm around Via as she places her head on the Latina's chest which helped her fall asleep quickly.

"That's our cue to go" Brett called the waiter and asked for the bill "Are you guys full?" Brett as Kurt and Rachel who nodded and thanked him for the meal. Brett paid for their meal and let Santana carry Via. "Do you guys want me to pay for your cab, its late?" Brett took off his hoodie and wrapped it around Santana and Via to help them keep warm. This made Kurt and Rachel smile at how cute they were.

"No it's fine, we will message you when we are home," Kurt said to Brett who smiled and nodded. "We'll see you guys around!" everyone went their own way home. Santana wanted to carry Via all the way back to Erika's apartment even though her arms started to feel numb. When they got back to the apartment, Santana laid her down on the sofa bed and tucked her in.

"Sanny?" Via said sleepily

"hmm?" Santana hummed as she wrapped Via with a blanket.

"Can you sing me to sleep?" Via asked through a yawn which made Santana sit on the sofa bed and rubbed Via's back while Brett knelt down in by the sofa.

"Okay Ducky, I'll sing you to sleep" Santana laid down next Via with her small back against Santana's chest.

_For you there'll be no crying  
For you, the sun will be shining  
'Cause I feel that when I'm with you  
It's all right I know it's right_

Brett smiled as he watched Via slowly fall asleep to Santana's smooth raspy voice. Santana kept running her hand through her long blonde hair as she kept singing. Brett closed his eyes and continued to listen.

_And the songbirds keep singing like they  
Know the score  
And I love you I love you I love you  
Like never before_

Brett felt her place a hand on top of his hand which made him smile widely at his girlfriend as she nudged her head to join them on the sofa bed. Brett made his way to the other side and laid next to Via.

_To you I would give the world  
To you I'd never be cold  
'Cause I feel that when I'm with you  
It's all right I know it's right_

Santana reached her other hand to cupped Brett's whiskered cheek as she noticed his eyes were getting heavy.

_And the songbirds keep singing like they  
Know the score  
And I love you I love you I love you  
Like never before like never before  
_  
Santana finished the song with the two siblings falling asleep at the sound of her voice. She looked down at Pierce siblings who were smiling in their sleep which made her smile as she kissed Via on the cheek before carefully kissing Brett on the forehead. Santana felt Via shuffle in her sleep causing her to freeze on the spot then Via wiggled towards Santana and whispered

"Love you Sanny" Santana's heart grew twenty times in size. The love she had for the little girl increased to impossible heights. She already saw Via as like a little sister and always want to spend time with her.

"Love you to Ducky" she whispered as Brett opened his eyes and gave her a sleepy smile.

"Get some sleep Santana, me and Via will be here on the sofa" Santana shook her head and said

"No, I want to stay and cuddle with you two, the Pierce cuddles are the best" Brett sighed and rolled his eyes playfully while Santana gave him a cheeky smile.

"They are only reserve for special people" Brett whispered making Santana smile

"Will I only get your _special_ cuddles?" Santana teased making Brett grab her hand tightly and kissed her hand.

"Only you, come on let's get some sleep" Santana nodded and feel asleep hugging Via while Brett wrapped his arms around the two of them. Brett felt the sun rays hit his eyes making him groan and turn around before opening his eyes then turned to see Via and Santana sat up on the sofa bed watching TV quietly. Via was between Santana's legs as they were watching some cartoons. Brett whipped his phone out and took a photo of the two.

"Morning Maggie!" Via said cheerfully making Santana smile

"Morning to my two favorite girls in the world" Brett kissed Via on the cheek causing her to giggle then gave Santana kiss on the lips. "We have to go leave after breakfast time" Via frowned and pouted.

"NO! I want to stay with Sanny!" Santana giggled as Brett held his baby sister's hand.

"I promise we will be here again, you can talk to her anytime!" Via looked at Santana who nodded before she gave up the pout which made Santana and Brett sigh in relief because she held too much power over them with her ultimate Pierce Puppy pout.

"Come on breakfast time, where is Erika?" Brett asked Santana who smiled

"She went to meet up with her agents" Santana explained as Brett nodded "She has an upcoming competition of her own"

"Yeah she will be doing a solo dance competition next week, she was pretty excited about it" Brett explained as he got up and started making breakfast for everyone.

"Will you be coming down next week?" Santana asked softly and hoping he would say yes but he bit his lip and shook his head.

"I can't Barry needs me, and I have an assignment due as well" Santana sighed and understood. "I am unable to come here till December" Brett explained as the Latina sighed before agreeing. "I'm sorry San"

"No, it's okay, I will be going home anyway in November for Abuela's birthday, can I see you then?" Brett smiled and nodded "Don't worry I promise no nut cake for you" Santana giggled as Brett laid out the plates on the tables. "What time will you guys get home?" Santana asked as Brett thought for a moment.

"Around 7 tonight" Santana nodded at the answer. "I'll call you tonight when we get home" Brett promises making her smile and said thank you. After breakfast, Brett and Via said their goodbyes to Santana who gave them each a kiss before watching Brett drive away. Santana went back to her room and started cleaning the apartment while humming to herself.

"SAN?" Erika entered the apartment and saw Santana had headphones in her ears dancing plus humming to which sounded like Valarie, this made Erika smile that she was happy.

"_Why don't you come on over Valer-AHHH!" _Santana shouted as she turned around seeing Erika watching and smiling at her. "Jeez! Trying to give me a heart attack?!" Santana elbowed the brown-haired girl who just rolled her eyes.

"Come on let's go!" Erika nudged her head to the door which made Santana scrunch up her face and cocked her head to the side.

"why?" she said simply as Erika grinned

"Fine was going to take you on a girls day, you know mani-pedis, massages, spa day" Erika trailed on as Santana quickly took the headphones out of her ears.

"Really?!" she said excitedly as Erika nodded "Why?" she asked curiously.

"Well I feel like I have to make it up to after putting you through hell and making my best friend happy again" Santana smiled then gave her a sisterly hug "And for stepping in to help with Via" she raised an eyebrow at Erika "Kurt told me how he was blown away at how maternal and loving to Via" Santana blushed before she replied

"Well, I love Via like she is my sister" Erika smiled "I want to help look after her" the two of them smiled widely at each other.

"So, if Brett thinks about moving here in New York would you be okay if Via lived with you guys?" Erika asked as Santana nodded happily. "Are you sure? Spritely kid Via, you have to be on your toes, you know the Pierce Puppy pout is deadly" Santana agreed with Erika.

"But I would love to help look after Via" Santana commented making Erika laugh and smile.

"So, in 3 years you're okay with Brett and Via living together?" Santana nodded happily making him smile. "Well I haven't told Brett this but after I graduate, I am going to make the New York Tigers into dance academy for kids and I know Brett is thinking about becoming a dance teacher after college" Santana smiled and was happy that Brett was he would be able a dance teacher. "Come on let's have a girly day!" Erika wrapped her arm around Santana.

* * *

Hey guys! hope you enjoy it!

Till Next time!


	10. Chapter 10

Brett was fixing his black tie while trying to straighten his white shirt's collar. "Maggie come on!" Via shouted from downstairs making Brett laugh before running his hand through his freshly cut short hair then his shaven beard. Brett took a deep breath and stared at himself in the mirror.

"Hey, are you ready?" Susan knocked as she opened the door as Brett nodded "It's your graduation day, come on!" she grabbed his hand and led him downstairs. Via who had grown a bit in the space of two years, her long blonde hair was cut just by the shoulder, her blue eyes sparkled with happiness. Via was tall for eight-year-old, Erika and Brett teased Santana that by the time Via reached 16 she would probably taller than her. She was waiting by the stairs wearing a simple white lace dress that stopped above her knees paired with black pumps.

"Well don't you look pretty!" Brett lifted her up in his arms and kissed her on the cheeks caused her to giggle. "Where's grandpa, Erika, and San?" he asked as he placed Via on her feet then she pointed to the living room, but Brett could see the mischievousness in her eyes which made him narrow his eyes. He walked towards the living room where the lights were off. "Hello?" Brett flicked on the lights.

"SURPRISE!" everyone shouted making Brett jump and smiled when he saw Charlie, Erika, and Santana who was holding the large chocolate cake he had ever seen in her hands with blue icing saying,_ "Congrats Graduate!"_

"Woah!" Brett smiled as he laughed softly before walking over to the three hugging them. "Thanks, everyone!" Brett gave his grandfather a tight hug then kissed Erika on the cheek before turning to Santana and giving her a small peck on the lips. Brett took the cake off Santana's hands and placing it on the table.

"BRETT! We are graduates!" Erika jumped up and down which made Brett laugh and agree. Erika had her graduation last week now it was Brett's turn.

"I won't have mine for a long time" Santana pouted making Brett laugh softly and kissed her forehead before saying

"Hey, Via and I will be moving to the big apple so we can annoy you!" Brett teased making Santana blush and smile. Erika told Brett and Santana that she will be moving out of the apartment, she shared with Santana and gave her bedroom to Via so they can have the apartment for themselves and it was closer to NYU for Santana. Brett told Erika that he is willing to pay for the rent, but Erika just slapped him at the back head.

"Please you are my best friend besides Santana is freeloading off me for a couple of years now" Erika joked making Brett laugh as Santana faked being offended.

"Hey, you said, I didn't have to worry about rent!" Santana quickly defended herself making Brett hug her from behind.

"No, you are going to be doctor so I expect to get free healthcare from you" she joked making Santana rolls her eyes then noticed her boyfriend staring at her dress which was a tight red dress that showed off her figure beautifully and was black high heels that gave her a bit of height but she was still smaller than Brett and Erika. Brett pulled out his phone and saw that they needed to get to the graduation venue.

"Come on guys let's go!" Brett playfully pushed everyone out the door into Brett's truck and Charlie's SUV. Brett and Charlie drove everyone to Brett's college, they went to sit down at the auditorium while Brett got his graduation gown and sat with his class. Via was sitting on Santana's lap looking around the place happily.

"Are you excited to move to New York?" Santana asked Via who nodded and gave her a toothy smile. "We can have movie nights and girly nights!" she said happy-making Via giggle and agree.

"hey, better invite me for these girly nights!" Erika joked even though over the two years, Santana and Erika made sure that Via was happy and involved while Brett just let the girls have their fun. He trusted them with his little sister and knew that Via went to them for advice on about things she wasn't comfortable asking Brett and knew he probably didn't know the answers for.

"Of course! We can bake again!" Via said excitedly making Santana sweatdrop as she turned to Erika who slightly frowned because last time when the two had a baking session there was flour everywhere and it took them hours to clean up the mess they made. Erika wasn't even sure how they made so much mess in under a space of a few hours. There was somehow eggs on the ceiling which meant they had to wait for Brett to come home because he was the only one tall enough to reach the ceiling while standing on the stool.

"Cleanly" Erika warned which made Via nod while Santana just cleared her through and gave her a small nod.

* * *

**Few months later….**

"Honey! I am home!" Brett walked through the front door which made Santana and Via jumped in the kitchen. They were currently cooking their dinner which was Mexican food. "Hey, smells great in here!" Brett walked over to the two by the stove, Santana kissed him on the cheek before Brett kissed her forehead then kissing Via on the cheek making her giggle. "how was your day?" he asked as he started setting the table.

"It was good, I did my report that's due for Monday while Via finished her homework for school" Santana explained as Via went to grab the juice in the fridge while Santana started putting the food on the serving plates. "how about your day?" Santana asked back to Brett who smiled.

"Well, I helped Erika do finishing the touches on setting up the dance school hopefully should be open this September" Brett commented as Santana placed the food at the middle of the table. "Food looks awesome!" the two girls smiled which made Brett's heart smell with pride and happiness.

"Well, are you free tomorrow, Sunday?" Via asked cutely which made Brett smile and nod "yay! Can we go to central park and feed duckies?" Brett looked over to Santana who pouted.

"I have to do revision" Via pouted as well making Brett roll his eyes and leaned over to kiss Santana on the cheek before they sat down at the table. Lord Tubbington who just woke up from sleeping all day and waddled towards their feet before laying down on top of Via's feet which made her use her toes to pet him.

"Well me and Via can have sibling bonding and let you revise," Brett said making Santana groan and roll her eyes while Via giggled. "How about we go to ice skating tomorrow?" Via nodded excitedly making Santana sigh as he gave Santana's caramel hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Sanny will be the best doctor in the world!" Via cheered as Brett gave her some food on her plate while Santana thanked her. As the three started eating happily, Via was avidly talking about her and Santana's day while Brett listened intently. Brett was thankful that Santana had stepped up to help to teach Via about girl stuff and becoming like a big sister. She was definitely the girl for him. He stared at the ring on her left hand which made him smile, she never took off the promise ring ever again which made him smile.

That night, Via was happily sleeping in Santana's old room with Lord Tubbington. Santana made Brett swap the beds so that Via didn't have to sleep in the same bed that Santana and Brett slept on so many times especially their baby-making sessions not that they were ready for babies yet.

In Brett's and Santana's room which was Erika's old bedroom. they were cuddling happily in bed. "Brett?" Santana called out making Brett look down at his girlfriend. "Sorry I've been busy a lot with my med school" she apologized as she felt like that, she wasn't giving enough time for Brett and Via since they moved to New York a couple of months ago.

"San, it's okay I understand, you are working hard for your dream job San, Via and I are here to help you to relax and make life easier for you, I am happy to be able to be with you every day" Brett kissed her forehead making her hum happily.

"I knew that I picked the perfect guy" she gave him an Eskimo kiss making him laugh softly.

"Well I have the bestest most perfect person in the world in my arms," Brett said as he moved to be able to hover above the Latina, he used his forearms to support his weight. "I love you Santana" he cupped her cute dimpled cheeks. "Thank you for helping me with Via, you don't know how much it means to me" Brett whispered as Santana smiled and turned her head to kiss the palm of her cheek.

"I love you, Brett,, I love Via as if she was my little sister" Brett smiled "thank you for helping me with some of my school work" Santana had few issues with many of her assignments that required many mathematical questions where Brett jumped in and walked her through slowly and surely to make sure that Santana could answer confidentially the questions.

"I can't believe that you and Via are living with me, here in New York!" she said excitedly "We are like a little family, it's so cute!" Santana exclaimed as Brett kissed her nose.

"Love you Santana" Brett gave her a soft loving kiss which she responded happily to. After a few minutes of them making out, Santana pulled away showing her trademark devilishly smirk on her face.

"Show me how much you love me" She whispered sexily making Brett laugh and leaned close to kiss her softly on the lips.

Another bonus of living with each other was endless lovemaking.

Brett helped Santana relax when she gets stressed from school, she stopped from her waitressing job due to her school work piling up and Brett said he can take care of everything such as expenses and wanted her to study hard. Santana promises him that she will pay him back, but the blonde hair boy just smiled before replying _"You will be making more money than me when you become a doctor San". _Brett was happy that he had been saving for over his college year and he was thankful that Erika basically let them live there for free.

Speaking of Erika only lived a 10-minute drive into a bigger apartment that she also owned, she still competes in beauty contests and dance competition with the Cali Leos and on her own. Brett still saw the Cali Leos from time to time, but they were starting their lives. The twins were working with Mike were also setting up a Dance School in the name of Cali Leos in Los Angeles while Erika and Brett wanted to set up a dance school mostly aimed at kids and maybe teenagers.

Brett found a job working at a local garage while worked with Erika to help set up their dream dance school. Santana was very proud of her boyfriend who was hard-working while spending lots of time with Via and Santana. During the weekday morning, he would drop Via off at her school which was close to NYU and then drop Santana off at her college before he went to work. When Via finished, Brett would be there to pick her up, always on time. Santana didn't get back to the apartment till late at 7 pm because she studied hard with her coursemates for the exams coming up soon. But on Saturdays, it was Santana's and Via's Day where they would spend all day together while Brett worked but Sunday kind of family day for the three, they would go for a morning walk in Central Park, feed ducks then just go out to spend time with each other.

Santana loves being like a small family with Brett and Via, she could imagine having a family life with Brett and their future kids. This made the Latina smile knowing that it was a definite thing they would have in the future. Via trusted Santana 100% and would always know when Santana needed her study time where she would keep to herself busied herself with drawing or just watching tv quietly.

Brett happily snoring away while Santana laid on his chest then drew random shapes on Brett's left tattoed chest, where he got a new tattoo next to angel wing which was black and grey Lion's face which represented Cali Leos, Strength, and family. The two tattoos looked to be one where the lion was perfectly placed to look like it had an angel wing. Santana went with Brett to get the tattoo, but she didn't like needles, she was holding his hand but not looking at the tattoo process. Santana can use the needles because she was required to become a doctor _but who liked being pricked by needs anyway_, Santana commented in her mind, but she did like how the tattoos made Brett look sexier.

* * *

**Beep!Beep!**

Santana groaned as she slammed her hand on the alarm clock before glaring at the clock that read 6:30. She turned her head to see Brett, but he wasn't there anymore. She picked up her silk robe and wrapped it around herself then put on her glasses before heading to the kitchen following the amazing smell of bacon cooking. "Morning San!" Brett said happily as he just stood in the kitchen in just boxers. Santana licked her lips watching Brett cook breakfast, she just wanted to jump him, but she needed coffee to be able to function properly. She sat at the breakfast bar as Brett handed her coffee which she hummed in thanks. When she took the first sip, she felt revitalized. God Brett knows how to make perfect food.

"Morning coffee okay?" Brett asked as Santana nodded happily while she kept drinking the coffee. Brett leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Here made you eggs benedict and crispy bacon" he places the plate in front her. "You need energy for studying," Brett said cheerfully.

Santana got into the routine that she would wake up early during the week to be able to study for her upcoming exams. The fact that it was a Sunday and she was going to study which shows how dedicated, she wanted to get the best marks. Santana's heart swelled in happiness at how sweet and considerate Brett was.

"Love you honey" Brett kissed her on top of the forehead "I'm going to get some sleep before Via gets up in two hours" Santana nodded as she felt him kiss her on the side of the temple.

"Thank you for breakfast" Brett just smiled and walked back to their room to get some sleep. Santana finished her coffee and breakfast before whipping her laptop out from her bag and her notebook to start studying. Santana didn't even realize that she had been studying for an hour and a half until Brett came out if their room wearing his black tank top, shorts, and his red running shoes. Santana checked the time by looking at her laptop screen. It read 8 am "Right honey, I am just going for a jog and get some groceries" Santana nodded as she turned back to her laptop and typing then she felt Brett kiss her temple before leaving.

An hour later, Brett was still out but Santana was focused on studying. Via came to the kitchen yawning and rubbing her eyes. "Morning Sanny" Via said cutely causing Santana to look up and smiled at her.

"Morning Via, do you want me to help me with your breakfast," Santana asked as Via shook her head with a smile. Via knew that Santana was busy studying so she didn't want to disturb her.

"No, I can make pancakes," she said confidently making Santana smile. For an eight-year-old, Via cooks very well. She could be trusted to use the kitchen, but Brett wanted to her to be supervised by either him or Santana just in case. The Latina watched Via started mixing the ingredients in the large bowl. Due to Via's height, Brett got her a step ladder to be able to reach thing in the kitchen, she was currently stood over the stove cooking the pancake batter. Via loves to cook and play with different flavors which Brett and Santana encouraged as they love to try her food because she had a gift and everything, she made was delicious.

Santana and Brett made a bet of what career path Via would go down. Santana betted that she would be a chef, but Brett betted that she would want to be a musician because of her love for music. They would just need to wait and watch what Via does with her life.

Santana started typing on her laptop again but making sure to check on Via every few minutes to make sure that she was safe, but she was quite independent at a young age which made Santana proud. After a few minutes later, Brett came back with a paper bag in his arms. "Something smells great!" Brett said happily as Brett places the groceries on the kitchen counter.

"Pancakes Maggie!" Via cheered as Brett "It's the shape of Lord Tubbington!" she said happily as Brett looked at the pan and saw cat-shaped pancakes. Brett started putting groceries away walking around the kitchen.

"You might want to make it fatter" Brett joked making Via pout as he looked at Lord Tubbington who was currently laid next Santana's notebook where Santana was mindless petting his fur and the cat was staring at him with cold steel green eyes.

"He isn't fat he is fluffy!" Via defended her beloved cat who purred at Via's direction while Brett rolled his eyes.

"He waddles when he walks" he laughed then notices Santana's deathly glare making him sigh and say "Fine he is just big boned then okay?" Via accepted her brother's answer and smiled. Brett started getting the Nutella, whipped cream and fruits that Santana and Via love on their pancakes. Brett set the table as Via started plating the pancakes how Santana liked it which was Strawberries and Nutella while Brett was just happy with sugar and Nutella and Via loves to have Nutella and bananas and blueberries on hers.

Via carefully placed the plate of pancakes beside Santana who closed her laptop and smiled as she places her laptop on the side. "Thanks, honey" Santana winked at Via who giggled "I'll eat with you guys! This is my favorite" Santana led Via back to the table where Brett placed Juice and Water pitchers at the table with glasses.

"So, after breakfast, we'll both get ready to go to Ice skating?!" Brett playfully poked Via making her giggle while Santana frowned sadly.

"Wish I could go, I've been getting better!" Santana said proudly as she went ice skating with Erik and Via for one of their usual girly day where they spent the whole day teaching her how to do tricks on the ice. Santana just learned how to skate backwards and spin a little, she was a bit wobbly but hey she could do it.

"Well, its sibling bonding day!" Brett said happily as they finished their food and he put them in the dishwasher while Via went to get ready. Santana kept sat at the table back with her laptop and notebooks. "If you need anything just call okay?" Brett put on his leather jacket as Santana nodded before kissing him on the lips. After a few minutes, Via came out wearing light skinny blue jeans with a cute dark purple blouse that Santana bought for her. She looked so adorable. Santana, Kurt, Erika, and Rachel loved dressing Via up which leads them to have small fashion in the apartment.

"Can I get a cuddle and kiss Via?" Santana asked cheekily as Via nodded before running over to her however she didn't see the charger wire of Santana's laptop and she tripped over it causing the laptop to drop off the table and there was a loud crack sound that echoed throughout the whole apartment. "VIA!" Santana gasped angrily "my laptop!" she shouted causing Via to jump back and hid behind Brett's leg.

"Santana it was an accident," Brett said calmly "Look I can get it fix-" Santana glared at him.

"Fix it?! My essay that is due tomorrow is in this laptop!" she bent down and opened it up, there was a large crack on the across the screen, the light was flickering wildly.

"Sorry it was an accident," Via said as her voice trembled in fear while Brett rubbed her back trying to make her feel better as he felt Via clung onto his leg tighter. "I didn't mean to" she added but Santana glared at her.

"Via I need to hand in my essay tomorrow, now my laptop is broken!" she scolded angrily to the little girl who buried her face into Brett's jeans as she started sniffling "You shouldn't be cry! It's me that has to re-do everything, but I can't I don't even have a laptop!" she huffed, Santana had never been angry with Via before which made the little girl quiver with fear while Brett tried to be the mediator.

"Look you can borrow my laptop okay?" Brett offered then Santana growled as she stood up and said

"No, I need my essay it took me 3 weeks to write it up? I can't do that in one night?! The due date is tomorrow exactly 9 am!" Santana's voice boomed across the room then kicked her laptop near Brett's feet. "I need to go and clear my head!" she stomped to their bedroom and picked up her jacket with her bag before pushing passed the siblings and leaving the apartment.

When Santana had left, Brett knelt down in front of Via who was bawling her eyes out. "Ducky are you okay?" he whispered softly as he petted her short blonde hair as she sniffled.

"Does Sanny hate me now?" she pouted lip trembled as a fresh set of tears came down her cheeks.

"It's okay it was an accident, San was just really angry, but she doesn't hate you, I promise" Brett hugged her tightly as she cried into his chest and just rubbed her back trying to comfort her. "Do you come on let's go feed some duckies? Huh?" Via nodded sadly "do you want me to carry you?" Via nodded again as Brett lifted her up in his strong arms.

* * *

Snix was on a rampage, she had already shouted at a poor old lady for walking too slowly, kicked the guy in the worst place to kick a guy when he tried to flirt with her, she yelled at a poor puppy dog that tried to play with her causing the child walking the dog to cry. She bursts in Rachel's and Kurt's apartment. "Santana!" Rachel jumped in surprised as her wide brown eyes turned to Kurt who shrugged. "What are you doing here?" She asked as Santana plopped herself onto the sofa. Santana explained the whole accident then Kurt and Rachel just glared at her.

"What?!" She asked impatiently as Kurt and Rachel stood in front of her with their arms crossed in front of their chest.

"You shouted at a little girl, she didn't mean to do it, she probably feels awful and you shouting at the poor Via probably made her think she hates you" Kurt explained as Santana's eyes widen in realization. She felt she got hit by a train going 100mph and felt her stomach drop.

"San it was an accident Via didn't mean it" Rachel explained "I mean there has to be a way to fix your laptop, I mean isn't Brett good at fixing stuff? I mean we get him to fix most everything here" Rachel explained as Santana faced palmed herself. Brett could take any car apart and put it back together without looking at any instructions, he memorized how to fix anything in the house from the sink, dishwashers, pipes, heaters and whatever needed fixing.

When Santana had gotten control of her Snix persona, she walked back to her apartment and when she opened her door there was a present wrapped neatly placed on the coffee table. Santana walked over and noticed a small envelope on top of the present. Her heart stopped, did she make Brett and Via move out leaving her alone? Did she fuck up so badly again and hurt the two? She took a deep breath and opened the envelope, her mocha eyes soften it was Via's drawing of Santana, Brett and Via hugging each other. She carefully opened the car and inside was Brett's handwriting.

_Dear San,_

_Via is really sorry for breaking your laptop, we got you this to apologize and hope you won't be mad at Via anymore. _

_Love,  
Via, Lord Tubbington and Brett_

Santana places the card carefully on the floor then tore the present and gasped. It was a brand-new Apple laptop that was a million times better than her old laptop. Santana notices a post-it note on the top of the box.

_Hope you like it,  
I was able to transfer everything from your old laptop to this new one.  
Love you,  
Brett_

Santana stared at the laptop the front door opened revealing Brett carrying Via who hid her face in his arms. Brett gave her a weak smile before carrying Via to her room. Santana was biting her thumbnail anxiously thinking about what to say to Brett. "Do you like your new laptop?" Brett asked causing her to jump in shock as Brett leaned against the kitchen counter. Santana nodded slowly unable to look at him in the eyes. "Do you not like it? It's a better model" Brett stepped forward then Santana flung herself and wrapped his neck before crying into his chest.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" she muttered into his chest as Brett smiled and hugged her tightly. "Does Via hate me?" Santana asked worriedly as he gave her a soft smile.

"She asked the same thing" Brett laughed softly "Do your work first, I'll just be watching Lilo and Stitch with Via, join us when you feel comfortable" Brett kissed her cheek before he grabbed a bag of caramel popcorn and a tall glass of cold Ice Tea, Via's favorite snack and her favorite drink then proceeding to carry it to Via's room. Santana started up the laptop and was thankful that Brett was able to keep all her files which meant her essay was able to hand it in tomorrow. Santana printed the essay and stapled it before placing it inside her bag ready for tomorrow. She walked to Via's door and bit her lit not knowing if she should knock or not or even if she was welcome inside. She could tell that Brett purposely left a small crack in the door so she could see inside. Via was laid on top of Brett just frowning and pouting as Brett rubbed her hair trying to comfort her.

_Ohana means family! Family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten_ The character on the tv shouted which made Santana smile at the quote. Lilo and Stitch was Via's favorite Disney film to watch whenever she was ill or sad. Santana watched it her a few nights ago while she was studying, and Brett was at work. Santana leaned against the doorframe not wanting to scare the girl any more than she already had.

"Maggie?" Via called out making Brett look down at his little sister with a sweet smile on his face. "Do you think Sanny likes her new laptop?" She asked worriedly as Brett smile got larger and nodded.

"Yes, remember honey she was just mad okay? She doesn't hate you I promise" Brett rubbed her back as he cuddled her.

"Is she still my ohana?" Via asked sadly which broke Santana's heart whenever they watch Lilo and Stitch, they would say to each other they were their ohana.

"Santana will always be your Ohana, we are Ohana" Brett said softly as his eyes moved to the door knowing Santana was standing there. "Ohana means family, family means…"

"Nobody gets left behind or forgotten" Santana opened the door with a teary smile on her face. Via quickly jumped and hid her face in the crook of Brett's neck making Santana sad. "Honey?" Santana called out as she sat on the foot of the bed "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have shouted at you" The Latina watched the little girl frighten to even look at her which made her feel even more guilty. "Via can you forgive me?" Santana asked the little girl who clung onto Brett who sighed rubbed her back while giving a sympathetic smile on his face.

"You hate me" Via cried as she felt the tears streaming down her face.

"Via, honey I could never hate you" Santana held one of her tiny hand with hers. "I see you like a baby sister" Brett smiled then noticed Via just playing with his shirt sleeves. "Hope you can forgive me, I have anger issues and Auntie Snix takes over me sometimes, but I never mean those words baby" Via slowly turned her head to look at Santana who gave her an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry that I shouted at you, I will do whatever you want to make it up to you" Santana promises which made Via give her deadly devilish smirk. Oh, boy Santana already had an idea of what it was going to be, but a promise is a promise.

"Anything?" She said cutely as Santana nodded before holding her breath. "Can you and Maggie sleep here tonight?" Santana smiled and nodded "nightmares are back" The adult's eyes soften at Via.

A couple of nights ago during the girls (Erika, Santana, Fern and Via) monthly sleepover, the girls watched a horror film which Via made them believe she could handle it, she seemed fine after the few nights but then she started getting nightmares which lead to Brett and Santana sleeping next to her to help her sleep a few nights before she could sleep back to normal. "No more horror movies for you anymore" Santana laid next to Via with Brett on the other side.

"I can do horror it's just not the one based on real-life" Via explained as Santana nodded while watching the little girl cuddle up to Santana's chest into a cute small ball. The Latina wrapped her arms around Via. Brett wrapped his arms around both pulling them close to his chest. "I love you Sanny" she whispered in her sleep as Santana kissed her forehead.

"Love you Via" Santana hummed to help Via sleep not too long Brett and Santana followed her in dreamland.

* * *

Santana felt a kiss on her cheek which woke her up to see Brett standing over the of them."Come girls breakfast time" he whispered to the two girls who groaned and reluctantly left the bed. The three of them were happily having breakfast. "So, plan today guys?" Brett asked before taking a bite out of his toast.

"Well being a Monday, I will have to stay until 6 at the library, would you be able to pick me up?" Santana asked as Brett nodded before saying

"Yeah no problem, I will be picking Via after school and let her stay with me at the garage" Luckily Brett's boss at work was understanding of their situation with him having kids himself. He let Brett pick up his sister at school and letting her stay in Brett's office if she kept quiet and not distract anyone. Via just happily did her school work until Bret finished which was 4. He would usually take Via to Erika and hang out before he had to pick up Santana from NYU. This is mostly their week plan and they got into the routine.

Rachel and Kurt were a massive help when they were always happy to look after Via whenever Brett couldn't pick her up from school. Rachel enjoyed playing musicals with the little girl and dress up. Santana joked that Rachel might influence Via's already great fashion sense which made Brett and Kurt laugh. Kurt loves dressing Via up into cool and stylish clothes, using her as blog material for his internship with Vogue.

Via just loved playing with everyone, she was getting excited that in a few weeks their grandparents were coming to New York. They visited at least every month and helping Brett, but Via was happy she loves her school and her best friend Annie went to the same school. Via still misses her mummy which is why she asked Brett for a piano but since they couldn't afford a classic piano like they had in their house and had no space for it, Brett opted for a keyboard for her to practice on. Santana was surprised how well Brett taught Via keyboard and he was being modest of just knowing the basic, Brett was able to play better on guitar, but he could hold his own with the piano. Santana sometimes walks in on Brett playing the guitar and Via playing the piano.

Santana helped Via get ready for school by doing her hair for her while Brett got ready for work. The two girls came out of Via's room, hand in hand with Brett waiting by the door holding their bags. "Thanks, Brett!" Santana took the bag off Brett before kissing him on the cheek. "Come on let's go!"

In the NYU library, Santana was sat around a large table with some of her classmates. "Come on don't you want to fool around? This work is boring" Ed walked towards Santana who glared at him. Ed had luscious thick black hair that was gelled back, his dark brown eyes stared hungrily at Santana.

"No fuck of Ed! I have a boyfriend!" She growled. This stick-thin asshole had been flirting with her all day from class to their group study at the library. Edward Cunningham was a trust fund baby that was given everything on a silver platter, he barely showed up to class and just fooled around with girls from their class. One of his ex-girlfriends in her class, Kira told her that he had a bet with his friends that he can sleep with every girl in the class and it was just Santana left to complete his quest. Luckily for Santana, she had a caring boyfriend and very protective, but she could hold her own, she might have become a little soft, but she was still a badass from Lima Heights.

Their study group snickered at Santana's outburst and declining Ed. Kira who was sat next to Santana gave her a high five. "Give it up Ed, you've seen her boyfriend, he is built like a tree and could easily take you" Kira commented. Santana looked at Kira, she had long curly blonde hair and blue eyes, she wore cute blue glasses that made her eyes stand out even more. Ed was an idiot for letting her go. Kira became Santana's study buddy then became good friends. The two girls helped each other with their homework and give each other life advice, Kira had been over a few times at her apartment and the first time, Kira just said that Brett couldn't be a real guy at how sweet and caring he was. Kira and Via bonded almost immediately due to Kira having a little sister about Via's age living back in LA.

"Please that guy is just a simple mechanic, I mean when we graduate, our salary will be more than what he earns in the space of 10 years" Ed sneered as all the boys in the group laughed while the girls rolled their eyes. Santana was doing her best to control her anger then he continued "he has that stupid little baggage with him as well what a cockblocker how do you guys even have time to have sex when that little troll lives with you" that's it. Santana slapped him hard and grabbed him by his hair before dragging him across the table, so his face was dangerously close.

"Listen here short dick!" Everyone chuckled while Ed blushed a neon pink color at Santana's words but no she is far from over. "I will not let you stand here and pick on Via! She and Brett are my family! I as a Lopez will protect my family!" She growled "Trust me, my boyfriend knows how to please me at least I never had to fake an orgasm with Brett, unlike the past girls you slept it" the girls giggled especially Kira which ultimately embarrassed Ed. "Brett knows how to treat girls, at least he knows how to be an adult not like you daddy does everything for me because he has money!"Santana growled as Ed gulped in fear but she was far from done. "You are going to be a useless doctor, useless boyfriend, no talent in pleasing women and trust me my boyfriend made me walk with a limp from hours upon hours of lovemaking! So, get this into that tiny brain of yours, you are not my type"

"Um...San?" Brett called out causing everyone to turn around to see Brett blushing holding two large pizza boxes in his hands.

"Brett?" Santana dropped Ed before running over to him kissing him on the lips. "What are you doing here your early?" She checked her watch and saw that Brett wasn't supposed to pick her up till 6, it was only 5 "is something wrong" she asked worriedly as Brett who smiled and shook his head.

"Well, I thought you guys would be hungry so bought you guys a meat feast pizza and a vegetarian pizza" all the girls swooned as the boy's mouths water in anticipation.

"You Brett are godsent!" Kira praised as Brett laughed and places the pizza boxes on the table. "Where is Via?" Kira asked as everyone started taking pieces of pizzas.

"Oh, Erika is helping her with one of her school projects about Castles, Erika had lots of art supplies that she could use" Brett explained as Santana and Kira nodded at his explanation. Santana offered Brett a bite of her pizza, but he just declined. "No, it's okay, I was going to go but to be honest might as well wait because Erika told me the Kurt and Rachel also Finn are coming over, so she invited everyone for a house dinner thing" Brett explained as Santana smiled. "erm why is our sex life being shouted all across the library for everyone to hear?" Brett asked curiously to Santana who giggled and replied

"Just making sure that people know who you belong to" she pinches his butt causing him to yelp and jump. "right okay…" Brett picked up a vegetarian pizza and took a bite. Suddenly his phone started to ring causing him to sigh before diving his hand into his jean pocket then answering the phone. "Hello?" a pause "Yeah no worries, I'll buy them when me and San get back" another pause "okay bye!" he put his phone away and sees Santana looking at him.

"Who was that?" Santana asked as she wiped her mouth with a tissue.

"It was Erika asking to pick up some tofu for Rachel" Brett scrunched his face up in disgust "why can't she just eat normal food?" he complained as Santana agreed.

"I know tofu tastes disgusting" Santana shuddered as Brett smiled "Well…we can leave now because we have done quite a lot today" the Latina explained as everyone agreed before they started packing up. Brett held Santana's backpack for her as they cleaned up their mess.

"Oh, Ed is it?" Brett called out as he walked up to Ed who only reached Brett's shoulder. "I am giving you this warning, keep your short dick away from my girlfriend, if you don't that short dick to be even shorter okay?" Brett smiled kindly at Ed who gulped in fear "Understand?" Ed quickly nodded as Brett smiled kindly at him. "Good, now go waddle away" he pushed him away before he ran away with his tail between his legs while all the girls laughed.

"Trying to be terrifying?" Santana giggled at Brett who blushed "Aww you are terrifying honey" she teased and pinched his cheeks playfully. "See girls, this is a well-trained boy!" Santana cheekily said making Brett roll his eyes while the girls giggled.

"Come on let's get Vegan food, you need to help me because I always forget what Rachel's foods are" Santana rolled her eyes. Brett had issues with buying groceries, he was good at buying sweets things and fruits with Via but other stuff, he had trouble choosing so it was up to Santana to make sure that their food shopping wasn't full of sugar. The first time, Santana asked Brett to buy some tampons for her period and he bought a basket full of different brands. Safe to say, Santana didn't need to buy tampons for a good year. Santana put Brett and Via to the naughty steps when they went to the dentist and they had so many cavities, that it took them two trips to the dentists to fix their teeth. Everyone knew that Santana was in charge of the relationship and the household.

"Brett? Can you drop me off? My scooter still isn't fix" Kira asked as Brett smiled kindly.

"Yeah sure, do you want me to come over and try to fix your scooter sometime in a couple of days?" Brett offered as Kira's eyes widen and nodded.

"Yes! Thank you, I'll pay you!" Kira said excitedly as Brett shook his head as he wrapped his arm around Santana's shoulder, pulling her close to him.

"Kira don't worry about, I will do it for your Nutella hot chocolate for me and Via" Brett winked as Kira laughed while Santana rolled her eyes. Kira's Nutella hot chocolate was Brett and Via's favorite hot drink, she worked in a small café near NYU which was quite a fancy and expensive, a high-class cafe. Kira treated Santana's daily coffee in exchange for help with her homework, Kira was more practical than academic, she was smart but had issues with writing professionally and academically where Santana was happy to help her. The coffee from Kira's work, Coffee Paradise, was literally heaven, if she could drink it every day, she would but it was hella expensive, so she was thankful that Kira gave her discounts whenever she was working.

"Well, we can do a baking session before studying for our exam, if you want?!" Kira said excitedly as Santana nodded and agree.

"That sounds great!" Santana said as they got to the car park. Brett opened the passenger side and the back door for the two girls who said thanks and entered the car. Brett got into the driver seat and drove Kira home.

"Thanks, Brett, See you guys later!" Kira waved as she left the car.

"Come on let's get some groceries and well go to Erika's" Santana nodded as Brett drove to the nearby store. Santana was walking around the store with Brett was carrying the basket. Santana picked up Rachel's weird vegan food and they bought stuff they needed for their house before taking it to the checkout.

The two drove to Erika's apartment and since she gave then spare keys, they just walked in Erika's other apartment was huge, it was a penthouse! Santana couldn't help but wonder how much money Erika had but she was just happy that Erika didn't have a stuck-up attitude and was down to earth.

"Sanny, Maggie!" Via waved as Erika smiled at them. Santana and Brett smiled when they saw the two building a paper Mache castle which looked similar to Disney Castle. They went to Disney the four of them last summertime and Via almost explode in excitement.

"Isn't that copywriting?" Santana teased as she kissed Via on the cheek while Erika rolled her eyes before shoving a piece of paper in front of her face.

"The homework states that you have to make a castle, it doesn't specify which era" Erika playfully stuck her tongue out at Santana who scrunched her face and stuck her tongue out too while Brett just rolled his eyes and started taking the groceries out of the paper bag.

"Erika do you want me to get started on food?" Brett asked as Erika nodded before the blonde hair man started to look through the kitchen for the things, he needed to start cooking. "San could you help me?" Brett asked Santana who nodded as she walked over to the sink and washed her hands. Santana and Brett started cooking while playfully flirting with each other which made Erika and Via smile at how cute they were.

"HELLO!" Rachel bursts in while Kurt, Blaine, and Finn followed behind. Santana rolled her eyes "oh smells gorgeous in here!" she commented then she squealed as she ran over to Via and hugged her tightly. "Oh, Via I missed you!" Via giggled

"Missed you too Miss Rachel!" Via smiled then she got back to work on her castle homework. "Erika and I are making a castle for my history class!" she said excitedly as Finn tried to dip his finger into the pot which caused Santana to hit it with a spoon.

"Wow, Disney Castle, it's so pretty, it looks like the real thing!" Rachel pinched her cute chubby cheeks which made Via giggle. "So, Erika did you get me…" Rachel froze.

"wup I'll stop you right there Rachel!" she held up her hand and nudged her head over to Brett "Brett got your weird vegan stuff" Rachel smiled and cheered.

"Santana, can we swap boyfriend for a while?" Rachel cheekily hip bumped Santana who frowned and glared at her while Finn and Brett just rolled their eyes. "Santana I am joking my god don't kill me!" Rachel hid behind Finn's tall figure while the boys laughed.

"So, Santana, how is medical school?" Blaine asked as he helped with the food while Kurt was with Erika and Via trying to lend a hand.

"Hard but rewarding" Santana smiled as Brett kissed her on the cheek "Besides Brett has been helping me a lot which I am grateful for" everyone smiled at Santana. She had become more chilled and warmer personality which was 180 degrees turn from her old high school attitude and it was because of Brett.

"Well, how is working for Vogue Kurt?" Brett asked as they started setting the table ready while Erika and Kurt carefully moved Via's castle safely on the floor.

"It's great, I love working as a Fashion Blogger, everyone loves Via" Brett rolled his eyes. Kurt love blogging about fashion and everyone loves it when Via was part of it because she was just so adorable. "Honestly Brett, Via is so cute when she is older, she will be a heartbreaker" Kurt commented as Via frowned "what's wrong honey?" he asked.

"I don't want to break hearts; Maggie's heart was broken and I hated it" everyone looked between Brett and Santana who just sighed then Brett spoke softly to Via.

"That's life honey, you get stronger each time" Via nodded "but if you want to date, I will interrogate him and make sure he is good enough" Brett nuzzled his nose against tiny nose making her giggle. "If not I will get Santana on him" he joked making everyone laugh while Santana nodded proudly.

"Can we eat now?" Finn asked as his mouth watered at the food. "Brett honestly work in a restaurant; your food is amazing!" Finn started stuffing his mouth happily while Brett just laughed.

"I like being a grease monkey" he joked "besides I keep hearing Angel complain about working 19 hours sometimes" Angel discovered her love for cooking which leads her to study culinary arts. Angel still hadn't come out yet, but her friends supported her when she was ready. She still hasn't told Erika her feelings yet, but Santana and Brett promised to keep her secret however they were quite sneaky sometimes as they would purposely leave them alone for a few minutes to try and get sparks flying. Erika was quite clueless, but Angel found it endearing.

"How goes Cali Leos?" Blaine asked before drinking some juice then helped Via pour juice into her glass which she thanked him.

"Well the Twins said they were okay, Mike is kinda on the way of taking over as the new leader while Twins are more behind the scenes now" Erika explained as Brett just smiled "Me and Brett are hoping the dance school open in next September" she trailed on. but I've been busy with

"Are you going to stop working at the Garage?" Kurt asked as Brett shrugged and replied

"I dunno depends on how successful the Dance School is but I do love being a grease monkey" he winked playfully at Santana who smirked.

"Well I do love it when you do house jobs shirtless" Brett rolled his eyes as Kurt, Rachel and Blaine choked on their foods. "What I'm happy my man is in good shape" Santana winked at Brett who blushed.

"Hey PG at the table!" Erika playfully teased making Santana laugh and replied

"Just because my boyfriend is the sexiest guy in the world" Rachel frowned then pitched in

"Excuse me, Finn is very good looking too" Finn blushed while Santana rolled her eyes and replied

"Sure, Finn is okay, if you are 100 meters away and squint, he can look cute" Santana teased making Brett raise an eyebrow at her.

"Santana" Brett warned her making her scoff.

"Ah fine, I'm sorry" Santana gasped out dramatically as everyone else laughed. Only Brett or Via can turn Santana into such a softy however they would never dare to tease her about it because she could still beat their asses. "Brett? My parents are coming over next weekend is that okay?" Santana asked as Brett smiled and nodded.

"Yeah no problem, I'm off this weekend so I can look after Via all day so you can have quality time with your parents" Santana shook her head making him frown. "Is something wrong?"

"They want to spend time with you and Via too you know, Sunday we can go out for a meal if you and Via want" Santana explained as Brett nodded.

"So how are you enjoying Lima, Finn?" Brett asked the tall boy who nodded and smile. He decided to stay in Lima and continued to work for Burt's garage while helping out with McKinley's football team and with Glee while Rachel was an understudy for a Broadway show, her dreams of becoming a star was almost there. Finn wanted his girlfriend to reach her dreams before they get married, Brett already knew that Finn was planning on proposing soon to Rachel.

Last time, They went to Lima, Brett went to Finn to go ring shopping for Rachel and joked that he should buy one for Santana. Whilst looking a certain ring caught Brett's eyes which he had a gut feeling that it belonged on Santana's finger. The diamond on the ring was not too big or too small but just right. Brett knew this was the ring for Santana. That girl deserves the world and if Brett could give it, he would. So, he asked if he could buy it and Finn picked out a ring for Rachel as well. Brett had hidden the ring box someone where Santana or Via couldn't find or reach but he already felt like proposing soon but he had to find the right moment. "Brett?" Someone called out breaking out his trance. "Are you okay?" Santana asked worriedly as she places her hand on top of his.

"Yeah sorry just in deep thought" Brett smiled making Santana smiled before going back to her food. "Anyway, How long are you staying for Finn?" He thought deeply for a minute and said

"Just a week" Finn explained as Brett nodded "dude there is a game tomorrow, can I come over and watch?" He asked excitedly making Brett smile. He loves watching the game with the boys which were mostly him, Finn, Ethan and maybe Sam sometimes or maybe people he worked with at the garage.

"Obviously dude its like tradition!" Brett and Finn shared a high five which made everyone else in the room roll their eyes.

"So, the apartment will be messy because of you boys shouting and throwing food everywhere" Santana complained playfully. Whenever it was a football game, Brett would invite Finn, Ethan or any of his friends that love football to watch them at their apartment. Brett would get loads of snacks for them and buy his girls their snack because they would have a girls Disney movie night over at Erika's flat while Brett had his boy's night.

"Sanny we get to have a Disney movie night with Erika and Fern!" Via said excitedly then turned to Rachel "can we invite Miss Rachel and Kurt?" She pleaded to Santana who looked over at Kurt and Rachel. Via started playfully calling Rachel, Miss Rachel because she heard someone call her that during her rehearsal when Brett and Via visited her.

"Kurt fine but Rachel I dunno she might force us to make it into a musical," Santana said rolling her eyes making everyone laugh while Rachel frowned "fine fine, but I swear if you force-feed us your vegan food, I will personally kick you out through the window!" Santana threatened as Rachel gulped and nodded.

That night, Santana carried Via in her arms as they walked back to their apartments. Brett had his arm wrapped around her pulling her close. Brett exhaled as the mist came out which made him smile. "It's getting colder" Brett muttered as Santana smiled and agreed.

"It's Christmas time! I love spending Christmas with you and Via" Santana commented excitedly. Brett smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Really?" Brett teased as Santana blushes.

"Well it's cute how you and Via act like excitedly little children, I mean your smiles are brighter than any Christmas lights I have ever seen" Santana commented "besides it's in two months" Santana continued as they reached their apartment. Brett fished out his keys from his pocket and opened it for Santana and Via. "I'll tuck her in" Santana commented as Brett nodded and smiled before quickly pulling out his phone and shooting a text to Erika.

"Hey, San?" Brett called out as Santana come out of Via's room and closing the door. "I wanna take you somewhere" The Latina looked at him strangely.

"What about Via? We can't leave her alone here" Santana didn't want to leave the little girl alone just in case she woke up and looked for them.

"Don't worry San, I got you covered!" Erika said walking through the door while Brett smirked, and Santana's mouth gaped open in shock. "Now go shoo!" She gently pushed Brett and Santana out of the apartment.

"Brett?" Santana looked at her boyfriend who just grinned and grabbed her hand before leading back outside. "Where are you taking me?" Santana asked but Brett kept his mouth shut and kept leading her somewhere. Santana just gave up and shook her head. "So just shut up and let you lead me?" Brett winked and nodded. Brett leads her to the planetarium which made her raise an eyebrow at him. "Babe its too late to go in, it's closed?" Brett and Via love going to the planetarium which Santana found adorable that they were massive astronomy geeks.

"Is that right?" Brett said cheekily as he leads her through the back then opened the door for her. "Coz I'm pretty sure its open" he winked at the Latina who giggled as she let followed him.

"Okay…." Santana said slowly then gasped when they entered the planetarium. Inside there was a picnic basket that candles around the blanket. "oh.." she gasped as her heartfelt skip a beat.

"Come on, the show is about to start," Brett said as he leads her to the picnic area. Santana and Brett sat down on the blanket. After a few seconds, the room became dark, but the candle gave a beautiful warm glow. Santana and Brett watched stars moving around them, Santana was mesmerized by the beautiful moving stars. Brett took a deep breath as a very realistic Halley's comet slowly moving across the fake sky.

"Wow! Halley's comet!" Santana pointed out then turned to Brett who was on one knee. "Brett? Are you okay?" she asked curiously as Brett gave her a nervous smile.

"The next time I want to see Halley's comet is stargazing with you, our kids, grandkids and even maybe great-grandkids" Santana's eyes widen in surprise at Brett's words. "I love you, Santana, you have made me the happiest man on earth, after losing my mum and you the same day, I wanted to die, I felt like an empty shell of man" Santana felt her throat tighten as Brett held her hand tightly before continuing "You are my lighthouse that is always shining in my darkness, you never made me feel stupid, never made fun of me for being a bit slow sometimes, you stepping up to help me take care of Via, I am forever thankful for you coming into my life" Santana felt her eyes beginning to water but Brett smiled "You're the first thing I want to see in the morning and the last thing at night, I want you to be mine forever and I will crawl to the ends of the earth to make you happy, I want to keep making you happy, protecting you, supporting you, being the shoulder you can cry on, the one you can trust forever"

"Brett.." Santana felt her heartbeat go at lightning speed as she finally connected the dots. Is it happening? Is Brett doing what she has always been waiting for?

"I want to make you mine forever San so.." he reached into his pocket and showed her a black velvet box. "I want to be the one you see waiting for you at the end of the alter so…Santana Diabla Lopez will you please become Dr. Santana Diabla Lopez Pierce?" Brett opened the ring box and inside was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. The diamond was a princess cut that was placed on a beautiful gold ring. Santana covered her mouth with her hand in shock. "well?" Brett said worriedly as Santana didn't say anything after 5 minutes.

"YES! A Million times YES!" Brett grinned as he slipped the ring on her left hand on top of the promise ring. Santana jumped into Brett's arm as he just wrapped her hands around her and spun around happily.

"You are official mine!" Brett yelled which made Santana giggled as she buried her face into the crook of his neck.

"Now about celebrating…" Santana whispered seductively into Brett's ear making him smirk then kissed her lips before he replied

"Don't worry darling, I already have booked a hotel for us down the road" Santana gave her a devilish smile "Because I will be making sure that you are limping to class tomorrow" Santana shivered at Brett's promise before he carried her in her arms making her laugh happily.

* * *

The next morning, Santana was limping to her class. Kira smirked as she watched Santana slowly made her way to her seat then noticed the new ring on her hand. "ow" she wheezed out as she placed her bag on the floor while Kira snickered.

"So..I'm guessing Brett claimed you forever last night?" Kira asked as Santana smirked dreamily

"All night long and this morning too, I'm still seeing stars, my legs feel like jelly" Santana sighed while Kira laughed even more.

"Well, I think the girls are jealous that your boyfriend's bedroom skills" Santana looked around at the girls whose eyes widen in shock while the boys were just seething with jealousy. "Congrats future Dr. Pierce, where is Brett now?" Santana giggled at the name and nodded proudly.

"Thank you! Brett is helping out Finn with building furniture for Rachel for her endless sweater collection" Santana teased the Broadway upcoming star while Kira just rolled her eyes. Santana just teased Rachel but everyone knows that she liked her as a friend.

"Can we have a girly celebration?" Kira asked excitedly as Santana showed her phone.

"Already on it, I will have you, Erika, Fern, Mercedes, Quinn, even Berry over for a girl's night but unfortunately Via can't be there because it will be adult talk" Santana explained, and Kira nodded in understanding.

"Pretty sure Via understands besides she will be officially your sister!" Kira said excitedly as Santana squealed happily. "Besides we can have a Disney day with her!" Kira said making Santana nod.

"yeah we can have Disney Day with Via in the morning then when Brett comes home from work, us girls can celebrate like young women" Santana winked making Kira smile and agreed.

"Looks like Santana is not playing the field anymore" one of Ed's friend nudged him causing him to growl.

"Eh she is okay" Ed muttered while Santana just rolled her eyes and glared at Ed. "Besides she is too young to get married and have you seen her groom just a grease monkey" Santana gritted her teeth angrily and was about to go all Lima Heights on him, but Kira stopped her.

"Alright class!" the professor came in the room "We have a special guest with us today…Erika, please come in!" Erika came in and all the boys' jaw dropped while the girls minus Santana and Kira felt instantly jealous. Santana raised an eyebrow at Erika, she didn't say anything about crashing her lesson. She was a graduate, so Santana had no idea why she was here.

"Hey everyone, I am here because I am currently working with a charity that helps sick children in hospitals, we are doing a blood donation event here in NYU and since you guys are wannabe doctors, you could be the ones to help take blood from the participants!" Erika said excitedly as some people got excited with the idea while others didn't feel up to it

"This will be good practice for you to practice cannulation" their professor explained as everyone nodded. "Erika has agreed to provide food and entertainment for the event, you all will be given time slots so you can enjoy the party too if you bail you will get minus 25% from your final grade this year" everyone gasped in shock while the professor and Erika smirked.

"Well here are the sign-up sheets, some people who I personally know…" Erika looked at Santana and Kira "are already have time slots so the rest of you guys can pick and choose" Erika left the signup sheet on the professor's table. "see you!" Erika left. Everyone lined up to sign up for the blood event. Santana and Erika looked at the sheet and grinned when they saw that they were taking the first hour but were together. Erika hooked them up with being able to enjoy the event the rest of the day.

* * *

Santana and Kira walked through Santana and Brett's apartment where they saw Brett and Via just watching cartoons on the sofa. "Hey!" Brett waved as Via left Brett's arms before hugging Santana's legs.

"You are a Pierce now!" Via said excitedly making Santana and Kira giggle at how cute she was.

"Well, not yet but I will be in a couple of years!" Santana said excitedly as Brett walked over to her and places a small kiss on her lips as a hello. Santana and Brett agreed that they would get ready when Santana had graduated before tying the knot.

"Hi" he grinned then turned to Kira "Hey Kira! How was school?" He asked the two as Via sat on the sofa again to continue watching her show.

"It was okay, did Erika tell you about the blood bank event?" Santana asked as she and Kira took off their shoes as Brett shook his head.

"No first I heard of it, is it where everyone becomes vampires?" Brett joked making the girls laugh "do you want anything to drink?" He offered the two girls who looked at each other and smiled.

"Can you make us Iced tea?" Kira asked Brett who nodded before walking to the kitchen to start doing the drinks. "So well trained, very hubby material, I'm jealous" Kira joked making Santana giggle while Brett just rolled his eyes.

"Funny" Brett deadpanned as the girls just laughed even more. "Via do you want some iced tea?" Brett asked his sister who nodded not tearing her eyes from the TV. "So, Blood bank event at NYU?" Brett asked as he started mixing the powder into a large jug of water.

"Yeah it will apparently help us with cannulation" Santana commented as she and Kira sat next to Via watching TV with her.

"Oh are you guys still coming over tomorrow?" Kira asked

"Yeah, don't worry I'll get your bike running" Brett promised as Kira thanked him "Well I don't have work tomorrow so whenever these two.." he nudged his head at Santana and Via "wake up, we can bring breakfast at your place if you want" Brett explained as he handed the girls the glasses.

"Excuse me Via and I need our beauty sleep" Santana playfully said making Brett and Via laugh before the blonde hair boy leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.

"Honey you are the most beautiful woman in the world" Brett complimented playfully making Santana giggle while Kira rolled her eyes.

"Excuse me while I puke" Kira joked making Brett and Santana stick their tongue out.

* * *

AN: Till next time guys! :D


	11. Chapter 11

"Yeahhhhh!" Santana screamed out happily causing Brett to jolt awake and fall off the sofa.

"Uff" Brett moaned in pain as he rubbed his back "are you okay San?" Brett asked worriedly as Santana had a wild grin on her face.

"I got the highest marks in the exam!" Santana cheered happily making Brett smile before walking up to her giving her a kiss on the lips.

"All that studying was worth it! Well done Santana, Im proud of you" Brett winked happily making Santana giggle "I recon this calls for a celebration!" He said excitedly then Via came in the room rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Are we being burgled?" Via asked sleepily making Brett and Santana laugh at her cuteness.

"No honey Sorry for waking you up too early" Santana picked her up in her arms, she was getting heavier and soon she won't be able to pick her up anymore which saddens her but she was proud of how great she was turning out. She felt proud that she was a part of it. "I just got too excited because I got the highest marks in my class!" Santana said proudly making Via give her a sleepy smile.

"Sanny will be the best doctor ever!" She yawned as she cuddled into Santana's chest before slowly falling back to sleep.

"She is soo cute" Santana whispered to Brett who just rolled her eyes before giving her a kiss on the forehead then taking Via off Santana. Brett tucked Via back into bed. After 5 minutes, Brett closed the door carefully.

"She is out like a light" Brett commented then smirked towards Santana who looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What's with that look Brett Magnus Pierce?" Santana purred as she could read Brett like a book. A book she could read over and over endlessly. Brett kept his cheeky smirk and wrapping his arms around Santana.

"How about we celebrate?" Brett's blue eyes becoming darker and darker. "Well my fiancé deserves a gift for doing so well" Brett picked up Santana by the waist and places her on the kitchen counter before kissing her softly.

"What's your gift?" Santana smirked as she leaned up to give him a soft passionate kiss. Brett cupped her face gently as their tongue started fighting for dominance. "Heyo! Ewww god my eyes!" Kurt's voice echoed through the apartment causing Brett and Santana to pull apart.

"Are they done try to make babies?" Rachel covered her eyes as Santana rolled her eyes while Brett just laughed.

"Pretty sure you need to be naked for baby making, well..certain areas" Santana teased Rachel making her cover her ears with her hands and shut her eyes tightly.

"People eat on there! Via eats on their!" Rachel scolded making Brett roll his eyes and replied

"Like you and Finn haven't been doing things, Pretty sure you have rendezvous in Burt's garage" Brett cockily cocked his eyebrow at Rachel as he crossed his arms across his chest. Everyone watched the small brunette blush a neon pink. "Did you know Finn likes to gossip when he is drunk" Brett winked "or how about the time, in the choir room, on the piano? Or how about-"

"Stop!" Rachel playfully smacks Brett who laughed while Kurt and Santana's mouth dropped to the floor.

"Damn Berry you are wild!" Santana exclaimed as Brett helped her down. "What you guys doing in here bursting in?" Santana asked sharply.

"Well We were wondering if Brett could pull a few strings for us" Rachel said as Brett raised an eyebrow at her so she continued "you know Matthew Trustcott?" Brett nodded slowly

"Yeah…" he drew out as Rachel looked at Kurt who nodded his head.

"We were wondering if you could ask him to watch my show and if Kurt could interview him for his Vlog!" Rachel said in one breath as the two clasps their hands together and begged. "Please we will do anything!"

"Erm..why don't you ask him yourself?" Brett deadpanned "he is going to the blood event too you know tomorrow?" Brett commented "because Erika invited him and his family's restaurant will be providing food" he explained.

"But he is Matthew Trustcott?!" Rachel exclaimed "he is named the best broadway performer of the year!" Brett rolled his eyes

"Yeah but he is down to earth people think he is stuck up because he doesn't talk much and doesn't do face to face interview but he is just shy" Brett mentioned "he is very shy but when he is on stage, he is truly one to watch" Brett continued before kissing Santana's temple.

"Oh are you sure its okay?" Kurt asked worriedly as Brett nodded.

"You guys are going to blood event right?" Brett asked as the two nodded "ask him there, I promise he isn't stuck up" Brett noticed Rachel becoming pale "are you okay Rachel?" He asked the small girl.

"Erm..Do I get to choose who takes my blood?" She stuttered then pointed a shaky finger at Santana who glared at her. "she might take more than necessary" she said as the Latina rolled her eyes.

"Chill your roll Berry, I am training to be a doctor, Medical Ethics 101 says Do No Harm" Santana said in a professional voice which made Kurt and Rachel's mouth drop in shock. "Besides I may say harsh words but I would never do physical damage to someone that I see as a…" Santana paused for a moment as Rachel leaned in "an a acquaintance" Rachel frowned as Santana smirked.

"Woah being considered as Santana's almost friend" Kurt cheered "what did you do Rachel?" Rachel shrugged as Brett laughed then Santana's eyes soften at her.

"I owe Finn, he looked after Brett when he was at his worst when we were broken up, Finn gave me a heads-up that Brett was depressed so badly that he took him to the hospital because he was over worked and not eating right, Brett considers Finn like a brother, you are special to Finn so I can tolerate you" Santana said honestly with a smile as Brett grinned widely "so Berry I will make you one of my bridesmaid" Rachel squealed in happiness and hugged Santana tightly saying thanks a million times.

"Aww look at the two getting along!" Brett said to Kurt who laughed.

"So Brett giving blood tomorrow?" Kurt asked curiously as Brett nodded

"Hot drinks guys?" Brett asked

"Can I have lemon tea with no sugar!" Rachel ordered

"Erm..can I have coffee please with cream and sugar" Kurt followed.

"Mocha for me please Brett, how I like it" Santana said to Brett who nodded and started making everyone's drinks.

"I've decided to donate blood since mine is considered to be a rare blood type" Brett continued on as he poured the hot water in the mugs. He was making two hot chocolate, one for him and one for Via who should be waking up any moment now.

"That's so nice who is taking your blood?" Kurt asked as Brett darted his eyes at Santana who was talking with Rachel nicely for a change.

"I dunno, I will be going in with San and Via in the morning, then when Santana is doing her shift, Erika, Via and I will be walking around" Brett commented then Via came back in and somehow her hair was even more messier and she was even more tired. "Morning Via!" Brett sang as Santana ran over to her and picked her up in her arms.

"Morning Everyone" Via perked up a bit as she smelt the hot chocolate. "Oh hot chocolate!" Santana places Via on a seat at the table while Brett places her hot mug of hot chocolate in front of her.

"Aww you guys look like a family unit" Kurt cooed cutely as Rachel nodded in agreement. "Very domesticated Santana" Kurt teased the Latina who glared at him but when her eyes moved to Via it softens.

"Thank you for the hot chocolate!" Via said excitedly even for an 8 year old, she was still as playful and full of smiles like she was at 5. Whenever Brett had a bad day at work, a smile from Via and Santana made his worries and tiredness go away.

"Staying for breakfast?" Brett asked as he got up and walked over to the stove.

"Can we?!" Kurt as excitedly both him and Rachel loves eating Brett's food.

"Can you make me that spinach vegan thing that you made last time?!" Rachel begged Brett who nodded making her giggle "Santana can we literally swap boyfriends at least for a day?!" She playfully joked around with the Latina who rolled her eyes and said

"He is my fiancé now Berry!" She shoved her ring in front of her face and her nose felt the diamond on the ring. Santana smirked as Brett just shook his head at Kurt who just found the whole situation amusing.

"But Brett is already house trained, Finn doesn't even know how to do the washing or cook pasta?!" Rachel exclaimed as Santana shrugged as she stood up and helped set the table. "Can you teach him how Brett?" the blonde hair boy shook his head making the diva pout.

"I hear Isabelle is coming to the blood drive event" Kurt mentioned making Santana scoff

"That girl can suck a-"" Brett coughed and interrupted her

"Children present!" He warned her making Santana's eyes widen in shock as Via waited for her to finish her sentence.

"Suck a what?" She asked curiously as Santana looked around for help but everyone just smirked and waited for her to dig herself out of the hole.

"Erm..lollipop" Santana quickly said making everyone just raise an eyebrow at her as their lip preventing them to snigger. "I mean that's nice that Isabelle is donating blood" Santana said through gritted teeth.

"Apparently the Cali Leos and New York Tigers are performing.." Rachel trailed on as everyone look at Brett who put the food on the table. "Does that mean Brett is performing again?!" Rachel said excitedly.

"I'm pretty sure I've said that I have retired from performing" Brett explained as everyone took a seat at the table and started eating. "Besides The three of us.." he motioned to himself, Santana and Via "will just be enjoying the event, I mean we will be food tasting all day"

"I just can't get my head around the fact that Santana is getting hitched?!" Kurt playfully nudged Santana who rolled her eyes before helping Via with her breakfast. "I mean Santana was called Satan back in high school, now she is like a housewife" Santana lightly slaps Kurt's arm who just laughed.

"Morning peeps! I smell Breakfast!" Erika bursts into the door while Brett and Santana looked at each other before smiling and shaking their heads while Via just giggled.

"Have breakfast with us Erika!" Santana called her over as she brought out another plate and places it on the table.

"What you doing here Erika?" Rachel asked curiously as Erika smiled and nudged her head towards Via, Santana and Brett.

"I asked these guys to help me set up for the blood event and I kinda forced Santana's classmates to help out as well" Erika explained "its just putting the finishing touched ready for tomorrow" Everyone was happily eating the food, Erika somehow convinced Kurt and Rachel to help out as well. They all walked to NYU where they saw lots of tents and stalls being set up by business to try and sell their merchandises tomorrow.

Erika was directing everyone and telling them what they needed to do while Brett was walking while holding Via's small hand. "Woah!" Via mouth gaped open as she quickly ran towards a stall.

"Via?" Brett called out as he walked over to her. She was looking around the stall that was full of different size dream catchers.

"Pretty" Via said softly as her eyes narrowed to a small blue and emerald colour dreamcatcher "what are they?" She asked out loud before Brett could answer. A kind elderly woman who had long silver hair that was in an elegant bun, her half moon shaped glasses over her bright blue eyes, when she smiled her wrinkles became more define.

"These are called Dreamcatchers sweetie, the native Americans created these to help protect their babies and to help catch all your bad dreams" she explained kindly as she watched Via carefully touch the dreamcatcher, afraid if might break.

"They're pretty" Via said as Brett smiled and got his wallet out before turning to the woman.

"How much for that one?" Brett pointed to the one Via was holding as the kind woman smiled and replied

"5 dollars" Brett nodded and handed her the right amount before she gave Via the charm. "Hang this by your window or by your bed it will make it more effective" she smiled as she put the charm in a small paper bag and handed it to Via who said her thanks and hugged Brett as a thank you for buying her the dreamcatcher.

"Okay, Thank you!" Via said happily as Brett held her hand and led her back to their group. Via waved at the elderly woman who waved back at her still smiling at the two. "Maybe this will chase my bad dreams away!" Via said cutely making Brett laugh as he lifted her up in his arms.

"So What can me and Via do?" Brett asked Erika who looked at her checklist and said

"Can you two hand out fliers?" She asked as Brett looked at Via who nodded then he places her on her feet before Erika handed the two large stacks of paper into Brett's hands.

"Sanny can I put this in your bag?" Via asked as she held out the paper bag. Santana smiled and nodded "keep my dreamcatcher safe okay?" Via added which made Santana playfully salute and reply

"I promise to keep it safe Via" She kissed her cheek making Via giggle "no don't go too far from Brett okay?" Via saluted back as Brett handed her a handful of fliers.

"Come on sweetie, lets go get these fliers out!" Brett lead Via out into the city to try and get more people to come to the blood event tomorrow. After a couple of hours, Brett came back with pizza boxes in his hands while Via carried drinks. "Guys food!" Brett yelled as Erika, Santana, Kurt and Rachel smiled as he places the pizza boxes on the table. "Got your meat feast for Santana, Seafood medley for Erika, Vegan for Rachel and low fat cheese with pepperonis for Kurt!" He explained as he opened the boxes.

"Very well train!" Kurt hip bumped Santana who giggled and nodded "thanks Brett, we are tired from doing all this moving around" he complained "but its for a good caused" he smiled as Santana offered Via a piece of her pizza which she happily accepted.

"How did the fliers go?" Erika asked as she notices there was none left.

"Oh everyone saw how cute Via was and couldn't say no to her so they took fliers off her" Brett explained as he grabbed a meat feast piece.

"I knew Via's cuteness was useful!" Erika patted Via on the head whose focus was on her pizza slice.

"She used the Pierce Puppy Pout on this tall huge biker, I was about to pull her away but the guy just pinched her cheeks and went awww" Brett laughed and everyone just smiled along "so I just handed out a few but Via kinda was the best person to give out fliers, I mean look at her!" Brett pointed at Via who was cutely eating her pizza piece, she reminded everyone of a small woodland creature when she nibbled on her pizza.

"I mean when you and Santana have kids they will look like supermodels!" Kurt gushed out making Brett and Santana roll their eyes.

"Well Santana is the most beautiful girl in the world" Brett took a sip of his sofa before handing it to Santana who drank from his cup.

"Whipped*cough*" Kurt coughed out loudly making Brett rolled his eyes while everyone just laughed before agreeing.

"Brett!" Someone shouted making everyone turn around to see Angel running towards them. She flung into him and hugged him tightly. Santana playfully glared at the girl but she knew that Angel was just teasing her.

"Hi Angel you okay?" He asked as Angel kept grinning at him madly.

"Congrats to you and Santana!" Angel cheered before giving Santana a hug. "At least you got him well trained!" She cheered making Brett roll his eyes.

"He was already trained, just had to refine him a little bit" Santana giggled making Angel grin widely while Brett just rolled his eyes again, at this rate Brett wondered if his eyeballs will stop rolling, then Via tugged on Brett's jeans asking for his attention.

"Whats up Ducky?" Brett asked happily then notice Via looked like she saw a ghost. She pointed towards the entrance causing Brett to turn and his blue eyes widen in shock.

"Hi Brett, fancy meeting you here" Walter said unsurely "wow Via you've grown" he gave them a kind smile as Brett just looked at him before lifting Via up in his arms.

"What are you doing here?" Brett asked as Walter nudged his head over to the delivery truck.

"The farm I work for was asked to do some deliveries and they are opening up a stall here tomorrow for the blood drive" Walter rubbed the back of his head "I'm sorry about Jenna, do you guys need anything? Is there anything I can do?" He asked as Brett frowned

"No! We have been doing perfectly fine without you these past years and we will continue to do so!" He said gruffly making Walter sigh and back away from them..

"Brett that was abit much" Kurt started "I mean isn't that your father?" Rachel agreed however everyone else knew about Brett's relationship with his father. "I would never talk to my father like that"

"Kurt, I know you and Rachel didn't know but he abused my mother and me, it got so bad that I went to hospital and nearly died from his beatings" Brett explained as Rachel and Kurt gasped "when he went to prison, we moved around cali but he was able to send letters, We never opened the letters just burned them and throw them in the bin, Kurt he may be my father but I stopped calling him that since he hit my mother and almost killed Via when she wasn't even born" Brett explained as he handed Via to Santana. "I'll be right back Via okay?" He softly stroked her blonde hair as she nodded and hid her face in the crook of Santana's neck. "Make sure they get home safe" Brett told Erika who nodded.

After that Brett walked away from the group. "Aren't you chasing after him Santana?!" Rachel shrieked as Santana stroked Via's hair and moved from side to side trying to comfort her before giving her a death glare.

"Berry, Brett needs to clear his head, he is still traumatised from what happened his father, he just needs to be alone, Brett usually walks around for a couple of hours or maybe the whole day, Its how he deals with it, he knows Via and me are safe and if we call him, he will come running to us but Brett needs his space" Santana explained as Rachel closed her mouth and nodded in understanding. "Shh Via its okay" Santana whispered as she felt her neck becoming wet as Via's hand tighten around her.

"Come on lets get you guys home" Erika placed a hand on Via's back as Santana agreed "thanks for your help guys, we shall see you all tomorrow" Erika tried to give them a reassuring smile but her smile never reached her eyes. "Angel could you come with us, I'll need some help with the last few things" Angel nodded as she grabbed Santana's bag for her and carried Via's jacket while Erika said goodbyes to Rachel and Kurt.

That night, Santana was cuddling Via in her arms, both of then sound asleep. Santana felt someone lay next to her and wrap a familiar strong warm arm around her waist. She inhaled and smiled when she smelt his cologne. "Hey" she whispered as she untangled herself from Via and turned around to look at person behind her.

"Hi" he said quietly "sorry I've been gone for quite a while" Brett apologised and Santana just smiled and replied

"Its okay, Via asked if she could sleep here tonight, apparently my cuddles were just as good as Jenna's when chasing nightmares away" Santana nearly sobbed as Brett smiled as Santana carefully put Via in between them.

"Thank you Santana" he kissed her forehead "I don't know what I would have done without you" Santana smiled "I love you Santana" he whispered as they watched Via cuddled up to Santana.

"I know how protective you are of Via, so I understand if you are still walking on eggshells with your dad" she explained as Brett took a deep breath.

"I was with my dad and had a long chat with him" Santana eyes widen in surprise "After walking away from NYU, I went to one of the café and bought drank hot chocolate" Santana nodded as she listened carefully to his story "anyway, I was ready to leave then someone placed another hot drink on my table and when I looked up it was my dad" Brett took a deep breath "we had a long chat about everything, mum, Via, you, my life"

"Wow" Santana didn't know what to say

"He remarried, he had a son who is 2 years old now, his name is Oscar Dimarco" Brett bit his lip "is it bad that I feel jealous of the kid because he has changed, he is more gentler, kinder" Brett looked down in shame as Santana cupped his bearded cheek and made him look at him.

"Brett, Honey You were angry at your father for so long, he didn't give you the things you needed as a kid, care and attention, you feel jealous because you wish he was like that with you" Santana explained "its understandable, you didn't have that when growing up"

"I have you, my grandparents and Via what else do I need?" Brett shook the sadness away and smiled at her. "I have you forever" Santana grinned and nodded.

"Forever" Santana giggled before yawing

"Come on we have to wake up early tomorrow" Brett yawned as Santana hummed and closed her eyes.

The next morning, Brett woke up to the smell of breakfast. He opened his blue eyes and saw the bed was empty. Brett quickly got up and went to the kitchen to see Santana and Via making French toast. "MAGGIE!" Via ran towards Brett who lifted her up in his arms. "Frenchie toast!" she said cutely making Santana and Brett smile.

"Smells great, you guys could have woken me up" Brett carried Via to Santana before giving her a kiss on her forehead.

"No me and Via wanted to surprise you" Santana smiled as she puts the food into plates "Come on we have leave in 40 minutes" the three of them sat at the table and ate their French toasts. Brett's phone started to buzz, he looked at the screen and saw it was his grandmother ringing him.

"Hello?" he answered

"Hi you guys!" Susan and Charlie said cheerfully "I hear a congratulation is in order Santana!" the Latina blushed and quickly said thank you. "Me and Alma was buzzing when we heard from your mother about Brett's proposal!" Susan squealed.

"I can't believe Brett proposed! He was so nervous asking your family for their blessing" Susan commented "he went for like 3 nervous pees before he left the house" she teased as Santana bit back a smile.

"Grandma please don't embarrass me" Brett begged then Via pitched in

"Grandma Sanny will be my sister officially!" she said excitedly making everyone laugh.

"Right grandma we need to go get ready for the blood drive" Brett said as he got up and started clearing the table.

"Okay we won't keep you, are you guys coming over this Christmas?" Charlie asked excitedly

"Yeah, we will be driving down on Christmas Eve, early in the morning" Brett explained as he started washing his plates.

"Good be careful driving! Bye!" Susan ended the call as Brett places his phone back into his pocket.

"Nervous pee? Are you an puppy?" Santana teased as Brett blushed and rolled his eyes.

"Shut up!" Santana watched Brett's cheek becoming neon pink. "Come on lets go to the Blood Event!" Brett lightly pushed Via onto her feet towards her bedroom. "Time to get change!" Via rolled her eyes and giggled.

When they got to NYU, it was still quiet. Brett donated his blood and it was Kira that took it while Santana took blood from Erika. Santana and Kira was behind the booth for an hour so Brett, Via and Erika wondered around to kill time waiting for them.

"Can I play?!" Via pointed to a small stall which was knock down a milk bottle game. 3 milk bottle tiers standing. Brett and Erika looked at each other then at the owner of the stall which was a short fat man with short balding hair, his yellow crooked teeth was on display.

"Aww come on sweetie play!" His voice made Erika and Brett frown. Brett gave the guy a dollar who handed Via, 3 baseball balls. "Do your best got to knock at least a full tier down to get a prize!" Via took a deep breath and tried to throw it but she misses "oh come on darling give it another go" Via tried again and only knocked down a couple "ohh so close one more try" Via hit it smack bang in the middle but the milk bottles didn't budge. "Unlucky darling"

"Hey she hit that, she should have knocked it all down!" Erika yelled "you cheat!" She growled as Brett frowned while Via looked down sadly making Brett angry.

"Fine let me play!" Brett slams another dollar on the table and grabbed the 3 baseball before taking a couple of steps back. "Right lets get you a prize!" Brett took a baseball pitcher stance took a deep breath before throwing the ball at one of the tiers so hard that it all broke down, Brett picked up another ball and took down another tier with immense amount of force "last Tier!" Brett took the pitcher stance again and threw the ball so hard that it took all the bottles down. The stall owner's eyes widen in shock "now I believe I can choose a prize, since I took down all of these, Via pick!" Brett smiled as Via cheered and pointed at a large Pikachu plushie almost the size of her, the stall owner handed her the plush she pointed out and she said thank you.

When Via walked away, Brett and Erika glared at the stall owner who shivered in his boots. "I'm watching you!" Erika pointed to her eyes with her fingers and pointed it to the stall owner who gulped before the two walked after Via. The three were waiting in line to get some food when someone called out "Brett! Erika!" Everyone turned around to see a guy with short ginger hair, his green striking eyes and dazzling smile. He wore a plain white shirt with a black leather jacket, his skinny black jeans paired with dark purple converse.

"Hey Matty!" The three shared a hug "how are you?!"

"Im good, my gosh Via you have grown!" Matthew knelt down and smiled at Via who giggled "now a pretty girl needs a pretty flower!" He went behind her ear and made a plastic small daisy to appear which made Via gasp, at the simple magic trick.

"Thank you!" Via giggled as Matthew put it behind her ear.

"Where is the future Mrs Brett Pierce?!" Matthew said excited making Brett raise an eyebrow at how he knew about it. "Please Erika got so excited, she literally video called everyone" Brett looked at Erika who gave an innocent smile.

"I hope you mean me?" A voice spoke behind them and Santana was grinning while Kira just rolled her eyes.

"Ahh I am Matthew Trustcott!" He shook Santana's hand "you must be the beautiful Latina Santana Lopez!" Santana nodded and smiled then Matthew turned to Kira and stopped for a second. "And your are…?" He waited with baited breath.

"Kira" the woman shook his head as Matthew smiled and blushed.

"Nice to meet you" Kira smirked while Santana, Brett and Erika smiled knowingly at each other. "So what food you guys getting?" She asked

"Oh I am getting the ultimate cheeseburger, Via wanted Some chicken nuggets, Erika wanted chicken burger, do you guys want to order with us?" Brett offered "San what would you like?" He asked as Santana tried to look over to see the menu but she had to scrunched up her eyes because she couldn't see clearly. "They have amazing paella?" Brett suggested as Santana nodded.

"I'll take that please" Brett nodded then turned to Kira who replied

"Ultimate cheeseburger!" Brett nodded then noticed Kira getting her wallet out until Matthew offered to pay.

"Allow me" he said as he handed a twenty to Brett who shrugged and nodded. As the Brett ordered their food and waited for the people to cook it.

"Sanny look!" Via showed Santana her pikachu plushie which made the Latina smile. "Maggie won it for me!" Brett smiled laugh.

"Aww its Pikachu!" Via gasped in shock, Brett and Via watched Pokemon every early Saturday morning while Santana had a lay in.

"You know who it is?!" Via asked cutely as Santana smiled and hugged her.

"Honey, I may not know a lot of pokemon but I know who your favourite is" Santana smiled as Via grinned back as Brett handed everyone their order.

"Who is mine?" Brett asked curiously as Santana thought for a moment.

"Dragonite?" She said slowly as Brett smiled and nodded which made Santana smile "yes!" She fist pump as Brett kissed Santana on the cheek.

"Dragonite?" Kira asked "I mean Arcanine is the best" Kira said before taking a bite of her burger. Brett playfully glared at her

"No stats wise Dragonite is more powerful" Brett argued as Kira smirked while Santana rolled her eyes as she helped Via with her food.

"Hey! Geek fight later!" Santana warned Kira and Brett who shut their mouths.

"Still nerdy Brett" Matthew teased as Brett just rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out playfully. "I mean try and get Santana to dress up with you for comic con!" He chuckled then looked at Santana who was frowning.

"Yep done it once never again" Santana grumbled "dressing up as Wonder Woman, and having sweaty guys leering at you, that was fun" she said sarcastically as Brett rolled her eyes "things J do for you and Via"

"Please you winked at a guy and he almost had a heart attack" Brett laughed as everyone joined while Santana shrugged and replied

"Hey it was funny" she chuckled at the memory "but next time just you and Via can dress up" Santana commented "I will just drive you guys there and I will hit the bar" she joked as Brett just rolled his blue eyes.

"Please you lost it when you saw Hello Kitty at Comic Con" Brett commented making Santana blush "honey you are a closet geek, don't worry we wont tell" Brett kissed her cheek before taking a bite out of his burger.

"Hey guys!" Rachel screamed as she proudly showed her arm that had a cotton ball tapped on her skin. "Guess who donated blood!" She said excitedly

"Nobody wants to share your blood Berry" Santana playfully sneered causing Brett to softly glare at her making her sigh and roll her eyes.

"Hi Rachel Berry?" Matthew smiled "I heard your in Funny Girl show as Fanny, you are working with James who is directing it correct?" Rachel was star struck as she looked like a fish out of water. Santana quickly whipped out her phone and took a picture of her face. "Did I break her?" Matthew asked worriedly as Brett shook his head.

"New caller ID pic!" Santana smirked as Brett laughed and wiped Via's face to get rid of the ketchup stain on her cheek.

"Ohh I love this song!" Via squealed happily as she looked at Brett "Maggie come on!" Via tugged Brett's jeans. Brett sighed as he handed Santana his food before allowing his baby sister to drag him to the free space. Shut up and Dance with me was blaring on the speakers as Brett and Via started to do their very own choreography. All everyone stopped and watched the siblings, dance so professionally and in sync.

"Hey let me join!" Erika jumped in and started dancing with the two. Santana smiled when she saw her two favourite blondes having so much. "Cali Leos!" Erika shouted as the Cali Leos cheered and joined in with the dance. The bystanders were videoing them on their phones or camera.

When the song was about the end everyone ended on a backflip. The crowd went wild as they clapped and cheered for them. The Cali Leo members and Via hugged other happily. "Still got it, not bad for retiring" Matthew commented as they made their way back to group.

"Well, I can't let my baby sister become a master yet!" Brett lifted Via up in his arms and smiled. Via giggled and reached for her soft drink from Santana who moved the straw closer to her mouth.

"You guys were great!" Santana kissed Brett on the lips and Via on the cheek.

"Still got it Brett!" Kira said in shock "wow the way you and Via moved was awesome!" She cheered as Brett smiled and nudged his head to Via.

"She is a lot better than me" he joked as Via nodded proudly making everyone else laugh.

"I forgot that Via is like a beast on the dance floor!" Matthew pinched Via's cheek making her giggle.

"Santana meh is okay" Erika joked making the Latina roll her eyes and laugh sarcastically.

"I am able to dance just not as well as these two blondes" Santana pointed between Brett and Via who looked at each other and raised their eyebrow back at Santana.

"Sanny can dance, she plays just dance with me on the wii whenever Brett is away" Santana blushed shyly as Brett smiled kissed her cheek. "She got the highest score with Baby Shark!" Via said excited while everyone sniggered.

"Like you guys can do any better!" Santana growled protectively as Brett rolled his eyes.

"Brett!" Kurt pushed through the crowd dragging Blaine "finally found you guys! Sorry I'm late had to pick this sexy man up!" He pointed at Blaine who blushed then nodded a hello to everyone. "My god you guys were awesome dancers!" He cheered

"Yeah can't believe you are retired at performing!" Someone spoke behind them causing everyone to turn to see a slim tall woman with black but greying hair that was in a neat bun, her kind green eyes squinted happily at Brett.

"Hey Miss T!" All the Cali Leos rang and grouped hug around the mature woman who laughed.

"My didn't think I was missed that much" she joked then she gave Brett a hug "I heard about Jenna, Im sorry" Brett shook his head and smiled.

"Its okay, Miss T" The kind woman smiled then turned fo Via

Hello Via bet you don't remember me last time, I saw you you were a tiny baby" Miss T pinched Via's cheeks while the child's blue eyes started at her then she broke into a large smile.

"Aunty Terry!" Via hugged Terry who kissed the top of her head. "Mummy said you taught Maggie everything he knows!"

"Well your brother is a natural" Terry lifted Via up in her arms "wow you are a carbon copy of your mummy" she smiled sweetly at Via who giggled and blush. "You" Terry looked at Santana who jumped at bit "you are the soon to be Mrs Pierce aren't you?" Santana blushed and nodded "oh quite a looker Brett, your children will be beautiful!" She teased as Brett laughed.

"Yeah not yet no babies yet" Brett commented quickly while everyone giggled along.

"What you doing here?" Brett asked curiously as Terry grinned madly at him.

"Well little birdie told me that you and Erika setting up a dance school here in New York" Erika and Brett looked at each other "you guys in need of a sponsor or investor?" Erika nodded

"Yeah we have issue with advertising, most of mine and Brett's money went into the actual building itself" Erika explained

"But you and Brett are famous dancers why wouldn't people want to be taught by you two" Brett and Erika looked at each other.

"People don't think we are serious due to our young age, they still think we don't have enough experience" Erika explained "its one thing to dance professionally but its another to teach"

"But Brett used to teach kids dance back in Cali" Terry continued as Brett sighed and replied

"My degree is in mechanics and a minor in Teaching however they want me and Erika to have a full teaching degree, I can't really afford to go through college again" Brett explained as Erika nodded

"My degree is in dance but apparently people at the bank said that we don't know a thing about creating a dance program" Erika scoffed as Terry frowned then smirked

"Leave that to me!" Terry winked as Erika and Brett looked at each other worriedly "what?" Terry asked curiously

"When you said that last time, A woman nearly lost her job" Brett said

"Well clearly she was being biased as judge and chosen her son's team when clearly we were the winner!" Terry said cheerfully as everyone sweat just dropped and did nothing but agree with her.


End file.
